Our Little Secret
by DreaC
Summary: What happens when a simple plan to run lines and practice cues turns into something much more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
><strong>

**A/N: This idea sprang from The Rocky Horror episode. **

**Our little Secret- One shot**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, I'll do it," Mercedes said timidly.<p>

With just those words uttered, I had no idea that my world would change. Sure, Mercedes was volunteering to play Frank-n-Furter, no big deal, right? Boy was I wrong. Apparently, I was the only person on the planet that didn't know what The Rocky Horror Picture Show was about. I'd never seen it or heard of it. All I knew was I was supposed to be playing Rocky, who I found out through Googling images was a blonde that wore tiny gold shorts.

So far, all we'd done for the musical was rehearse a few numbers, none of them having anything to do with my character. It wasn't until the week after Mercedes had agreed to be Frank- N- Furter that we really started running lines and adding in my character. One day after Glee Club had ended, Mercedes caught up to me. "Hey, Sam." She smiled.

"Hey." The two of us never talked, so awkwardness was to be expected.

"Mr. Schue gave me some creative control of my character. Would you like to come over so we can work on your big entrance number, and the one that directly follows it? And since I'm taking up so much of your time, I can help you with your other cues too if you want."

"Sure, that'll be cool, Mercedes. I'll see you after football practice?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I was so tired after practice, I jumped in my car and was headed for home when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, are you still going to be able to make it tonight, or do you want to reschedule?" I didn't know Mercedes well, but even I couldn't mistake the disappointed tone near the end.

I was hungry, exhausted, and probably a little bit stinky seeing as I opted to skip a shower and just go home. Something about her tone made it impossible for me to turn her down. "Sure, Mercedes. I just got out of practice and I'm heading that way now," I lied.

The girl's tone quickly picked up when she told me she'd see me in a few. I knew where Mercedes lived, everyone in Glee did. We'd had get togethers at everyone's home but mine since I was the newcomer. I guessed that they didn't want ransack my house just yet. The girl's house was large with so many rooms that I actually did get lost in it once. Mercedes beamed at me when she answered the door.

She was talking a mile a minute, so fast that I could barely keep up. "I'm so excited to show you what I've mapped out. I hope you don't mind some of the moves are kinda risqué, but I wanted to stay somewhat true to the original." My stomach growled, interrupting her excitement. "Look at me being a horrible hostess. My parents are out, but there is left over Mac'n Cheese from last night's dinner if you want any."

I was starving. My stomach felt like it was eating itself or that it was so empty it was practically touching my back, but I didn't want to impose. "Nah, I'll pass. If I'm gonna be Rocky I've got to watch my figure." I patted my abs for good measure.

"Boy, shut up. From where I'm standing there is nothing wrong with your figure, and one bowl of Macaroni is not going to change anything. You're hungry, so you're going to eat. Do you understand me?" Mercedes asked, her eyes narrowed to let me know she was serious.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Lead the way to the kitchen, or would you rather me lead so you can admire from a different angle." I smirked, joking with her. She'd walked herself right into that one.

"Now that you mention it, you know where the kitchen is. You lead and I'll definitely follow." She winked at me.

As I started toward the kitchen, I said, "I hope you enjoy the view, Miss Jones." Just thinking about Mercedes appraising me had my cheeks flaming. Neither one of us had ever been playful or flirty with each other at school. Mercedes at home seemed more confident, more relaxed, and I was feeding off of that vibe and giving it to her right back.

What shocked me though was when she mumbled, "That boy just doesn't know how fine he is." She thought I didn't hear her, but I had.

I sat at the table and she heated up the food, fixing both of us a bowl. As we sat there, we ate in near silence. I hated silence, and Mercedes and I were friends. We should have something to talk about at least. "That assignment in Spanish class is gonna be killer," I said to break the silence.

Mercedes was more playing with her food than eating it, seeming deep in thought. I could tell I'd startled her by the way her fork faltered in its motion, but she still grinned at me. "It won't be so bad. I think I'll get at least a B, but considering the subject I chose an A is highly possible."

"But, Mercedes, it's a _research paper_ in _Spanish_. It's gonna kill me. I'm not that good at papers in English, now you add in a foreign language and I'm done for!" My dyslexia really makes it tough to learn Spanish, especially since I have no interest in it at all.

She giggled, and hearing it made my stomach do an unexpected flop. Somehow she'd made just a giggle sound low and sexy. "Sam." The way she said my name sounded so warm and familiar, and I smiled. "You learned Na'vi, right?"

"Yeah, but that's actually something I wanted to learn!"

"It's not a bad language. People say French is the language of love, but I think it's Spanish. If someone was to look you in the eyes and say, para tu amor lo tengo todo desde mi sangre hasta la escencia de mi ser you have to admit that's hot."

The way her voice dropped, low and sultry as she murmured the words in Spanish made my pulse race. Did she not know what power she could have over men by just uttering words like that? And I didn't even know what she had said. I cleared my throat a little. My cheeks were burning and I had no clue why. "What…Ah…what did you say?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "It's a song. I said for your love I have it all from my blood to the essence of my being. In English it's deep but in Spanish you have to admit it sounded even sexier."

That it did, but it wasn't just the language. It was the way her voice had glided over every word. The musical flow that she gave the words and the way they wove into silky seduction that envelopes you had me changing the subject to safer topics, because Mercedes didn't know that I was a man of little control. Quinn frequently tested my control and her practice of abstinence had me so sexually frustrated that I would become the Incredible Hulk of sex if she didn't stop being an unintentionally seductress.

"What's your topic?" I asked, quickly thinking of non sex related topics.

"Harry Potter. I'm covering the controversy of should children be allowed to read it or not. I'm basically on the should side of that, but it's interesting enough to keep me motivated to write. Maybe you should do yours on Avatar," she suggested.

"That's a great idea. Can we work on them together? I could use all the help I can get."

"Sure," she agreed, taking my empty plate and hers to the sink. "You ready to get to work?"

I nodded and followed her toward the workout room. Her family had a fully equipped gym that I often admired when I was here. I loved it, but I was unsure why we were in the room. As if she read my mind she answered, "The scene when Rocky is "born" has a rack of weights and things, so I figured why not practice realistically."

Mercedes gave me a rundown of the scene and showed me my cues in the script before she started the music. "Just one more thing." She chewed on her lip nervously and it didn't seem like she would continue.

"What is it?"

"Could you…take off your shirt? You know Rocky has to wear nothing but those gold shorts so…"

I raised an eyebrow at her request, and fought back a fit of laughter as I took in the look on her face after having to ask me that. She looked like she would die of embarrassment, but I knew she wasn't just doing this for pleasure. Mercedes legitimately wanted to get the scene right. With a smirk, I said, "Your wish…" I started making the generic stripper music beat as I took off my shirt, doing a little dance.

It made Mercedes laugh, and I was glad it eased her awkwardness. "If only I'd had some dollar bills on me!"

When she finally started the music up, I was just standing there as clueless as Rocky is supposed to be, according to her, as she began to sing.

_A weakling, weighing ninety-eight pounds  
>Will get sand in his face when kicked...to the ground<br>And soon in the gym, with a determined chin_

Mercedes was standing behind me when she started but came around lifting my chin with a deliciously devious smile on her face.

_The sweat from his pores, as he works for his cause  
>Will make him glisten...and gleam<br>And with massage...and just a little bit of steam_

She ran the back of her finger down my cheek. Mercedes's timid touch trailed down the side of my neck finally landing on my shoulders as she walked behind me giving me a quick massage. Her hands on my bare skin felt nice and with every touch my heart started to pound. I tried to keep myself focused on the fact that this was just acting, but every time she touched me or danced back into my line of sight wearing that short jean skirt and skinny strap tank top, my thoughts went straight to turning into the green eyed sex monster.

_He'll be pink and quite clean  
>He'll be a strong man, oh honey...<em>

Sauntering away from me, I admired her backside. Mercedes was blessed with ample curves. When she looked back over her shoulder at me, on cue I flexed my muscles. She leaned against the weight rack fanning herself. She grabbed one of the smaller dumbbells, pretending she could hardly hold it, forcing me to walk over and take it from her.

_But the wrong man  
>He'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs<br>Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arm, and legs_

I began lifting the weight as she circled me with a sheer predatory look in her eyes. When she touched my shoulders from behind I dropped the weight as her hands roamed across my chest and down my abs. _Oh sweet Jesus,_ I thought when her hand went from my knee up my inner thigh. Trying so hard to keep concentrating on the fact that this was just a play rehearsal, I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. Mercedes was driving me insane, and she didn't even know it.

_Such an effort...if he only knew of my plan  
>In just seven days, I can make you a man<em>

Boldly, she looked me dead in the eyes as she ran her hand down my chest and abs. I bit my lip, and my breath hitched when she hooked her fingers in the front of my jeans, giving them a little tug. Irrationally, I was thinking, _Oh hell to the fuck yes, Mercy, make me a man._

_He'll do push-ups and chin-ups  
>Do the snatch, clean and jerk<em>

I wasn't paying attention so she gave me a gentle push, so that I could do a few pushups before getting back to my feet. When I did, she was in front of me. Her body was flush against mine.

_He thinks dynamic tension  
>Must be hard work...<br>Such strenuous living  
>I just don't understand...<br>When in just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man!_

Mercedes shimmied and grinded against me, and instinctively my hands went to her hips, holding her there, guiding her motions. She felt so good against me, and I knew she could feel just how much she had turned me on. When the music died down and her ipod switched to another song, she tried to move away. My grip on her got tighter. I whispered, "Dance with me, Mercy." The tip of my tongue caressed her earlobe and she shivered.

The song playing now was slow – perfect grinding music. I didn't know what had come over me. One minute, Mercedes's fine ass was grinding up against me, the next my lips were capturing hers with my tongue barging into her mouth and tasting her greedily. My hands were all over her. One was busy freeing her breast and kneading it roughly. My other hand was under her skirt, showing her attention down below. Her moans and whimpers spurring me on. Moving her panties aside, I sank my fingers into her while my thumb circled her bliss button. She was so tight around my fingers and I could feel a twitch in my jeans at just the prospect of being inside of Mercedes Jones.

Just a moment's bit of sanity brought me back to the reality that this would be her first time. "Mercy," I said, my fingers still working frantically. She was so close, steadily building, and I could feel her clenching around my fingers. "All you have to do is say stop." There was pure desperation in my voice. I was desperate for her to stop me, because I wouldn't if she let this continue. Without a shadow of a doubt, I knew that I was going to be fucking her senseless if she let me.

"Don't stop…_please_…don't stop! she screamed as her hips bucked wildly. "Oh fuck yes, Sam," she screamed as she crashed into the waves of bliss that over took her.

I captured Mercedes's luscious full lips with mine, kissing her, and nipping at her frantically. Somehow we wound up on the floor. Mercedes's dress was around her waist, and her panties carelessly thrown somewhere in the room. She was clawing at my pants, desperately trying to rid me of my clothes. I chuckled at her eagerness and the sheer anticipation and need evident in her eyes. Grabbing my wallet out of my back pocket and pulling out the "emergency condom" I finally take off my pants and boxers, watching Mercedes as she licks her lips. I smirked. "You like what you see, Miss Jones?"

She bit her lip in response as I rolled on the condom. I aligned myself at her entrance, pausing just a moment to make sure she still wanted this. When she gave the sexiest whimper I'd ever heard, I entered her slowly, hissing in pleasure at just how tight she was around me. She fit me like a glove that might have been a size too small. One of her hands had fisted in my hair and with the other her nails were digging into my shoulder. I could feel the Incredible Sex Hulk wanting to burst through and completely devour Mercedes, to pillage her village, but I needed to keep him in check. My arms were practically shaking as I waited, letting her get used to the fullness. "Tell me when you're ready to move," I groaned.

A few seconds later, she gave me a nod and I began to thrust in and out of her slowly. It wasn't until she tugged on my hair that I lost it, plowing into her roughly. Her nails dug into my back, and my name tripped out of her mouth over and over. Cries of pleasure erupted from her as her back arched off the floor, toes curling as she clenched around me finally falling into her moment of bliss, but I wouldn't let it end. One wave crashed into another as she continued squeezing me. "'Cede, say somethin' in Spanish. You fuckin' turned me on so much in the kitchen."

As I continued to relentlessly plow into her, feeling her body shuddering under me, she practically screamed, "No se pare! No se pare!"

Oh God, everything about the girl writhing beneath me got me going, turned me on. Her sexy little moans, the way she screamed my name, her lips and tongue, everything that made up Mercedes Jones was driving me mad, causing the green-eyed sex monster to take over. Greedily, I took everything she had to offer, every part of herself she gave me I took without question. Eventually, we came together with me screaming her name.

The both of us lay on the floor, not saying a word for quite some time. We were still trying to catch our breath and make sense of all that had just happened, when I looked at her and said, "Mercedes?"

She gave a lazy, "huh" in return.

"I don't think we can do that number you made up, if this is the end result."

"Oh is that how this started?" she asked innocently. I laughed and she abruptly sat up, fixing her clothes in the process. "Oh God, what about Quinn?"

I frowned. "Who?" I asked as I sat up and started nuzzling her neck.

"Quinn, your _girlfriend_."

"Not ringing any bells right now, but why don't you come sit on my lap and we'll see what comes up?"

"Be serious, Sam."

I sighed. "Fine. What about her? Me and you just had sex – amazing sex, the best sex of my life. Really, Mercedes, all I can think about right now is you – the way you moan, the way you whimper when I hit just the right spot."

She was trying to be serious but wound up moaning, "Sam." She cleared her throat and tried again. "So what? We don't tell her? It'll just be our little secret?"

"I like the sound of that." I got up then, throwing away the used condom and putting on my clothes. "Will I see you tomorrow same time?" Holding out a hand, I helped her stand.

We walked to the living room. "Well we do have to still work on our scenes, so yeah."

She opened the front door and I closed it, pushing her up against it to claim her lips once more. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when she started sucking on my tongue. After a few more seconds of that torture, I put some distance between us. "Mercedes, do you want me to go home?"

She just smiled. "See you at school tomorrow."

I kissed her once more before I forced myself out the door. As I stood on her porch, I couldn't believe what had just happened. How could I go to school tomorrow and pretend to still be interested in Quinn when all I could think about was Mercedes? More importantly, how was I going to keep my inner Hulk in check when he's tasted the forbidden fruit and he's wants so much more? The truth was, I was a goner and it was all thanks to Miss Mercedes Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**The Spanish song is Para Tu Amor by Juanes.**

**The other song is I can Make you a Man from the The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**Let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So I was asked for another shot of Our Little Secret, and I would've been lying had I said I wasn't considering it. Here it is. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee, nor do I own a sonic screw driver…how sad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes POV<strong>

I felt sexy. Never have I ever woke up and thought, "Mercedes Jones, you are one sexy diva" until this morning. I've always been confident, and I knew I was beautiful. But sexy was another thing entirely. The way Sam looked at me last night, the way he touched me, made me feel like the sexiest woman alive, so I dressed accordingly. There was never a need for me to force my sex appeal upon anyone. I was a firm believer of subtly. I dressed in a cream and white knee length sundress that revealed just enough cleavage to be sexy, but not slutty. I paired it with wedge sandals that strapped up around my legs.

The previous night, Kurt had told me that my costume was ready to be tried on and altered if it needed to be. That got me excited as well. The particular outfit Kurt and I had designed was fierce and this diva would be drop dead gorgeous in it. I almost laughed when I thought of Sam's eye bulging, drooling expression when he sees it. Kurt also informed me of the Glee meeting that we'd have first period in the auditorium. One of the many perks about having such a big role in the play was that I got to skip a lot of classes and it would be excused.

Upon arriving at school, I didn't expect anything to be different. I was different, of course. I'd lost my virginity, and it was special to me – though to Sam it was probably a mistake. Albeit it wasn't how I ever pictured my first time to be – in the arms of an insanely hot blond with a girlfriend that _wasn't_ me. Life wasn't perfect. Sometimes you just get what comes. I wasn't proud of being Sam's mistress for a night, not one bit, because I could have stopped him. The truth was I didn't want to. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have fantasies about the boy on occasion, but having him was better than any fantasy.

Walking to my locker, I caught sight of the school's "Barbie and Ken" walking hand in hand down the hall. Suddenly my books seemed very interesting. I kept looking straight ahead. "Don't dream too far.  
>Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy. I'm not that girl," I sang to keep myself grounded, hoping I didn't look as guilty as I felt when I had to be in close proximity to Quinn. Gathering myself, I grabbed my books, closing my locker. To my utter horror, they were coming toward me. "Hi, guys, you hear about the meeting first period?" I asked, as soon as they approached. My pulse spiked as soon as those dangerous green eyes trained themselves on me. Just for a second I saw him bite his lip. It was just a quick action that I almost missed had I not been staring so hard. I'd almost forgotten Quinn was standing there had she not spoken.<p>

"We were actually heading that way when we saw you." Her voice had startled me back to reality.

"Actually, Quinn, I was hoping to talk to Mercedes about one of the scenes we have in the choir room before we head that way," Sam's deep voice rumbled and I got caught up in it, not paying much attention to what he said. All I could concentrate on was the way it stirred sensations within me.

"Sure, I'll see you guys in there." Quinn kissed Sam on the cheek, walking toward the auditorium.

I didn't say anything as Sam led the way in the opposite direction toward the choir room. Once there, I turned to look at him. "Okay, what'd you want to talk about?"

Sam's only reply was to shut and lock the door. Before I could even process that, my back was against the door and his lips were on mine. His right hand had made its way to my backside as he rubbed up and down it before giving it a squeeze, and an involuntary moan escaped me. When Sam's tongue snaked into my mouth, caressing mine, my knees went weak. This boy's lips against mine and his hands that roamed over me were driving me insane with need. My heart was banging around in my chest almost painfully. It almost couldn't keep up with our frantic kisses. My lungs were crying out for air as Sam continued to kiss me senseless.

When he finally pulled away, I was panting and so was he. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you get out of your car this morning. Damn. You in this dress are doing things to me." He was wearing a sexy lopsided smile.

"You…but…I thought…" I didn't even know what I was thinking, or had thought, or what I was even trying to say anymore.

He was walking forward again, hands on either side of my hips, pulling me flush against him. Sam's lips descended upon mine once more, slowly devouring me. As he pulled away this time, he didn't let me go. He instead began assaulting my neck with kisses and nips. "You thought I would be able to keep my hands off of you? Mercy, you're all I could think about last night. The only regret I have is not getting to taste you," he told me before brushing kisses across my collar bone and down my cleavage. "If only we had time."

My breathing was still heavy, my chest heaving. Sam's eyes seemed to be transfixed there for just a few seconds. In those few seconds, I wanted to be reckless. Looking into Sam's now dark green eyes, I was almost convinced until my phone rang in the pocket of my backpack. I pulled it out, but I couldn't move away because Sam still had his hands gripped tightly on my hips. Upon answering, all I heard was, "Diva, where are you? We're waiting!" Sam gave me a wicked smile before he began his delicious assault on my neck once more.

I nearly yelped when this naughty boy's hand made its way under my dress and in contact with my most intimate place. "Ku…Kurt, I'm gonna come in a minute." As he began to protest, I just simply hung up. Sam was still smiling at me.

"Interesting choice of words, Miss Jones, but I'm not gonna let you come. Not yet. I want time to taste you, hear you screaming my name, scratching my back, and –"

"Sam, if you don't stop I'm gonna come right now." All the while he was talking his hand kept a steady rhythm between my legs, and that plus dirty talk was really bringing me to the edge.

His hands stopped their torturous movements, but his lips touched mine once more before he released me. We walked up the hall toward the auditorium as he said, "So I have a topic for my Spanish paper."

I was so caught off guard by that. This boy had the ability to switch from "Forbidden Sexy Time Sam" to "Happy Go Lucky Friend Sam" in only a few seconds flat. It was hard for me to keep up with it. "Really? What is it?"

"Why Na'vi should be an official language taught at universities and schools as an alternative to other foreign languages."

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't just say that! Please tell me that is not…boy…are you…" All my composure was lost as we entered the auditorium. As soon as the doors opened, I could hear my laughter echoing, catching everyone's attention.

"Mercy, that's a legit topic."

"Yeah, legitimately ridiculous. Pandora isn't real, nor is Na'vi a real language."

Sam clutched at his heart and gasped. "You shut your filthy mouth!"

With a wicked smile, I said, "Si oe."

Sam faltered in his step. His head turned quickly to look at me and he was doing that sexy lip biting again. "Ye'rìn."

Then it was my breath that hitched at his promise. As soon as we made it on stage, we split without another word. I was swept up into the clutches of Kurt bombarding me with questions, while he was suddenly attached to Quinn's hand. _Quinn…damn seems like it's easy to forget she exists when she's not around – and sexy lips are attached to mine,_ I thought looking their way only briefly. I couldn't keep doing this to Quinn. Sam wasn't mine he was hers.

As we all took our seats in the auditorium, Mr. Schue appeared on stage. "Guys, I know this play takes up a lot of time, and I've arranged so that you can be excused from classes to help out or practice. Now not all of you at once will be out, but because it's just us working on this with no stage hands to work on props we have to double up. So today, in groups of two you'll be allowed out of certain classes to work on props, costumes, and lines." Before he could say anything more, Sam raised his hand. "Yes, Sam?"

He shot me a quick glance as those inviting lips of his turned up into a smile. "Can Mercedes and I pair up? We're the only ones that haven't really practiced our dance together or anything."

_Oh God no! I'm weak. I can't resist him! God, give me the strength! _I pleaded silently.

"Sure. I was actually going to suggest that because dress rehearsal is at the end of the week. I'll give you two from now until the end of third period because you need the work. I'm not sure how your chemistry is together," Mr. Schue informed us. "Now with all that time, I expected plenty of props to be done, your costumes tried on, and your dance number and lines memorized by the time we change shifts. Also since these two are taking two periods, I'll be fair and give everyone two, but I expect work to actually get done. I'm trusting you guys." He looked so doubtful, but still didn't change his mind.

Shortly after that, the auditorium was empty. Sam and I were on stage. "So what should we start with? The props maybe?" I asked looking at the list of props that needed to be made or painted.

When he didn't answer, I looked up. Sam was staring at me with that gaze that I really couldn't explain. It was like I was a turkey and he hadn't eaten since the week before Thanksgiving. That look scared the crap out of me, but excited me all at the same time. "Nga lor si oe neu nga," he said, his voice dropping to a near whisper.

No this boy did not just say what I think he said. This was Sam Evans. Yeah he did just tell me I was beautiful and he wanted me, because he was stalking toward me now. He looked like a predator, stalking its prey. I wanted him too, but we couldn't. Mr. Schue was depending on us and we couldn't let him down. "Kea ke set," I protested. We couldn't do this now. It wasn't the right time or place for that matter.

My protest was futile because with me backing away and him stalking forward, we wound up off to the side of the stage, swallowed up by the curtains, and Sam took that as his okay to attach his lips to mine. He seared me to the core with this kiss, and what he said afterward warmed my heart. "Tutee ayunil." He gave me one more chaste kiss on the lips. "Why didn't you tell me you could speak Na'vi?"

I was so caught up in the fact that this boy had just said I was the woman of his dreams that I forgot to answer his question. He was waiting expectantly as I stood there like an idiot, dazed by his kisses and his words. Finally, after he cleared his throat did I answer. "You never asked, and it's not like we ever talked before."

"Mercedes, listen to me. This is for your own safety and my sanity. Never speak Na'vi to me in public."

Confused, I took it as an insult. "Am I bad at it? Are you ashamed to speak it with me?"

He laughed. Sam _laughed_ at me, but grabbed my hand and put it on the bulge in his jeans that I just noticed. "You just don't know what you do to me." My hand gave a gentle squeeze and he sucked in air quickly. "Jesus, Mercy!"

I smiled wickedly. "We should get to work on props." I'll admit that it took all the will power I had not to let him have his way with me. The way he hissed out my name had me shivering, causing a battle between my brain and my nether regions.

Sam started to pout as we walked back out on the stage. "Fine. Hand me the giant cabbage!"

I giggled. "That's supposed to be a bush." I handed him one and I took the other and we set to coloring. We both lay on our stomachs with silence permeating the air. "You know you're cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Are you three?"

"Mercedes, it's not funny. If you were me and I was you -"

"I'd have more self control."

"Have you _seen_ yourself?" Sam stopped his task to look at me.

"I have mirrors."

"Oh…you, me, the mirror in the dressing room –"

"I swear all you hear is something about sex every time I speak."

"Sex with Mercy is amazing."

"Sam!" I yelled his name, but he had a faraway look in his eyes like he was in another world.

"Mmm…screaming my name while I'm fu-"

I threw a marker at him, and finally he came back to the auditorium. "Welcome back to Earth. Thought I'd have to enlist The Doctor's help on finding out what year you were in and bringing you back."

"As if you have him or his police box on speed dial," Sam scoffed.

My eyes lit up with amusement. I hadn't expected Sam to know that I was talking about Doctor Who. "Please, he's gonna need his sonic screwdriver at some point." I pulled out my keys, shaking my mini sonic screwdriver keychain in his face.

His mouth hung open. "Torchwood?" he raised an eyebrow in askance.

I smirked. "Is Captain Jack sexy?" Of course I watched Torchwood too. How could I not? Since they'd introduced the sexy captain in Doctor Who, I'd been smitten.

"One more thing… In a fight between Spiderman and Batman, who would win?"

"The answer is always Batman."

"Marry me right now, Mercy."

I doubled over with laughter. "Before I say yes, I have a question for _you_. When you were eleven –"

"I cried like a baby because I didn't get my acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

It was my turn to be amazed. "Can we spend the rest of our lives together?" I joked.

Through the rest of first period and half of second we finished a few props. We made spooky looking trees and finished coloring the "cabbage patch" as Sam called it, and then he did the cabbage patch dance. Tears were coming from all the laughing I was doing. Sam was so funny. Once the props were done, we went to separate sides to try on our costumes. I almost squealed at how perfect it was and how well it fit, hugging my curves just right. The top was mesh, flowing into a shiny black corset. I was also wearing a black skirt that stopped right above my knees, and the costume was topped off with knee high boots.

Walking out on stage, I noticed that Sam still hadn't come out. That was odd, seeing as his costume had less parts than mine, but shrugging it off I decided to run through the song _Sweet Transvestite_ while I had the time. I got through the first verse and chorus before Sam finally peeked around the curtain.

"Mercy, I…_Holy Shit!" _Whatever he had started to say, he stopped and walked out from behind the curtain.

A smile crept across my features then. "Holy shit indeed, Sammy." The boy was mouthwatering. Everywhere I looked there were muscles and those abs. My tongue was itching to lick them. This time it was me that was stalking my prey.

As I approached, he said, "So I'm gonna have to talk to Ms. Pillsbury about possibly an alternative to these shorts, because…" He looked down at himself, moving his hand from its guarded position over his crotch. There was a very prominent bulge there. "You singing and wearing _that_! That's what started this!" An odd sense of satisfaction rose within me. I still wasn't used to being the source of that reaction, but it did boost my confidence.

Walking around him, just admiring the work of art that was Sam Evans, I noticed the scratch marks on his back. "We may need to get you a shirt too." My hand traced over the marks.

"Yeah, those damn Cool Ranch Doritos." He nervously started pinching skin.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I meant for the scratch marks, you idiot. There is nothing wrong with your body." Like last night, my hands started trailing up and down his chest and abs, but this time my lips followed. I was out of my element here. All of this was new to me, but I knew what I wanted and when it was standing here wrapped in gold how could I resist? My lips pressed against Sam's warm chest, and I saw him close his eyes. Kissing my way down his abs, I made sure to kiss all six of his packs. I allowed my tongue to trace over his abs as I made my way back to his lips. It was like Sam's hands instinctively went to my back side. That seemed to be his go to place, but this time he was the one moaning into my mouth when I slipped my tongue into his mouth, giving his a gentle stroke. We kissed until our lungs were screaming and then I concentrated on his neck. I remembered how he kissed, sucked and licked at the sensitive skin of my neck and I tried to mimic that. Standing with my body pressed against his, I could feel his heart hammering.

"Mercy, I want to taste you," he mumbled.

Sam stepped back, grabbing my hand and leading me to the boys' dressing room. Once in the room, Sam led me to the couch, instructing me to lie down. I did as I was told and he took off my left boot and started kissing up my leg and before taking off the other. Achingly slow, his hands ran up the sides of my thighs, pushing my skirt up. My skin was tingling from his touch, and I wanted so much more. Sliding my panties off, Sam kissed and licked his way back up my leg. The anticipation was killing me. Patience wasn't my strong suit and he was toying with me. I could feel his smile as he kissed my inner thigh once more.

"Sam, please," I begged.

As soon as his tongue touched my play land, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. His very talented tongue licked, flicked, and circled, causing me undeniable pleasure that I'd never experienced. My hands tangled into his hair, my hips rose to give him better access, and I could feel myself coming undone. My whimpers were filling the room the higher I rose to a climax. I wanted so badly to scream his praises, but I bit my lip to clamp down on my mouth. Sam had me steadily rising higher and higher with his magical tongue until I came crashing down into the most staggering climax I'd ever experienced. I cried out his name over and over unable to keep my mouth clamped shut.

Finally, Sam came up plastering his lips to mine and my hands went to work, trying to get him out of his shorts. He kicked his shoes off then helped me get off his shorts. I wanted him so bad that I practically ached for him. He stood, pulling me with him, leading me over to what looked like a countertop extending the entire wall with a mirror on the wall on top of it. "I want you watch me fuckin' you." His southern drawl came out in a heavy dose then. That plus dirty words coming from that skilled mouth had this girl as putty in his hands. He freed me of my corset and shirt before he rolled on a condom and entered me. Sam filled me past capacity. He definitely had quite a lot to work with. Standing behind me, looking at our reflections, he could see my face scrunch at the slight pain I felt so he waited. It didn't take as long this time for me to nod and let him know I was ready for him to move. Putting his hands on my hips he got into a steady rhythm. Sam tangled his fingers into my hair, tugging lightly so that I would look up at the mirror. I became entranced by Sam's love faces as he grunted and moaned. Sometimes he would bite his lip and it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. Our eyes met in the mirror and he noticed my entranced state, just watching us and he smirked. His skilled hands went to my breast, kneading, squeezing, and pinching, eliciting curses and moans from me. Sam nipped at my neck as one of his hands snaked down to my bliss button. His thrusts came faster and harder. His kneading and pinching got pleasurably more painful. His hand moved frantically as his thrusts came rougher and quicker. I could no longer form words. Sam had me singing, hitting notes I didn't know I could reach, giving me a range I didn't know I was capable of.

"Damn, Mercy, you turn me into a fucking animal," Sam growled close to my ear. "Oe neu nì'ul nga. Oe kin nga."

His Na'vi is what sent me from merely teetering to full on falling into the unknown, causing me to hit notes only Kurt could normally reach. Sam's climax came soon after. With his head thrown back he made a feral sound really reminding me of a savage beast. He slumped against me, peppering kisses up and down my neck. He pulled out of me and I turned to face him, my lips colliding with his, our tongues wrestling. His lips were like a drug and I was addicted. Everything about him made me want more.

Our lip collision was interrupted by Santana calling for us. "Trouty Mouth, Weezy, where are you?"

"Shit," Sam cursed under his breath.

I grabbed my things and ran to the bathroom. When I came out, I saw Santana and Brittany standing in the room as Sam sat on the couch putting on his shoes. "So how far did you get?" Brittany asked.

"Wha…what… are you talking about?" I asked, unable to comprehend how Brittany knew we weren't running lines in here.

"With the props," Santana elaborated. "Should we be talking about something else?" She squinted at us, scrutinizing us closer.

Sam laughed nervously. "We got pretty far." He looked at me and I had to look away so that I would give away anything. The double meaning in his words had me biting my lip to keep from smiling. "I helped Mercedes run through her scales, and now we're trying on our costumes."

Oh he had me running through scales alright. This boy just wouldn't quit with the hidden messages in his explanation. I guessed it was almost time for us to head back to class, so I told Sam that we should change back. We were almost in the clear until he turned his back to us to grab his shirt. I internally cringed.

"Damn, Trouty, you finally got the Ice Princess to give you the goods? From the looks of things you know how to work it," Santana observed.

He put his shirt on, turning back to us with that cocky smirk. "Something like that."

I cleared my throat. "So I guess you guys are here to take over?"

"Yeah. We'll pick up where you left off." The way Santana was looking at Britt I felt like there was double meaning in her words as well. She gave me the 'I won't say a word if you don't' look and I walked out to go change.

Sam was waiting on me at the entrance. "I'd say we were very productive, wouldn't you?"

I sighed. We were but the fact still remained that we would walk down the hall and he would go to Quinn's side and I would be just an onlooker as Barbie and Ken glided through the halls of McKinley High. "We can't keep doing this to Quinn. Either we have to stop, or you have to break it off with her, besides I think Santana knows."

"How?"

"She's not stupid, Sam. She is a cheater. She knows what cheating looks like."

"I'm going to break up with Quinn after sectionals."

That caught me by surprise. "Why are you waiting?"

"Imagine all the drama, Mercy. Sectionals are in a few weeks and we need to be focused on winning. If she's focused on the fact that I broke up with her and started dating you this might tear New Directions apart."

He had a point. We needed this win or there would be no point of Glee club if we lost. "Fine. We'll do things your way, but if you're not done with her after sectionals, I can't be with you while you're with her."

"Chill, Mercy. You really are the girl of my dreams." He grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. "See ya tonight my lor unil tutee," he said as we parted ways for class.

Watching him walk away, I shook my head. Sam Evans was going to be the death of me. I just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope y'all enjoyed it. I'm thinking of making this into a short story that goes up until sectionals. What do you guys think? If you think I should write more, definitely let me know :) As always thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!<strong>

**Navi translations: **

_si oe- make me_

_Ye'rìn - soon_

_Nga lor si oe neu nga- you're beautiful and I want you_

_Kea ke set- no not now_

_Tutee ayunil-woman of my dreams_

_Oe neu nì'ul nga. __Oe kin nga – I want more of you. I need you._

_lor unil tutee- beautiful dream girl_

**Also the lines of the song she sings is from I'm not that girl from Wicked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/n: I took some of the dialogue from the "Never Been Kissed" episode. That's what this chapter is based around. Sorry in advance for mistakes. This is the second time I've written this. The first time, my computer deemed it unfit and deleted it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Dude, how can you stand that cold tub?" Finn asked as I stepped into the ice filled tub.

"I'm used to cold showers, dating Quinn," I lied. Quinn wasn't the reason I had resulted to cold showers as of late. It was Mercedes cutting me off cold turkey.

_I rolled over onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. I didn't need a mirror to know that that big goofy grin was spread across my face. The only thing that could possibly put such a big grin on my face was a weekend of marathon sex with Mercy. I thanked my lucky stars when her parents went out of town and trusted her there alone, and then my parents bought my story about spending the weekend with Puck in celebration of his release from juvie. _

_Mercedes rolled over, facing me, lazily tracing a finger down my arm. There was a visible scratch there. "I'm gonna start calling you Wolverine with all the scratches you keep giving me. It's tough trying to explain these in the locker room. Everyone knows Quinn isn't putting out."_

"_You were the one begging for it. Remember 'Dig you fucking nails into me, baby', remember that? 'It hurts so fucking good. Baby, more.'" I buried my face in her breasts, feeling my cheeks redden. "I thought we were past the point of embarrassment."_

"_We were until you started making fun of me. I can't be held responsible for what I say when we're in the throes of love." I looked up at her and she laughed. _

"_Throes of love? My corny baby!" she cooed, kissing me on the forehead. She abruptly moved back. "But you're not."_

"_Not what?"_

"_Not mine…Sam, I think we should stop fooling around."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

_She laughed without humor. "How can we break up when we aren't even really together? I'm just saying maybe we should cool it with the sex until after sectionals." _

"_But Mercy," I whined._

"_Don't you dare start that pouting, and don't think Na'vi will work on me."_

"_Tutee ayunil –" I knew me speaking Na'vi always drove her crazy. It was one of her weaknesses._

"_No! Your play land has been temporarily shut down."_

"Been there, dude. Actually, still there now." Finn brought me out of my thoughts. How do we find the only two girls in high school that won't put out?"

I wanted to laugh at Finn's statement. The question should have been how did I wind up with two girls that wouldn't put out. Both of these girls still enjoyed heavy make-out sessions though. If I'd ever thought Quinn's hot and cold ways were a tease, I was wrong. Mercedes Jones's picture was beside that very word in the dictionary. She would sit beside me at lunch and squeeze my upper thigh under the table as we both ate with Quinn. She would sext me in class, and much worse in Glee Club. Quinn had nothing to worry about. Her teasing didn't affect me in the least now that I found Mercedes. I would never so much as touch Quinn inappropriately, because I could never hurt Mercy. It was sad that I wouldn't even attempt having sex with my girlfriend because I didn't want to hurt my tutee ayunil. Sometimes, my life didn't even make sense to me.

"What do you do though?" I asked. I needed to know how not to let everyone know just how sexy I thought Mercy was sometimes.

"Well, easy, I just think about the opposite of what I'm doing." Finn proceeded to tell me the infamous Mail Man story.

"I've never actually almost killed a civil servant before."

"Well you have to find something to be your own buzz kill. You know, something that is totally not hot." At that moment Coach Beist came in yelling at Artie about wearing a cup. "You ever notice that when Beist gets all fired up, her underpants go right up her butt?"

As we looked on at her ripping Artie a new one, I said, "Looks like I found my Mail Man."

In Glee Club that day, Mr. Schue gave us insight to our competition at Sectionals. I was barely paying attention as I noticed that I hadn't talked to my Mercy all day. I pulled out my cell to text her. It was risky, texting her right under Quinn's nose, but she'd never know I was texting Mercedes. No one in my phone had actual names. Quinn in my phone was Mystique because she had an air of mystery about her and I could see her as a villain sometimes. Mercedes was Rogue because with just a kiss, she stole my heart.

**Rogue, why so quiet?**

**Bruce! Just trying to keep my hands to myself is all. **

**Selfish! I like it when they're on me!**

**Nasty! Mind outta the gutter, please.**

**Wait…who is Bruce?**

**Slow much! Bruce Banner. I swear you're the green eyed sex monster sometimes!**

**You wouldn't like me when I'm horny ;)**

I chanced a glance at Mercedes then. She was laughing with her hand over her mouth.

**Mystique is looking at you, and Professor X is giving me the stink eye! ** Mercedes had given Schuester that name, but I didn't think he was cool enough for it.

**Fine, we'll finish this conversation at your house tonight.**

**Be good, please!**

**I'm always good. You know that ;)**

The next thing I knew, we were all splitting into two groups because we were going to do another boys versus girls competition. Both Quinn and Mercy had to pass me to get to the girls' side. When Quinn passed, she placed a hand on my shoulder and was wearing a timid smile. As Mercy passed, I left her practically no room to pass so that her body had to brush against mine when she came by. I thought it'd make her smile, but instead she sighed heavily not even looking my way.

The guys started talking about the song choices, but my mind was preoccupied with my girl. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I had to find out. It wasn't normal not to see her laughing or smiling –especially since we started hanging out. I knew something was really wrong when we were dismissed and she bolted from the room.

Quinn had requested "boyfriend time", so she was waiting on my in the parking lot, but I told her I had to grab a book from my locker. I was hoping Mercy was still there, and to my luck, she was just standing there staring in her locker.

"It shouldn't take that much concentration to figure out what books you need," I commented, leaning against the locker next to hers. When she didn't answer, I grew serious. "Mercy, what's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it when we get to my house. Do you need a ride?" she asked, knowing that spending hours with her after school was our daily routine now.

"Actually, Quinn's waiting for me, but I'll be –"

Her locker door slammed shut and I jumped back. "I got it. I'll see you then." She walked away without another word.

At Quinn's we watched TV for a while, and I filled her in on Kurt's feather boa filled ideas for our wardrobe for the competition. She laughed, but decided to gloat about their wardrobe choices. "Let's just say there will be leather," she whispered seductively before kissing me. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my features. "Are you picturing it, Sam?" she asked against my lips.

Oh yea, I was picturing it. Mercy in leather pants that looked painted on while wearing a shirt that showcased her luscious breasts. The image I had conjured up was taking my breath away and causing a stirring below. I had to stop. I had to get myself under control, so I thought of Beist yelling at Artie and yelling at me about hauling ass on the field.

I was so caught off guard when Quinn whispered, "Say my name, Sam."

I said, "Beist."

Quinn jerked away from me, but before she could say anything, I said, "Ah…I gotta get to tutoring."

She just nodded and we pretended like I didn't just say my football coach's name while we were making out. Being with Quinn seemed to become a chore with every passing day. I didn't feel anything for her, but I knew how vindictive she could be and I knew that if she found out about me and Mercy she'd try to do my baby in. Now, I knew Mercy could hold her own in a fight, but Quinn didn't like physical violence. She preferred to use other means, and everyone knew – unless they've been living under a rock – that Mercedes loves Glee Club. Singing and Glee are her first loves, everything else came after that. If Quinn ever did anything to sabotage the club to hurt Mercy, I don't know what I'd do. So I was biding my time with Quinn until after Sectionals, and then I would bow out of this relationship in a gentlemanly fashion. It wasn't like we talked about much of anything besides her prom obsession anyway. I didn't much care about that. I was more concerned with getting to my girl. I had to find out what was wrong with her and try to fix it.

When I arrived, she met me at the door with a look of sadness on her face. Mercedes didn't even speak as we sat on the couch. Grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers, I kissed all five of them. Looking into her eyes, I saw that they were watering. "Baby, I need you to tell me what's wrong, because right now you're scaring me."

"I'm not…I can't stand seeing you with Quinn. I want so badly to believe that after Sectionals you're gonna break it off with her, but then I think, why would you? She's Quinn Fabray! She's the girlfriend and I'm the free ticket to play land."

_Damn Mercy's insecurities to hell!_ I didn't want to be angry, but how could she even think that she was only good for a romp in the sack? Before I could set her straight, she asked, "Does it not bother you that you're cheating on her?"

"Hell yes it bothers me! My mama didn't raise a cheater, and my father would whoop my ass into the next century if he found out I was disrespecting a woman like that. There's just something about you though that makes me want to be with you no matter what. For the first time in my life, I've thought that if being with you is wrong, I don't wanna be right. Yes, I could wait until after Sectionals. I could treat Quinn like a proper girlfriend and not touch or even talk to you, but I'm selfish and I need you." I caressed her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "You silly girl, yes I want you. I want you so bad you can't even understand! Even after a weekend of marathon sex, I still wanted more! With you, I'm insatiable."

She was still looking down at our twined hands as if she still didn't believe me. "Mercy, baby, yes I feel bad about cheating on Quinn, but I don't regret our first time. I don't regret that night in the gym, in your mama's kitchen, your father's office, or any other surfaces we had sex on. It's not just your body. It's our Sci-fi movie marathons and our Harry Potter duels. It's your smile, your laugh, your voice. It's just you."

Mercedes's lips collided with mine as her tongue circled mine. She pushed me backward and straddled me as she pinned my hands above my head. Her hips were grinding against me as she placed kisses down my arms. I almost fell victim to her sweet seduction until I remembered that's all she thought she was good for. "Mercedes, stop!" She shrank away from me. "Baby, what are you doing? Giving me what you think I want? You said no sex, so that's what we'll do until after Sectionals. I'm not around for just the sex anyway." I kissed her on the temple and we started our homework. It was good thing too because her mom was due to be home within the next twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>The next day, school got weird after Quinn caught up with me at my locker. "Just be honest with me. I won't get mad at you if you tell me the truth. I'll be relieved," Quinn pressed.<p>

"Really?" I slammed my locker, walking away from her. "Because it looks like you're gonna be mad no matter what I say."

_How did she find out about what went down in the Janitor's closet a few minutes ago?_

"You said another woman's name while you were kissing me. Look, I get it. She's in a position of power over you, which can be exciting , and you clearly like women who give you a hard time," she yelled, following after me.

_This was about Beist - not Mercy? _

I turned on her then, not needing the entire school believing I was sleeping with my coach. "I'm not cheating on you with my football coach." _It's much worse. I'm cheating on you with your friend Mercedes._ I could have just said it right then and there, ending things, but if she felt this threatened and got this upset over Beist, I could just imagine how she'd react to that particular admission.

Stepping closer to her, I asked, "Can we talk about this in private?"

"Why? Am I embarrassing you?" she said even louder.

I was onto her game. It was her plan all along to embarrass me in front everyone in the hall. A lesser man would just turn the tables, humiliating her instead, but I wasn't about the games. The only reason I held tight to my secret in the first place was to protect my girl.

"It's not what you think," I whispered.

"What I think is I'm not putting out for you, so you're getting it _wherever _you can, including the locker room with the Beist."

She was partly right. Quinn wasn't putting out and I was getting it from somewhere else, but I didn't want to think of Mercedes that way. She was much more than a booty call. Mercedes Jones was the best thing to ever happen to me. She made me happier than I've ever been in my life, and she would never try to make a fool out of me in the hall like this.

To my utter horror, Coach walked by and heard Quinn's allegations. "What's this?" she asked. _Oh God KILL ME NOW!_

"We're having a lovers' quarrel and it's your fault!"

Quinn stormed off leaving me and Coach standing in the hall confused, and then Mike walked by warning her to stay away from Tina. As if things could get any worse, Mr. Schue came up wanting an explanation. Of course before Glee club, he forced me and Mike to tell him about our Beist Cool Down. He wasn't happy to hear it and he certainly made me feel like grade A scum for my thoughts.

As if Mr. Schue didn't make me feel bad enough, Mercedes came in wanting to sing a song before we split up into our groups.

"Of course, Mercedes. You've been showcasing your vocal range quite a bit lately with the different genres of songs. Keep up the amazing work!" our teacher praised.

"Recently, I've had a lot of practice hitting notes I never thought I could reach." She shot a quick glance at me and my cheeks started to burn. I looked down at the floor as a smile crept across my face. I was so glad Quinn hadn't shown up to class today. I was having trouble pretending that Mercedes had no effect on me.

The minute the music started up, and I heard the slow, haunting melody, I knew this wouldn't be something to smile about.

**It's like you're a drug  
>It's like you're a demon I can't face down<br>It's like I'm stuck  
>It's like I'm running from you all the time<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>It's like the only company I seek is misery all around<strong>

**It's like I can't breathe  
>Without you inside of me<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time<strong>

**It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me**

**I'm hooked on you  
>I need a fix<br>I can't take it  
>Just one more hit<br>I promise I can deal with it  
>I'll handle it, quit it<br>Just one more time  
>Then that's it<br>Just a little bit more to get me through this**

**It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me **

As she sang, it took me back to our time in the Janitor's closet today. She had uttered some of the very same words.

_**Bruce, Im n Janitor's closet…need to talk.**_

_After reading the text, I asked to be excused to the bathroom and made my way to meet my lady. It wasn't two seconds after I got in did she grab me by my shirt, pulling me to her. Her lips crashed against mine with her tongue beginning to stroke mine. Mercy pushed me up against the door, pressing her body up against mine. "You're like a drug," she whispered as she nibbled on my earlobe. "__Munge oe."_

_My hands at her hips tightened their hold. I was trying so hard not to give in. Just last night, we'd agreed no sex, and now I was being seduced. Her hands ran under my shirt and over my abs. "My unil tutean," she murmured before her lips touched mine again. "My tsawl txur tutean." Her nails gently raked down my chest, and I whimpered. __**I**__ whimpered. I'd never whimpered ever. That wasn't my thing. This girl was driving me insane and she knew it. If she was trying to release the green eyed sex monster, she'd succeeded. Nothing got me hotter than my girl speaking in Na'vi. _

_A low growl was resonating within me as she bit my lip. My lips descended on hers again and I was moving us away from the door and pushing her against the wall opposite of where we had been. I lifted up her skirt- she'd been wearing a lot of skirts lately – snatched her panties down quickly and hitched her leg over my hip. Rocking my hips against her, I asked, "Is this what you want, Rogue? Is this your grand re-opening to __**my**__ play land?" Her head eagerly bobbed in a nod as her hips grinded against me. "One thing I need you to do for me. Baby you can't scream. You can scratch me, bite me, pull my hair, or whatever you need to do, just don't scream." _

_When she nodded again, I let her leg down so that I could finally give her what she wanted. Grabbing a condom out of my wallet, I unzipped my jeans, freeing myself of the torturous bondage. After rolling on the condom and hitching her leg back over my hip, I entered her. My sexy baby gave a contented sigh, and I began thrusting. We were a clash of bodies, lips crashing, and moans meshing. Mercy felt so good around me, I could feel my control slipping. It definitely went when her hand slipped under my shirt to my back while the other tangled in my hair. God this was Mercy overload, and it was so amazing. She was all that mattered to me right now - her panting, her moaning, her whimpering. Our pace grew frantic, my thrusts deeper and harder, giving her so much more than I ever had before. Her sexy little mouth latched onto my neck and I was gasping, panting, drowning in everything that she was. I was so close to coming. We were teetering together._

"_Bru…Bruce," she moaned as I assaulted her neck. I was unable to control my need to mark my territory. "I need you to look at me!"_

_Our foreheads were touching now. Our eyes locked, and my fingers were digging into the flesh of her thigh. At this point, I was thrusting with such force that her foot actually left the ground. When Mercy, finally came, squeezing me, bringing me into bliss with her, I watched as her mouth formed a tiny o and her body arched off the wall toward me. So badly, I wanted to close my eyes and lose myself as the waves of pleasure overtook me, but I kept my focus, looking into her eyes. Somehow, looking into each others' eyes, seeing the other at our most vulnerable point had made it more intense, more meaningful. _

_For so long, I didn't move. I was trying to piece together how this time was so different, how this girl had shaken me to my core. It took me about five minutes to finally get my world back on its axis._

After such a mind blowing experience in the closet, I couldn't believe that now, she was standing in the choir room basically telling me that I make her miserable. If she felt this way, all she had to do was say so. I'd back off until she was ready.

When she finished, she got a standing ovation from our classmates. "Mercedes, I truly felt every emotion you felt in that song. You were wonderful!" Rachel uncharacteristically praised.

"Damn, Wheezy! Someone is obviously giving you that good good." Santana's eyes trained themselves on me before they went back to Mercedes.

"It's just a song, Santana," Mercedes insisted.

As everyone split to go their separate ways to work on their songs or costumes, I hung back to talk to Mercedes before she left the room too. "If you felt so miserable all you had to do was tell me."

"Is that _all_ you got out of the song, Sam? I sang that song to show you that you aren't alone in the burden of this secret. Yes, we're wrong, but I'm selfish too. No matter how much I try, I can't let you go. Oel ngati kameie. I see you, and I saw you today in the closet. When you looked at me, I saw so much more than just those beautiful green eyes." She caressed my cheek with her thumb before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door. Mercy had left me speechless once more.

* * *

><p>Later that week, it was time for our competition, and as promised when the girls entered there was leather as far as the eye could see. I was thanking God for that little bouncing move the girls were doing as Rachel sang the first verse. I was practically bouncing with them. My eyes were bugging out of my head and my mouth open at my Mercy all wrapped in leather. Damn she was even sexier than I'd imagined. When she started singing about making grown men cry, my thoughts were a mixed up mess. <em>Oh HELL yeah! Baby, I'm crying on the inside right now. You have no idea! Wait just a damn minute! Are Schuester, Puck, and Artie staring my woman down? They better back the fuck off! That is my mocha princess!<em>

By the time their song was over I was going nuts, cheering them on, and by them I really meant my girl. It was our turn next, and I was so glad the girls changed out of their leather, or I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I should've been stoked that we were about to perform, dedicating it to Coach B as a way of groveling for her forgiveness, but Mercedes was sitting right beside Quinn. It would be too tempting to look only at Mercy, but at least if I did people would assume I was singing to Quinn.

I watched the smile playing at my girl's lips as she eyed me wearing my throw back blue tux jacket, white dress shirt, and black dress pants. We started dancing and the girls were cheering us on just as eagerly as we had for them earlier. I had a solo in this song and I was supposed to serenade Quinn, but out of sheer instinct I started walking toward Mercedes. Her eyes were bugging out of her head –not in a good way – and I quickly corrected my mistake, making my way to Quinn. Keeping with the groveling scheme, I walked over to Coach B, who was on the other side of Mercy and serenaded her. Rest assured my favorite girl wasn't left out. Before I went back to my spot, I gave her a smile and wink that was just for her. Her face lit up immediately. The worse part of the whole performance was when we each had to walk up and serenade one of the girls. Jealousy ran rampant through me as Mercedes eagerly beckoned Kurt, and when he gave her a playful lap dance I was about to lose it. That should have been me making her laugh like that. I was barely paying attention to Quinn, and thanked heavens when we moved back to the center of the room to end the song.

Coach B forgave us and she loved our song. Everyone was planning on going to Breadstix afterward and Quinn was my ride. I was standing in the doorway, waiting for her to get finished talking to Finn. As I waited I could see Mercy at her locker down the hall.

"Ever hear of peripheral vision, Trouty?" Santana asked, walking out of the choir room.

A grin crept across my features. "I don't know what you're talking about, Santana."

She rolled her eyes. "You might want to lay off marking your territory – easiest way to get you caught. And don't you worry, I will be talking to Aretha soon, know this. If I'm keeping a secret, I will know the what, where, when and why." Santana sauntered off right before Quinn came to my side.

As her hand slid into mine I thought, only a few more weeks and Mercedes Jones can officially be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Y'all reviews have me cracking up! I love getting them. Thanks for past reviews and reviews yet to come!<strong>

**The song this time is Addicted by Kelly Clarkson**

**Na'vi translations:**

Tutee ayunil-woman of my dreams

unil tutean-dream man

Munge oe - take me

Tsawl txur tutean- big strong man

Oel ngati kameie- i see you


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner of Glee**

**A/N: This is chapter is based off of "The Substitute" episode, and some dialogue is taken directly from it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes POV<strong>

"I'm shaking and it's either from low blood sugar or rage. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the Glee Club," Kurt said as we stood in the lunch line.

I wanted to laugh so bad at what had transpired in the choir room. In Mr. Schuester's absence, it would seem that she felt the need to take charge. The poor man was sick and trusting us to come up with songs for Sectionals on our own. He had so much faith in us, he didn't even believe we needed a sub, but after what happened I for one knew he was dead wrong.

_Rachel walked up to the board and wrote one word, "me". Already, I was thinking I know this heffa is not making this about her. Everyone was cool until she turned around and said, "Class, in Mr. Schuester's absence, I'd like to go around and ask everyone what solos they'd like to hear __**me**__ perform at Sectionals." There was a second where no one spoke, and then it was on. _

_Santana jumped up. "Alright, you know what? Let me at her!" It was just by sheer chance that day that she was sitting between me and Sam. Before she could get to Rachel, Sam grabbed her around the waist and I held her arms. Brittany, who was sitting behind her, helped Sam. Rachel screamed as if her life was in danger, and considering that it took three of us to hold Santana back, it probably was._

_By the time Sam and I got the girl under control, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. _

"We'll forget all about it tonight at bowling," I tried to calm Kurt just a little. With all the time I'd been spending with Sam, I missed my friend. We hadn't talked in almost a month it felt.

"I can't. Blaine asked me to hangout." But it wasn't just me who'd been neglecting our friendship. Kurt had been spending more and more time with Blaine as well.

I couldn't help but be just a little bit disappointed, after all, I'd cancelled my after school plans with Sam just to hang out with Kurt. "But I've been looking forward to it all week. Wait…are you two going out, because you need to come clean."

"No. I don't need another Jesse, Rachel, traitor scenario to overcome. Please, Mercedes, mum's the word."

It truly broke my heart that Kurt wouldn't confide in me, or any Glee members, but it's not like I could actually talk. I was practically a traitor to my own group – secretly with Sam for weeks and no one knew it. "We'd be happy for you. We know how lonely you've been."

"We just hang out." Kurt's voice sounded so sad these days, so devoid of emotion. He didn't even smile much. I just wish he would talk to me about what's going on with him. "Nothing about Glee Club even comes up. It's just nice to have someone to talk to."

Immediately, I felt that like a slap in face. I frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Someone like me, but I promise to make it up to you. We'll hang out Friday night." My face fell. Friday night was football game night. Recently, I've been going to the games to support Sam upon his request. Even if afterward, he went off with the boys and the Cheerios sometimes. I always made a point to hug him and let him know I was there. "Besides, we have _a lot _of catching up to do. You know all about Blaine, but your life has been such a mystery lately. What is going on with _you,_ 'Cedes? The songs in Glee, and the new wardrobe choices."

I needed an escape. Kurt could smell a lie coming from me from a mile away. At just that moment, the lunch ladies were putting out tots. I brushed past him to get the only good things they served in this horrible place. That action only bought me a few extra seconds because he followed me, looking amused. I directed him onto other topics then. "So what are we gonna do about Glee Club while Mr. Schue is sick?"

That did the trick. "I have an idea. Have you met the new Spanish teacher?" Kurt asked, already formulating a plan.

Kurt spent most of lunch time texting Blaine, so I cut out early to meet Sam in the auditorium. Backstage, under the thick veil of curtains, we often met. Just the thought of him made my heart race. Once in the auditorium, I practically ran down toward the stage. Walking behind the curtains, a pair of strong arms caught me from behind. I closed my eyes and leaned into his embrace. "Didn't expect to see you until glee today. What's on your mind?" his whispered in my ear and my body shivered at just how sexy that whisper was. Sam's voice was just pure sex, or maybe that was just all I could think about when he touched me.

He was nibbling my earlobe and kissing my neck. "Sam, I've got to talk to you."

"Can't you talk while I kiss? I've missed you. It's been fourteen hours since I've kissed you last."

I turned in his arms, and he smirked at my no nonsense face. "Baby, I won't be able to make it to the game Friday."

His face fell then. "Why not? You know I need you there! Seeing you gets me all fired up." He gave me that grin that always told me he was having dirty thoughts.

"Kurt cancelled bowling tonight, but wants to reschedule for Friday."

Sam looked at me for a long time, searching. I knew he knew how much my friendship with Kurt meant to me. "Okay." He kissed me. "But you have to make it up to me tonight." Sam kissed me again. "Tomorrow night." Another kiss. "And Saturday." His final kiss was lingering, sending heat through my body. It had me wanting to make it up to him right now.

This boy knew me too well because he put some distance between us. "Don't look at me like that!" he warned. "We've both skipped way too many classes. I can't believe _I'm_ being the responsible one here."

I whined.

"Go to class, baby, so I can watch your sexy ass walk away."

"Remember this day, when you're feeling frisky and want to skip because it's not gonna happen, Evans," I threatened.

"Oh getting feisty are we?"

I left him there, and as promised he watched me walk away. I put a little swish in my step just to remind him of what he was passing up. Walking to class, I shook my head. When did I become the one wanting to skip class to have sex? Normally it was him. Oh how the tables had turned.

In Glee Club that day, me, Artie and Tina decided that we all should swap names when the substitute came in. Puck was buttering the floor. When Rachel walked in, fell down, and got back up mumbling about not breaking her talent, I couldn't control my laughter. Our sub, Ms. Holly Holiday walked in, sliding gracefully across the butter floor and introduced herself. I think Artie spoke for us all when he asked, "Ah…What the hell?"

Poor Kurt wasn't as graceful. Like Rachel, he too slipped and fell. I liked Ms. Holiday. When we all swapped names, she called our bull, and she actually asked us what we wanted to sing. Schue had never done that. We even rocked out to _Forget you_ by Cee-lo. Everyone was feeling this lady's style – except Rachel.

Friday found me being rain checked yet again by Kurt. When I'd brought up getting to the mall early, he told me Blaine had scored ticket to the community theater's version of Rent. I wasn't invited. As if that wasn't enough to put a damper on my day, the skinny bitches in red and white were taking my tots. "Wait, where do you think you're going with those?" I asked Santana.

"Principal Sue banned the tots."

"She can't do that!" I yelled.

"They look like deep fried deer poop," Britt interjected.

"Take it up with Principal Sue," Santana advised.

Kurt tried to smooth things over, but at this point I didn't even want to hear a thing coming out of his mouth. I put a hand up to silence him and walked straight out of the lunchroom to do just what Santana had said. I was going to demand Sue give us our tots back. They were the only good thing on the menu. After talking to her, I was even angrier and a little confused about what any of our conversation had to do with Richard Nixon. Walking down the empty halls I was a woman to be reckoned with. The next person that stepped to me with any mess was going to get it.

"Baby, baby, come here," Sam was calling from behind me.

He caught up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward our closet. "We don't have much time, but I promise to at least kiss the anger out of you," he told me once we were in the closet. Just that boy's lips on mine could excite me. His hands kneaded my breast through my shirt, and I was gasping into his mouth. Tots and Sue Sylvester were long forgotten when his hand palmed my play land through my jeans. "Damn jeans! Why aren't you wearing a skirt?" he insisted.

"Excuse me for not thinking of sex when I planned my wardrobe. Just shut up and kiss me. The bell's about to ring." But even as I was talking, he was kissing me. Sam was kissing, sucking and biting my neck. This boy had so much trouble not marking his territory, but I couldn't talk. I had trouble stopping him. It felt so good that I always stopped him a little too late.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and that signaled the end of our make out session. It was Kurt of course, saying he wanted to talk to me. Sam just looked at me and nodded. "Go," he said. "Before I change my mind about being good."

I blew him a kiss before leaving the closet. Not five seconds later, the bell rang. I was waiting at Kurt's locker for him, and thanking God that I was wearing a vest with a high collar to hide Sam's love bite. When he walked up all smiles, he said, "I come bearing gifts."

"You've got tots?" I asked.

"Better! I've set you up on a date." _What the hell? _"I get it now. My new budding friendship with Blaine has you feeling left out and jealous –"

He couldn't have been further from the truth. I just missed him, but I had to find out who he'd hooked me up with. Giving him my stank face, I asked, "Who's the guy?"

He cut his eyes down the hall toward a guy in the letterman jacket. "Anthony Rashad."

Anthony had the nerve to smile and wave. He was nice looking – light skin, buzz cut, muscular build – but Kurt was out of line. I gave my best flirty smile and wave before turning back to Kurt. "Why him?" _Cuz he is NOT my type. You should know this, Kurt._

"No reason," Kurt's voice got higher.

"Also it has nothing to do with the fact that he's one of the five black guys at this school?"

"Ah...no. He is a wide receiver for the football team. He's very good looking, and he's a member of the black student union."

"Any non-black activities?"

"No, my Google search was a little…" Kurt mumbled.

I couldn't believe this. Had Kurt just took time to hang out with me on Friday, I may have told him that there was a guy. Had he taken the time to just look at me he would have known. I sported hickies like accessories now, thanks to Sam. That boy had a serious need to show everyone that I was taken. Had Kurt actually _listened_ to those songs, he would have heard that there was someone in my life, but just like everyone else in Glee he paid no attention to me. Knowing that truly hurt.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Mercedes, trust me. Love is just around the corner."

I left him standing there then. I was too close to crying to keep holding this conversation with him. I thought if anyone would figure out my secret, it would be Kurt. He knew me better than anyone, but apparently not, since he couldn't seem to see that I was involved with someone. I didn't expect the others to know. They were always too obsessed with their own lives to care about mine. Finding an empty class room, I escaped to shed a few tears before Glee. My feelings were hurt. I knew I didn't matter to the others, but I thought at least my best friend would care. I cared about him. I asked him repeatedly what was going on with him, but yesterday was the first time he'd even bothered to worry about what was going on in my life.

My phone started vibrating again. I sighed. I didn't want hear Kurt's apologies.

**Why aren't you in Math class? **Sam's text read.

**Why are you being a creeper?**

**I'm not. Had to go to the bathroom and passed by.**

**Oh.**

**Where are you?**

**Room 102…**

**Why?**

**I have a date tonight after the football game.**

I didn't receive a reply, but I didn't really feel like talking either. I just needed to put my diva face on and shut everything else out. Wiping away stray tears, I sniffled, closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"The hell you do," Sam's voice sounded from the doorway, startling me. "Mercy, unless his name is Kurt Hummel or Blaine whatever the fuck his last name is, you don't."

"Don't you go on dates with Quinn?" I countered. Maybe it wasn't Sam that I was mad at, maybe it was still Kurt, but I'll be damned if he would tell me what I could and couldn't do.

"Sometimes…not that much lately."

"Then why can't I go on a date with Anthony?"

"Anthony Rashad? Football player? Hell to the _fuck_ no, Mercy. Absolutely not. He's only after sex from any girl he gets involved with."

"Isn't this the pot calling the kettle?"

Sam's eyes bore into mine, his mouth in a tight line. He put his hands on my shoulders looking down at me. "Cut the crap Mercedes Patrice Jones, and tell me what is going on with you! You're runnin' 'round startin' tot revolutions, agreein' to dates with Anthony 'Big Pimpin' Rashad, and pickin' stupid fights with me. What's goin' on in that head of yours, honey?" His southern accent had crept out once more.

"That was Kurt's idea – the date. He thinks I'm jealous of him spending so much time with Blaine and that I'm obviously lonely, needing a man to fill the void in my life. He can't even see that I _have_ filled that void. Even if he didn't figure out who, any fool could see how I've changed or the gigantic hickies you have me sporting on the regular."

Sam's eyes softened. "My poor baby," he murmured, wrapping me in his arms.

I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. "I didn't nor do I ever have a desire to date Mr. Self Proclaimed Big Pimpin'. I want to date you."

"Two more weeks, baby, and I'll make up for all the dates we've missed. I promise." I looked up at him and his lips touched mine, once then twice.

A throat cleared loudly behind us and we froze. _Oh god, please tell me it's not Quinn, or Finn or Rachel or Jacob with his stupid camera crew…No just let it be a figment of my imagination._

"Ebony and Ivory, are you idiots? Seriously, making out with the door open? Me and Britts here heard your little lover's quarrel while we were…well doesn't really matter what we were doing. Listen, lover boy, you need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself, and you, hopelessly in love, need to learn how to say no."

"Santana," Sam started to say but she held up a hand to him.

"Uh uh, grouper mouth, not trying to hear it. You're leaving with Britt and me and Aretha are having a sit down. It's obvious neither of you are going back to your last real class of the day."

Brittany looped her arm through Sam's and said, "I want to play Chubby Bunny with you. I know you will win. I just want to know how many marshmallows you can fit in your mouth."

"You got marshmallows in your locker?" Sam looked bewildered as she led him out of the room.

I sat on the teacher desk and Santana sat in the desk in front of it. "Spill. How long has this been going on?"

Sam had already told me that she wanted answers since she was keeping my secret. "Since Rocky Horror."

"I never pictured Trouty for the cheating type or you for being the other woman."

"He's not…I'm not. It's just he's perfect for me. He gets me. I get him. I love that he's a dork. I am too. Sam can see past the diva and into the person behind it. Like today, the diva in me started a fight and he saw right through that. He listens where as anyone else in the club just ignores me."

"So if it's that deep, why not just break it off with Q, and what bugs me is Q is a cheater too. She knows the signs. Why hasn't she noticed?"

"She doesn't see me as a threat, and you know she doesn't strike until she knows who to strike. Don't worry he will break it off after Sectionals."

She frowned. "If Lisa Rinna is playing you, I will cut his dick off with one of my dullest razorblades." Her voice was lethal as she smiled, patting her hair.

"I didn't even think you liked me."

"Wheezy, liking people other than Britt-brat makes me seem weak. I can't go around letting people know I actually care about some of the people in New Directions."

"Florence, I'm honored to be one of those people."

She rolled her eyes as the bell rang. "C'mon. Berry and the sub has some kind of hot mess to show us in the auditorium.

With what I thought was going to be a Friday night alone, I spent with Papa Burt at the football game. I was so surprised when he'd called and asked me if I wanted to go with him and Ms. Carol after my mom had let slip to Carol in the store that I wasn't planning on going. I had nothing better to do, so I agreed. They picked me up and it was fun, being at the game with people who actually knew something about it. It was also cute to see Burt and Carol flirting with one another. It didn't feel awkward or out of place because it was so subtle it was almost unnoticeable. They kept me in conversation too. Burt complained that he never got to see me anymore, and Carol was wondering where my boyfriend was hiding because I was too beautiful not to have one. It was so odd that I seemed to be having more fun yelling, cheering, joking and booing the other team with my friends' parents than I did with my friends. The even bigger shame was that my secret boyfriend and my best friend's father were the ones who invited me to come – not one of my so called best friends.

After the boys brought us a victory, I figured that Papa Burt and Ms. Carol wanted to have some alone time, so I told them I'd catch a ride with Finn before he and Rachel went off to celebrate as well. Waiting outside the locker room while the guys showered or whatever they did, I saw Sam. "Hey." He walked up to me and smiled. His hair was wet and he was only wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "You came."

I smiled too. "Papa Burt invited me. Speaking of, have you seen Finn? I was going to ask him for a ride before he and Rachel went off to celebrate the big win."

"Why didn't you want to ask me?"

"I figured you'd be doing something with Quinn like always."

He rolled his eyes. "Quinn has a sleep over with the Cheerios tonight. Let me grab my bag and I'll escort you to your house, Ms. Jones."

We hopped in Sam's car and he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Breadstix? Lima Bean?"

"Now you know those places will be packed full of people from the game."

"I got it. How about Evans House of Pancakes? I hear the chef Sam makes some mean chocolate chip pancakes."

I giggled. "I'd love to."

We rode in near silence. Sam was humming to the radio with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding mine. I giggled at just the thought that we sounded like a Taylor Swift song. We were maybe a block away from his house when he pulled over. I frowned, but quickly it was smoothed out when Sam's lips met mine. "I wanted to do that when I saw you outside the locker room, and since we won't be able to do that in a few minutes…" He kissed me once more, lingering this time before finally pulling away. "If I keep going, we're gonna be naked in the backseat."

"Boy, just drive."

Not many people had been to Sam's house, or even met his family. I was happy to actually be one of the lucky few. These past few weeks we'd spent quite a few hours at each others' houses. We pulled up and he walked in to squeals from his siblings. "You were great, Sammy," Stevie said as if Sam was his hero.

"Sammy, you were!" Stacey agreed.

He walked further into the house with me behind him. His parents saw me before Sam could say anything. "Mercedes!" His mom, Sharon smiled.

"She was stranded at the game and hungry. I promised her pancakes before I dropped her off, if that's okay?" Sam asked.

Stacy jumped into my arms, and I hugged her close. "Hey, princess. I didn't see you guys at the game otherwise I would've sat with you!" I had been sitting with the Evans family every week we had a home game that I'd attended for Sam.

Sam's dad stood with a smile as I sat Stacy down and hugged Stevie. "Of course we don't mind Mercy being here. I'm glad this pretty lady graced us with her presence." He hugged me and whispered, "Thanks for all your help with tutoring Sam. His grades are so much better because of you."

"Anytime. "

Sam's dad was a hottie. That man looked like an older version of the blond hottie from the old Dukes of Hazard show. Sam was one lucky boy in the looks department. When he got older, he would still have fight women off.

"Mercy, are you blushing?" Sam asked, studying me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Your dad's hot, Sam," I admitted winking at Chris Evans.

He grinned back and Sam eyed us both. "Dad, are you _flirting _with my gi- my friend?"

"Boy, hush up. Nobody says a word when that Puckerman boy flirts with your mama. Why can't your old man still think he's got it?"

Sharon laughed. "Oh you've got something alright," she said sarcastically.

I loved Sam's family. They were so fun-loving and welcoming. Each of them scooped up a child, heading upstairs. "Night Mercedes. It was a pleasure seeing you," Sharon told me, hugging me with Stacy sandwiched between us.

"Night, darlin'," Chris grinned at me. "Have her home before midnight."

"What am I gonna do with you? Flirting with my dad, agreeing to dates with my teammates. You're one hard lady to hold onto," Sam said with a smile that reminded me of his dad's.

I shrugged. "You could make me those pancakes you promised and stop looking at me like that."

"Only if you help."

We were gathering ingredients when I saw that the flour was in the cabinet that I couldn't reach. "Can you grab that for me?"

Sam smirked, walking over pressing his body up against mine. He was looking down at me, those dangerous green eyes boring into mine. "Is this what you want?" He grabbed the flour and put it on the counter.

Damn that smirk he was wearing. Damn his sexy lips that he licked slowly. Damn him for being so sexy and damn his eyes for capturing me and holding me there. "Damn your eyes for takin' my breath away, makin' me wanna stay. Damn your eyes for getting my hopes up high, makin' me fall in love again," I whispered.

He leaned down toward me, his lips only inches from mine. As he spoke, his breath caressed my face. "I guess I see what I wanna see or is my heart just deceiving me? And with that look I know so well I fall completely under your spell."

Soft lips touched mine, hands went to my hips and mine to his hair. Sam lifted me onto the counter. His lips disappeared from my own, kissing up my bare thighs. "Finally a skirt." His tongue ran up the lacy fabric of my panties with a wicked grin. He moved them aside and his tongue circled and flicked over my bliss button just once. I almost cried out, but his hand shot up and covered my mouth. Repeating the action caused my hips to buck. Sam continued his exploration and my toes curled and my hands had a death grip on the edge of the counter. It was so wrong to be doing this with his parent and siblings right upstairs. I was panting, wanting so badly to beg him to make me come. I needed it more than I needed to breathe. I could feel it. I was on the edge, so close. I could feel it building from deep within, slowly climbing higher and higher threatening to rip me to shreds as my release erupted from me. Sam's hand was firmly over my mouth as my body twitched and convulsed. He held it there as I rode out the pleasure.

After setting my clothes right, he kissed me hungrily. I could tell the green eyed sex monster had been caged for too long. He wanted out, but we'd already done too much here. "Sam," I sighed. "We can't."

Resting his head on my shoulder, he said, "I know."

He looked toward the microwave and cursed. "I've got to get you home. We've only got ten minutes before your curfew, and I don't want Pop Jones to kill me. He likes me…I think."

I nodded. "He does." He helped me off the counter and I pouted. "I never got my pancakes."

"You got something better." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You owe me."

"As do you, Ms. Jones." He smirked.

When we were in the car, Sam was breaking speed limits just to get me home on time. I smiled at our twined hands. This boy surprised me every day. "Boy, what do you know about some Etta James?"

"My parents love her."

"I love your family."

He eyed me then. "You love my family? Am I included in that?"

My cheeks were burning. Was this boy trying to get me to say I loved him? I couldn't. It was too soon for that. I just shook my head, laughing.

"I love your family too, Mercy."

Was he telling me what I thought he was telling me? No, couldn't be. He gave me a quick kiss and I hopped out of the car.

**Sam POV**

My girl just didn't know how much I cared about her. Next week I would tell her. It was a bit soon to have fallen for Mercedes Jones, but she had me hook line and sinker. I was in love and moving full speed ahead, and I didn't know how to slow it down. We'd been together for three weeks now, spending almost every day of those weeks together. I needed her more than I needed football or Glee. I needed her just as much as I needed my family.

Making it back home, I couldn't shake the smile that had crossed my face as I put up the ingredients for the pancakes that never happened. I got a sweet treat instead – all Mercy and she was all mine. I hadn't heard footsteps, but my dad's voice had me scrambling.

"How's Quinn?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a toughy, trying to make sense of Mercedes's tot revolution, but I hope I did it some kinda justice. I didn't want tots to be as serious to her as they made it in the show. After all, she's got a hot blond – no need for tots now. <strong>

**So sorry for the lack of smut this time, and the cliffy, but someone was bound to find out!**

**Reviews inspire me to write more ;) **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**A/N: This chapter and some of the dialogue is based off of the "Furt" episode. And might I say, it was hard to write because I always end up crying while watching the ending!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"How's Quinn," my dad asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"She's great, Dad. Why?" I was scrambling. I didn't know where this was headed but I needed to be two steps ahead of him.

I was frowning in concentration. _You will forget you asked about Quinn and go to bed,_ I thought at him.

My dad watched on with what seemed like amusement. "Jedi mind tricks don't work on me, buddy. Nice try though. I haven't seen her around lately."

"She's at a Cheerio sleepover."

"Son, I'm fond of Quinn, and I love Mercy. Meeting her had me wondering how on Earth you'd passed over her for Quinn! But -"

I sighed heavily and sank down in the chair across from him. "But what I'm doing is wrong and you're disappointed in me."

"What _are_ you doing, Sam?"

"Falling in love with a girl I'm not dating, and dating a girl I don't like because I don't want her to hurt the girl I love. Just until Sectionals, Dad. After that, I'm done with Quinn. I know you didn't raise me to be a two-timer, and I _know_ Mr. and Mrs. Jones didn't raise Mercy to accept less than number one in a man's life. We're wrong and it kills us, but I'm not happy without her."

The look on my dad's face had me averting my eyes. He was disappointed and ashamed of me. If there was anything I couldn't stand it was to see the utter look of disappointment in his eyes. "I'm not happy about this, and I raised you better. You're so worried about Mercy's feelings, have you thought about Quinn's? You say you care about Mercedes, but obviously not enough to see what you're doing to her. You're forcing her to accept the backseat when she clearly deserves not even the front seat. That girl deserves a throne! You're my son and I love you, but you don't deserve either of them. Two weeks, but don't you dare bring it in my house. Mercedes is welcome anytime, but as far as behaving as anything less than friends under my roof while you're with Quinn is forbidden. And, Sam, you better not break Mercedes's heart. She's been too good to you – too good to us!"

Silence followed as I sat there studying the table. My dad had long since left the room as I sat there wondering about droplets of water that kept splattering on the table. It took a minute for me to realize that I was crying. It took a lot for me to cry, and having my dad give me the lecture of lifetime had done it. I was stupid and no better than Anthony Rashad. I was playing Quinn, and making Mercedes feel like she had to accept the way things were. There was no way to fix it right now – not without Quinn trying to ruin our shot at Sectionals. I'd just have to spend time apologizing to Mercy repeatedly and figure out a way to let Quinn down easy.

**Mercy's POV**

I came in the house all smiles, hoping I could just go straight to my room. I wasn't so lucky. "Mercedes, you have fun with Burt and Carol?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. I had a blast." I started for the stairs.

"What did you do after the game?"

"I hung out with Sam at his house."

My mom smiled. "Sam's a nice boy. His siblings are too cute."

"Yeah." One foot was on the first step.

"Mercedes, why don't you sit with me for a minute?"

I turned back and joined her on the couch. "Yes, Mama?"

"I'm concerned about your friendship with Sam."

Somehow, I knew it would only be a matter of time. "What about it?" I feigned ignorance.

"I see the way you are around him. It reminds me of the time you mistook your friendship with Kurt for something more. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"But Sam isn't gay," I pointed out.

"But he is dating your 'Soul Sister' Quinn." Mama crossed her arms and gave me a pointed look.

"Quinn's not my anything anymore. She dropped me like a bad habit," I admitted, pretending that it really didn't matter. Truly, I'd cherished my friendship with Quinn and I thought we'd bonded. Imagine my surprised when she donned that red and white skirt once more, not even acknowledging my presence when we were in the same room.

Something in my tone had caught my mother's interest. She was momentarily off of Sam. "And what about Kurt? I don't see him at all anymore."

"He has Blaine now. He doesn't really have that much time to hang out anymore," I said almost bitterly.

"No Quinn, no Kurt, and I hear Tina is dating the dancer in the club, Mike, now_." How did my mama know so much about Glee relationships? _ "All you have is Sam now, huh?" I hated the way she said that, like she was being sarcastic. "Is that why you spend so much time with that boy? You think you have no one else but him?"

Abruptly, I stood. "No. I hang out with Sam because he listens. He didn't turn his nose up at my Potter addiction. He didn't laugh when I was speaking Na'vi. He doesn't believe I should just sway in the background and doo-whop behind Rachel and Finn. Sam believes in me, so much more than anyone else in that club. I was drowning before Sam and I started hanging out. Everyone was paired off, going on double dates and group dates. They left me out, because poor Mercedes can't find a man. I wasn't looking for love. I didn't care, but sue me for falling in love with Sam Evans." My hands were balled into fists and my body was shaking with unshed tears. "It wasn't the plan. He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to be charming, dorky, and funny. Sam wasn't supposed to like spending time with me more than Quinn."

I walked straight into my mother's waiting arms and cried like a baby. I couldn't tell you exactly what brought on the tears. Maybe it was the fact that I was in love with someone that I just can't completely call mine yet. Even if he did reassure me that I'd be his in two weeks, there was still a part of me that didn't want to count my chickens before they hatched. There was also the fact that my best friend since elementary school was drifting away from me. Kurt and I had never had such a rift between us. The third possibility for my tears could have been Quinn. Maybe it was so easy to be with Sam because I didn't want to care about her feelings like she didn't care about mine anymore. I didn't want to care about any of them, but I loved them all. Maybe it was a combination of all those things and finally admitting them that caused the tears to fall.

**Sam POV**

I didn't talk to Mercy all weekend, she didn't call or text me and I didn't text or call her. I was so preoccupied with my situation that I just needed some time to think. It seemed like I was being pulled in two directions – the morally right direction and the direction I wanted to be heading in. One of my problems would be solved right after we won Sectionals. How to make things up to Mercy was the thing that was eating at me. My dad was right. Mercy deserved something solid. She deserved the world, and a man that could give it to her. I needed to show her that she's not just a piece of ass. Today at school, during our lunch period, I'd show her how serious I was about her.

Mercedes was nowhere in sight most of the day. I sent her a quick text right before lunch.

**Auditorium at lunch? Miss you.**

**Miss you too. See ya then.**

I was just a bit antsy to meet her, because I was never good at this sorta thing. Sure, I could tell a girl I liked her any day, but tell a girl I was falling in love with her? That was big. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she didn't believe me? For all I knew, telling her could make things worse. I paced back and forth in the auditorium. The curtains were pulled on the stage so anyone entering wouldn't see a thing. I heard her coming from the side of the stage.

"Sam?"

My head shot up and I waited for her. "I'm right here." She walked right into my arms and I hugged her, placing a kiss on her nose before pulling away. Her lips were already puckered and I laughed at the disappointment on her face when she saw that I wasn't going to kiss her. "I have something to talk to you about."

It seemed like all the life drained out of her face. She must've been expecting me to end what we had. I grabbed her hand, getting down on one knee. "Mercedes Jones –"

"Get up, Sam, you're not doing this."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Not if you're trying to purpose to me! You can't have a girlfriend and a fiancé too."

"Mercedes, let me do this, please," I begged. If she kept interrupting I would lose my nerve.

"Fine, but please stand up."

I rolled my eyes, but stood with my hand still holding hers. "Mercedes, you dream of being a big star someday, but you already are. You shine so bright, and when I look at you I can't help but smile. Girl, you're not Rogue because she's one of your favorite characters. You're Rogue because you stole my heart. I got you this because I want there to be no doubt in your mind that after we win Sectionals, I'll finally get to call you mine. This is a symbol of my promise to be with you, Mercy."

Pulling a jewelry box out of my pocket, I watched as she eyed me suspiciously. "Boy, there better not be a ring in that box."

"Just open it." I handed it to her.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the necklace. It was sterling silver with two tiny hearts on each side of the necklace that joined together with an open heart in the center. Dangling from that was a shimmering star pendant with a diamond in the center. As she took it out of the box, she said, "There's something written on the back."

I grinned at her. I knew the engraving read: _Tanhì -6_

She looked up at me in disbelief. "You're my star, Mercedes, and number six –"

"Is your football jersey number. Sam, you didn't have to do this."

"I love you, Mercedes Jones." I pressed my lips to hers. "I love you." I smiled against her lips before kissing her again.

Pulling back to gauge her reaction, I watched her hands shake trying to unclasp the necklace. "Will you help me put it on?"

After handing me the necklace, she lifted her hair. I walked behind her, putting the necklace on her. Kissing up the side of her neck to her ear, I whispered, "You don't have to say it. I'll say it enough for the both of us. I love you. Nga yawne lu oer. Te amo."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? I'm the Earth and heaven to you.  
>Try to keep it hidden. Honey, I can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. I know how ya feel and<br>who you're thinking of," I sang, causing her to laugh.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no," she joined in, wiggling out of my arms and putting distance between us.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You swoon. You sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh?"

She shook her head at me. "It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love. "

Throughout the whole second verse, I sang and chased her around the stage. Her smile was bright when I caught her, pulling her into my arms facing me. "Give up. Give in. Check the grin you're in love."

I leaned down to kiss her and she stopped me. "You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it."

"Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love." I managed to get a peck on her cheek, and she huffed out a sigh.

"Oh, at least out loud I won't say I'm in love." Finally, she let me kiss her before she stood on her tip-toes to whisper in my ear, "Nga yawne lu oer."

It wasn't in English, or even stated that loud, but I'd take what I could get. "Mercedes, that's why I love you. We just sang a song from Hercules and you didn't think I was an idiot! You sang _with me._ Oh! I almost forgot. I got us lunch!" I went off to the side of the stage, coming back with a Tupperware container of tots and two apple juice juice boxes.

Mercedes laughed, and I would never tire of seeing her smile or hearing her laugh. We sat in the middle of the stage, feeding each other tots and just talking about the horrible events of Friday night. I told her about my dad, and she told me about her conversation with her mom. Right before the bell rang, she said, "Sam this was perfect." She was grinning from ear to ear when we left the auditorium.

In Glee Club that day, Kurt had an announcement. His parents were getting married and they wanted us to perform and be a part of the wedding. The wedding would be at the end of the week so we had a few days to prepare. That was great news, and it was good to finally see Kurt happy. What put an even bigger smile on my face was when he made his way to Mercedes.

"Mercedes, I know we've been on rocky road lately, and I'm sorry for being so distant. I was just wondering if you'd consider being my date to my dad's wedding?" he'd asked her.

She nodded eagerly. "Of course, Kurt!" They hugged and I was so happy to see my girl happy.

A few days later, however was a drastic change from the joyous day that was Monday. Instead having lunch with Mercy and Quinn like planned, Quinn requested to talk to me alone. She lead me to the room where I'd asked her to duet with me – the one with Styrofoam versions of the planets hanging up. Quinn looked troubled.

"What's going on, Quinn?"

"Kurt's being bullied," she informed me. "It's not like the occasional slushy facial. It's different. What Karofsky is doing is more serious somehow. Rachel was concerned so she called all the girls with boyfriends on the football team, so that we could talk to you guys."

"Mercedes has said he's not been himself, and when she asks him about it he just shuts down on her," I told her.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at me. "You and Mercedes have been talking a lot lately."

I took it in stride, nodding. "She confides in me because she doesn't feel like she can confide in any of you," I said truthfully. "It's obvious that none of you think much of her considering that the meeting of the Glee girls happened without her." Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but I already knew what she would say. I was angry at seeing firsthand how they excluded my girl. "It doesn't matter if it was for girls with football player boyfriends. Didn't any of you think she'd want to know that her best friend was being bullied?"

"Why are you so upset about this, Sam?"

"No, the question is why aren't you?" When she didn't answer, I just shook my head. "I'll keep a look out for Kurt."

I walked out of the room knowing that I wasn't doing it for her. I was doing it because above all, Mercedes loved Kurt and he and I were sort of friends. In the locker room that day, Artie rolled up to Dave and said, "Stop picking on Kurt."

"Do you mind?" Dave said, fastening his belt.

"We're serious!" Mike charged forward, slamming the boy's locker. "This is a warning."

"Oh yeah?" Dave challenged.

"From now own, you're gonna leave him alone," Artie ordered.

"Look, if he wants to be a homo, that's up to him. Don't rub it in my face," the bastard had the nerve to say.

"We're not asking you." Artie's voice was lethal.

"Yeah, we're done talking about this." Mike was in Dave's face then. "Back off alright?"

"You back off!" Dave pushed Mike into Artie causing the two boys to fall.

I rushed at Karofsky then, not being able to stand seeing him push around my friends. He pushed me into a locker, and after having the air knocked out of me, I got my strength back and pushed him into the locker across from us. The bastard sucker punched me and I went down. He was on top of me, steadily punching when Coach B came in. She grabbed him and shoved him up against the locker. I took that as an opportunity to get a few hits in before she stopped me.

"What the hell is going on here?" she yelled.

"This bastard was insulting Kurt, then when Mike asked him to stop, he started giving him the beat down. Sam intervened, because he wasn't standing for our friends getting pummeled. His ass better be glad I'm on probation or I swear his ass would be grass and I'd be the lawnmower," Puck spun the story in our favor.

Coach B let us all off with a warning and dismissed us. I was a man on a mission, straight for Mercy. I'd texted her to meet me in the hall. When she came out her hands flittered to my face. "What happened?"

"Karofsky is bullying Kurt. He was talking shit in the locker room and he'd taken Mike and Artie down, so I jumped in. I wasn't about to stand for someone talking shit or bullying someone you care about, Mercy. That shit doesn't fly with me!"

Mercedes looked shocked. Right there in the hall up against the lockers she kissed me. I couldn't believe it, but I kissed her back. It was a short kiss, and no one was in the halls at the time. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you an ice pack."

She came back from the nurse's office ice pack in hand. She led me to the auditorium where we sat in the audience and I recounted the story as she tended to my blackening eye. Mercedes didn't have to say a word. I knew she was proud of me for defending her best friend, and she was mad as hell about being left out of the girls' meeting about it, and that Karofsky had been bullying Kurt for God only knows how long without him speaking up.

When Glee Club rolled around, Quinn insisted on holding the icepack to my eye, even though I told her I could do it myself. "Dude was a wild animal!" Mike boasted about me.

"Manimal," Artie added.

"I'm so turned on by you right now," Brittany told him.

"How bad does it look?" I asked Quinn.

"It's pretty hot actually." She smiled.

I didn't have to look to know that Mercedes probably had her 'hell to the no' face on.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beat down," Puck complained, still angry about the whole thing.

"Where were you, Finn?" Santana asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"I was still out on the field, okay? I…I totally would've given him a beat down if I had been there though." Even to me that sounded like utter bullshit.

My lady called him out on it too. "The fact is it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn." She was pissed, and anybody with eyes could see that. "You _should_ have been leading the charge."

"Lay off Finn, everyone. It isn't his problem," Kurt said quietly. "It's none of your problems actually, but thank you for what you did, especially Sam."

"Seriously, the epitome of a leader," Mike joined in.

A small smile crept across my face. It was all because Mercedes loved Kurt so much. She talked about him so much. I couldn't let anyone hurt someone who meant so much to her. Hell I'd go to bat for her family just like I would my own.

Mr. Schue came in and we filled him in on everything that happened. He made sure Kurt was okay before we started rehearsing for the wedding. All in all if I had to do it all over, I would.

That day after school, I went over to Mercy's for "tutoring". We didn't have much homework, so we ended up just hanging out. I always loved that she had a couple hours to herself before her parents got home every day. "Mr. Evans, can I just say what you did for Kurt today was amazing?"

"I'd do it again if I had to."

"It's actually quite a turn on, knowing that you would fight for me and the people I love."

"Oh yeah?" I leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, Mr. Evans," Mercy purred seductively, following me.

She was on top of me, her lips tenderly touching mine, her tongue swirling, her hands roaming. Mercy worked fast. My shirt was soon off and her lips were roaming down into dangerous territory. It was dangerous for me. I became a babbling idiot when I was at the mercy of Mercedes. Her nails gently scrapped across the skin just about my jeans. I was biting my lip and moaning her name then as she disposed of my jeans and boxers. Mercy's tongue teased and licked before her mouth wrapped around me, taking me in. I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. In such a short time, she became a pro with her hands, tongue and mouth.

"God, Mercy, it feels so fucking good! I love you. I love you so fucking much," I was moaning over and over, but as much as I loved her mouth, I wanted in her play land much more.

I tugged on her hair, and she knew I wanted her lips on mine. As we kissed, I undressed her, placing kisses down her beautiful brown skin. When I got to her panties, I could already feel moisture there. I smirked. "You're so sexy when you're in the throes of love. Your moaning and lip biting turns me on so much," she explained before searing me with another kiss.

Normally, I'd make a comment about her stealing my corny words, but I just wanted her. It had been almost a week since we'd had sex, and I needed her. Quickly, I disposed of her underwear, she hovered over me, but I couldn't wait for her, my hips rose, thrusting into her. Her hips swirled, and I gripped them guiding her to repeat the action as I thrust again. This girl gave me loving so good she knew just how to have me saying her name. We had a rhythm going, and good God it was mind blowing.

"Sam…oh God yes…You're not…we didn't use…" She was trying but moans kept interrupting what she was trying to say.

My sexy baby was biting my shoulder. "Oh damn. I…I'll…pull out…before…promise…just don't make me stop…feels too good Mercy."

Mercy's hand found my hair as she was working me over. She shivered when my mouth latched onto her breast, and she screamed when I bit down on her hardened nubs. That was all it took for her to lose it. She was clenching around me so tightly this time. I was trying hard to hold on and not let my release take me over until she had rode hers out. My eyes closed tightly, and my breathing was ragged. "Mercy…Mercy…Mercy….I can't hold on…I'm gonna …baby…"

The next thing I knew her mouth had replaced her play land in pleasuring me and I finally let go. It felt too good. I could practically see fireworks bursting behind my eye lids. Damn Mercedes Jones was an addiction. When she came up, laying on top of me as I wrapped my arm around her, I said, "You, little lady, I just can't get enough of."

We lay there for a few more minutes before either of us finally made a move to get off the couch. She went to shower and I quickly dressed. I was so glad that we'd moved when we did because not five minutes later did both her parents walked in. They smiled at me as I sprawled across their couch watching tv.

"Good evening, Sam." Ms. Patrice said, smiling at me.

"Sam." Mr. Jones gave a nod.

"Good even, Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

"Where's Cede?" her mom asked.

"Showering, I think. I'm not really sure. She went upstairs and said she'd be back in a bit. I've just been watching tv."

Mr. Jones laughed. "I like that you've just made yourself at home. I would've done the same. Sam, you're alright with me!" He joined me, undoing his tie and sprawling across the loveseat.

Ms. Patrice giggled, reminding me of her daughter. "You're welcome to stay for dinner, Sam."

None of this was out of the ordinary for me. I had dinner with Jones family sometimes more than I had dinner with my own. They treated me just like a member of the family, but tonight both of them kept glancing my way suspiciously. I knew that Mercy had told her mom that she loved me, and neither of our parents were fools. They knew love when they saw it, but I was on my best behavior. I didn't touch Mercy not once and when we parted for the night, we just shared a hug. I didn't want her to have to hear a lecture from her parents as well. They were even fonder of Quinn than my family was.

Today was the day of the wedding. There was not a dry eye in the house when Burt and Carol got married. Looking over at Mercy, that smile on her face was that of pure adoration and love for this family. She was truly happy for her "Poppa Burt". Kurt was lucky enough to have the most beautiful date of all. We were on our best behavior that day. I knew she needed this time with Kurt, so I suffered it out letting her dance with him for most of the night.

Everyone was dancing with everyone that night at the reception, but the two of us froze when we'd been thrown together. She smiled shyly, and I held out my hand to her. "Shall we, beautiful?" I whispered.

"We shall. I just hope someone can keep their hands to themselves."

I kept my hand in the middle of her back, even though it itched to be lower, my other hand in hers as we slow danced. "I'm a perfect gentleman."

"That you are," she said as I spun her.

When I dipped her, it was dangerous territory. It brought my face so close to hers, I almost kissed her. The warning look in her eyes stopped me. "Sorry. It's so hard not to kiss you."

She rolled her eyes. "I know I'm irresistible."

It was only then that a throat cleared behind us and I was tapped on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" my dad asked. He jerked his head in Quinn's direction. "Go dance with Quinn. I'm takin' this little lady for a spin." Mercedes giggled as Dad grabbed her and danced her around the floor.

The next day at school, everyone was happy and we were geared up and ready to give our all for Sectionals coming up, but of course since this week had been scarily good, some bad had to happen. We were all in the choir room with Mr. Schue congratulating us on doing a good job at the wedding. He was gearing up for a speech about Sectionals when Kurt walked in, asking to make an announcement.

"First, I want to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding, especially Finn. It's nice to know that I have great friends here. As well as a true brother, which is why it's so hard for me to leave."

Quinn who was leaning against me, sat up. "What do you mean leave?"

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy immediately. My parents are using the money they saved up for the honeymoon to pay for the tuition." All I could think about as Kurt said this was Mercedes. From where I was sitting, I could see her face. It was blank with shock.

"Kurt, you can't leave," Tina tried.

"What the hell, dude? How about you talk with me about this first?" Finn stood up.

"I'm sorry, Finn, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky is coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be." The boy was close to tears.

This wasn't right. He shouldn't be scared away from school like this. He shouldn't be terrorized by some idiot to the point that he has to run. I had to say something. "We can protect you." Mercedes looked up at me, thanking me with her watering eyes.

"Seriously, we could form a perimeter around you like the secret service," Puck offered.

"The only thing that could really protect me is what they have at Dalton – a zero tolerance bullying policy. It's enforced."

Mr. Schue nodded in understanding as Rachel asked the most selfish question of all. "Um…does that mean you're going to be competing against us at Sectionals?"

Who the fuck really cared about Sectionals right now? We were losing one of our own. Mercy was losing her best friend. I knew everyone else felt the same way I did because Artie gave her a shut the hell up look and Santana held up a silencing finger. None of that was important right now.

Mercedes stood, walking forward. "Kurt." Her hands were up as if she didn't know what to do with them, but nothing else came out of her mouth. It was one of the saddest things I'd ever witnessed.

Tears started to spill from Kurt's eyes then as he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He turned and walked away as the bell rang, leaving Mercedes and Finn looking after him.

When he was out of sight, Mercedes started to cry and Finn wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. I wished I had been able to console her, but I was glad someone did. We didn't have class that day. None of us knew how to react. We'd lost Kurt, not in numbers because they didn't matter. We'd lost our friend, our brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews past, and the future reviews. They really do mean a lot to me!<strong>

**Sectionals is up next chapter, and I have not a clue how it's gonna play out! Believe me, I'm gonna be just as surprised as y'all next chapter.**

**Song: I won't say I'm in love from Hercules**

Translations:

_Tanhì – my star_

Nga yawne lu oer & Te amo – i love you


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/n: This chapter is just a bit longer than the others. A LOT happens. Some of the dialogue is taken from the "Special Education" episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Mercedes Patrice Jones, get your fine ass up. We're gonna be late for school," I said, walking into her room without knocking.

She was sitting up, still pajama clad, crying as she watched something on her computer. Mercy paused it and looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents let me in and gave me free reign to get you to school on time. They had to bring in the big guns." I flexed my muscles and she smiled, just as I'd planned. As she wiped her tears away, I sat down beside her. "What were you watching?" I took the computer before she could close it and frowned. "Cartoons?"

"Anime – a show called Soul Eater. It's normally not so sad, but my favorite character is having a rough time," she explained.

"You sure it's your character having a rough time or are you just giving yourself a reason to be crying right now?" I lifted her chin and turned her face toward mine to see her better. "Kurt leaving isn't the end of the world. You can still be friends."

"It's the end of my world, Sam. You don't understand. I don't expect you to. He's been my one true friend since first grade. The chubby girl and the odd boy were destined to be friends, and we were. I could deal with the cold shoulder from Quinn. I could even deal with Tina not having enough time to spare, but Kurt is family." Her eyes were brimming with fresh tears as she admitted that.

"You make it sound like you have no one. Baby, you have me. I'm always here for you." I was hurt that she wasn't even considering that she'd always have me.

"Yeah, except when you're with Quinn. I don't have you then."

Pulling her into my arms, I rested my chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mercy. I really am. That's all gonna be over soon. It'll only be you all the time, but you're wrong about me not understanding. Have you forgotten the new blonde kid at McKinley? He did have friends and a different life before he moved here."

"You never seem like it bothers you."

I gave a half smile. "Can I be honest with you?" When she nodded, I continued. "I came here pretending that I've always been the popular, hot jock. This isn't even my real hair color, and before I got Lasik eye surgery, I wore glasses. I was picked on because I liked comics and could speak a made up language, and my friends were in the same boat as me. I worked so hard to bulk up, and change my outer appearance so maybe someone would finally accept the dork I can't completely hide because I'm hot now."

No one at WMHS knew that about me. Kurt and Quinn knew that I dyed my hair, but they never knew why. They never really asked me about my life before I came to Lima. Mercedes was the only one I've ever told that. With her, I felt like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me or laugh at me. I hadn't felt that with anyone outside of my family before – not even Quinn. Instead of making a big deal out of my admission, Mercedes just smiled. "Yeah, I saw your brown roots, and don't think Kurt Hummel hesitated to tell me. He even told me you swung for his team!" She laughed then.

Wrapping my arms tighter around her, I whispered seductively in her ear, "Well, you _know_ that's not true, don't you?" I got a giggle out of her then. "Now, Mercy, are you gonna get dressed or am I gonna have to dress you?"

Mercy wriggled out of my lap, starting her 'get ready routine'. She turned on her radio, singing and dancing around as she dressed. It was amusing and sexy as hell to watch – her body shimmying and shaking in time with the beat. I wanted to take off every item of clothing that she was putting on, but at that rate, we'd never get to school, and her parents would come home from work hours later just knowing we went nowhere.

For the most part, I was being good. I stayed in my spot on the bed until a Justin Bieber song came on. Bieber was pretty good and this song was epic. It reminded me so much of our predicament right now, and with Rascal Flatts on the track too, it just oozed epicness. Mercedes was fully dressed and putting on earrings when I stood, grabbing her hand and turning her toward me. I placed her hands on my shoulders and mine on her hips as I started to slow dance with her to _That Should be Me._ We swayed together, her eyes never leaving mine as we mouthed some of the words to each other occasionally. My hand left her hip only to caress her cheek before pressing my lips to hers. Eventually we just stood still, kissing for the duration of the song, knowing that for most of the day we wouldn't get to kiss again. With my forehead resting on hers, I caressed her cheek once more and my finger trailed down her neck, flowing past her shoulder and down to her hand, twinning our fingers.

I drove her to school that day. It seemed like the closer we got to WMHS the sadder she got. I'd done everything I could to cheer her up this morning, and even on the car ride, I did my impressions, but nothing seemed to work when we pulled into the parking lot. I didn't see her any more that day other than in Spanish class, nor did she even respond to my texts. By Glee club, she walked in looked at me sitting with Quinn, plastered the fakest smile on her face and sat down beside Artie. The only time her face lit up was when Mr. Schue said that Mike and Brittany were showcasing their dance moves and Rachel wouldn't be getting a solo.

"Finally! What song do I get to sing?" she exclaimed.

"You're not getting the solo either. I was hoping that the winners of our duets competition would take the leads." I was smiling too until Schue said that. Not only was Quinn the girlfriend and Mercedes not, her chance at a solo was taken by me and Quinn. I knew today wouldn't be a good day for me after this.

Mercy didn't get a chance to say anything. Rachel butted in. "Wait. Ken and Barbie? Are you trying to throw the competition?"

I was offended, but Quinn was even more upset than me at how she'd insulted our talent. "You used to be just a little bit unlikeable, but I pretty much feel like punching you every time you open your mouth now."

Now, I had to laugh at that. Mr. Schue continued to explain that he wanted to make everyone feel special and highlight the talent in the room. Even though I was behind Mercy on the risers, as I leaned up just a little I saw the stank face – as she called it – she was wearing. I even had to wonder if Rachel thought she was sly, whispering for Finn to do something, even though everyone heard her with the exception of our teacher. Just like the well trained puppy that he was, he spoke up.

"Look, I'm all for pumping up the team, making everyone feel special, but that's for practice. You don't take the star quarterback out before the big game." I wanted to punch him and let Mercy at his nodding hobbit as she agreed.

_Why not showcase me and Quinn? Why not give Mercy a lead? Why only showcase my diva in practice? _I was getting pissed the fuck off with every new word they said. They were just spotlight hogs with sharing problems, and Finn would say anything if he thought it would finally get him into Rachel's tightly wound panties.

"Easy for you to say when you're the star quarterback," Tina pointed out.

"This isn't just about me. This is about the team." Finn was a horrible liar. It was all about him, but he should worry not. Not only would I be taking his duet, I'd be getting my spot as QB one back too.

"You are such a hypocrite," Santana told him.

"Like you even know what that means," Rachel snapped.

"It means that your boyfriend is full of crap, hobbit," Santana shot back, and Rachel's head snapped in her direction so fast, I'm surprised she didn't get a crick.

She stood then. "You know what? Every since the wedding, you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it!" As if Rachel Berry could ever take on Ms. Lopez!

"Come on, Rachel, she's not worth it," Finn attempted to whisper. Someone should really teach these two how to whisper, because this was the second attempt and we all heard what he said.

Santana sat forward then. "Oh really? 'Cuz that's not what you thought last year in that motel room. That's right, Yentl. Your sweetheart, he's been lying to you 'cuz he and I totally got it on last year."

I felt like Mercy at that moment because I so wanted to say, "Hell to the no!" Damn that was explosive! I knew that there was no way ever taking on Santana would be beneficial.

"Okay, enough already!" _Really, Schue? You pick this moment for the discussion to be over._ Where was he really during the entire damn discussion? I think he just wanted to hear the dirty details as much as the rest of us.

_Some conflict ending teacher he is,_ I scoffed.

For the rest of class, Mike and Brittany choreographed and Schue talked to us about songs. We had practice right after school as well, but he gave us a few minutes of break. During that time, Mercy and the girls were talking about Puck's mysterious disappearance.

"My guess is that he'd rather quit Glee Club than lose Sectionals, and I can't blame him. This set's gonna be _real_ light on the Mercedes." Her voice was full of attitude and had a hard edge. She was hiding in diva mode again. I let out an inaudible sigh. I definitely had to fix this.

"If the Warblers win Sectionals, it's because we gave them Kurt. If they win we should not clap," Tina suggested.

"If we lose, we should throw possums." I was shaking my head then. That Brittany…Bless her heart.

The hump that broke the camel's back though was Berry, walking in with her mouth duct taped. When Schue asked her what she was doing, she rambled off something about protesting the fact that her talents have been silenced. This girl was a true fruit cake, but I got a moment of gratification when our teacher went off on her! It was long awaited and much needed. Schue laid down the law that we would be good sports and we would clap for everyone.

At that moment, Puck came in with a girl from the wrestling team. We learned that she'd be our newest member so that we even could compete at Sectionals.

By the time we got back to the car, Mercedes was moping again. I had to cut our time after school short because Quinn and I had to practice. She didn't say much of anything on the ride to her house. She didn't even let me come around and open her door for her. The girl was moving fast up her sidewalk, and by the time I caught up to her, she was already unlocking the door. Once the door was shut behind me, I grabbed her arm and she whirled around on me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? 'The set is gonna be light on Mercedes'? I thought you cared so much about the club and wanted to win. You're no better than Rachel with that attitude." I hated being blunt with Mercy, but when she was in diva mode beating around the bush got nothing accomplished.

She snatched out of my grasp. "Just go, Sam."

"Drop the fucking diva act. I don't have much time, and you're gonna tell me now what's wrong with you damn it," I persisted.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like I'm a child, Samuel Clark Evans."

"If you stopped acting like one, Mercedes Patrice Jones, I wouldn't have to talk to you like one."

We were yelling back and forth, and I didn't even know why to begin with. She was just being stubborn. I knew why she was upset. There were a few reasons actually. I was getting nowhere with her at this rate. Mercedes didn't want to talk; she wanted to yell at me because she missed her opportunity to yell at Mr. Schue, to yell at Kurt, to yell at Rachel, and to yell at Quinn. This girl had so many pent up feelings that sometimes, she just couldn't handle them all, and she took them out on the wrong person. I looked at my watch, seeing that it was almost time to meet Quinn and Mr. Schue to practice the song.

"Aren't you late?" Her voice was diva to the fullest. Her head was high and chin up. "Don't you and _Quinn_ have something to be doing?" She said her former friend's name like she was something disgusting.

Looks like I was wrong. She was angry at me too. I could see right through her façade. Mercy didn't want me to sing with Quinn. Hell, she probably didn't want me to sing at all. In a way, she was like Rachel. She wanted the spotlight, but unlike Rachel she never got it, and when other people insecurity ran rampant within her. "Mercy, don't start. You knew what you signed up for. You knew I wouldn't break it off with Quinn until after Sectionals was over. Don't you dare start."

"Somehow, I wonder if that was the plan all along! Be with Quinn and you get a chance at a duet. I'm not duet or leading material on the stage that counts." Her voice had broken just a little and I heard the vulnerability there, but I knew she wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't make this better for her.

Seeing her cell phone in the side pocket of her backpack, I grabbed it. "Besides, I know how to solve one of your problems right now." Dialing speed dial number 3, Kurt answered on the second ring.

"Cedes!" he exclaimed.

"No. Sam. I was doing what she seemed incapable of. She seriously needs a friend right now." I handed her the phone and turned toward the door. "I'll be back. This isn't over."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercy POV<strong>

The door slammed shut behind Sam and my phone was down by my side. I heard a voice calling my name loudly as I put it to my ear. "Cedes! Are you there?"

My best friend and brother from another mother was on the line. I couldn't bring myself to call him all weekend because, I was afraid of having it go to straight to voicemail, or him answering but being too busy to talk. That would just cement that everyone was too busy or just didn't care for me. I hated feeling like I was always the odd girl out, but I was. This insecurity stemmed from deep down.

"Yeah, I'm here, Kurt." My voice shook. The stupid fight with Sam, the fact that yet again, I wasn't suitable for the lead at Sectionals, and the fact that the man I loved was singing a duet with the girl he was supposed to be dumping had all been too much. I didn't want his kind words to soothe me. I didn't want his soft lips to make me forget where I was, or mind blowing sex to make me forget my own name. Sam always knew the right words to say to make me love him even more, but loving him even more would hurt. I needed to at least keep one foot on the ground. I needed to have one foot in the world where he loved me and I believed him, and one in the real world where Quinn was still his girlfriend.

"What's wrong? Cedes, I don't like the sound of your voice. Talk to me, diva."

"There's so much to tell."

"Well, I'll be there in thirty minutes with Cookies and Cream ice cream in hand."

"Yeah, okay." I didn't want to sound skeptical, but these days, how could I not be? Kurt had cancelled on me more times than I can count.

Instead of waiting around for Kurt, I sat on the couch and watched TV. I didn't even look up when the door opened, but I was shocked to see Kurt walking in instead of my parents. "Why on Earth do you look so surprised? I said I would come didn't I?" It had been a long time since Kurt had used his key to open that door.

"Yeah, well, you haven't been so true to your word lately," I mumbled.

"Cedes, I was going through so much, and Blaine seemed like the only one that could relate. I'm so sorry if I ignored you. I did try to include you."

I laughed then. "Kurt, sweetie, you were so focused on getting your mack on with Blaine that you never talked about anything I wanted to talk about. I swear that last time I saw pink purses falling out of your mouth, and I even drifted off to sleep, but neither of you seemed to notice."

His eyes softened, looking genuinely sorry. "There's a lot I didn't notice apparently, like what is Sam doing with your phone?"

"Sam and I are…" I trailed off, searching for words to describe what we were. "Sam and I are in love?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Well are you or aren't you?"

"I love him, and he says he loves me – all the time actually."

"Unless I've been completely living under a rock, last I checked, he was dating Quinn." Kurt finally sat down beside me on the couch and handed me a plastic spoon, while he took the other and opened the carton of ice cream he'd brought.

"He is."

"Oh, Cedes, what have you gotten into?"

"He's my first."

"First love?"

"Yes but no."

"First…first…MERCEDES JONES! NO!" Kurt gasped. "Tell me everything."

I filled him in on everything. It seemed like once I started talking, I couldn't stop. We started talking about my situation with Sam and Quinn, and wound up talking about all my insecurities, and then moved on to the debacle that was Glee Club today. By the time I finished, it was dark out and my parents were already home from work. When they got home, we'd moved our catch up session to my room, so we wouldn't be overheard.

"So Rachel finally found out, huh?" Kurt asked, knowing that I'd told him a while back.

"Yeah, and she's not happy at all!"

My cell phone started buzzing non –stop. It was a few text messages from Sam.

**I'm sorry about earlier.**

**Forgive me?**

**I shouldn't have yelled at you.**

**Can I come over later to talk?**

**Hope you're not still mad :s**

I wasn't mad anymore. Kurt actually helped me through it all. He talked me through my anger with everyone and we talked out our problems too. Things were better, but only time would tell as to whether they would get back to normal. I was grinning at Sam's messages when Kurt said, "I like seeing you happy, but you're better than being the other woman. You deserve better."

"I think that's what makes me so angry. I know I deserve better. I get so angry at him sometimes and shut down because I hate what I'm doing, but I love him."

"Sectionals are only a few days away so only time will tell."

After I told Sam it was cool for him to come over, well all had dinner with my parents. Sam was pouting when he found out Kurt was spending the night. "I don't think it's fair that Kurt can spend the night and I can't."

"You can spend the night, Sam. Clear it with your parents, and you can stay," my mom told him.

His eyes got big and he was so excited. "For real?"

"Absolutely…_not_," my dad said, and both my parents started to laugh. "When you've been in the family as long as Kurt, then we can talk."

He was so disappointed that when he finally left, I gave him a pity kiss on the porch. I knew Kurt was peeking out the curtain. "I'm glad we're okay," he said before leaving.

"Sam, most of it had nothing to do with you. Sometimes, I'm irrational."

He smirked. "I'll take your irrational, beautiful, sexy self any day." After one more kiss he left.

Kurt was practically cheesing when we went up to my room. "Mercedes, I really hope that he stays true to his word, because you seem really happy with him."

Truth was I hoped he stayed true to it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

The days had passed in a blur. Most of my free time was spent rehearsing for Sectionals. The only interaction I really got with Mercy was when she danced by me touching my chest in a dance number, and that wasn't even her own doing. It was choreographed that way. Even on the bus to Sectionals I sat in the back with Quinn and she sat up front with Puck and they both talked to Lauren, who was in the seat in front of them. I was nervous as hell because today wasn't just the day I'd sing in front of hundreds of people, it was the day I'd break it off with Quinn.

Once the competition started, I barely paid attention to the other choirs, and I didn't even remember how I wound up sitting between Mercy and Quinn. After the Warblers went on, and we all gave them a standing ovation, we went to the green room. I was sitting beside Quinn who looked pale and rigid.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No! I'm totally freaking out. Last time we performed in front of an audience, I went into labor. I think I'm having post traumatic stress disorder." She was talking so fast, I could barely keep up. I placed my hand on top of hers to calm her.

"F.Y.I I'm totally available to fill in," Mercedes added. Even if we had forgiven for that little argument, she still wasn't happy about me and this duet with Quinn.

After that snide comment, things got even worse. Artie was talking to Brittany. "Nowhere to run, from me or from your lies. I hope they judge us on dancing and adultery because you're aces at both of them."

"I don't understand how you found out. I am so stupid. I can't believe I did it," Brittany admitted honestly. "I've never felt more awful about anything in my life."

Artie rolled away from her then. "What's Artie all worked up about?" Mike asked.

"You are such a jerk!" Tina accused.

Quinn looked at me then, sliding her hand from mine. "Secrets always have a funny way of coming out, don't they, Sam?" she asked quietly so only I could hear.

My heart was racing. There was no way she didn't know I was cheating on her. I hadn't been discrete. Before I could say anything, Rachel burst in. "You told Kurt?"

"I don't remember, maybe," Finn said, looking confused.

"About Finn and Santana?" Mercy asked. "No. I think I told him."

"Who told you?" Rachel was getting mad, now that her boyfriend's business had went beyond our Glee Club and into the Warblers'.

"Me. I think Brittany told me, or maybe it was Puck," Quinn admitted.

"Yeah it was me," Puck informed.

"Everybody knew about this but me?" Rachel was taken aback.

"Pretty much," Tina said.

"Nobody tells you anything because a) you're a blabber mouth, and b) we all just pretend to like you," Santana told the poor girl.

"That's not true, I kinda like her," Puck was looking at Rachel not as a friend but as the sex shark. I knew that look. I looked at Mercy the same way.

That very thought led me to wonder just how many people in this club already knew that Mercy and I were fooling around behind Quinn's back. I wasn't stupid enough to ask, but I'm willing to bet Puck knew. Quinn knew something, but I doubt she knew it was Mercedes because for all she knew Mercy wasn't my type. People had a tendency not to notice my diva, so she was always lastly suspected. As Finn and Rachel argued, I believe the words were taken right out of my mouth when Lauren said, "Best green room ever!" This seemed more like Jerry Springer than show choir.

Mr. Schue broke up the arguing and lectured us on togetherness, and then the lights blinked, signaling time for us to perform. I found myself, face to face with Quinn. She looked nervous and as I stared at her, I realized what had drawn me to her in the first place. She had a plain Jane, understated beauty about her. Quinn caught me looking at her. "What?"

"You look beautiful," I told her honestly. That finally got her to relax and she smiled, caressing my cheek with her thumb before going to her place.

As I walked through the curtain I began to sing. Nerves were catching up to me and my heart was racing. We were coming down the stairs from the audience, and all eyes were on us. To keep myself from utterly freaking out, I concentrated on the lyrics.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

A smile crossed my face because these lyrics reminded me of Mercy. I've had a wonderful time with her since Rocky Horror. She's put a smile on my face and single handedly managed to keep it there. As I walked down the stairs, I pointed across the way signaling Quinn's entrance as she sang.

_Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you_

Quinn was giving me a flirty smile, and with the spotlight on her, she was breathtaking. Her smile made her look almost angelic. I took the stairs sideways, watching her descend the stairs as well as I sang.

_I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me_

She kept her eyes locked on mine. There was a genuine smile on her face. It was a smile that I barely saw. Only on rare occasions did Quinn share such an intimate smile with anyone. This girl always kept herself so guarded, but oddly during this song she was showing real feelings.

_We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

We both began to sang, rushing forward toward the stage, conveying that urgency we sang about.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh<br>Just remember!_

Once on stage, Quinn's smile turned bright. With eyes only for me, she walked forward with her hands behind her back. She looked like a perfect, yet fragile porcelain doll. I knew Quinn was fragile, yet she wore her HBIC status like a thick skin to hide her pain. It was then that my dad's words about her feelings floated back into my head.

_You're the one thing_

Trying to push it to the back of my mind for now, I grinned at her as I walked toward her. I finished the lyrics for her as I was walking.

_I can't get enough of_

Quinn walked past me when I reached her and I managed to grab her hand. She playfully snatched it back and winked. I watched her antics with a smirk, remembering that she was the one that suggested the playful choreography.

_So I'll tell you something_

She rushed back to me as we sang together. My arm went around her waist, and her hand was resting at the nape of my neck. Quinn touched her forehead to mine, and her expressive green eyes were dancing with excitement. Our noses touched, and her lips were so close to mine I could feel her breath bathing my face as she sang. That little moment was not scripted in the choreography.

_This could be love__ (This could be love)  
>because<em>

The curtains opened and the rest of our group danced on stage. Quinn and I danced together before finally facing the audience, and joining in the steps that the rest our group was doing.

_I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<em>

We all sang and repeated the chorus again as Mercy's voice rang over the others. Mr. Schue decided to give her just the tiniest highlight of belting out of few notes. Her voice made my heart soar when I heard it. Quinn was amazing, and we had perfect chemistry for the choreography and song, but I'd wished me and Mercy could have done this duet.

As soon as the song died down, it melded into Santana's solo of _Valerie_. It was fun. I wasn't a dancer, but I loved the upbeat music. We got to just have fun on stage, and I wanted to personally thank Mike for letting me and Mercy interact even for the smallest few minutes during the song. His idea of the girls passing us and suggestively running their hands across our chests had me cheesing like an idiot for the rest of the performance. I looked forward to that one part the entire performance.

The standing ovation we got after that was mind blowing. A few minutes later, all the show choirs were on stage, anxiously awaiting the results. As the judge talked, I saw Mercy timidly smile and wave at Kurt. I was practically beaming when he winked and grinned back. I felt like I'd done good, making that call for her. After the announcer gave third place to the Hipsters, Quinn had a death grip on my arm. I was just as eager. I knew we were awesome, but then again, so were the Warblers. When he called it a tie, none of us knew what to think but the hugs and celebrating began. Blaine shook Mr. Schue's hand, but what he wasn't expecting was our Mercy, heading in the midst of those crisp blazers to her Kurt. The two embraced for a long time, and then Mercy attacked Blaine with one of those amazing hugs of hers.

To my surprise, once Mercy was in the midst of the Warblers, she didn't out right come out. She'd hugged Kurt and Blaine, and like a pack of hungry hyenas the rest of them wanted hugs from her. Blaine was chuckling, but I didn't think it was funny. I wanted to walk straight up the middle and tell them to get their hands off of my girl, but she wasn't my girl yet. This was the first time I was truly realizing that. I looked down at Quinn who still was latched onto my arm, smiling and talking. I hadn't heard a word she said since Mercy had infiltrated the blazer clad enemy lines. Quinn was so happy right now. How could I be so heartless and dump her right after we'd had such a victory? That would be too cruel of me.

Blaine walked over to our side then. "I was planning a celebration of a job well done for the guys after this was over, but it seems like Mercedes has gotten several invitations to the party. It would only be fair if I invited you guys as well. Kurt talks about all of you, and it's about time we all get to meet the wonderful New Directions he adores."

Of course no one could pass up a party, and if Mercy was going so would I.

* * *

><p>Blaine's house was huge. I think most of us had our mouths gaping open at the sheer size of it. It made at least three of mine, and that's just the house. The whole estate was phenomenal. We walked in and were led downstairs to what looked like a party room. It had a dance floor, a stage, instruments, a DJ booth, and everything. This was like a miniature club. Quinn's hand was laced through mine and I heard her say, "Wow."<p>

I was thinking the very same thing. The two of mingled for a bit, and then we sat on the couch, watching the others. I watched as Mercy danced with Kurt. Her laughter was ringing out, bouncing off the walls of the room. I loved seeing her beautiful face light up. She danced with Blaine and they were doing all the dances they could think of. Blaine even got her to do the twist. To my dismay, the guy I'd met earlier named Wes spun her right out of Blaine's sights and started dancing with her. Their dancing wasn't playful at all. They were grinding as the music changed. If that wasn't bad enough, a lanky Warbler named Chad or Thad – whatever – joined in. They'd managed to sandwich Mercy between them, grinding all up on her.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked with a frown.

Looking away from the dance floor and back at her, I realized I was squeezing her hand and I'd tensed. "Fine."

"Sam, everyone is having fun and we're just…sitting."

"You can go dance if you want. I'm not in the dancing mood." I probably could have said that more politely, but I didn't really feel like being polite. Just as I knew she would, the first person she went to was Finn. Rachel was off with Kurt somewhere. Sometimes, I swore Quinn gave Finn looks like she worshipped the ground he walked on.

Looking for Mercy, I saw her retreating for a door that led out back. I gave it a few seconds before I followed her. When I found her hidden behind the cover of tall a tall bush, I stopped short to just admire her. She was wearing a light blue halter party dress that went well above the knee. Her beautiful brown skin seemed to shimmer by the moonlight. There was no wonder those guys were all over her. I saw her shiver.

"You look cold," I said walking closer.

"Just a little. I forgot my jacket. I just needed to cool down a little. Those Warblers know how to move."

"Yeah. I saw." My tone was dry.

"I've been asked out quite a few times. It seems I was barking up the wrong trees at McKinley. Seems private school boys really know how to appreciate a diva." She was trying to joke, but I really didn't know what to say. Mercedes trained her gaze on me then. "Wes asked if I was single."

"What did you tell him?"

"Am I, Sam?" she challenged.

"Mercy, I can't just break up with her right after we won. That's a douche move."

She laughed. "That's excuse number one. What will it be tomorrow? It's the day after Sectionals that too is a douche move? There are at least three boys in that room interested in me. I won't always be here in secret with you, Sam. As much I lo – care about you, I won't be hidden away forever."

I noticed she still couldn't say she loved me out loud and in English. She hadn't even said it in Na'vi since that day. She turned her back to me, and I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her. I nuzzled her neck. "I promise I'm not yanking your chain, baby. I want us to be together." I kissed the soft skin of her neck. "You're my mocha goddess."

She turned her head slightly so that I could kiss her. My lips captured hers and I never wanted to let go. As we kissed her hips were grinding against me in time with the faint beat we heard coming from the party. "I wanted to dance with you tonight," she admitted once the need to breath became crucial.

"You know even when we are officially together, I can never dance with you like this in public."

"Why is that?" There was no insecure tone, just a blanket of seduction.

"Because as we speak, my hands are itching to touch you," I whispered in her ear.

She took my hand, guiding it under her dress and the other to her halter clad breast. The quiet sounds she was making had me grinding against her eagerly, needing the friction. "Can I catch a ride with you home? I'm gonna need to finish this." I squeezed the breast I was kneading.

"Yes!" She gasped. "God yes!"

I claimed her lips again, her hand still on top of mine guiding my movements under her skirt. Mercy, taking charge was hot as hell, but it felt just like I was doused with ice water when we both heard, "Mercedes, Kurt and I were talking and I was wonder – OH GOD!"

Mercy's hand jerked away from mine and I snatched my hand from under her skirt and took the other off her breast. My Mocha Goddess was almost a foot away from me and then my hand went to my crotch to hide just how turned on Mercy made me. Rachel's hand was over her eyes. "I didn't see anything. I…anything at all. Nothing!"

"Rachel, stop yelling!" Mercedes whispered. "I can explain." She turned to look at me. "Sam, let me handle this. Go back to the party."

Before I left, I gave her a kiss. Rachel had already seen us anyway. I took a walk around Blaine's estate before going back to the party, needing things to calm down. This wasn't how I wanted to break it off with Quinn. I wanted to do it in a respectable way, since everything else I had been doing was less than respectable. Taking my place on the couch, I waited to see what Rachel's next move would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…yeah…I'm just as surprised as you guys by how this panned out. Hope you liked it and again y'all truly make my day with reviews. Thanks a lot.<strong>

**The song was (I've had) The Time of My Life – performed by New Directions.**

**This story started as a one-shot, then a short story…now I'm considering seeing it through for the rest of season 2…thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I have nothing really to say besides I don't own Glee, and there's no real episode to follow this one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mercy's POV<strong>

I crossed my arms over my chest, standing there with my lips pursed, waiting for Rachel to say she was going to tell everyone or try to blackmail me into taking the backseat in Glee Club. To my surprise, she looked me square in the eyes and said, "Your secret's safe with me. Mercedes, I too am a secret cheater."

Why did everything always have to be about her? "Rachel, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I cheated on Finn with Puck. We didn't do anything but kiss, but I still cheated," she admitted. "I was so mad! I wanted to make him feel the way I felt with the whole Santana thing, so I called Puck."

I didn't say anything and she kept babbling on. "It was wrong, I know, but I can't take it back. I feel so guilty about it, Mercedes. It can't be anything compared to what you must feel. How low and degrading it must be having relations with Sam behind a bush instead of at the party like normal couples. I didn't want that with Puck, but what you and Sam are doing is much different."

"Excuse me?" I held up a silencing hand. "Rachel, I'm glad you aren't running off at the mouth, but you will _not_ talk about me to my face like that. Cheating is cheating. You aren't any better than me. If that's your aim to keep quiet and compare us to make yourself feel better, you can nip that shit in the bud right now."

"As much as I would l like to rub this in Quinn's face, I'll refrain."

"Why?"

"I can't even tell Finn what I did. I want to tell him on my own terms, when I figure out what to say. I'm sure Sam would much rather do it that way than have me make it Glee drama."

"Wow, Rachel, that's so…adult of you – despite the toddler sweater you're wearing."

Rachel was about to walk away. Before she did, she said, "Diva, you deserve to shine. You deserve to be someone's shining star. If not Sam's one of those hunky Warblers who wouldn't hesitate to have you on his arm."

So I was told, and had been repeatedly told lately. I wasn't stupid. I knew that, but I just wanted to wish and hope that Sam wasn't playing me like a fiddle.

**Sam's POV**

I saw Rachel come in. She gave me a smile and wave and went off to find Finn. Mercedes came in afterward and I went to her. "So?"

"So, she's not going to tell. Your dirty little secret is safe. Technically it's after Sectionals, so there really shouldn't even be a secret."

"Do you want to walk up to her hand in hand and say, Quinn, it's over I'm with Mercedes now?"

"There will never be a right time to break up with someone. I'm not trying to rush you, but Wes is walking this way and I think he's cute. Give me a reason to turn him down – a reason to know what we have is real."

"How about the fact that you love me and I love you?"

"Yeah, well Mystique is heading this way too."

I watched as Mercedes headed off toward Wes. He took her hand in his and he was leaning in close to talk to her. She was smiling at whatever he was saying and nodded. He kissed her on the cheek. _What the hell was that?_ Quinn walked up then. I was torn between watching them and listening to her. She was asking me if I felt better, but all I could think about was that Mercy's hand rested on Wes's shoulder. Thad walked up and it looked like he and Wes were playfully arguing over her. _Aww hell no. _

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Actually, no. Mercedes said she was going home soon, so I'll catch a ride with her. You're having fun, so you should stay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Quinn." Before I headed Mercedes's way, I said, "Hey, do you want to grab breakfast with me tomorrow morning at the Lima Bean?"

"Sure." Quinn kissed me on the cheek before I walked away.

Walking straight over to Mercy, she was clutching her chest laughing. She didn't even notice my presence. "Hey, Mercy," I tried to get her attention.

"Hey, Sam," she said almost passively.

"Can I catch that ride with you, if you're ready to go?"

"Sure. Just let me say goodbye to the guys."

I watched as she embraced both Wes and Thad. They were holding her too long, looking at her too fondly for my liking. She then hugged Kurt and Blaine before finally making her way to me. Silence saturated the car on the ride home. "We still got about an hour before you're supposed to be home, wanna do something?" I tried to make some conversation.

"I'm really tired. All that dancing wore me out."

"You really like that Wes guy, huh?"

A bright smile crossed her face. I could see it even in the dim lighting of the car. "He's funny, and into the whole super hero thing too. He and Thad are such dorks. Thad and I both love Soul Eater. I was trying to weasel the ending out of him. I haven't finished it yet, but he wasn't budging," she chattered happily, but she couldn't tell that I was dying inside. I thought she was mine – or at least that she would be soon.

"Oh that's cool. I'm glad you had fun, making more friends." I pointedly said the word friends to fish for what I really wanted to know.

"Yeah. It was great, but I'm not so sure either of them wants to be my friend. They even agreed to share me. I wouldn't be opposed."

I had to look at her then. "What?"

"Wes gets to date me Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Thad dates me on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Sunday would be my me day." Mercedes was chattering away like we were just friends. She was responding as if Tina or Kurt had asked her.

"You can't be serious. That was a joke right?"

She shook her head. "I thought it was too, but they are serious."

We'd pulled up in front of my house, and she turned off her lights. "I'm having breakfast with Quinn tomorrow…to break it off," I told her as a reminder that I was still keeping my word. "Wanna hang out tomorrow afternoon?"

"Can't. I'm getting brunch with Kurt, Blaine, Wes and Thad. After breakfast, we're going to a matinee showing of _Sixteen Candles_. I'll text you after the movie, and we can get together after that. Sound good?"

_Who was this girl and what had she done with my Mercy?_ The way she talked was like there was nothing between us. She acted like just an hour prior, my hand wasn't just under her dress and my lips weren't on hers. Mercy hadn't even commented when I said I was breaking up with Quinn. "Yeah, that sounds great," I lied. "Mercy?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me for the first time since we'd parked.

"Can I kiss you?"

I'd never felt the need to ask before, but now I felt things were different. It was like she was slipping away. We'd made it all the way to the moment when she could finally be mine and now she was being stolen from me. Mercy nodded, and I thoroughly kissed her, letting her know I was still here in case she'd forgotten.

"I love you," I said against her lips.

She pressed her lips to mine once more before saying, "Bye, Sam." I watched as a sweet smile made its way across her face. That's all I needed, just a little bit of hope that I still had her.

Everyone in my house was asleep. I grabbed a bite to eat and watched a few minutes of TV before passing out on the couch. I woke up the next morning to my dad's voice. "Cool Ranch Doritos and sweet tea?" I opened my eyes and grumbled. I'd fallen asleep in a weird position, cradling the bag of Doritos, and my neck hurt. "That's your equivalent to your mama's comfort food of ice cream. I figured you'd be on air today after the big win."

I laughed. "Yeah well Blaine's party wasn't that awesome, and I have to talk to Quinn today."

"First thing, what happened at the party?"

"Those blazer clad chumps were try'na steal my girl."

"Quinn?"

I shot him a death glare to which he seemed unbothered. "Mercy! Two of 'em. They came up with a plan to share her!"

A bark of laughter came from my dad, and I was glaring again. "I bet she loved that."

"She's going out with them this morning!"

"Why shouldn't she?"

"Because…she's…I…I love her that's why!"

"I'm afraid sometimes love just ain't enough."

I stood up then. "I'm gonna call Quinn. This ends today! I'm getting my girl!"

"You might want to shower and brush your teeth. Your breath is round housin' me in the face."

After a quick shower and brushing my teeth I was sitting at the Lima Bean, waiting for Quinn. I'd already ordered just a plain coffee. I didn't have the stomach for eating. This was the first time I'd ever had to break up with someone. I was always the one broken hearted back in Tennessee. That was why it had really taken so long for me to do this. I knew how it felt to be broken up with. It hurt like hell, and I had no clue how to lessen the blow. The right words hadn't come to me yet.

Quinn walked in about ten minutes after I got there. She was wearing that easy smile as she sat down. "Good morning. Are you feeling better?"

I tried to smile but faltered. "Yeah." I stared down at my cup before looking back up at her. "Quinn, I really hate to do this right after Sectionals, but I think we should break up."

Her face was calm, showing no emotion. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. You've had your fun with whatever Cheerio or whoever you've been fooling around with and Mercedes has been covering for you with, but we're not breaking up. The holidays are coming up, and then it'll be a new semester. Prom will be happening soon, and we're going to be king and queen."

I looked at her as if she had two heads. "Um…I'm sorry _what?"_

"With you by my side, I'll be back on top for sure, and everyone will know your name – even if you aren't QB one." She was smiling, but it wasn't the genuine smile from earlier. It was her fake HBIC smile that she got when she was plotting.

There was that subtle nod to Finn again in her words. She didn't even think I was better than him. "I'm your perfect boyfriend and we're on top then where is Finn?"

She faltered and sputtered. "With Rachel if she doesn't screw it up." She sounded hopeful about that last part.

"You know, for a second when we were singing, I remembered why I wanted to be with you so badly, but now, I remember why I wanted to end this. Was I dating Quinn Fabray or the prom coordinator? I'm only the means to an end for you. Don't think I don't know that. Quinn, it's over. Since we've been together, all you've tried to do is mold me into the perfect prom king. It's taken me this long to see it."

Quinn's smile finally faltered. "I thought that's what you wanted – the popularity."

"For a while, it was, but then I saw that hiding who I am to be popular wasn't worth it. I like speaking Na'vi, reading comics and doing impressions. Quinn, don't you see that my personality is everything you can't really stand."

"I thought some of the things you did were cute."

"Then why did you tell me not to do my impressions? Or speak Na'vi?"

"Sam," she started.

"I'm sorry."

I grabbed my coffee and got up. I tossed it and left the shop. Finding myself pacing my room, I needed to do something. I knew that Mercy was still out with the guys, but I couldn't take it. I'd broken up with Quinn, now I just had to tell Mercy. I wanted to tell her as soon as I left the coffee shop, but I knew she wouldn't want me interrupting her fun with her friends.

By the time it was nearly three in the afternoon, I was going insane after not hearing from her yet. I didn't want to exactly text her though, so I sent Kurt a message.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

Last night was definitely an unexpected surprise. I never expected any of the guys to from Dalton to want to talk to me. Me, Mercedes Jones. Furthermore, I didn't expect to be repeatedly begged for a date or just to hang out by two of them. Wes and Thad were adorable – and single. When Kurt asked if I wanted to join them in their plans today, of course I couldn't turn him down.

The morning started off great. I wasn't happy to be up so early, especially since Kurt came over last night and spent the night. Most of it consisted of us talking about Rachel's little discovery and then what she'd told me about her and Puck. Mornings weren't my forte anyway, so I was a little groggy and quiet when we made it to Milano Café. Kurt and I met the guys at the restaurant.

I was shocked to see that the guys must have talked seating arrangements in Blaine's car because I noticed the nod Wes gave Blaine as he ushered Kurt to his side and I wound up between the other boys. What surprised me was that Blaine told us he was fluent in Italian. Kurt looked at me and I mouthed "hot", and I saw Kurt blushing. When our food came out, Kurt and I did the norm of switching platters to taste the other's food. The shocking thing was Wes, Thad and Blaine wanted in on the platter switching. By the end of lunch, we'd all tasted everything that was ordered.

"So, lovely Mercedes, when can we have the pleasure of hearing you sing?" Thad asked.

I was blushing and so thankful it wasn't visible. "I'm not sure you want me singing with all this garlic I just consumed."

Wes shrugged. "We're not vampires. We can take a little garlic." He winked.

"Maybe later, but I'll only sing if you guys sing."

"I can think of plenty of songs right now just about how beautiful your eyes are," Thad told me.

"And I could think of loads about your smile," Wes added

"Guys," Blaine tried to intervene, but Kurt elbowed him.

"It's beautiful. My Cedes deserves to be worshiped. Let them!" Kurt advised.

"I was just going to say we should get to the theater."

The attention was wonderful. I'd never had guys vying for my attention like these two. Sure I had Sam, but I promised myself that I wouldn't think about him until after the movie. I really wanted to believe that as I sat here, he was a single man just waiting for me to text him so he could tell me, but I seriously doubted that. I had to keep my head on straight. I couldn't be played. My heart couldn't take it. That was the main reason I never told him out loud and in English that I love him. It was one thing to feel it inside, but another entirely to admit it, especially when he wasn't even mine. I had no right to love Quinn's boyfriend.

My thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Wes's hand coming into my line of sight. "Shall we?" He had a brilliant smile that was infectious.

"We shall." I took his hand and then looped an arm through a waiting Thad's.

Poor Blaine had to ride alone to the theater because the boys refused to leave the company of a beautiful woman. They were such flirts, but they had some game. I'll admit that, and they worked as a tag team. Little by little, they tried to break me down and charm their way into my heart.

Not many people attended the afternoon showings of eighties movies, but Kurt and I used to go all the time. We were practically Ringwald fanatics. Out of all her movies, I'd have to say _Sixteen Candles_ was my favorite. There was just something about being the girl the guy doesn't notice and then when you think it's a long shot, he makes a grand gesture and your dreams come true. It was truly a dream and things like that didn't happen in real life. Those clichés in all those eighties movies didn't happen. Guys don't stand outside a girl's bedroom window with a boom box over their heads playing an old slow jam, while professing their love. It just didn't happen that way, but it was wonderful to dream, and that's what Kurt and I used to do here every weekend. We would watch these movies and dream of what could be.

Out in the parking lot after the movie the boys went back to pleading with me to sing. Sighing, I finally agreed. I sang, "Honey, honey, I can see the stars all the way from here. Can't you see the glow on the window pane? I can feel the sun whenever you're near. Every time you touch me I just melt away." I stopped as I saw a funny look on Kurt's face.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

He was looking down at his phone and texting. "Nothing. Strange text message I got in the theater. After I replied a few minutes ago I didn't get anything back."

"Now, Ms. Jones, you can sing the phone book, but that's not what we want to hear. We want you to sing something with feeling," Wes suggested.

"We want to feel what you're feeling right in this moment," Thad jumped in.

I really didn't think they wanted to feel exactly what I was feeling, but I gave it a shot.

Closing my eyes, I began to sing once more. This time I let what I was feeling in the moment come out.

_I've made up my mind,  
>Don't need to think it over<br>If I'm wrong, I am right  
>Don't need to look no further,<br>This ain't lust  
>I know this is love<br>But, if I tell the world  
>I'll never say enough<br>'cause it was not said to you  
>And that's exactly what I need to do<br>If I end up with you_

My voice filled with so much emotion once I hit the chorus. These were the questions I asked myself on a daily basis in the situation with Sam. I battled daily with wondering if he was worth the fight.

_Should I give up,  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there<br>Should I give up,  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere_

I felt Kurt's hand in mine. He was giving me strength to keep singing. He knew I needed to let it out, especially today when he'd promised that this would be the last day we'd have to hide.

_I build myself up  
>And fly around in circles<br>Waitin' as my heart drops  
>And my back begins to tingle<br>Finally, could this be it_

_Or should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasin' pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there<em>

"Don't give up on me," a voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Sam standing there, his hair messy as if he'd just rolled out of bed and his piercing green eyes searing me with his gaze. Kurt's hand slid from mine and he stepped back toward the car with Blaine.

Sam walked past the two boys standing in front of me. "It's over, Mercy. I promise you it's over. There's only you now. I want to be with you – _Nì'aw nga_." I didn't know what to say. I'd waited for this moment, yet I was frozen. Thad and Wes looked from me to Sam. I only saw them from my peripheral because my eyes were locked on emerald orbs. I wanted to cry tears of joy, I wanted to dance, and I wanted to sing, but was it too good to be true?

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Mercy, please say something. Am I too late? Have you already decided on them?" Sam looked toward the boys. Still with words failing me, I shook my head no. Sam smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

"Rutxe si," I whispered.

Lips descended on mine in the tenderest kiss we'd ever shared. He was gentle, but passionate. His tongue lightly brushed against mine. At some point his hands had moved to frame my face, holding me as if I'd break. I felt so warm, so loved. The parking lot, the people, everything had been blocked out. Nothing remained in that moment but Sam and I. I was heady from the kiss. We'd shared a lot of kisses, but he'd never kissed me like this with so much affection. When our lungs cried out for air, he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, squeezing me tight before putting me on my feet.

When I finally managed to stopped looking at Sam, I looked at Kurt who was beaming. "''Scuse me, guys, this little lady is mine." Sam grabbed my hand, twinning our fingers. "I hate to disrupt the fun, but I need to take my _girlfriend_ home to meet my parents."

_I was his girlfriend. I was Samuel Clark Evans's girlfriend. That's right bitches this diva landed the hot blond!_ Okay, maybe that last thought was a little too much. On the outside, I was smiling, but on the inside I'd done the Dougie, the Wobble, the Jerk, and even took it back old school and did the Mashed Potato just for good measure.

Sam was already walking, still with my hand in his. I threw an apologetic smile – or what could pass for one because I wasn't sorry my boyfriend was leading me away – over my shoulder at the boys. "Apparently, I'm taken now," I explained to a thoroughly confused Thad and Wes.

When we got to his car, Sam said, "No apparently in it. You are mine. All mine." That boy kissed me senseless and had to help me into the car because my knees were a bit wobbly.

At his house, everyone was watching TV in the living room when we walked in the door hand in hand. "Mom, Dad, I've got someone I want you to meet." They both looked at him questioningly. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Mercedes Jones."

Mr. Evans jumped off the couch, fist pumping in the air. "Yes!" he exclaimed as if he were watching a football game.

Mrs. Evans laughed. "I think what your father is trying to say is _finally!_"

I laughed at their antics.

"Does that mean we get to see Mercedes more?" Stacy asked eagerly.

"If I was over here anymore than normal, I'd have to move in."

Sam released his hold on my hand to wrap an arm around my waist. Pulling me to him, he whispered, "I wouldn't be opposed to that." He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"When will you be telling your family?" Sharon asked.

I hesitated for just a second. "My family doesn't know what you guys know." I meant about the whole cheating situation. "And they have an attachment to Quinn, so I have to tread lightly and figure out what to say."

"I'll be with you, Mercy, don't doubt that," Sam assured.

The rest of the day and night I spent with the Evans family. We played video games and board games and I helped Sharon cook. I even had dinner with them after clearing it with my parents. I was glad that they were accepting of me even despite the way my relationship with Sam started.

* * *

><p>When Monday rolled around, Sam met me in the school parking lot. He gave me a reassuring smile, grabbing my hand. "You ready for this?"<p>

"No," I said honestly. I didn't have Kurt here to give me support. "Can we just not go in and say we did?"

"Mercedes, you're my girlfriend and I want the world to know."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Yes." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go."

"Straight into the lion's cage," I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! And as always thanks so much for the reviews. <strong>

**Na'vi Translations:**

_Nì'aw nga – only you_

Rutxe si- please do

**Songs this chapter belong to Beyonce with Love on Top**

**And the last song was Chasing Pavements by Adele**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I took some of the dialogue at the end from the very end of the "Special Education" episode. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes POV<strong>

Walking hand in hand through the halls was the most terrifying experience of my life. At first, no one noticed and then all of a sudden whispers started and people parted the way for us just so they could get a good look at what they were seeing. Sam kept looking down at me to make sure I was okay. I was far from it, but I would smile nervously because I knew there were going to be repercussions. I knew what this must look like. We'd had this exact conversation last night in his bedroom before he took me home.

_I was sitting on his bed with him. His arms were around me and my back was against his chest. Sam was still holding my hand. We were watching TV in his room. "What is it going to look like walking into school hand in hand? You just broke up with Quinn and now you're with me?"_

"_I don't care what it looks like, Mercy. Are you trying to say you don't want people to know?" He kissed down my jaw line. "Because it was hard enough to keep my hands off of you before. Now that you're mine, I want anyone and everyone to know that the only one that should be eye fucking you across the room is me."_

_Laughing, I said, "Boy, you're so nasty, but since you're mine now, that means I can do this." I turned in his arms, placing my lips at his neck, nibbling there. I worked on marking him as mine for the first time. Sam's eyes closed and quiet moans passed his lips. When I was done, I sat back and looked at him with a triumphant smile. _

"_Mercy, you've never done that before. That's hot as all get out."_

_He was looking at me with that intense gaze, the one where he looked at me like I was the last breadstick in the basket and he was starving. "Sam!" I squealed and then I was flat of my back and he was hovering over me. His lips were on mine, his tongue twirling, swirling and caressing. _

"_Sam!" Sharon yelled, standing in the doorway. "Boy, I don't know what's wrong with you Evans men. Can't keep your hands to yourself. The door is wide open for goodness sakes!" _

"_Oh God," I muttered, sitting up and burying my face into Sam's chest. _

"_Sorry, Mom. I'll be good. I promise," Sam apologized._

_Looking up at him, I saw that he was beat red and I couldn't help but laugh. He turned serious after a while, returning to the conversation from earlier. "Seriously, Mercy, if you're worried about what people will say, don't be. I love you, and I'll be there by your side defending us no matter what."_

So here we were, standing at my locker, trying to ignore the things that people were saying or the funny looks we were getting. It was easy to do when Sam was talking non-stop about the fact that _Star Wars_ in 3D was coming out in a year or so. I just kept concentrating on his voice until Azimio's loud ass came down the hall, yelling.

"Sam, man, just last week you were with that fine Cheerio. Now you're with the Benz? Can we say DOWNGRADE?"

I looked at Sam and he chuckled like something was funny. "You know what I think? You brought your loud ass down here, yelling to hide your jealousy. I've seen you on more than one occasion watching Mercy's sexy ass swish down the hallway. This girl isn't a downgrade by any means. She's the only girl I know that can make me whimper and beg. You _wish_ you had what I have."

Azimio's eyes flashed to the hickies Sam was sporting and then over to me. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Bye, Azimio. Mercy and I will see you in church next Sunday. When she introduces me to your mama, I'll be sure to let her know just how you refer to my lady."

Without another word, he left and I looked up at Sam questioningly, "You're going to church with me on Sunday?"

"Aren't you singing this week? I wouldn't miss the chance at that, and I was sort of hoping at some point this week we could tell your parents," he admitted almost sheepishly.

"One step at a time, Samuel!"

The first bell rang and Sam kissed me on the cheek before popping me on my rear. "Get to class, Ms. Jones."

Sam sure knew how to make a girl smile in the hellish day that would surely follow. I looked over my shoulder, and I knew he was still standing there, watching me walk away. I added a little extra swish to my hips and almost laughed when he bit his lip. While I was paying attention to Sam, someone walked up and looped an arm through mine.

"So you have some explaining to do. I've clearly been out of the loop," Tina said.

"What are you talking about, T?" I played ignorant.

"Don't play me, Merce. I know for a fact that Saturday Quinn and Sam were together. What happened in a day?"

"They broke up and we got together," I said simply.

She gave me a bullshit look. "Just like that? I wasn't even aware you and Sam were friends."

"Tina you weren't aware because Mike's abs were blinding you. Since _Rocky Horror_ Sam and I have been hanging out. I even tutor him and help him babysit the munchkins while his parents go on date nights. I'm at the football games, sitting with his folks, and I've been having lunch with him and Quinn for weeks. Sometimes he even picks me up for school, or I pick him up to save on gas."

Tina was frowning as we walked into class. "I guess I missed a lot. I just can't see past those abs sometimes."  
>I laughed, letting the girl know everything was good. "I would be mad, but I understand. Sam's abs are…girl I lose my thought process just thinking about them."<p>

Tina joined in the laughter then. As we sat down, she whispered, "So you guys have…?"

"Tina! I am not about to kiss and tell." Especially since Tina wasn't dumb. She would know there was no way Sam and I weren't fooling around behind Quinn's back. I was hoping that that little tidbit of information wouldn't ever come out to anyone – not even my family.

Class after class zoomed by. Inside the classrooms were my safe havens. Most people were too busy paying attention to taking notes than staring or whispering. The only people that seemed to want answers were Glee members that I shared classes with. I was safe in my Math Class, not sharing that one with anyone, but Spanish class had Mr. Schue, Sam, Puck, and Mike.

Internally, I groaned before making my way there. Sam was waiting on me at the door. "Hey," he said with a crooked smile creeping across his face. As he was looking down, his hair fell into his eyes.

My heart thudded in my chest at the sight of him. Instinctively, I reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Hi," I replied almost timidly. Sam held out his hand and I took it, walking up the isle to our seats. He kissed the back of my hand and the skin tingled there. "So we get our papers back today. How do you think you did?"

Sam shrugged as he sat down beside me. "Not too sure. I spent most of paper writing time getting my mack on with my lady."

I shivered at just the thought of those paper writing sessions. They definitely gotten heated, and there was little paper writing happening. "Sorry, I…you'd just come from football practice with your hair wet from the shower. How could I resist?"

Sam was about to say something when Puck took his seat behind me and Mike took his seat behind Puck. "Pay up, Mike. Told ya he was gettin' it on with Sexy Mama behind Quinn's back."

My mouth fell open in shock as Mike sighed, handing over a twenty. "Mercedes, I didn't think you'd do something like that. I thought for sure I'd be twenty dollars richer." Mike eyed me.

Sam was about to say something before I held up a silencing hand. "No, baby, I got this one. Didn't you and Tina hook up at Asian camp _before_ she officially broke up with Artie? You may not have had sex, and it may have been just one kiss but doesn't that count? I don't know why in the hell everyone acts like they are so much holier than I."

Mike held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, Mercedes, I wasn't judging you. I'm sorry if you thought that's what I was doing. I was joking, and really wishing I had my twenty."

I gave him a sideways glance and an "uh huh" before Sam handled Puck. "Look, Puck, we're cool, but Mercedes is my girl now. I'd appreciate if you stopped calling her Sexy Mama."

"I don't mean anything by it. She's sexy, right? And I've been calling her Mama since we dated."

"Puck, please. That wasn't even dating! You were my first kiss. We made out a few times, but I couldn't put up with you being you," I told him.

"Harsh, Mama." He clutched his chest.

Mr. Schue started class then. He raved about how surprised he was with the papers we wrote. He handed mine back and I was very pleased with my A plus, as well as the B minus Sam got on his paper. When he got his paper, I looked over and he flashed it for me to see. "This is going on the refrigerator!"

I laughed out, drawing attention to myself, before shaking my head and putting my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. I was so proud of Sam. He could do whatever he put his mind to, and be good at it if he wanted to.

Lunch was spent in the auditorium with Sam. He raved about how wonderful I was for helping him with the paper, and we just talked of anything but impending Glee that day. The only people that we still hadn't seen were Quinn, Artie, and Finn. Everyone else knew. Sam had met me at my locker right before Glee Club. "Are you ready for the drama that will no doubt be explosive?" I asked, closing my locker.

"As long as you're by my side, I'm ready for anything."

Everyone decided to show up early that day, Santana and Brittany were waiting outside the door for us. It would seem they were providing us a protective barrier. Santana walked in front of us as we entered hand in hand and Brittany walked in behind us. All was quiet. No one said a thing as the two girls took their seat. Quinn stood and I was ready.

"This is why you broke up with me? This is the reason you weren't keen on working out our problems?" Before Sam could answer, she turned to me. "I was wrong. You weren't covering for him with someone else were you?" It was as if something clicked in her head. "Be it right, or be it wrong, I just want to satisfy ya. Though you're not mine, I can't deny ya…That song, _Sweet Thing, _that you and Santana sang a week or so ago wasn't just coincidence. You were talking about Sam." All the color seemed to drain from Quinn's face. "How could you do that to me, Mercedes? And you." Quinn didn't spare words for Sam she just slapped him hard. She was storming out.

Sliding my hand out of Sam's I went forward, calling her back. "Hold up, Q." She turned and looked at me, face red with anger. "How could I do that to you? Quinn, how could you ignore me until now? How could you not even acknowledge my presence right up until this point? I'm not making excuses for being with Sam behind your back, that was wrong and I'm woman enough to admit it, but I'm sick of people pretending that I'm wrong and ignoring their own faults. Yeah Sam I were both wrong, but haven't you been? Did you not cheat on Finn with Puck? Did you not give up that beautiful baby without hearing Puck out? Don't look your nose up at me because I had a lapse in judgment. This is my first and, baby girl, you've had a few. All of you have." I saw Quinn's fists balled and I almost smiled. "Just warning you that this is what you don't want. You don't want none of this. I don't fight over men, and I never will. If he ever wants you, or any other woman, all he has to do is let me know. I'm not wasting the time, but if you raise your fist at me, don't kid yourself and think I'm going to turn the other cheek."

Quinn gave that HBIC smile and shrugged. "I wonder how Pop Jones will feel about his daughter being with a cheater. Especially a guy that cheated on me – your soul sister."

She didn't have to say another word, trying to play at my Dad's heart strings like that had me pissed to the utmost form of pisstivity. My ear rings were coming out. "Sam, hold my ear rings." Before I could rush at the bitch, Sam's arms were around my waist holding me back. "Me and you haven't been soul sisters since you put that uniform back on and you know it. You've treated me like the gum under the bottom of your shoe, and he's Mr. Jones to you. If he was Pop Jones then you would've come around to see him. Or at least thank him for putting you up when you were kicked out of your own house and thought you were too good to be at Puck's!"

"Hush, baby, calm down." Sam's lips brushed my ear as he tried to calm me. He kissed my cheek and I turned in his arms, brushing his reddened cheek with my thumb.

"Does it hurt?"

He smiled. "I've had worse."

I kissed him chastely, and then Quinn left. Finn went after her, and Rachel who I'd just noticed wasn't sitting beside Finn, looked utterly distraught.

"I know that everyone wants an explanation, but there's not much I can really explain. Sam and I prepared the only explanation we knew how in hopes that maybe you guys would understand."

Sam grabbed a guitar, and I smiled as I watched all his focus go into the music. The way he lost himself in the music and his hands effortlessly strummed the strings of the guitar. He was a beautiful sight when he was playing his guitar. Even though I was singing this song to the Glee Club as an explanation, I only looked to my right at Sam, who was sitting on the stool playing.

_Just like a star across my sky,  
>Just like an angel off the page,<br>You have appeared to my life,  
>Feel like I'll never be the same,<br>Just like a song in my heart,  
>Just like oil on my hands,<br>Honour to love you_

_Still I wonder why it is,  
>I don't argue like this,<br>With anyone but you,  
>We do it all the time,<br>Blowing out my mind,_

Those lyrics rang so true. I'd never argued with someone like I argue with Sam. He never just let me be, he always tried to break through my stubbornness and my diva walls. He gave me that sexy smile of his as I continued to sing.

_You've got this look I can't describe,  
>You make me feel like I'm alive,<br>When everything else is au fait,  
>Without a doubt you're on my side,<br>Heaven has been away too long,  
>Can't find the words to write this song,<br>Oh...  
>Your love,<em>

_Still I wonder why it is,  
>I don't argue like this,<br>With anyone but you,  
>We do it all the time,<br>Blowing out my mind,_

_Now I have come to understand,_  
><em>The way it is,<em>  
><em>It's not a secret anymore,<em>  
><em>'cause we've been through that before,<em>  
><em>From tonight I know that you're the only one,<em>  
><em>I've been confused and in the dark,<em>  
><em>Now I understand,<em>

_Just like a star across my sky,  
>Just like an angel off the page,<br>You have appeared to my life,  
>Feel like I'll never be the same,<br>Just like a song in my heart,  
>Just like oil on my hands<em>

As soon as I'd ended the song, and Sam had strummed that last note, he hopped off the stool and swung the guitar to his back. Sam wrapped me in his arms and his lips were on mine. The group was still quiet, maybe stunned – I wasn't for sure. I didn't dare look at them, only keeping my eyes on the green orbs of my life line.

Mr. Schue said, "Sam, I believe you spoke with me and said you have something you want to present as well?"

I frowned. "You do?" He hadn't said a word about having a song as well.

He smiled that bright, infectious smile. "I've got some explaining to do as well, don't I? It's not like I'm gonna let my lady be the only one needing to bare her soul to her friends." He moved the stool so that it was in front of the group and gestured for me to sit. "Now, all day, I've been asked why her? Why Mercedes? And I want y'all to listen good because I'm only gonna explain myself this once."

Surprisingly, Sam exchanged the acoustic for an electric guitar. What I thought would be a slow song, was really upbeat. I wasn't so sure how this serenade would go. It would definitely be interesting.

_From the moment we met,_

_I must confess, I was obsessed._

_She was such a fine mess and I wouldn't have guessed_

_That I would let her let me fall for her like this._

_She's cute, but she's clumsy,_

_She says that she loves me._

_She's moody and fussy,_

_But she'd never judge me._

_My friends said she's crazy 'til they saw what we had._

_She's got it, go slow and I'm ready to go._

_She's cold when I'm hot and she's hot when I'm cold._

_She's not what I thought that I wanted, but she_

_Well, she might not be perfect, but she's so perfect for me._

I heard cheers from behind me and spared a glance to see Artie clapping his hands to the beat and Santana and Brittany dancing to the song. I was smiling. It was good to know I had some supporters.

_She's been down and depressed since he loved her and left,_

_But I saw through the stress and the tears on her dress._

_When she started falling, I lifted her up._

My breath caught on those lyrics. He wasn't referring to a romantic love. He was talking about Kurt. Sam had lifted me out of that fog. Sam walked closer and lifted my chin as a way of him saying 'Pay attention to the next words'.

_I was over my head and she pulled me back out,_

_We got together, there wasn't a doubt,_

_This must be fate 'cause it has to be more than luck._

_Now that I got you, I never felt this way before._

_I found what I never knew, never knew I was looking for._

_I know that it's so new, I never felt this way before,_

_I found what I never knew, never knew I was looking for._

_She's got it, go slow and I'm ready to go._

_She's cold when I'm hot and she's hot when I'm cold._

_She's not what I thought that I wanted, but she_

_Well, she might not be perfect, but she's so perfect for me._

_She's so perfect for me._

Wow! I'd never had a guy tell me I was perfect for him. I'd never been serenaded, or heard a song that described me or our situation so perfectly before. After handing back the guitar, Sam's forehead touched mine. "I meant every word of it, baby. You are perfect for me; even if I didn't see it before. You are, and have always been."

"Trouty, you and 'Retha are pulling at my heart strings!" Santana exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had a heart, Santana," Sam commented.

"Watch it, I'm on your side." She smiled at me.

"Alright, guys, let's get started," Mr. Schue interrupted. He picked up our first place trophy. "Congratulations, guys. It wasn't pretty but we're moving on." We all cheered at the sight of our trophy. "I for one am gonna be happy to have Regionals and Nationals to focus on." His voice had turned sad.

"Mr. Schue, we heard the news about Ms. Pilsbury marrying the finest dentist alive," Santana told him.

"It's alright. We don't need to talk about it. Now, I know we had our dramas this week, but I want our family to be back in a happy place. I think we should celebrate the best way we know how. Rachel, so how would you like the solo?"

Rachel looked down, admitting in a low tone, "Thanks, but I don't really feel like a solo right now. I'd like to defer to this week's two unsung heroes, Mercedes and Tina."

I smiled at the girl. "Well, you don't have to ask me twice!"

On our way to the auditorium, Finn and Quinn caught up. Tina and I chose to sing _Dog Days_. It had so much meaning for all of us. We wanted to say goodbye to the drama and the secrets. This was a new start for me. I didn't have a secret lover anymore. I had a boyfriend that loved me and friends that supported my relationship. That day, we danced and sang our hearts out like we used to. At the end of the song, Sam wrapped his arms around me kissing my cheek before we all shared a group hug.

We weren't a perfect group. There were still hurt feelings and unresolved issues, but for the sake of Regionals, we could put it past us and at least work for a common goal. We all didn't have to be friends for that to happen. Sam and I still had a long road ahead of us, especially in figuring out how to tell my parents. I didn't know how they would react, but one thing was for sure, I needed Sam in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know :)<strong>

**I had every intention of having her parents find out this chapter, but I had an idea for another chapter before the "A Very Glee Christmas" episode chapter. **

**Songs this chapter:**

**Quinn mentioned Sweet Thing by Chaka Khan**

**Mercedes sang Just Like a Star by Corrine Bailey Rae**

**Sam sang Perfect for me by Show me the Skyline**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I'd finally asked Mercedes out on a proper date, but under the condition that we tell her parents before we go. She had been telling them she had a date all week, but she wouldn't tell them who with. All she'd told them was that he would be here to meet them before taking her on the date. I was nervous as hell! My family was so accepting, but I had no clue what Mercy's parents really thought of me. The whole Quinn thing just complicated things.

My phone rang in my pocket as I was heading to the car. "Sam, will you really not tell me where we're going? I need to know what to wear!" Mercy was freaking out.

"Clothes, woman! Definitely not a skirt or a dress though. Just wear something comfortable."

"Fine. Mama is over here freaking out, and be prepared because Daddy has his game face on to rip you to pieces."

"I ain't scared of him, Mercy. I'm fucking _terrified!"_

"Oh, Lord, who knew our relationship would end because my father doesn't like you."

"Wait…I thought he liked me. Mercy…what? Why didn't you –"

She giggled. "Bye, Sam. See you in a few."

She hadn't helped me one bit. If anything her little talk had freaked me out even more. Once I got to her door, ringing the door bell, I expected Mercy to answer. It was Mrs. Patrice. "Oh hey, Sam, we weren't expecting you. Cedes is getting ready for her date. You come over to help Michael interrogate the poor boy?"

Damn, that hurt. She didn't even think I was capable of being Mercy's date. "So…sorta, Mrs. Patrice, I –"

"Sam! I see you've come to see Cedes off too, huh?" Mr. Jones assumed.

I walked further in the room, noticing that Mercedes wasn't yet ready. It was just me and her parents. I almost started sweating. "No, actually, I'm her date." There I'd said it, but the looks on their faces weren't reassuring me that this would go well at all. They seemed shocked. Mr. Jones even seemed a little angry.

Mrs. Patrice's brow furrowed. "Wha…what?"

"I'm here to take your daughter on a date," I said with a little more certainty than before.

"I'm going to go up and talk to Mercedes for just a second," her mother said.

I swallowed audibly. That meant leaving me and Mr. Jones alone…downstairs…where no one could hear me scream. "Sit down, Sam," he said once his wife was out of sight.

"Aren't you currently dating Quinnie?" he asked, taking a seat himself.

"No, sir."

"That's a recent development. When and why did that happen?"

"Sunday, sir. My heart wasn't in it. I realized that I was falling in love with someone else. Instead of stringing Quinn along, and depriving myself of being with the girl I really loved, I broke things off with Quinn."

"And you and Mercedes began your relationship when?"

"Sunday." It was easy to tell this half truth. We technically had no relationship before Sunday in the theater parking lot.

"So what, you just change women like you change your underwear?"

"No! Quinn only wanted the perfect prom king, but Mercedes wants me – just Sam." I wasn't nervous once the need to fight for my relationship kicked in.

"What do you want?"

"I want Mercy. I want to make her smile because those asshole friends never seem to be able to tell that when she's not that something's wrong. I want to hear her laugh, and watch that twinkle in her eye when she's at her happiest. I just want her."

"You should know there is a whole nother side to her than the happy one."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean the side where – please excuse my language – she'll bitch you out for no reason? The one where she's so stubborn nothing will get through those diva walls? Trust me, sir, I've seen that side. I'm not a fan, but I love her flaws and all."

"She gets that from Pat." He chuckled. "Sam, I was fully prepared to scare the hell out of some poor soul, messing with my daughter. When she told us, I didn't know it was you. I do still feel a little uneasy that you've dated Quinnie now you're dating Cedes."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm gonna say this the best way I can. Quinn is not a nice person to your daughter. She may have been at one time, and I wish I could have known her then, but now she's not. Quinn hasn't said more than two words to Mercy. The girl sat with us at lunch every day, and still she was ignored. I understand that you love Quinn, but she doesn't treat Mercy right. She doesn't deserve your compassion."

Mr. Jones thought that over, but didn't comment. Instead, he said, "Mercedes told me what you did for Kurt a few weeks ago."

I nodded. "Kurt's my friend, but honestly if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have done it. I know how much she loves him, and like I told her, I'd go to bat for anyone she loves if need be."

Mr. Jones sat up, eyeing me. "Sam, that's my little girl. I don't know if she's told you she has an older brother, whose approval still has to be met? But if you hurt her, I'll forget that I like you. In fact, Samuel, I will try my best to kill you." He smiled. "You'd have to survive her first line of defense first though. When it comes to Cedes's well being, Kurt can get pretty cut throat, and her brother David will be even worse."

"I would never intentionally hurt her, Mr. Jones. I love her."

Mr. Jones chuckled heartily. "When I thought of Mercedes's first real boyfriend, I never expected her to have such a southern gentleman, and I never expected to like him. You guys played us. We like you first, then you spring this on us! Now, don't play my daughter. She's not a thing like Quinn."

"That's exactly why I like her, sir."

As if on cue, Mercedes came downstairs behind her mother. "Daddy, you're not scaring him are you?"

"I was fully prepared to do so until he explained the situation. This one is definitely better than that Puckerman boy. As far as I'm concerned Sam is your first boyfriend."

I went to Mercedes's side, grabbing her hand and twining our fingers. "He is," Mercedes said proudly. "So am I dressed appropriately?"

She was wearing a green long sleeve sweater and jeans with ankle boots to top it off. It was simple, an almost understated beauty about her. The necklace I'd given her was still dangling from her neck and she had heart and star earrings to match. I couldn't help but smile. "Perfect."

We were about to walk out the door, when Mrs. Patrice called my name. I led Mercy out to the car, opening her door for her, before jogging back to the porch to her mother. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Thank you," she said, wrapping me into a hug. "Thank you for realizing that Quinn wasn't the right girl for you. I know it must have hurt her, but my daughter deserves to be happy too."

I pulled back to look at her. "Mrs. Patrice, your daughter deserves it more than anyone else. I'm glad I could be the reason she smiles."

After another hug, I joined my lady in the car. I told her how everything went and she was overjoyed that her parents were accepting as well. We agreed never to tell her father about the overlap of time between my relationship with Quinn and the beginning of my relationship with Mercedes. We pulled up in front of the bowling alley. Mercedes looked at me questioningly.

"You've been wanting to go for weeks, and Kurt was gonna take you, but he bailed. I wanted to finally give you your bowling date," I explained.

"Can I just say I have the most thoughtful boyfriend ever?"

"You could, but I'd much rather a kiss be thanks enough."

Little did I know, Mercy was good at bowling. She was better at bowling than I was, and she was a trash talker. Our scores were so close and I had to do something to start throwing her off her game. Walking up to her, I said, "Let me help you improve your technique a little."

"Boy, please. I'm kicking your ass!"

Before she could say another word, my tongue was trailing up her ear. "Visualization is the key, baby. Imagine me naked." I squeezed her hips before moving away to watch her take her turn. Sure enough the ball went into the gutter, causing us to have a tie.

Pouting, she walked back over to her seat, crossing her arms. "What did you naked have to do with me bowling?"

"Not a damn thing." I grinned.

She punched me playfully in the arm. "I hate you!"

"Take it back!"

She shook her head stubbornly when I inched closer. "Nope."

My lips were on hers, and I smiled against them. I had every intention of kissing her senseless, but the realization of what we were doing had me wanting to pull a Tom Cruise and jump up on the chair and yell "I love this woman". I was kissing my girl in public on a date that _I_ had taken her on.

"Sam, why are you smiling and not kissing anymore?"

"Mercy, we're kissing…_in…public! We're on a date!_" I emphasized each word.

Her eyes sparkled. "I know!"

"And here you are, ruinin' the moment sippin' on some haterade."

Mercy cut her eyes at me then and I laughed. "You don't know nothing 'bout no haterade!"

"It's my girlfriend's favorite drink."

"Boy, you know when I say I hate you, I really mean I love you." Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and she cursed. She'd said it! She'd said the words!

I was grinning like an idiot before my lips crashed into hers. "That's not," she tried, but I silenced her with my lips. Pulling away she tried once more. "How I –" Another kiss muffled her. "Wanted to say it." She finally managed.

"It doesn't matter! You said it." Man I was on cloud nine tonight. I was kissing my girl in public, and she'd just told me she loved me!

"You're such a dork, Sam." She laughed.

"Say it again? Please?" I gave her the puppy dog face.

She sighed, looking me square in the eyes. "Samuel Clark Evans, I…think you and I should break our tie by playing some DDR."

So she didn't say it again, but she couldn't take it back. I'd heard it twice already. I let her lead me to the arcade where she completely pummeled me in Dance Dance Revolution. I'd like to think I could dance a little bit, but Mercy killed it. Maybe I was too distracted by her moving her body than those stupid arrows. That was my story and I was sticking to it. Mercy distracted me.

Walking out to the parking lot, Mercy laughed. "Now who's pouting! I won fair and square!"

"No you didn't. Your sexiness distracted me!"

"Uh huh, lover boy, sure it did!"

"You like my lovin'!" I put my hands in the back of her jean pockets, giving her bottom a good squeeze. We were leaning up against my car as she wrapped her arms around me under my jacket and buried her nose into my chest. "Winter is my favorite season I believe."

"Why?" she asked, not looking up.

"Because when you're cold, you cuddle with me under my jacket, and sometimes you even put your hands under my shirt because I'm always warm. My favorite thing you do is when you nuzzle your nose against my chest." I wasn't sure how long we stood there, but it was one of those moments that I never wanted to end.

"We'd better get going before your daddy hunts me down." When she pulled away, I saw her shiver. I took off my jacket and handed it to her.

"But you're not even wearing long sleeves. You'll freeze!"

"As long as my lady is warm, I'll be okay." She put it on and I opened the door for her to get in.

The drive back was quiet. Both of us were reflecting on our first date. I watched Mercy out of the corner of my eye. She was playing with the bottom of my jacket with a faint smile on her face. I loved catching her in moments like these when she didn't think I was looking. She was so beautiful, so happy. I wouldn't trade her happiness for anything in the world.

Pulling up to her house, I opened the door for her again, and walked her to her front door. She was trying to give me back my jacket. I shook my head. "It looks good on you." I could feel myself blushing.

"But it's your Letterman jacket."

"I have other jackets, but only one cold girlfriend." I touched a finger to her nose.

Instead of protesting, she said, "I love you, Sam."

Touching my forehead to hers, I said, "I love you too."

Our lips met in one lingering kiss that I was reluctant to pull away from.

"Tonight was fun. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For making my first date ever so wonderful."

After one more kiss, she went inside. I counted to five before I jumped up punching in the air as if I'd just won a million bucks. If this is what love really felt like, I wanted to spend the rest of my life falling deeper into. I'd never been happier in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm good at angst, but this is my attempt at a drama free, fluff chapter! I hope it was enjoyable! The Christmas chapter is up next :) I'm excited. Not really for the Christmas chapter but for the "Sue Sylvester Shuffle" chapter that comes after it! That ones gonna be fun to write!<strong>

**I hope y'all enjoyed it. And I'm so overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thanks so much for the reviews I read them all and appreciate each and every one of them! They keep me motivated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**A/N: Some of the dialogue comes from the episode "A Very Glee Christmas". Hope you guys enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes! It's 1am and I'm exhausted!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Mercy's POV**

Being in New Directions wasn't exactly the best club to be in at this school. This we all knew. It wasn't even a way to go unnoticed. Mike, Tina, and I were just minding our own business, walking to class when all of a sudden three jocks, Azimio, Karofsky and some other Letterman clad idiot, walked up to us throwing Slushies in our faces. I was stunned, less from the shock and more from the chill of the cold beverage sliding down my face and the front of my shirt. It was humiliating, and I guessed it was supposed to be our early Christmas present from the jocks. Azimio had the nerve to say, "Ho ho ho, losers!"

What was worse than the chill of the cold slush was Sam when he saw me still standing there. "Come on, baby, let me get you cleaned up." He was barely holding on to his calm, but when he took me to the boys' bathroom, he lost it. Someone was in there and he told me to wait a second. I waited outside the bathroom door and all I heard was, "Get the fuck out!" The poor boy ran past me and I entered.

"Sam, calm down. It's just a Slushie."

"Who did it?" he demanded.

"Sam –"

"Uh uh, Mercy. Who the_ fuck_ did this to you?"

"Azimio –" I didn't even get to finish.

"I'll kill him!" The look in his eyes was deadly. "And they ruined your clothes. Hell no, Mercy. Hell to the fuck no I'm not standing for this!"

"Look, that's the way it's always been, Sam. You've been Slushied, you know. Just don't worry about it, and help me get cleaned up. I have extra clothes and a towel in my locker for occasions like this."

He ran out to grab it and came back in record time. I was so glad nobody walked in to see me just standing in the guys' bathroom. With the towel, he wiped all the Slushie from my face and brushed the rest off of my clothes. It was such a gentle action that greatly contrasted the way his jaw clenched and unclenched over and over.

"Please don't go starting anything," I tried.

"If he didn't start shit, it wouldn't be none! He's been gunnin' for me at practice, and makin' snide comments in the locker room ever since we made it official. Now he's goin' after my girl! I'm not havin' that." Sam lifted my shirt over my head to rid me of the liquid that seeped through. I hated to see him like this and didn't want him starting fights.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mercy, I can take a few hits for you. I don't mind. He can say what he wants, but that Slushie was personal. Do what you want to me, but you are a different story."

"I don't want you starting fights. What if you get suspended?" I pleaded, placing my hands on either side of his face and pulling him closer for a kiss. I felt Sam relax as my tongue snaked into his mouth. It felt wonderful having someone care so deeply about me this way. As soon as all the tension left Sam and he wrapped his arms around me, the door opened and I froze.

"This bathroom is out of order," Sam said.

"It's Mike."

"And Tina."

"Mercy is changing, so could you wait a minute?"

"Oh, please, I've seen it before." Tina made her way into the bathroom, leading Mike in who was covering his eyes.

Sam helped me change clothes and we told Mike it was okay to look now.

"She tell you what happened?" Sam nodded and Mike continued. "This was personal, because Karofsky got me and I think they hit Tina just to add insult to injury."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Sam was angry again.

_Damn Mike for getting him all fired up again!_

"You will do nothing. Looks like that little talk with his mother did nothing. I think I may be able to appeal to Azimio's dad, but you can't be with me. She didn't like that you were with me," I told Sam.

"I know, Merce. I've seen that look before. People ain't no joke in the south. I've seen and heard things you probably won't believe." Sam's southern accent came out heavy just for a second. I was always delighted when he let it slip. His drawl was sexy as hell, but he kept it hidden for some reason.

"Look, baby, I know you want to fight for my honor, but I don't want you hurt. I've seen that beautiful face with a black eye and I don't want to see it again." I caressed his cheek, pleading.

Sam smiled with a glint in his eyes. "You thought it was hot. Remember –"

"Boy, you are not about to put my business out there in front of Tike!" He kissed me once more.

"Aren't they cute, Mike?"

"Yeah, adorable." Mike was still fuming about the Slushie incident.

Tina grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly up at him. "Asian kiss?"

He sighed, seeming to let it go and kissed her.

By the time we all filtered out of the bathroom, it was time for Glee Club. We found a worse for the wear tree that Finn had found in the road, and old or broken ornaments that Santana lifted from the neighbors, who'd left the stuff behind after their mother died. Puck had taken the empty wrapped boxes from a display at the mall. We all sang as we decorated it, but when Mr. Schue came in, I could tell he didn't like it. When he complained, saying that this wasn't what Christmas was supposed to be like, I said, "For us it is. This tree is like a mascot for Glee Club. We won Sectionals two years in a row and according to everyone at the school, we still suck." I told the rest of them about the Triple Slushie me, Mike and Tina received.

"I'm pretty sure they just added food coloring to the real slush from the parking lot," Mike added to make things worse.

"You can eat that, you know?" Lauren tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm not gonna let you guys throw yourself a pity party!" Mr. Schue told us. "I first want to say that things haven't turned out exactly the way I'd like them to this year, but Christmas is all about being grateful for the things that did."

Sam and I exchanged a meaningful glance at his words. Things definitely didn't turn out the way we'd planned, but I'm very thankful that it all happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't have him. He smiled at me, letting me know he too was thinking along the same lines. Puck had to ruin the moment when he said, "I thought that was Thanksgiving."

Mr. Schue ignored him deciding to tell us we would be lending a hand to the Lima homeless children and youth program by going classroom to classroom caroling to raise money. It was official, he was sending us into the shark tank with fresh cuts. Those students would eat us alive, and just as I'd suspected it was a hot mess. Sure, Schuester had no problem, letting me have the lead, sending me out on the front lines to the sharks. My face fell when we heard comments like "you suck", "I'd rather be learning", and "you're making me hate Christmas". The hump that broke the camel's back was the teacher throwing a shoe at us.

Back in the choir room, the usual happened. We complained and were about to give up, but Finn decided for a pep talk. I wasn't feeling it, but whatever. Caroling was forgotten when Brittany mentioned Santa Clause.

When Artie told us the girl still believed in Santa, all I had to say was, "You cannot be serious!"

"Last week, Brittany believed a comb had magic powers," Sam added. "It's kind of a pattern."

"Somebody needs to break the news to her," Lauren said bluntly.

"Uh uh, don't look at me. I mean I'm cruel and all but that's just hardcore." I found it funny that not even Puck was heartless enough to tell our friend Santa didn't exist.

"Right!" Artie agreed. "That's my point. Hear me out. Remember when you were a kid, how excited you would get when you would think about Santa Claus? How awesome it was! Christmas was the highlight of the year." The boy was smiling and it was evident he would do anything for Britt. I just didn't know why he was talking it up so hard. He must've wanted something from us as well. I could already tell this would be the pep talk of a lifetime for something I probably didn't want to do. "Wouldn't you want to keep someone's world magical for a little while longer?"

Mike frowned, taking the bait. "How?"

"I've got it all figured out."

And that is what landed us at the mall in Santa Land, waiting in line to talk to Santa. "Cedes, get up there," Artie smiled. The things I do for my friends. I rolled my eyes, walking toward this stranger.

Sitting in his lap, he wrapped an arm around me, resting his hand on my hip and I saw Sam's eyes concentrating on the man's hand with his fists balled. I tried not to laugh at his overreaction. Staying in character to make Britt believe that I believed, I said, "I want a pony and a doll that laughs and cries…" My train of thought was thrown. "One of us smells like McDonald's." And I knew it wasn't me.

Seeing that I had lost it, Artie told Lauren to take over. As soon as I walked back to join my friends, Sam pulled me to his side, wrapping an arm around me possessively. He kissed me thoroughly and glared at the man in the Santa suit. "Boy, you're something else."

"He needs to know you're taken."

For the most part, we were asking for sort of practical things. The guys were taking it less serious than the girls. Sam ran up and hopped into the man's lap and said he wanted lots of Chapstick. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh, but I lost it when it was Mike's turn. "I want Channing Tatum to stop being in stuff."

When Mike walked back by me, I popped him good. "You take that back, Mike Chang! Channing Tatum is one _fine _specimen of man. I want him to be in everything! You're just mad he has better abs than you!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Mike wasn't thwarted in the least. He got me back. "How would you know unless you've been checking these babies out?" The boy lifted his shirt, showing off.

Guilty as charged. Mr. Chang had some nice abs, but my boyfriend decided to throw his two cents in then. "Baby, I can give you six reasons right now not to worry about Channing Tatum or Mike." He took my hand, sliding it under his shirt, and I couldn't help running my hand up and down the ridges of his perfectly sculpted abs.

Artie told us all to quit playing around and we all got quiet when it was Britt's turn. None of us were expected this girl to ask for the impossible. She wanted Artie to walk. Immediately, I knew that this whole trip was in vain. When Artie wasn't walking on Christmas day, she would know Santa wasn't real.

It would seem that the boys had gotten together and formulated a plan. They'd talked to Coach B. Sam and the guys were so caring. I guessed if one thing was going right, something had to go wrong. After we'd had presents that Sue had schemed to get from all the teachers, donated to the homeless children and youth center, we came into the choir room to find the tree stripped, ornaments broken, and the gifts stolen. We were devastated, and I was ready to kick some ass. How do you steal from kids who already have nothing? As we cleaned up the mess, no one spoke. We really couldn't believe that Sue, or football players or whoever would hate us so much that they would do this.

Santana had invited me over for a sleepover and Christmas shopping spree that night. I was saying goodbye to Sam in the parking lot. "Mercy, do you really have to go?" He was nuzzling his nose against the side of my neck. "We're going back to Tennessee for Christmas, so I won't even get to see you," he whined.

"Baby, I already told her I would come. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I gave him a peck. "Please?" I was pulling out the puppy dog face.

"Damn, Mercy, you can talk me outta everything I own when you look at me like that." Sam kissed me again before Santana was dragging me away.

"Come on, Wheezy, before Trouty swallows you whole."

Me, her, Tina and Brittany went shopping. It was fun, but I just couldn't figure out what to get Sam. I wanted to get him something meaningful and unique to us, but I couldn't find anything. The girls agreed to keep a look out for anything dorktastic – Santana's words. When the girl pulled back into her driveway, I noticed other cars. She looked at me nervously. "I invited Q and Berry too. I was feeling generous. Tis the season, right?"

Quinn and I hadn't spoken since she found out about me and Sam, but it was cool. It wasn't like we talked all that much before Sam anyway. When we got out of the car and the other two girls got out of theirs, Quinn's eyebrows rose in surprise. I guess she figured they'd leave me out of this too. I gave a stiff nod in her direction and smiled at Rachel in greeting. We all watched movies and did other stereotypical sleepover things. It was lacking in fun because Quinn barely talked, Rachel was moping, and of course I ignored Quinn like she wasn't even there.

Finally Santana got sick of it. She stood up. "You know, I didn't invite your asses over here to be killjoys! I invited you because after what happened with the presents, I figured we needed it. Instead of sitting our asses in here, we should go out!"

She got mumbles from me, Quinn, and Rachel. I didn't see how going out would help the problem. I think it was Brittany that started singing to sway us.

_I'm gonna marry the night  
>I won't give up on my life<br>I'm a warrior queen  
>Live passionately tonight<em>

Tina looked at the girl, following where she was going with it and smiled, taking the next part.

_I'm gonna marry the dark  
>Gonna make love to this dark<br>I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
>I am a winner<em>

The two girls plus Santana started to sing then, dancing around the room, tugging on each one of us to get us to join in.

_I'm gonna marry the night  
>I'm gonna marry the night<br>I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry the night  
>I'm not gonna cry anymore<br>I'm gonna marry the night  
>Leave nothing on these streets to explore<br>M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
>Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night<em>

I was the first one to crack when Santana pulled me up. I laughed at her shaking my head, but started to sing and dance suggestively.

_I'm gonna lace up my boots  
>Throw on some leather and cruise<br>Down the streets that I love  
>In my fishnet gloves<br>I'm a sinner_

Quinn actually shook off her sulking and joined us. Surprising us all as she danced and grinned, losing herself in the lyrics.

_Then I'll go down to the bar  
>But I won't cry anymore<br>I'll hold my whiskey up high  
>Kiss the bartender twice<br>I'm a loser_

_I'm gonna marry the night_  
><em>I'm gonna marry the night<em>

We all sang the chorus. Quinn even grabbed my hand, dancing with me around the room with a smile. It eased some of the tension between the two of us and we all looked expectantly at Rachel, who was still sitting. Sighing, she stood.

_Nothing's too cool  
>To take me from you<br>New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
>Love is the new denim or black<br>Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic  
>Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front<em>

She wouldn't sing the last line of the song, so I took it over.

_Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's  
>Where we make love<em>

_Come on and run_  
><em>Turn the car on and run<em>

We danced and sang to the song's end, tired by that point and all sinking to the floor in laughter. "'Retha, what you know about sex in a car. You were singing extra hard on that line."

"Mind ya business, Satan." I grinned knowing memories had flooded back to me of me and Sam in the backseat of his car when I was singing.

"We did things the Glee way and sang a fun song, but we all know that shit only works for the ice breaker. Get to the pink elephant in the room, doing the jerk so we can go out and have some fun," Santana ordered.

I looked at Quinn and said, "Quinn, I have no problem with you as long as you're not messing with my father. Sam's a big boy. He can handle himself. We can keep doing what we've been doing all year for all I care."

"But I don't want to do that anymore," she spoke genuinely. There was no HBIC in her tone. This was the tone of Quinnie, the pregnant girl that lived with me. "Mercedes, I got what I deserved. Sometimes, karma is a bitch. I just got back what I dished out."

I nodded, and like that we were cool. We weren't soul sisters or even besties, but I would tolerate her. I would even try to see past things that happened this year. A new year was coming and maybe at some point we could make our way back to being friends.

"Now, Hobbit, what's your deal?" Santana asked.

"Finn and I broke up, and I just…I miss him."

"Well we can't do much for heartbreak, but get your mind of it," I offered.

Santana's idea of fun was to go to a new teen club downtown. As we walked up the street toward it, she stopped us. "'Retha, I've got the perfect gift for Guppy!"

* * *

><p>The next day there seemed to be Christmas miracles all around and we still had another day before Christmas. School was out, but we assembled the teachers and caroled for them. They were eager to give after they heard what happened to the gifts.<p>

On our way back from caroling, Sam eyed me questioningly as I walked between Santana and Quinn and the three of us talked and laughed. When we came into the choir room, I was speechless and near tears. There were Brittany and Artie. He was out of his chair and strapped to some machine around his legs but he was _standing,_ and then _walking!_ None of us could believe our eyes, nor did any of us know where the ReWalk came from. Santa had truly come through for Brittany this year.

When we were all leaving, Sam stopped me. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, as in Christmas Eve? Nothing, probably hanging with my brother unless he has something else to do."

"Can you spare some time for your boyfriend? And maybe I can meet this brother finally?"

"I thought that you were going to Tennessee."

"Thought so too, but for some reason my parents decided against it. I'm kinda sad that I won't get to see the rest of my family, but I will get to spend time with my beautiful girl."

Sam came over Christmas Eve night with his guitar and a gift in hand. The grin on his face was infectious. He was so eager to give me my present, but he had to do something important first. My parents had already left for their annual Christmas party at the Berrys' place. Only my brother was here, and he only stayed so that he could meet Sam. After that, he was leaving to go spend time with his old friends.

I kissed Sam on the cheek. "He's in the kitchen."

We walked to the kitchen hand in hand and David was sitting, trying to mimic Dad's take no prisoners face. I could see where my brother could be intimidating. Like my father, he was a tall guy. He was big, had to be he was a linebacker for Ohio State. He nodded to Sam. "State your name, boy."

I rolled my eyes at his "intimidation" voice. Sam took it in stride. "Samuel Clark Evans, sir." Sam was just entertaining this boy's foolishness. He knew my brother was only four years older than us.

"So you've been dating my sister, huh? What are your intentions?"

"Just to love and protect her. She's my everything." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't look at her. Look at me! I've been asking around about you. Santana gave me the scoop, and I talked to Kurt too."

"And?" I asked.

"Apparently, both of them had nothing but good things to say, and seeing as he hasn't backed down yet, you passed. This is just the preliminary questioning, and if I didn't have to be somewhere, there'd be more," he threatened.

"Bring it on. I guarantee you Sam will pass with flying colors. He passed Dad's questioning didn't he?" I bragged.

"That old softy."

"Bet you won't say it to his face."

"I can and will!"

"If you don't I will!"

"Oh no you won't, Tricey!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing Sam's hand and leading him out of the kitchen. As David headed out the door he said, "You two be good. Don't do anything I would do. I mean it, Tricey!"

When he was gone, Sam said, "Tricey?"

"My middle name is Patrice, and when we were younger he didn't want to call me what everyone else called me so he decided on Tricey."

Sam nodded and we went up stairs to my room. I smiled timidly as he sat on my bed. "So I got you two gifts. The first one I can only show you. The second one you can have."

"Okay," he dragged out the word with raised eyebrows.

I turned my back to him and lifted up my hair. Hearing the bed creak, I knew he was standing to get a better look. "Mercy…you…that's for me?"

Santana's idea of the perfect present for Sam was a tattoo. As long as there was a "consenting adult" there, I could get it, and Tana had a fake id. She consented and I got it. It wasn't that big. It was a star with the number six inside, almost like the necklace I wore. Since Sam liked marking his territory, I would forever be marked as his.

I felt his lips touch the spot of the back of my neck lightly as he hugged me from behind. "It's permanent," he said next to my ear.

"Do you plan on us not being?"

"I have every intention of spending forever with you, Ms. Jones. I'm just blown away by the fact that you're on the same page with me. I'm always the one that feels too much too soon. For the first time, I have someone giving me back just as much love as I dish out!" His lips touched the back of my neck once more and I could feel him smiling. "You're dad's gonna kill me and you."

"He won't see it for a while. Only you and the girls will know."

I moved out of his arms to grab his next present. It was wrapped in Christmas paper. Sam tore into that gift like he was a kid on Christmas morning. As he looked at it he sat down. I knew he'd appreciate it because it came from the heart. It was a small piece of parchment that I'd framed. It read:

_6 Reason I love you_

_6. Your abs_

_5. The fact that your answer is always Batman_

_4. The way you look at me like I'm the only person in the room._

_3. Your Lips_

_2. Your heart – is so big, you have so much love and you care for so many._

_1. You saw me – in distress, lonely, and sad. You saved me. You love __**ME.**_

I watched on nervously as he seemed to read and reread it. For so long he sat there, saying nothing. For a minute I was worried that the tattoo and the love declaration were too much. I thought it was, but Santana and Tina assured me that it wasn't. Hell, I even asked Brittany for a prediction from Lord Tubbington.

"Sam?" I said hesitantly.

He finally looked up his eyes full of emotion. "Mercy, no one's ever loved me like this. Family don't count. You don't have to love me. You love me because –"

"Because I want to. Because I just do," I admitted. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

I had every intention of kissing him, but he shook his head. "If you kiss me right now, I won't be able to get through giving you my gift."

He handed me a wrapped gift as well, but it was wrapped in aluminum foil. I frowned, and he smiled, turning red. "I'm not good at wrapping gifts, and you can't go wrong with the foil. It's fool proof." I laughed, unwrapping it. It was a CD. Nothing was written on it, so I looked at him curiously. "The AV club helped me out. I wrote you a song and did some covers, but I want to sing you the song I wrote."

Nodding, I watched him grab his guitar. I sat on the bed, waiting patiently as he started to play.

_Can you hear me, barely breathing?  
>As you pass me by you're an angel<br>With that body, got me crazy  
>Without even trying<br>I'm a mess, I'm a __wreck__  
>know who makes me feel like this<em>

Sam was grinning at me as he paused for the chorus. I couldn't believe how beautiful this song already was, but when he started to sing the chorus, I was speechless.

_Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?  
>All I want is you<br>make this a beautiful world,  
>Now my <em>_heart is__calling__, so caught up in you  
>I wish I could carry you away<br>and I don't even know your name!  
>do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<em>

Somehow, Sam knew that I sometimes dealt with self image problems, but since I've been with him he's been slowly chipping away at that block of self-doubt. With this song, he'd definitely taken off a big chunk.

_Conversations I've imagined,  
>are they in my head? Did I wake up?<br>Am I dreaming? Are you here now, baby in my bed  
>I'm a mess, I'm a <em>_wreck__  
>if I ask, would you say yes?<em>

_Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?  
>All I want is you<br>make this a beautiful world,  
>Now my <em>_heart is__calling__, so caught up in you  
>I wish I could carry you away<br>and I don't even know your name!  
>do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<em>

_I'll never let go  
>do you even know you're a beautiful girl?<br>yeah, yeah, yeah can you see me falling?  
>yeah, baby I'm falling!<em>

_do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?_

Stupidly, the only thing I could ask was, "That…that was for me?"

Sam chuckled, putting down his guitar. "Who else would it be for? You are beautiful. Everything about you."

"Come here, boy."

He was smiling as he walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his went around my waist. Our breaths mingled, and I looked into his green eyes, smiling as he returned my gaze. My hand trailed over his cheek as he touched a finger to my nose. "I love you," I mouthed.

"I love you most," he replied.

Finally our lips touched. Our tongue mingled and the room seemed to spin around me. Kissing Sam never failed to disorient me, but this kiss wasn't like the rushed ones we'd always shared. Sam picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Walking with me to the bed, he sat with me still wrapped around him. He laid back on the bed and we kissed and tumbled, making a mess of the sheets, but I didn't really care. Sam's hands traced the curve of my body as if he was making a mental map. I felt his hands working my shirt up my body and I sat up to accommodate. His lips touched every inch of skin he revealed. The feel of his lips on my skin made it tingle everywhere he touched. With my shirt completely gone, and my bra following it, Sam flipped us so that I was on my back. Sam's lips provided tender kisses as his hands gave me gentle touches as if there was a sign on me that said "handle with care". Needing to touch him as well, I tugged at his shirt, sitting up to kiss one of the six reasons I loved him. I kissed up his body until his shirt was over his head. When he started to undo my jeans, I lifted my hips to help him get them off. He just looked at me for a long time. "You're perfect," he said in a whisper.

Sam started kissing from my ankle up my leg and thigh. He took his precious time reaching my play land, and even there he was in no rush. He kept building me up as his tongue was exploring and circling in slow procession, but stopping before I crashed into bliss. It was the best kind of agony. I'd never wanted him more in my life than I wanted him now. When he left the bed a whine in protest escaped me, but he was just ridding himself of the rest of his clothes. Sam had said I was perfect, but really it was him. Every muscle seemed perfectly sculpted. The man was gorgeous at every angle. He crawled back into bed with me, condom in hand. Taking it from his hand, I opened it and rolled it on him. Sam's lips practically crashed into mine as he entered me. His pace was so slow as his lips worshiped my body. His hands and fingers were like magic and his lips like my ecstasy. "Love me more," I begged against his lips. I needed more of him. Gripping my hips he'd speed up his thrusts, but just as I was reaching my breaking point, he'd slow down. I could tell it was killing him to hold the beast at bay, but I knew what he was doing. This time, Sam was making love to me. He wasn't giving me a quickie. I felt the love in every kiss and touch and in every thrust. My back arched as his hands kneaded my breasts, and my hips rose eagerly meeting him thrust for thrust.

I didn't know how long, Sam had kept me suspended in this torturous state, but eventually, I started begging. "Please, Sam, please." He picked up speed, thrusting hard, going deeper than before. His nails deliciously digging into my hips. Sam lifted my leg onto his shoulder and angled himself so that he was hitting just the right spot. "Oh…don't stop, fucking whatever you do don't stop!" I was screaming.

"What time is it?" he grunted out.

"Mmm…yes! What?"

"Time, Mercy?"

Craning my neck and shifting slightly to look at the clock on my nightstand, allowed him to go deeper. I had to force my eyes to stay open to see the time, but I started to feel my body tense and shake. I needed this more than I needed to breathe. "Mercy!" he growled, pounding into me repeatedly and I could feel my sanity quickly slipping away.

"Midnight!" I screamed.

I felt Sam pulling all the way out and slamming back into me over and over and just as soon as 12:01 hit, he moaned out, "Mercy Christmas, Mercy." That was when all sanity went out the window. I was screaming his name and clutching at him. I was coming harder than I ever had before. I felt like it would rip me to pieces if I didn't hold on to him. Sam was coming with me with feral, animalistic noises coming from him.

Riding out our climaxes together, Sam finally rolled off of me. We were both too tired to even move, but we were sweaty and in serious need of showers before my parents or brother came back. Sam agreed because if we lay there any longer, we'd be asleep. After our shower, we came back to bed. I was laying under the cover and Sam was on top, just in case someone barged in and we didn't hear them. We fell asleep, just like that with Sam holding me.

It wasn't long before I heard whispered tones near me. "Sam," my mother whispered. And I was almost too sleepy to panic. "Sam," she called again and he finally opened his eyes and mumbled nonsense before turning over.

"Mama," I managed groggily. "Don't think he should drive home now."

"I'll help him to the guest room." She tried, but Sam was just dead weight and he wasn't waking up. Finally, Mama said, "I'm too tipsy for this and he's knocked out. So is your daddy. I trust you, Cedes, and my door and yours will be open – not that this boy is even gonna wake up anytime soon."

"Okay, Mama," I mumbled, wrapping my arm around Sam and cuddling against him. I was asleep within minutes.

Waking up on Christmas morning was wonderful. I woke up to beautiful green eyes staring down at me. I smiled, brushing hair out of his face. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you're adorable when you're asleep," he told me.

I rolled my eyes, and he leaned down to kiss me. I shook my head. "I got morning breath."

"So do I, and I don't care." He kissed me.

"I've never had a kiss on Christmas morning."

"If I can help it, you'll have one every year after this." He kissed me once more and that's when my dad walked in.

"Break it up! Please, Sam, get out of bed with my daughter before I pummel you to a pulp at just the image."

Sam hopped up, and held up his hands in surrender. "I slept on top of the covers and she slept under them, Mr. Jones!"

"That's how it had better gone down!"

"And David said you were an old softy!" I said pointedly.

"He said what? Oh you wait just a minute. I'll show him softy."

Daddy left the room and I walked Sam downstairs to the front door. "Thank you for the Christmas gifts, Mercy."

"And thank you for both of mine." I stood on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear. "An orgasm on Christmas…I'll be expecting that every year."

I saw him bit his lip before he managed one more kiss. He left then, and we spent most of the day separately with our families. It wasn't until the unexpected call from Sue Sylvester that brought us to Mr. Schuester's for a true New Directions Christmas. She'd grown a heart and given back all the gifts, and made us realize that no one deserves to be alone on Christmas. Just like our teacher was always there for us, we'd be there for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots happened this go around! I hope you liked it! I can't wait to hear your thoughts!<strong>

**Songs this chapter: **

**Marry the Night by Lady Gaga**

**Beautiful Girl by Chord Overstreet.**

**Oh and yes, I shamelessly used Chord's song as Sam's original song to Mercy ;)**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The plot and dialogue comes from "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" episode. It's one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't take it. The order of the letters seemed foreign, and when I read I frustratingly stumbled. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment and I was getting more upset with the slow pace that I was reading. Out of sheer frustration, I growled and threw the book across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. Mercedes jumped from her seat at her kitchen table, standing, confused and looking down at me. "Baby, what's wrong? What is it?"

"It's Karofsky and Azimio. They're down on us about Glee, down on us about being friends with Kurt, and Azimio is down on me about our relationship. I'm fucking sick of it!" I yelled, finally letting out the frustrations that had been building.

"Sam, is this about the game you guys lost last week?"

"Yes! It's about everything! Karofsky did it on purpose! He threw the game for us out of spite!"

She came and sat in my lap, placing gentle kisses up my jaw line. "You still get to play the championship game," she pointed out. "But I'll admit you guys need to start acting like a team out there instead of a bunch of individuals!"

I knew she was right, and so did Coach B. Coach was so pissed at us after the game, and we even made it worse with the fight that happened after she was trying to get to the bottom of it all. Had Karofsky not brought Kurt into the conversation or Glee Club, things wouldn't have escalated, but he put two topics we care about out there and of course we had to defend our friend and our club. We were a team divided, and Karofsky even admitted that he wouldn't block for Finn.

"We can't win the championship if they're not willing to have our backs," I pointed out.

Mercy gave me a knowing look. "Are _you_ willing to have theirs?"

I hated that look she gave me, because she knew my answer was no.

Glee club the next day didn't help my building frustration one bit. When Artie rolled in covered in red Slushie it was over. Me and the guys weren't standing for this anymore. It looked like too much slush to just have been one Slushie. They'd ganged up on the poor guy. Finn was the first to move. "That's it. Screw rehearsal, this ends here and now."

I thanked God I wasn't sitting beside Mercy because I knew the minute I went to stand she would've tried to stop me. She was busy talking to Lauren, so she didn't notice it at first. When I did get up, I heard her calling me back. I just shook my head, going forward with the rest of my team. There was nothing anyone could say that would stop me from finally beating the shit out of Azimio.

"We're gonna go all Thunderdome on those guys!" Puck added angrily.

We didn't have to look far because they came walking into the choir room. "So this is what the ladies lounge looks like on the inside," Josh, one of the dickheads who'd aligned himself with Azimio and Karfosky said.

"This is the choir room, now put up your fists because you and I are gonna do some dancing," I told him. He was collateral damage. I wanted at Azimio, but I'd take him on and I'd handle my personal target after I was done with him.

"No. I got this, Sam." Finn put a hand on my chest to hold me back and I pushed it off. He was not about to stop me this time. I was pissed the hell off that they even had the audacity to show up here after what they did to Artie, and I'd told Azimio not to come within ten feet of my girl or his ass was grass.

"Coach Biest told us to meet her here, where is she?" Karofsky asked.

Coach walked in with Schue behind her. They told us to have a seat and we all did. I couldn't bear to sit by Mercy. I knew she would be giving me a judgmental look. I also knew that we would be having words after practice was over.

We all sat looking at him expectantly, but what we weren't expecting were the next words to come out of his mouth. "New Directions, give a warm welcome to the newest members of Glee Club." He gestured toward the other football players.

Everyone was in outrage, and Mercy even stood up. When we were all yelling in disagreement, I heard her voice over everyone else's saying, "Hell to the no, Mr. Schue. Hell to the no!" I wasn't a fan of it either, but at least now she was on my side.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Biest told us that they would be with us for a week. When Dave tried to tell us she was bluffing because without them she has no team, she said, "With you, I have no team. You guys have got to find a way to come together or we're going to get our asses kicked from here until Tuesday finds a saddlebag full of buckwheat."

One thing I loved about Mercy was that no matter what, she could make me smile. When Coach said that, she leaned forward and looked down the row at me. Her face was scrunched as if she was saying "what the fuck", and I just shrugged, trying not to laugh. Nothing about this situation was funny, but with just that little action, I was a tad bit calmer.

While Rachel and Puck were performing, Mercy texted me.

**Do they actually think for a second we're cool with this mess?**

**And out of all the songs we could show…SERIOUSLY! THEY CHOSE THIS! INSANITY! **Mercy's second message read.

**The question is do they think this shit is even gonna work! **

**Bruce, you're getting angry again. Calm down! I like the sex hulk not the angry one!**

**You know only your kisses calm me down.**

**:***

**Nope! I need your lips on my lips. Right. Now.**

**Boy! Schuester would kill us!**

I didn't even get to finish typing. As soon as Azimio said, "The girl with the Mohawk had a really nice voice" I jumped out of my seat, initially to help keep down confusion, but what really wound up happening was I grabbed Rachel around the waist, saw Azimio in front of us and I whispered in her ear, "Kick him. Kick him hard, Rachel!"

The girl was so tiny, it would look like I was holding her back and she was flailing, but really, I was just holding her so her feet could actually make contact. So what if I didn't do it myself, I helped her do it and it was just as satisfying. Then I saw Mercedes. Karofsky said, "How's Kurt?" My diva pulled back her fist and punched him dead in the face. She shook her hand afterwards, and I put Rachel down so fast the girl almost fell. I rushed up to my girl then, standing in front of her.

"Don't you fucking speak to her, do you understand me?" I practically growled. When he looked around me and to her, I said, "Do you have my permission to look at her? I don't think so."

Mercy's hand was on my shoulder, and she was trying to get around me. "I don't need you to handle this for me, Sam. I can take care of it on my own." I backed off, letting her step to Karofsky. "If you _ever_ come in my face like that again, Dave, I will ask to borrow one of Santana's razors and cut all of your manhood off. It's not like I'd have much to cut anyway."

When we got outside the choir room, she asked me to drive her home. She said her hand was hurting, and I was concerned. I wanted to take her to the hospital to get it checked out, but she refused. Driving her car, I kept an eye on her. She kept flexing her hand and I saw her wincing. I hated seeing my girl in pain.

At her house, she plopped down on the couch and I went and got wash cloth and some ice, making her a makeshift ice pack. Sitting beside her, I grabbed her hand, putting it in my lap, gently resting the ice on it. "That was some punch, huh?" She just laughed. "I love so much about you, Mercy, but the list just seems to grow every day. I love how you don't seem to need me. You didn't let me to take up for you. You handled Karofsky all on your own."

"I've had to handle myself for years. I haven't really had anyone to take up for me, besides Kurt." She shrugged.

"You've got me now. I can fight some of those battles for you." I leaned over and kissed her.

"You were too busy using Rachel as a battering ram for Azimio. I knew what you were doing!"

I pulled her into my lap, laughing. "How's the hand?" I removed the ice and kissed her knuckles.

She shrugged. "It's okay I guess. It's just something about the way Dave said what he said that makes me think that maybe I misinterpreted him. Now that I think about it, he didn't seem to be asking smugly. It was more sincere."

I scoffed. "Karofsky…sincere? I'm sorry, you've obviously got him and someone else confused."

"There's more to Dave than meets the eye, Sam. I can't say the same for Azimio."

"How do you know? And why do you keep calling him _Dave?"_

Mercedes rested her head on my shoulder before saying, "I used to tutor him. He was sweet and nice. This was before he joined the football team."

This was news to me. I was actually surprised. "Are you telling me you guys were friends?"

"Kinda. Dave was different. He…" Her face scrunched. "There was always something about him that I could sense that he was hiding, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Still can't, but I think his question had been genuine earlier."

Now that I thought about it, it was strange that Karofsky had Slushied just about everyone in Glee Club, but Mercy. Even when they got Tina, Mike, and her, it wasn't Karofsky that had done it. Many people had said things about me dating Mercy instead of Quinn, but never Karofsky. Come to think of it, I've never heard him say one cross word about Mercy. Sure he bashed Kurt and the Glee Club, but never Mercedes outright.

"You can't tell me you're feeling bad about punching him?"

Mercy shook her head no. "I feel bad for my hand, but not him. He deserved it for everything he did to Kurt."

Moving the ice pack again, I kissed her hand. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine. I just need your lips on my lips. Right. Now," she repeated my words from earlier.

"Well with a request like that, how could I deny you?"

That first kiss always turned into more until we were breathless and had lost track of time. Mercy was on her back with me on top of her. Her good hand was laced into my hair, holding me to her and ensuring my mouth wouldn't leave hers for too long. Sex with Mercy was always amazing, but in these moments just kissing her gave me a heady feeling, rendering me useless to do much else beside kiss my girl. I didn't even notice the sound of her parents coming in and neither had she. It was only when I felt them in the room, and heard Mr. Jones say, "That's not the image I want to be greeted with when I walk in the door," that I came back to the here and now.

Sitting up, I could feel my face burning. Damn if this wasn't embarrassing. Looking at Mercy, I almost laughed. Her lips were swollen from all the kissing and her hair was a mess. I was glad all we were doing was kissing. It would have been a lot harder to explain then.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," I managed.

Mercedes crossed her arms and gave a "hmph". As if to say, "if I have any say so it will".

"I thought your brother was something else when it came to dating, but I see he has nothing on you, baby girl." Her dad eyed her as she combed her hair with her fingers. When she winced, it didn't go unnoticed by me or her father.

"I still think you should go to the hospital."

"For what?" her dad asked.

"Nothing! Shut up, Sam!" Mercedes glared.

"Keep talking, Sam," her dad ordered.

Oh damn. I hated these occasions when it would be Mercy versus her father and they always put me in the middle. This time her mom wasn't here to help me. Yes, this was my girlfriend, and her dad was a big man. Any other time, I'd chance it and stick by my girl except that if she'd broken something connecting with Karofsky's face, she needed to see a doctor.

"Mercedes got into a fight at school today," I told him.

Mr. Jones sat down on the floor in front of her, taking her hand and flexing it and inspecting it. "With who, Cedes? Which Cheerio was it this time?"

"It wasn't. It was with Dave Karofsky," she admitted in almost a whisper. Mr. Jones's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he said nothing as she told the story.

"Girl, you really are getting more and more like David everyday!"

"You do realize that's not a compliment, right?" she asked him with a laugh.

"So what about her hand?" I asked and noticed that Mercedes had stopped laughing and what looked fear ran across her features.

"Nothing is broken. She'll be fine," he told me. Mercedes relaxed a little, but he said, "Cedes, why don't you go up and get some rest?"

She agreed, hugging her dad then kissing me chastely. She told me she'd see me tomorrow at school. When she was gone, Mr. Jones said, "She's terrified of hospitals." Suddenly, I understood her mini freak outs today. "She can visit people in them after she coaches herself through going in, but being a patient is what scares her the most. When she was younger, her great-grand father –Patrice's grandfather – went in for surgery, but didn't make it through. Since then she's developed this fear of being admitted to the hospital."

"Aren't _you_ a doctor, sir?"

"Yes. A pediatrician with my own practice. If she's sick, and it's an emergency, she refuses to go anywhere. She believes whatever it is, I can fix it. Either that or we go down to my practice for her regular doctor to inspect her from there."

I didn't know what to say. Mercy seems so tough all the time. She's had to fight all her own battles in high school, and yet I find out she has so many insecurities and fears. It was as if her father could guess what I was thinking. "She has a tough shell, Sam, but our Cedes is fragile."

~0~0~0~0~

The next day in Glee Club, Mr. Schue tried to make things better, seeing as word had gotten around that the cheerleading competition was the same time as the game. He'd decided to tell us that The New Directions and Titans would be performing the half time show, and we'd be doing a mash up of _Thriller _and _Heads Will Roll._ That already sounded kick ass, and then came Zombie Camp! I was in. I'd put up with the other assholes as long as I could be all bad ass in full zombie make up. It would be awesome, and as predicted it did unite us a little.

It wasn't until a few days later, after we'd done a zombie warm up number and walked down the halls united that things went to hell. The puck-heads met us in the hallway, Slushies in hand. It may have been wrong for us Glee guys to duck, but we knew what was coming. At this point, we'd learned how to skillfully dodge Slushies when we saw the coming. The other Titans however weren't so lucky. One of them called Karofsky gay and that was the end of our little togetherness. We were screwed. The guys wouldn't perform the halftime show, so Coach B said they couldn't play in the game. It was our Championship game, and we didn't have enough players. It was needless to say I was down in the dumps for the rest of the day.

**Mercedes's POV**

I hated seeing Sam this way. He was so angry and so sad. He and the guys had worked so hard to get this far, only to have Dave wimp out after being called gay. It would seem that he could dish it, but couldn't take it. The stress was even getting to me. Sam and I spent time together every day, but he wasn't himself. He was quiet and I found myself just talking to talk because he didn't respond to me. I wished there was something that I could for him, but I knew that was useless. Seeing him like this was breaking my heart.

My spirits picked up a little when my phone vibrated with a text message.

**Lima Bean! You, Me, Blaine and Rach! I miss u! –Kurt**

Of course I couldn't pass up Kurt time. It wasn't often I got much of his time seeing as we spent the majority of our time now preparing to go against each other at Regionals. When we got our drinks and sat down, Blaine mentioned it. "Now, I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but you guys better be pulling out all the stops for Regionals because the number we just rehearsed is so off the hook, it's dangerous."

"Seriously, people should wear protective head gear when they're watching it," Kurt said excitedly.

Rachel and I shared a look, not wanting to put a damper on their good moods with our problems, but Kurt knew me well. His smile faded. "Guys, we're kidding."

"Yeah, well it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinley," Rachel informed them.

"I mean look at us, the stars of two rival show choirs sitting down to coffee. Our school is so messed up, we can't even keep our own football team together," I admitted sadly.

"Coach Biest and Mr. Schue were so close to getting everyone together."

"Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this? We live together! I bring him warm milk every night, just in hopes that we'll have a little lady chat!" Kurt said.

Now I hadn't laughed in a while, but leave it up to Kurt to be completely serious and still manage to almost get me strangled on my coffee. Lady chat…really? It was moments like these that reminded me of how much I'd missed my bestie.

"Warm milk, really?" Blaine was trying so hard not to laugh.

I guess me and him were the only two to find that statement funny, because Rachel soldiered on into topics about Finn. I knew she wasn't over him, and somehow she'd turn this into to something about their relationship. "Finn's too proud to complain. He feels like he has to be strong for everyone, but I know that this is killing him inside. I hope he realizes that if he and I were together, I could make him feel better, you know?"

Kurt looked at her without any sympathy at all, and said, "Let it go, Rachel." Yeah, I'd told him what she'd done to his brother. He didn't really have a soft spot for her hurting Finn like that.

"I just wish that there was a way that we could help, that's all," she finally returned to the topic at hand.

"Yeah and the worst part is how bummed the guys are. They already suffer enough abuse just being in Glee. I really think winning the game could've eased some of the pressure, at least for a little while," I said honestly, thinking of the many nights I spent with Sam lately where he was too frustrated and stressed to even concentrate on homework. He was getting more abuse than the rest of them just for dating me. Sometimes, I half expect him to finally give up and go find him a pretty little Cheerio.

We explained to Blaine what had been going on. He even gave us a little hope when he said, "Well the good news is you only need four more guys. High school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short if you want to, but if they figure out a way to make it work you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on."

Rachel and I looked at each other for a moment. There was a chance that the guys wouldn't have to forfeit. That was the best news I'd heard all day.

"Blaine and I love football." I was just about to give Kurt my "who are you trying to fool" look when he corrected himself. "Actually, Blaine loves football. I love scarves."

When Rachel and I went back to my car, I said, "We have to do it."

"Hold on a minute, Mercedes, do you even know what you're saying here?"

I nodded my head. "Sam is my world, and he does so much for me. I have to do this for him."

"We have to call the girls."

After conference calling the others, phase two was started. Our parents. I went inside to find my parents curled up together on the couch watching a movie. "Mom, Dad, I have a favor to ask and I really need you to be on board with this."

**Sam's POV**

Walking past the football signup sheet broke me inside a little. No one wanted to be on the team, and at the rate we were going, I didn't blame them. Who would want to be on a team that couldn't really get their shit together and be a team? When we got to Glee that day, Coach told us we'd have to forfeit. I didn't want that.

"Why can't we just let them back on the team just for this game?"

"No, we carry this thing through. Even if it does mean having to forfeit the game," she sounded so sad as she'd said this.

"I can't believe this is it," Finn input.

I'd noticed Mercy, who was sitting a chair away from me, look at Rachel and nod before Rachel said, "Maybe it isn't." She walked to the front of the room with her hands on her hips. "We want to join the team."

Artie took the words out of my mouth. "We who?"

"All of us Glee girls," Mercy said, standing and joining Rachel with Lauren and Tina following. "We wanna join the football team, and we wanna play in the championship." That statement was said by the diva. It was full of sass because she knew I was about to say hell no. My baby was not about to get out there and get hurt.

Mr. Schue was on my side with this, even before I could speak. "Rachel, have you ever seen a tackle football game? When they tackle you, it hurts," he tried to get his point across.

"And not in the good Mellencamp way," Puck pointed out.

"We've thought about that. But the truth is that you guys don't really need us to play. You just need enough players out there to field a regulation team. So when they snap the ball, we're just going to lie down on the ground. We're just going to lie there," Rachel informed us, and it sounded like a pretty good plan, but I still didn't want my girl anywhere near it.

"What do your parents have to say about this?" Mr. Schue asked, and I knew there was no way in Hell Mercy's parents would allow this. Mr. Jones is more protective of her than I am.

What shocked the hell out of me was what Tina said. "We all have signed permission slips from them. It took some convincing, but they understood what it means to all of us."

Mercedes's eyes locked on mine. Her lips were pursed as if to say, _Well?_

I knew Mr. Jones only signed that paper because he trusted me to protect her while she was out there. I just couldn't understand why she would go through all this trouble. She was putting her health at risk all so that the game would happen. When Coach B welcomed the girls to the team we all rushed forward with high fives and hugs. These girls were something else.

Wrapping Mercy in my arms, I said, "Why are you doing this?"

With her arms around my waist she gave me a tight squeeze. "Because I love you. This means so much to you, Sam. I couldn't sit by and do nothing. Just like you'd do anything for me, baby, I'd do the same for you. That's the way love go –"

My lips crashed down on hers then. I tried to put every emotion I was feeling – the joy, the happiness, the appreciation and love – into this kiss, and it wasn't for the faint at heart. Mr. Schue and Coach B had to separate us. When I looked up, Coach was blushing for us! Out in the hall, I looked at Mercy seriously, "You do know what this means, right?"

"Yes, Sam, I know the risks."

"If you get hurt, you'll have to go to the hospital," I warned, now that I had the knowledge of her new fear.

She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. "I'm willing to take that risk for you."

I put my lips close to my ear. "Mercy, I'm gonna need you to come straight to my house after Coach gets you your jersey."

With the knowledge that my girl would be willing to risk injury and something that scared the hell out of her all for my happiness had me elated. I didn't know what to think. People could say what they want about Glee relationships, but these girls loved us more than I think any of us realized, and when Mercy got to my place, all I wanted to do was love on her.

She could barely get in the door before I attacked her. My family was gone out for ice cream, and we didn't have long. With her pressed up against the door, my lips pressed against hers and my tongue darted into her mouth tasting her greedily.

When I finally let her breathe, I led her up to my room and closed and locked the door. Mercy still had her jersey in her hand. Just seeing it made my heart swell with so much love. "Put it on," I told her.

She left and came back in only the jersey. Never has a McKinley Titan jersey looked so sexy. I dropped to my knees, bending down to kiss her ankles. My lips brushed up her left leg. "You're so amazing, Mercy." I kissed up her inner thigh. "So caring." My tongue darted out to flick over her bliss button just once. She cried out and her hips bucked. "So beautiful." I kissed down her other thigh, letting my lips brush down her ankle. She whined before I made my way back between her legs, putting one of her legs over my shoulder. When my tongue entered, her knee went weak and I had to place a steadying had at her hip. Mercy's hands in my hair were tugging and insistent. Already, I knew that she was close. I was paying so much attention to her bliss button that she could barely see straight for pleasure. I pulled away as I felt her body start to tense.

"Bastard!" she gasped.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head and unbuckling my belt.

"It is when he leaves his girlfriend hanging like that." Her eyes were raking up and down my body.

I had every intention of taking control, but as soon as I was naked and back on the floor to tease Mercy, she pushed me onto my back with a condom in hand. She rolled it on me agonizingly slow. All the while she had this naughty glint in her eyes that was sexy as hell. It could only be replaced on the sexy scale by the image and feel of her bouncing on my cock, making me insane.

"Fuck me, baby. God, you feel fucking good," I moaned, smacking her ass as she rode me.

I could tell she was close because her nails started to rake down my chest. It was something I would never tire of, and I swore it made me harder. My baby was screaming my name and frantically working herself into a climax. Watching her buck and writhe on top of me made it hard not to grab her hips and start to plow into her recklessly. Mercy's name, declarations of love, and other unintelligible sounds escaped me as I joined her on the downward slope into bliss.

We got up, making quick work of cleaning ourselves up, and went downstairs to pretend to have been studying when my parents got him. Just to tease me, Mercy was still wearing the jersey with her jeans. I think I'd have to talk to coach about that being a keepsake for me – I mean her.

~0~0~0~

It was game time. The lights were on, the crowd was cheering, there were our girls walking out on to the field. I walked straight to my girl. My helmet gently knocked against her helmet, our mouth guards touching as I looked into her eyes. "Baby, you got this, okay? Just stay down. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Don't you worry about me, Samuel Clark Evans. You keep your eyes on the game. I can handle myself."

After we broke our huddle, it was do or die time. We got into position, and I couldn't help but smile as I watched Rachel and Tina assume prissy squat positions. Not my girl. She took position just like one of the guys. Even if she was fragile, she'd act tough. That's what I loved about her.

Like they'd promised, as soon as the ball was snapped, they all laid down - except Lauren. I ran long, trying to give Finn a clean opening for me, but the ball was intercepted and the guy was too fast. I couldn't catch him. It was needless to say there was a touchdown scored for the other side. When I came back to my team, Mercy grabbed me by the mouth guard and said, "Sam Evans, get your fucking head in the game! I'm not out here risking my life for nothing!"

It was harsh, but the pep talk didn't help. They'd still managed to get past us for yet another touchdown. The score by this point was sixteen to zero. Finn called a time out to check on the girls. "Alright. How is everyone doing?" he asked.

"Kill me now. I wanna die!" Mercy said.

"Mercy, baby, calm down. Just breathe, okay? Where's the diva? She's tough. She can handle this." I tried to give her a pep talk this time.

"Anyone else tired of lying down all the time? I wanna play," Tina said.

"Just…don't get ahead of yourself, okay?" Finn replied.

We broke our huddle and I gave Mercy a smack on the ass for encouragement. She squeaked in surprise and I knew I'd gotten her to relax a little. I was afraid she was going to hyperventilate. I didn't truly know what happened next or how we got to the point where Tina had to run the ball down the field. I heard Coach yell about watching the blitz and then I was flat of my back with the air knocked out of me and Tina was running down the field with our opponents fast on her trail. She was so close to making that touchdown when she got tackled from behind, landing face down. As we all rushed toward her, I was shaking my head. There was no way in hell Mercy was staying on this field. These guys didn't mind tackling girls and I wasn't having it. I would flip the fuck out if they touched my girl. "Mercy, you're not playing anymore. Do you understand me?"

"Sam –"

"Don't argue with me on this okay!" I yelled. "You will not get hurt. I'm not having that. This game is not as important as you."

She took off her helmet and I took off mine as we stood on the sideline. When Mercedes kissed me it was full of passion, so much so that I was breathless by the time she released me. "I love you, and I would've played until the end for you."

"I know." My eyes were fixed on hers, our noses touching. I was leaning in for another kiss when Finn called my name.

"I need you to play quarterback for the rest of the half."

I nodded, not too sure what he was planning. "Okay."

When Rachel asked him where he was going, he said, "Can't have a half time show without cheerleaders."

Half time rolled around and Puck had managed to talk the rest of the guys back into the half time show and the second half of the game. We rocked the half time show as a bunch of bad ass zombies and we were all celebrating as a team in the locker room. We were going to take off the zombie make-up, but Coach said we could try to use it to our advantage. WE got a standing ovation as we ran back out on the field. The guys from the other side were a little freaked out when we started to groan and mumble. We were psyching them out. As a team we worked together to gain control of the ball and keep it that way. With Karofsky actually blocking for Finn, we could do some damage, evening up the score a little. I was able to score a touchdown, bringing the score up to twenty-one to twenty-four. With ten seconds left on the clock we were all ready to give up, until Finn – the man with plenty of plans tonight – came up with yet another brilliant one.

We started acting like some brain starved zombies and the crowd joined in. Just as we'd planned the quarterback fumbled the snap, and we rushed in for the ball. With one beautiful touchdown from Finn, we won the game. I went to my zombie cheerleader on the sideline, picking her up and twirling her around. I was a man on top of the world right now. I was on a championship team, and I had the most loving girlfriend in the world. Better than that, the Glee Club got the remainder of the Cheerio's budget, since Sue epically lost.

Mercedes was kissing me everywhere -my lips, cheeks, forehead, nose. "I knew you guys could do it! I _knew_ it! I'm so proud of you for not giving up!" she praised.

Not only did this girl risk wellbeing for me, she cheered me on when the outcome looked hopeless. Mercedes believed in me. With each passing day, she practically redefined love with a deeper definition. In that moment all words failed me besides, "I love you, Mercedes Jones."

**Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Some of the dialogue and plot comes from the "Silly Love Songs" episode. **

**I know it's been a while, but school work and life got the best of me! I hope you guys enjoy. Also 200 reviews! I don't even know what to say about that! I'm so speechless! Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Mercedes's POV**

Sometimes, I wondered how I got so lucky. I was cuddled into Sam's side with my head resting on his shoulder and with one of our hands intertwined. I was introducing him to Starkid Potter and their musical genius. We were watching _A Very Potter Sequel_ – more like he was watching and I was watching him. It was like sometimes I didn't believe my luck. He and I were alike in so many ways, yet so different in others. Our relationship worked, and we didn't have to pretend to be anything we weren't when we were together.

Sam looked down at me with a smile. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" He turned so that he could look at my face, causing me to have to sit up.

"How lucky and blessed I am to have you," I admitted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "This again? How many times do I have to tell you I ain't worthy of the pedestal you put me on, honey?" His southern drawl was heavy, and I giggled.

"Sam, why do you hide who you are?" I asked, wondering why I only heard his accent on occasion.

"I'm not."

"Your accent peaks out when you're most comfortable, when you're angry, and during sex sometimes. It's only when you let your guard down, but what are you guarding?"

He shook his head, his eyes pleading with me not to start this conversation, but it had been eating at me for months now. "Please talk to me."

Sighing, he said, "I'm already dyslexic, do I really need another reason for people to think I'm stupid?"

At that, I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Mercy, a lot of people associate that southern drawl with stupidity. I don't want that label."

It broke my heart that Sam struggled with this. I struggled with body image, and he struggled with intelligence views. This boy was so smart, and he didn't even realize it. Sam was great at Science and History – even better than me. He had a knack for remembering dates and locations and people. He didn't even realize that when we studied together, he helped me in those subjects, but he wouldn't believe me if I told him that.

Instead, I said, "If you're using half your concentration to speak differently, then you're only half paying attention to whatever else you're doing. Just pointing out something that could save your life. You want society to accept you, but you can't even accept yourself."

A crooked smile appeared and I was glad. That's what I was hoping for. "So it's perfectly okay for you to pull out the _X Men: First Class _quotes to give me advice, but when you were being silly about your body and I told you if I looked like you, I wouldn't change a thing you gave me the stink eye!"

Remembering that day, I started laughing. "No, I gave you the stinky eye because you followed it up with something about my eyes and me having a very groovy mutation! You're a dork, Sam, but definitely not stupid."

I got a half-hearted smile out of him. "I'll take your word for it."

"Besides, I think your accent is sexy."

He leaned in to kiss me. "Well, why didn't you say so, darlin'? I would've been speakin' normally months ago." Sam waggled his eyebrows and laid on his accent thick.

It was so ridiculous, I had to laugh. As soon as I did, he pretend pouted. "I thought you said it was sexy!"

"It is. Come here and let me show you just how sexy I think it is."

Sam shook his head no, knowing that my parents were in the kitchen or the den. I raised an eyebrow taking it as a personal challenge now and I gave my best attempt at tackling him. Surprising him, we wound up on the floor with me on top of him. For a moment, I was concerned. "Oh my God, Sam, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

He smirked. "No you aren't. It was your plan all along to hold me down and have your way with me!"

Well it wasn't, but since he mentioned it, I held his hands above his head, straddling him and kissing him. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he moaned. "Mercy, ftang," he pleaded.

"And if I don't?" I asked, wickedly assaulting his neck. He should know by now that his Na'vi doesn't deter me. It turns me on.

"Your dad is gonna kill me, and – fuck! Please, Mercy," he whispered as I was placing love bites on his neck.

"Please what, Sam?" I whispered with my lips brushing his ear. "Please stop? Or fuck you please?"

"God, you're so fuckin' sexy when you're bein' devious." His hips rose, pressing against my play land to show me just how much he liked it. "I kinda hate you right now."

Before I could say anything, the front door opened. "Sam, Mercedes, isn't that scandalous with your parents home and all?" Kurt tried for disappointed, but all that came through was amusement.

Rachel peeked around his shoulder, seeing us in that compromising position and blushed. When I tried to move, Sam quickly sat up, pulling me into his lap. His face was flaming with embarrassment, but that didn't stop him from peppering kisses down the back of my neck.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, confused as to why Kurt and Rachel were standing in my living room unannounced. Not that Kurt needed an invitation.

"Kurt and I were talking and we need you. We are in desperate need of a three divas sleepover," Rachel informed me.

"How about three divas and a dork? I wanna be a part of this too!" Sam suggested.

"No, Sam, what you want is to be attached to Mercedes," Kurt said bluntly. Something must have been up because he was only blunt when he was upset. Normally, he'd find a nicer way to say it.

"I promise that I will keep my hands to myself."

Rachel even looked like she was considering it. "He could provide a man's point of view on the situation," she pointed out and Kurt slowly nodded.

Standing, I told them all to follow me into the den where my parents were. My mom's eyes bugged when she saw me and three other people walking into the room. The last time they'd seen me it was just me and Sam in the living room. "Mom, Dad, is it okay if we have a sleep over?"

"We who?" My dad asked.

"The three divas," Kurt said.

"And the dork," Sam insisted. "I'll sleep in David's room. I won't have a problem with that. I just wanna be involved, and I wanna know what happens at these sleepovers."

"Boy, who are you fooling? You don't care about what happens at the sleepovers. You just want to spend more time with Cedes, and in the morning you want to be present for the breakfast she's always raving about Pat making."

Mama put her hand on Sam's shoulder, smiling at him. She was always the delicate one – the one that knew how not to overreact. "You're welcome to stay with them, but doors stay open. I trust you guys, and lights out by eleven, and Sam should be in David's room by that time as well." She eyed us all. "It's a school night. Breakfast is served promptly at six fifteen in the morning."

Dad gave me a serious look, and then moved on to Kurt. "I'm putting all my trust in you. Keep him in line and make sure he's in that room by lights out." He hugged Rachel and then kissed me on the forehead. What had me laughing was when he pointed to his eyes and then to Sam, letting him know he'd be watching him. My dad was something else.

While we all changed into our footie pajamas, Sam called his parents to get their okay for him sleeping over. I was unexplainably excited by the prospect of him hanging out with me, Kurt and Rachel. I think I was more taken aback that he would even want to hang out with us. He had nothing in common with them, and it was like my two worlds colliding.

Sam came into my room wearing a pair of my brother's pajama pants. He was pulling his shirt over his head as he crossed the threshold, and I watched as Rachel's mouth dropped and Kurt's cheeks turned pink. "His eyes are up there, guys!" I pointed out, and it was Sam's turn to blush.

"No fair! I wish y'all would have told me! I would have bought some footie pjs too!" he complained.

"Boy, sit down. Kurt is in crisis."

Sam hopped into bed, stretching out beside Kurt, while Rachel braided my hair at the foot of the bed. "What's the problem, Kurt?" Sam asked.

Kurt proceeded to tell us about how he'd misinterpreted Blaine's signals and how Blaine had asked for the Warblers' help singing to the guy he has a crush on at the Gap. "I was absolutely devastated!" Kurt admitted, hiding his face against Sam's shoulder. Sam wasn't awkward about it at all. He patted the boy consolingly on the shoulder.

"Did he ever actually say you two were dating?" Rachel asked.

"Well, not in so many words." He went to grab another slice of pizza.

"Did he put the moves on?" I asked, hoping to find some way that make Kurt feel better.

"Well, we were always singing duets, and he was always smiling at me." Kurt stopped chewing as he made the realization that none of us were willing to tell him. "Oh my God, I made up the whole thing in my head didn't I?"

"We've all been there. At least I have, with you," I told him.

"I know exactly what you mean. If Finn thinks he's just going to walk out of my life, he's wrong. Because I'm gonna go up to that kissing booth tomorrow with a one hundred dollar bill, and he's not gonna be able to make change. And he's gonna be forced to kiss me one hundred times. When his lips touch mine he's gonna feel it!" Rachel started to rant.

I looked at Sam, who had sat straight up, looking bewildered by how she'd just snapped. "Rachel, that sounds even crazy for you! Bring it down a few notches," he told her. "Why not just one kiss? As many times as I can kiss Mercy, only one would suffice to know how she felt about me. If we went all the way to a hundred, there's no tellin' what predicament we'd end up in." Sam smirked at me.

"We're supposed to be giving Kurt advice, remember?" I told them both, trying to steer Sam back onto innocent topics. "You are going to the Gap attack right?"

"Sh…should I?" Kurt asked.

We were all in agreement on that. "Dude, you have to! How are you gonna know exactly what the competition is like if you don't see for yourself." This time Sam was actually helpful.

"And you two are so guy crazy. Look at me –"

"Sam crazy!" Kurt pointed out, and Sam was grinning.

He had a point, and had I been single – and my boyfriend wasn't currently at the gabfest – it would have been a lot easier to say what I was about to say. "All I'm saying is it's okay to fly solo. Look at our idols, Whitney, Barbara, Patti LuPone, they all became stars while they were single. They took all the pain and loneliness and put it into their music.

"Everybody feels lonely. Harnessing this pain is why they became legends. Sometimes you have to choose between love and talent, and far as I'm concerned there is nothing wrong with flying solo for a while. I've done it for years." My pep talk was cut short when my cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Sam.

**I'd never make you choose, ****tutee ayunil.**

I was all smiles as I turned around to look at him. As much game as I talked about choosing between love and talent I honestly didn't know if I'd be able to choose talent over Sam. I felt almost guilty that the words had come out of my mouth as I made this realization. I was a hypocrite.

**What's wrong?** Another text came.

**I'd choose you…**

**No!**

**No?**

**You're too talented to ever choose me. I wouldn't let you.**

**Yeah, and I wouldn't let you not let me. **

Instead of replying through a text, Sam looked at me and mouthed "What?" with his face scrunched in confusion. I just shook my head. I'd managed to confuse myself, but Sam shook his head and then there was a text message soon after.

**I love you!**

**I love you too, Sammy.**

"What are you two doing?" Rachel asked. "I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing!"

"And, Rachel, what is it that you think me and Mercy are doing?" Sam was giving her that charming yet devious smile of his. I think he'd found a new way to amuse himself by seeing just how many times he could fluster Rachel in one night.

"Well…I…you…She…" His gaze was fixed upon her as she stammered, and I knew firsthand how intimidating and alluring those green eyes could be.

"Sam, leave that poor girl alone. It's almost lights out time, and I'll walk you to your room."

Holding hands, we walked down the hall to my brother's room. I stopped him at the threshold of the door, because I knew if I crossed it I wouldn't be coming out. Sam gave me a peck and hugged me close before letting go, wishing me a good night.

I didn't really have a good night's rest. The knowledge that Sam was down the hall from me and I was sandwiched between Kurt and Rachel instead of in his arms kept me awake. I wasn't the only one. Sam and I texted each other most of the night that night. He was even sexting me, and I so horny by the time he'd gotten his release, I had to head to the bathroom to handle my own.

We looked worse for the wear that morning, and poor Sam didn't even enjoy much of the breakfast because he fell asleep at the table. He was wearing some of my brother's old clothes and they were a little bit looser than he normally wore his, but Sam could make anything look good.

The both of us were practically like the walking dead until Glee Club that day. Our assignment for the week was to pair up and serenade the other person. Sam and the boys had to help Puck serenade Lauren. What shocked us all was the song that he chose to sing to the girl. Puck in his own way was trying to make her understand he liked her the way she was, but I could tell by the look on her face that _Fat Bottom Girl_ was not the way to go.

During the music break Sam ran up and started giving me a lap dance, and I was dying laughing at his antics. By the songs end, I found myself wrapped in his arms as he laughed with me. "Why were you signing so hard, Sam? What are you trying to say?"

He smacked my ass. "You know I love your sexy ass, Mercy, don't even play! I'd follow you off a building because if I'm walking behind you, all my focus goes straight there."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

At that, I hugged him closer to me. We took a bit of a break so Artie and Mike could warm up for their performance and I took that time to talk to Lauren. "I know you might feel like the song was offensive, but I know Puck and I know he didn't mean it in that way. He was really trying to convey that for him you've got all the right curves in all the right places. He just did it in his own way."

Lauren smiled. "Thanks, Mercedes."

"Go out there and talk to the boy."

She went out into the hall to talk to Puck, but what I didn't expect to hear was the commotion of a fight. Poor Santana was getting her ass handed to her by Lauren. I could have told her not to go up against the wrestling champ. She could yell about Lima Heights Adjacent all she wanted. It didn't scare Lauren in the least. When Coach Beist picked the poor girl up and ended the fight, Sam looked at me and then Santana being carried toward the nurse's office. "I'm gonna go see if she's alright," he told me, which I thought was odd, seeing as they didn't really talk much at all.

I shrugged it off, going to choir room and watching Artie sing the hell out of _P.Y.T_.

**Sam's POV**

Santana looked a little worse for the wear laying on that tiny bed. I felt sorry for her. I sat in a chair beside her, not sure if she was asleep or knocked out. I got my answer when she said, "What do you want, Guppy?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lima Heights? I thought you were tougher than that!"

"Well, she's a bulldozer, and I don't see what Puck sees in her."

"I don't see what you see in Puck. Besides, I _know_ that's not who you want. You only want to be with Puck so badly to make her jealous," I told her.

The girl sat up, her eyes turned to slits. "Whatever the fuck you think you know, just forget it."

"I don't _think_ anything. I _know!_ I've seen the way you eye fuck Britt from across the room. You're so protective of her, and she's the only one that you're gentle with. We all get bitchtastic Tana, but Brittany gets the real person."

I watched as Santana's chest heaved quickly with her breathing. She was panicking. "Sam, I'm not –"

"You don't have to lie to me. Your secret is safe." I moved my chair closer to her, grabbing her hand and twinning our fingers. "Now tell me."

"I'm a lesbian, and I'm in love with my best friend," she admitted in almost a whisper. I saw tears stream down her face at the relief of finally being able to say it out loud to someone. "You're the first person I've told. The _only_ person I plan to tell."

I was a sucker for crying women. Instead of just holding her hand, I climbed into bed with her, wrapping my arms around her. "You don't have to only be yourself with Brittany. I'm here too, if you feel comfortable enough, Mercy too. She'd accept you too, you know. We all would."

Santana shook her head. "This school is vicious, and not only school but there is family, strangers, and friends." She was sobbing now. "I can't do it. I can't."

"You don't have to. Not until you're ready and when you are I'll be here and so will Brittany. You'll always have your Glee family. You know that. Now, stop all this Puck nonsense because you got your ass handed to you!"

"Trouty? If you tell anyone we had this little talk I will practice dissection on you." She looked up at me with the threat clear in her eyes.

And just like that Bitchtastic Tana was back.

**Mercy's POV**

Glee club the next day was interesting to say the least. Santana seemed to have cooled it on the Lauren hating. I didn't ask Sam what exactly happened between him and Santana yesterday. I trusted Sam, and it wasn't like I had to know every detail of his life. We were sitting together as Tina sang _My Funny Valentine_, but didn't get through the entire thing. She was so overcome with emotion that she was sobbing. Mike didn't know what to think. Mr. Schue practically had to shove him toward the girl. Rachel sang _Firework_, and then Sam stood up. I didn't know he had prepared anything.

When this boy opened his mouth, mine dropped open. I knew Sam could sing, but the way this song allowed him to put so much more of his feelings into it probably had everyone shocked to hear him singing the hell out of the song.

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no<br>And I just gotta tell you right now that I  
>I believe, I really do believe that<em>

_Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)  
>Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)<em>

Puck and Artie joined him as his backup singers. Sam's smile was bright as he locked eyes with me. This had to be one of my favorite songs, and _he_ was singing it to _me!_

_Let me tell you now  
>I got a feeling, I feel so strange<br>Everything about me seems to have changed  
>Step by step, I got a brand new walk<br>I even sound sweeter when I talk_

Sam and Puck each took a hand, pulling from my seat. When I was standing each of them gave me a kiss on the cheek and Artie followed with a kiss on my hand.

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I said baby<br>Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)_

With an exaggerated bow, he was gesturing for me to take the next part. I shook my head at him and he pouted. Rolling my eyes I started to sing, beckoning Santana and Brittany to back me up. They quickly came to my aid.

_Let me tell you know  
>Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)<br>Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)_

_Let me tell you now_  
><em>I never felt like this before<em>  
><em>Something's got a hold on me that won't let go<em>  
><em>I believe I'd die if I only could<em>  
><em>I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good<em>

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>I said baby<em>  
><em>Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)<em>

Sam took the next part, dancing around me as he sang before grabbing my hand and dancing me around as well. The atmosphere was fun, light and full of love. I could see in his eyes as he sang directly to me.

_Let me tell you know  
>My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light<br>I shake all over, but I feel alright  
>I never felt like this before<br>Something's got a hold on me that won't let go  
>I never thought it could happen to me<br>Got me heavy without the misery  
>I never thought it could be this way<br>Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me_

_I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>I said baby<em>  
><em>Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)<em>

Moving away from Sam and heading toward my girls, I belted out a line as they agreed with me singing the echo of my words.

_Yeah, he walks like love (you know he walks like love)_

Sam followed my lead, going over to Puck and Artie as his eyes never left mine.

_She talks like love (you know she talks like love)_

Leaving our friends we made our way back to each other to sing.

_Makes me feel alright (makes me feel alright)  
>In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)<em>

We danced the most old school dances we could think of just being silly until the song's end. By that time everyone, even Mr. Schue, had gotten in on the fun. Right after we'd gotten done, Finn and Quinn asked to be excused to the nurse – mono being suspect there. I guess they'd gotten back together. We all just shrugged it off. I wasn't about to let them interrupt my happiness.

"Come here, beautiful girl," Sam beckoned.

"Thank you for the song. I loved it." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his around my waist.

"Thank you for helping." He placed his lips on mine in a sweet kiss. "It's Valentine's Day," he murmured against my lips. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't need anything extravagant. How about just Kurt's Lonely Hearts Club dinner at Breadstix?"

"As long as you don't disappear in the Warblers' circle, I'm in."

We found ourselves sitting with Rachel and Mike and Tina. I was sitting on Sam's lap so that there would be room for us all in the booth. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and as the Warblers sang _Silly Love Songs_, he whispered proclamations of how much he loved me into my ear.

This Valentine's Day wasn't about just significant others. It was about friends and being there for them. We hung out at Breadstix until they closed. At some point Sam had begged Santana to pull up a chair and hang with us because she was sitting alone. The place was packed with New Directions and Warblers and it was the best V-Day I've ever had. I didn't need flowers, candy, or romantic candle lit dinners. I've never been the type of girl to require that. Sam and my friends were all I needed to make this night special.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**So…there has been a request for some angry sexy, but I'm having trouble coming up with something for them to argue about. Any thoughts? **

**Navi translations:**

ftang-stop

Tutee ayunil-woman of my dreams

**Song: Something's got a hold on me – Etta James (She was amazing and will definitely be missed!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Some dialogue and plot comes from "Comeback" episode. Yes that means Bieberlicious Sam - who does it way better than Bieber himself! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Sam's POV**

"So I'm thinking of starting a one man band called the Justin Bieber Experience."

Santana laughed as we sat on the stage in the auditorium, during lunch. She held up a silencing finger. "Few things wrong with that, Trouty. One, what the hell is a one man band, and do you hide the instruments in your mouth? Two, Justin Bieber? Really, what are you twelve?"

"Ha ha. I don't see anything funny. You won't be laughing when I sing to Mercy in Glee Club today. You're gonna be wishin' it was you."

"I don't know how 'Retha deals with your cockiness."

"Speaking of, Tana, I hate keeping this from her."

The girl's whole demeanor changed as I broached the subject. She stood, grabbing her bag. "No! I'm cool with 'Retha, but she's one of the biggest school gossips. I don't want news flying about something I don't have much of a handle on. Look, salamander lips, there are only two people at this school that I trust – Britt-brat, and sadly you. The end."

I was so frustrated with her. I truly understood her wanting to keep her secret, but it put me in a bad place. I couldn't have Mercedes thinking the worst of me, even if she didn't ask about me and Tana. "Do you honestly think that she would tell anyone? That's not Mercy."

"I'm just going to ask you to save that mini tornado you're making from the hot air coming out of your over sized mouth. Not happening! Tell Wheezy, and I fuck you up. Simple as that!" She sauntered off backstage.

I heard footstep coming back in my direction, but I didn't look up. "Tell me what?" Mercedes asked.

_Damn it!_ "Nothing."

She gave me that "bullshit" look, but said nothing.

"So, is my lady prepared for me to perform for her in Glee today?"

"I'm always happy to hear you sing!"

"Not just singing this time. I'm singing and dancing!"

Mercedes sat down beside me, pulling out her lunch and handing me a sandwich and a bottled water as well. "You…dancing?"

"I didn't see you having much to say when we were grinding."

"You are alright. I wouldn't say you were Usher or anything."

I shook my head at her. "So where were you today?" Earlier, she had sent me a text telling me that she'd be late for lunch. That's how I wound up talking to Santana for the first twenty minutes of our lunch break.

My lady shrugged. "Talking to Puck."

_Hell no _was my immediate thought, but what I said was "Oh." I didn't trust Puck as far as I could throw him when it came to women, and I couldn't imagine what he would want with my girl. Asking her would be intruding on her privacy. She had the right to talk to whoever she'd like.

"I like your hair cut. It's cute. Makes you look…like…I can't quite put my finger on it." Mercedes ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of her touch. It wasn't long before I felt her hand trailing down my cheek and her soft lips pressing against mine.

I moaned against her lips, wrapping my arms around her. "Woman, your lips will be the death of me." The tip of my tongue ran along her bottom lip.

Mercy smiled and whispered, "Then I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

"And you call _me_ a dork!"

"Don't hate because I like Shakespeare!"

"Oh, I'm not. I only got through the play because you acted it out with me." My lips brushed against her neck as I spoke. "Remember that love makin' scene?"

She shivered and bit her lip. Her voice came out a seductive purr. "Remember the final kiss so I could die? But I never did because you came back to life and so did your partner in crime." Her eyes pointedly trailed down to my crotch.

I released her, smiling smugly as I laid down on the stage with my arms behind my head. She followed, laying on her side, propping up on her elbow to look at me. "That was a good night and I got an A on the test." Raising up, I captured her lips with mine. "Wanna skip class?"

She pulled away from me. "Remember that time _I_ wanted to skip and you said no? Well, pay back's a bitch, ain't it?"

I watched that sexy smirk play across her face as she got up and gathered her things. When she walked out of the auditorium, her ass had some extra swish. Damn! Thinking of our version of _Romeo and Juliet_ and watching that ass had me hard. Now I had to handle things myself before class started.

I was a little nervous at the start of Glee Club to be premiering my one man band. We had Sue drama because she would be sitting in on classes in hopes to bring joy back into her life, and Mr. Schue had given us more information on our competition for Regionals. After that, I felt that we needed a little pick me up, so I raised my hand asking to sing. The rest of the group laughed when I mentioned The Justin Bieber Experience and they all joked about it. I saw Mercy cover her face with her hands, shaking her head. Ignoring it all, I grabbed the guitar and began to sing because I knew that this song was really good if you really listened to the lyrics.

Standing directly in front of her, I sang only to her. I only had eyes for her.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<em>

Putting the guitar back, the music picked up and cheering started from the group. Grabbing a chair and sitting directly in front of her, I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She was all smiles then, but what really got her was when the chorus came and I started to dance. Her face lit up and she was dancing in her seat while she laughed at my antics.

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<em>

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

Starting up the second verse, my dance moves got a little more complicated, but I mastered them like a champ – even if I had to say so myself. I watched Mercy's eyes light up watching the way my body moved and I even saw her bite her lip. _That's right, baby, I got moves_, I thought to myself as I sang and danced.

_For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we're here together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_  
><em>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<em>  
><em>I'm goin' down, down, down, down<em>  
><em>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>

Eyeing her with a smirk, I went over to Brittany to let her play with my hair. I knew Mercy was just itching to touch me, but not yet. Pulling my hood over my head I finished the song.

_I'm all gone  
>Now I'm all gone<em>

_Now I'm all gone_  
><em>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<em>  
><em>I'm gone<em>

Applause erupted, Santana was fanning herself – like I knew she would be – and Mercy was beckoning me. When I made my way to her, she grabbed me by the hoodie and practically assaulted me with her lips. "Damn, boy," she whispered. "Got me so hot and bothered I want to fuck you right on the piano with the rest of them watching."

I licked my lips and watched her eyes zeroing in on that motion. "I hear it's hotter when we have an audience."

She tangled her fingers into my hair, pulling me back down to her. After she relinquished her hold on my lips, she said, "Don't give me ideas, Sammy."

I was just about to go in for another kiss when Santana opened her mouth. "Uh uh. Before Trouty here gets a boner, and Wheezy is spread eagle on the piano, I think he needs a breather. I'm not trying to watch a – Well maybe this could be hot! Continue." She gestured for us to continue what we were doing. I shook my head, deciding that she was right and that I did need to take a breather.

As I was bent over washing my hands in the bathroom, I heard, "We want in."

I turned around to see Puck, Artie and Mike standing behind me. "In _what?_" They had a poor choice of words. You don't say you want in to a guy bent over washing his hands. That shit was just creepy.

"The Justin Bieber Experience. We want in the band," Artie explained.

"But it's a one man band." And only for my girl Mercy!

"So expand," Mike suggested.

Their pleadings had me confused. "I don't get it. You guys were totally making fun of me for singing Bieber."

"That's because we totally underestimated the power of the Biebes," Puck said.

"Look how he made all those girls melt in Glee Club," Artie pointed out. "Now think of the power of four Biebers!"

"All of our relationships are in the standard post Valentine's Day lull," Mike told me, but I wanted to point out that I wasn't in a lull. Mercy and I were still getting it on like horny rabbits quite often. This band was just my way of showing more of how much I loved her.

I was considering taking pity on the guys and taking them under my wing, but I really wasn't sure about Puck. "Why do you want in Puckerman?"

"I'm at the end of my Lauren Zizes rope. I'll try anything to get into those enormous pants."

With the way he was talking, I hated to tell him, but I doubted if he ever would get into her pants. Puck needed to be schooled on the art of wooing a woman. He had no clue what he was doing. He was a fish out of water in that respect, and that was why he and Mercy hadn't lasted long. He didn't know how to handle a woman who wasn't just in it for his body.

"So…what do you say? Are we in?" Mike questioned.

"Fine, but we need to figure out something to do with Puckerman's hair."

The next day in Glee Club, we were prepared to perform as the new and improved Justin Bieber Experience. We walked in all smiles knowing we were the ish. Mercy rolled her eyes as she saw us. "Sweet Jesus, who bought tickets to crazy town?"

I was hoping that singing _Somebody to Love_ would put a smile on her face, but it didn't. By the end of it, she didn't even rush up to me like the other guys' girls did. Mercy just hung back and by the time I was about to make my way to her, I saw Puckerman talking to her with his arm around her waist. Last time I checked, she was _not_ Lauren. Watching them, I saw him hug her and kiss her on the cheek. Mercy laughed and then they fist pumped. _Why the fuck was his hands all over my woman?_

She didn't even come over to the stage. She walked out with Puck, but sent me a text. ** Rain check on hanging out today. **

**Why?**

**Puck needs help with something.**

**With what?**

**Confidential…**

**No hell it's not!**

**Why are you always talking to Satan?**

**She needs a friend.**

**Well so does Puck.**

Instead of this back and forth, I called her, still hanging backstage, fuming. "Puck needs a place to stick his dick, Mercy. He doesn't need a friend!" I said as she answered her phone.

"Sam, today is not the day for this, okay? I'll see you later. Bye." She sounded almost irritated.

When I turned around to grab my things, I saw Santana smirking as she leaned up against the wall. "Trouble in paradise, huh? Why don't you take me to Breadstix – your treat of course – and we can talk about it."

How or why I agreed to be sitting at Breadstix with Santana, I had no clue. We'd been there for at least fifteen minutes and I hadn't said two words to her. She broke the silence. "You know, those were perfectly good breadsticks that I could have been eating. I don't take too kindly to you just ripping them apart like that! I asked you to bring me here so that you could use your enormous mouth to say something stupid to help me forget that because of your damn Bieber yack fest Brittany is probably giving _him_ the goods as we speak."

"Yeah well, Mercy cancelled on me to spend time with Puck."

"I wouldn't trust Puckerman with anything with a vagina. Mi abuela almost got accosted the first time he met her! We all know she may be old, but us Lopez women are sexy as hell!"

"Is this damn pep talk supposed to make me feel better?" I eyed her, making my irritation blatant.

"Breadsticks make me feel better! Now shut up, your sulking is ruining my appetite. If you want to know what they are doing, go find out. Pay the check first, though." She stuffed her face with food as she talked. "Why are you still sitting here? Go before Puck gets all up in that!"

She was right, I needed to get the hell out of this restaurant and handle my business. There was no way in hell this was going down under my nose. Mercy might think she was helping him innocently, but I know him. Hell, Puck is such a smooth talker, he could probably get even Ms. Pilsbury out of her panties and that would be a feat!

When I got to her house, I didn't see Puck's truck. Knocking on the door, Mercy answered after about three minutes. "Where's Puck?" I asked instead of saying hello.

"Hey, Sam, what a surprise. Didn't expect to see you today," she quipped sarcastically.

"Do I get to come in?"

"I'm sorta in the middle of something."

"So you have to time to talk to Puck, but you don't have time to talk to me?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, but stepped back to let me in. Without a word, she went up to her room and I followed. Sheet music was spread out on her bed, and she picked it up singing as I sat there. I frowned when she cursed under her breath and stopped. "She's right," she mumbled tossing the sheets aside.

"Who's right?"

She shook her head and it looked like she was about to cry. "You want to talk about Puck, let's. First off, asshole, there's nothing between us. So stop acting like the jealous boyfriend when really there is no need. I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt, and don't want to embark on that journey again. I didn't go crazy girlfriend on you for spending long amounts of time with Satan because I'm not worried. You aren't crazy and neither is she." The diva was speaking – walls up, hard edge to her tone.

"I don't like your tone right now."

"Fortunately, the world doesn't revolve around what you like and dislike. Besides, the world you live in and the world I live in are so different that you probably wouldn't even understand."

"Okay, Miss Sassy Ass, your neck roll and sassy tone don't scare me away." I stood up, looking down at her. "You want to throw insults? I can go round for round with you, but I don't like playing games. So how 'bout you just fess up to what's botherin', because your lip is quiverin' and your eyes are brimmin' with tears."

She picked up the sheet music she'd thrown down and shoved it at me. "This! Sue told me Rachel was spouting off about how I'll never be as good as her or as much of a diva. So I threw down the diva gauntlet, but the song I…can't sing it right. Rachel is right! I'm only good for high notes at the end of songs and R and B type songs." She was looking at the floor, and I could see her lip poked out in a pout.

As I read the lyrics to the song, I couldn't believe my baby didn't see the connection. I resumed my seat on the bed. "You know, baby, I have an idea. Come sit in my lap." She complied, and I continued. "Now sing." Mercedes started to sing the first few lines, but only halfheartedly like she didn't believe them. My nose nuzzled her neck before my lips brushed down it. My hands went to her hips massaging the spot that always turned her on. "Baby, when you walk anywhere all anyone can think about is that ass. And you know I love it. Now try again."

She took a shaky breath – shaky because my hands and lips were working on her still – and began to sing with more confidence.

_Every single day__  
>I walk down <em>_the street__  
>I hear people say<br>"__Baby__'s so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty  
>Everybody stares at me<br>Boys, girls  
>I can't help it baby<em>

Before she started the next line I lifted her hair and kissed the back of her neck. It was a habit now to kiss the tattoo that forever marked her as mine. It was also just before I felt the need to temporarily mark her as mine as well. "You'll always be mine. You know that right? You'll always be my baby," I sang the last sentence in the tune of that Mariah Carey song. Mercy giggled. "Next line please."

_So be kind  
>And don't lose your mind<br>Just remember  
>That I'm your baby<em>

"This chorus is what you've been begging people to do for a while. So tell them and tell me what you've been dying to say," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight. She turned to straddle me, her eyes burning into mine. This chorus ran deep and rang true. It's so uniquely her, and I knew she would blow me away when she sang it. As she sang, I kissed all the parts of her that she told me she didn't like about herself. It seemed to give more power to her vocals, knowing that someone loved every inch of her.

_Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<br>Take me baby or leave me_

The next part didn't need any prompting. Mercy was feeling more confident by the second. She truly believed the words. All I had to do was show her the correlation. She kissed me hard, a naughty smirk on her face. I couldn't read minds, but I knew my girl. She was thinking of how over the course of a few months her inner tiger had been released.

_A tiger in a cage  
>Can never see the sun<br>This diva needs her stage  
>Baby, let's have fun!<em>

She framed my face with her hands, looking directly in my eyes. She sang, finally realizing her self-worth. Mercedes Jones wasn't the lucky one. It was me. I was lucky that she wanted to be with me – not the other way around.

_You are the one I choose  
>Folks would kill to fill your <em>_shoes__  
>You love the limelight too, now baby<em>

_So be mine  
>And don't waste my time<br>Cryin', "Oh Honeybear  
>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<em>

My lips crashed into hers, silencing her song. I'd been such a fool, being jealous of Puck when Mercy never even acted like she was the least bit interested in him. "Baby, I'm so sorry for overreactin' 'bout Puck. How can I make it up to you?"

"Strip."

"Huh?"

"Bieber, off with the clothes in that sexy way that you move your body." She got off of me, sitting beside me waiting expectantly.

"I'm not a stripper…I've never stripped for anyone. I might not be any good."

"You are a stripper right now and your name is White Chocolate. I've paid good money to see what you're working with, so how you gone make sure I get my money's worth?"

Well fuck me! Now we were role playing! Mercy knew how to keep our sex life exciting. I started unzipping my hoodie, taking it off and swinging it around my head before I threw it to her. She caught it and said, "I'm keeping it." This girl just didn't know that I'd give her the shirt off my back if she asked for it. Playing with her, I lifted only the side of my t-shirt, then the front. Mercy was a sucker for my abs, and her hands flew out to touch me. I walked closer to her, letting her hands roam up and down my abs. "Oh fuck, just take it off, Sam!" she begged.

Backing away from her, I slowly took off my shirt. One move I'd mastered when I started going to parties and discovered grinding was the body roll. Mercy practically lost it when I body rolled all the way to the floor. "Good God, Sammy," she moaned. "Where did you learn that? Damn!"

I couldn't answer because it was my turn to be entranced. As I danced around ridding myself of my shoes, pants and boxers, Mercy started touching herself. One of her hands was kneading her breast through her shirt, and the other went between her legs. The sight brought my "partner in crime" - as she called it - to attention and ready to report for duty, but I was too entranced by my lady bringing herself pleasure. I needed to see it almost as much as I needed to be inside of her. "Mercy, take off your clothes," I directed. She did as she was told, until she was sitting on her bed fully naked. "Touch yourself for me. Show me how you touch yourself when I'm not around. Show me how you fuck yourself when you think of me."

My sexy baby spread her legs, her fingers sliding up and down her slick slide and around her clit just to tease me before she sank them in. Her fingers already started out at a quick pace. Mercy's other hand went to her left breast, tugging and rolling her nipple between her fingers. "Show me," she demanded as she moaned. Grabbing some lotion from her dresser, I began showing Mercy how I stroked myself thinking of her.

As she watched me, her hand moved frantically. I attempted to keep up with her pace. Even though we weren't touching, just watching each other was driving me almost as wild as being inside of her did. She was moaning out my name, her hips bucking as she fucked herself. "Holy fuckin' hot damn, Mercy. Hottest mother fuckin' thing I've ever seen, baby."

"Sam," she whimpered. "I'm gonna come."

"Come, baby. Come for me."

Watching Mercy writhe and shake, my hand tightened around my dick a little, trying to mimic the feel of her clenching around me. I was so close, but before she could breathe normally, I was condom clad and spreading her legs even farther apart. I needed to be inside of her. I needed to be kissing her, touching her. She let out a surprised gasp as she found herself on her back with me between her legs. I jammed my eager cock into her roughly, knowing it would only take a few minutes for me to come. Her whimpers, my grunts and our bodies colliding were the only sounds that filled the room. Mercy's toes curled and my hands had a death grip on her hips. She'd just come down from one orgasm and already, I was bringing her into another. My hand could never be a match for the way Mercy tightened around me. She sent me into unintelligible babbling – a mix of Na'vi and English. I didn't know what the fuck I was saying. All I knew what this girl was milking me for all that I had. I came so hard, so much, that all I had to say when I could finally speak was "_Shit, Mercy!"_

After disposing of my condom, I joined Mercy back in bed. I loved holding her after sex. She felt so fragile, so soft, so small in my arms. I felt like everything in the world was right when I held her. She was facing me, playing with my hair. "Thank you for the pep talk."

I smiled. "The pep talk or the striptease? Which did you enjoy more?"

"Oh most definitely the striptease! But the talk got me out of my funk."

* * *

><p>My little talk and strip tease had a lasting effect on my girl because the next day at school she was fiercely dressed, and wore her divatude with pride when she stepped foot in the choir room. Rachel won the coin toss so she started the song off. For a second I was wondering when my lady would jump in, but she surprised us all, cutting Rachel off at the chorus. She was full of sass – neck rolls, hair flips, and snaps. But that sass didn't hold a candle to the way she sang the hell out of that song. Rachel was a good singer, almost as good as Mercy, but she couldn't handle full on confident diva Mercy. She was in her face, cutting her off, and hopping into the girl's spotlight. Mercy <em>owned<em> that choir room in that moment, and I couldn't help my cocky smirk as I cheered my girlfriend on. That was my sassy diva. That girl who was down there strutting her stuff and singing like she believed every word was mine! My smile even broadened when I saw the two girls laughing. The head to head battle was over, and they were just having fun. They even called it a draw, but we all know Mercy wiped the floor with Rachel in that song.

Afterwards, Lauren did this really risqué number, _I Know What Boys Like,_ and no one knew what to think but Puck, who was going on about how hot she was. After Glee Club let out, Mercy grabbed my hand. "I was helping Puck help Lauren. She wanted to sing, and he wanted to woo her since your band didn't do the trick. He asked me not to say anything to anyone because he didn't want to seem like…well you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, a mushy romantic. That is everything Puck isn't." She laughed, hugging me close.

"Hey, Trouty, ready to go get the children of the corn?" Santana interrupted.

Mercedes frowned. "It's what she calls Stacy and Stevie. She said they remind her of the blond ones. I've been neglecting them lately, spending so much time with you that I'm treating them to ice cream. I mentioned it, and Miss Mooch invited herself along. Just like she invited herself _and me_ along on Artie and Brittany's date later tonight," I informed Mercy.

She nodded. "Oh ice cream with the kids and a double date. Sounds like you two are going to have fun," she said passively.

"Baby, don't be like that. Don't you have something with your folks tonight?"

"Like what? I'm not being any kind of way, Sam. Don't _you_ be paranoid. And yes, David is on the Dean's list. Who knew he was so smart!" She shrugged. "So we're going up to take him out for family dinner." Mercy kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "I'll text ya when we get home tonight."

I nodded and Santana looped her arm through mine. "Thanks for letting me borrow him," she said.

"Yeah, just like a library book, huh?" She rolled her eyes at Santana but smiled. "You two have fun." With that, she walked away.

"See, Lisa Rinna, 'Retha is perfectly fine with our friendship."

"You think that's fine? I need to know what's going on in her head."

Santana's grip on my arm grew tight, her nails biting into my bicep in an unpleasant way. "You won't kick me out of the closet. If…if I tell her, it's on my terms. I'm not doing this to hurt you, Sam. It's not easy, okay?"

She called me Sam. Santana was being genuine and honest, letting the person Brittany always got to see slip out. Even more surprising was when she said, "Don't worry. I have a feeling you and your girl are OTP."

Frowning, I looked at her. "Tana, did you just admit that you read fan fiction?"

"Well, you wouldn't shut up about it so I looked. Sue me! They got some wild shit on there. I knew you were a freak, Trouty!"

"You were reading it too!"

"Never denied my naughty side!"

I shook my head. "Watch your mouth around my brother and sister!" I warned as we walked toward my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Songs this chapter came straight from the episode. **

**Baby – Sung by Chord **

**Take Me or Leave Me – sung by Lea and Amber**

**Shakespeare quote came from Romeo and Juliet.**

**Thanks as always for the reviews! They keep me going and motivate me to find time to write. Oh next chapter we are Blamin' it on the Alcohol! It's gonna be wild! Super excited! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/n: Just a tiny bit of the dialogue comes from Blame it on the Alcohol episode. It gets a little wild for Samcedes. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Mercy's POV**

"So we get to the movie and guess who is waiting on us!" Artie said as he was getting books out of his locker.

"Oh you don't have to tell me! It was Sam and Satan! I know! They took Stevie and Stacy out for ice cream and then she decided that crashing your date was appropriate."

"And you're okay with this?" Artie looked up at me concerned. Thank goodness I didn't have to answer that question because his phone vibrated and from the goofy grin on his face, I knew that it was Brittany that had called. "Yes," he replied to whatever she asked. "Mercedes just told me."

He was talking about the party that Rachel was throwing. Grabbing the handles on his chair, I leaned down to say, "Tell them I'll go, if they go." There was no way in hell that I would be at this hot mess she was calling a party alone, and maybe chilling with Satan would help me figure out exactly what was going on in her head.

In true Artie fashion, his answer was, "Tell 'em yourself. I ain't no pony express."

Rolling my eyes, I began pushing him down the hallway before calling Santana. "You're going, right?" I asked her.

"Only if there's liquor, because a Rachel Berry party is not something I can do sober."

She put me on hold to call Puck. Whether or not his friend's fake ID could score us wine coolers. Call me crazy, but last time I checked, wine coolers weren't really the go to alcoholic beverage – not for being even a little tipsy. Nevertheless, Puck could score them and everyone was in. "Well if we're all in, it's settled. The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza is officially a go."

* * *

><p>"Baby, are you sure you wanna go to this party?" Sam complained as we stood on Rachel's porch.<p>

"We're already here now, Sam. Too late to back out. Besides, I promised Satan, Brittany and Artie that I would come. "

Sam looked down at me with a devilish glint in his eyes. "I could think of quite a few things we could be doing instead of this." His tongue slowly slid across his lips to moisten them. I was a goner before I knew it. His lips were on mine and my back was pressed up against the door. We almost fell in as Rachel opened it – had it not been for his quick reflexes.

"Oh," Rachel exclaimed, jumping back. "Ah, welcome to my party."

Sam looked at me and I looked back at him. I didn't know what the hell she was wearing.  
>As she walked down the steps ahead of us Sam whispered in my ear, "Is that a night gown?"<p>

Laughing, I replied, "Or a muumuu ." We followed Rachel down to the basement. We'd been to her house before, but never down into the basement. Descending the stairs, we were taking in our surroundings and I stopped dead in my tracks almost screaming. "Is that her face on the wall?" I was looking at a very life like portrait of Rachel.

Instinctively, Sam's arm tightened around me. "Baby, this is some creepy shit! We need a code word if we need to escape."

"How about quack quack?"

"Ducks? What?"

"No, silly, it's not obvious and no one will understand that quacking really means flee!"

He smirked and shook his head. "Gotcha."

We took a seat on the couch beside Santana. She looked so lonely as she gazed over at Artie and Brittany, who were talking to Mike and Tina. We sat there in the room, just looking at each other because there was no music playing and Rachel was announcing something about tickets and wine coolers.

"Well this blows," Santana said.

"Who you telling? We haven't been here five minutes and I'm already seeing the train wreck. This girl has no clue how to host a party."

"You got that right," Sam added, pulling me into his lap. "How 'bout you give me some sugar to pass the time?"

As if I really had a choice. His lips were on mine as soon as he finished his question. That sexy southern drawl peeking out, plus Sam had undeniable lips, made it impossible to say no. Those lips sucked you into his sweet seduction and didn't let you go until you were thoroughly satisfied.

"As if the party wasn't bad enough, now I have to watch you two slob each other down too?" Santana whined.

Sam immediately snatched away from me to look at her. They looked at each other for an immeasurable amount of time as if they were having a silent conversation. "Tana, I didn't mean to –"

"You didn't mean to what? Kiss _your girlfriend_ in front of her?" I asked, letting my irritation out in full force. So far, I've been laying low on the whole friendship, but something about it wasn't sitting right with me. The way he'd just reacted kind of hurt. He'd snatched away from me like he was doing something wrong. I didn't want to be having this conversation right now, so I got out of his lap. "Going to grab something to drink," I mumbled.

"Mercy," Sam called after me, but I kept walking.

Part of me knew that I was running away because I didn't want my speculations to be true. I didn't want Sam to be cheating on me with Santana, but really did I have the right to be hurt? Didn't we do the very same thing to Quinn? The other part of me believed that it was nothing. Sam and Santana were just friends, and he was helping her through something going on in her life.

I didn't really talk to Sam for a good portion of the night. When Puck broke into Rachel's Dads' liquor cabinet was when the party really began. For a while, I played quarters with Mike, Tina, and Quinn. I was feeling _right_ after that. Mike begged me to dance with him as Tina giggled encouragingly. Raising an eyebrow, I said, "Alright, if you think you can handle it."

I had to give him props. The way he was grinding up against me had me wondering who was handling who. Though I'll never admit it, Mike Chang was too much for me! It wasn't too long before Sam's arms wrapped around me from behind and his lips were on my neck. "Sorry. Don't be mad at me, okay?" he pleaded as his breath caressed me and his lips brushed across my skin. "I hate it when you're mad."

"Don't break my heart, Sam," I said, knowing he wouldn't hear me over the music.

Surprisingly, he had. "I won't. I promise."

The party had spiraled into more chaos as the hours passed. Everyone was dancing with everyone. There was pointless laughter, falling, and stripping – the last one was all Brittany. Rachel was clinging to Finn like he was a life preserver, and Puck was getting yelled at by both Lauren and Quinn – resident angry drunks. What shocked me was Rachel, stumbling up to the stage to announce Spin the Bottle. Of course we were all on board with that.

It was sheer craziness as the bottle took its turns. Tina kissed Kurt, Quinn kissed Santana and Lauren had to kiss Mike. When my turn came around, it landed on Artie. He was smirking as I got up and went over to him. He directed me to sit in his lap, and then my lips touched his. The boy slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I couldn't help the involuntary moan that escaped me. I could tell just from this kiss that Artie was skilled with his tongue. Pulling back and managing to stand on wobbly knees, I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. Artie was smirking. "You're welcome," he said.

On Brittany's spin, she landed on Sam. As soon as they leaned in, Santana yelled, "You know what? A reminder, someone else owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips don't belong to you."

They shrugged her off, and went in for the kiss, which was rather lengthy and steamy, but I couldn't talk. Artie nearly devoured me with that kiss, so I couldn't be mad that Sam was paying me back for that little display. What I could be mad about was that Santana was the one that found fault and broke them up. "You know what this is not? Hey, honeys , it's not a Big Red commercial! No me gusta!" Sam was smirking at me, but I rolled my eyes. I couldn't shake why Satan was so upset about _my_ man kissing someone else. Friendship my ass! There was something more going on here, and tonight would be the night that I found out exactly what it was.

While Rachel was kissing Blaine, I watched Satan. I could care less about the drunken duet Rachel and Blaine were on stage giving. She was talking to Sam. "You like her better than me! She's blonde and pretty, and funny," she cried. We all knew she was the weepy drunk. Sam was about to walk away when she pulled him back.

I got to my feet, making my way over to them. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Mercy, it's not what you think," Sam was in full on southern drawl now, being too drunk to concentrate on his accent.

Santana put her hand on his chest. "No, no, trouty. I got this," she slurred.

Sam mumbled something about not talking in front of everyone, so he led us back upstairs. "I don't want your boyfriend, 'Retha. I promise."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because." She'd clearly forgotten the rest of her argument because all that happened next was that her lips crashed into mine. Her lips were insistent on eliciting a reaction. Santana's kisses mirrored her personality – forceful and persistent – but not unpleasant.

I felt Sam's hands at my hips, pulling me back with him onto the couch. To my surprise, Santana followed, lips still trying to work me over and only breaking from mine to breathe. I was sitting in Sam's lap and Santana was straddling me. She'd moved to kissing my neck, and I was confused as hell as to what exactly was happening.

Sam's lips were at my ear. I could feel his hips moving under me. "She was lonely. That's why I stopped kissin' you. She was feelin' like the odd girl out." Even as he was explaining, his hand had made it under my shirt, cupping my breasts and kneading them, as Santana's hand found its way between my legs. My hips bucked at her touch, my back arched, pushing myself further into Sam's hands, and my head fell back against his shoulder. "God, this is the fuckin' hottest thing I've ever seen." Between their hands, and Sam fervently grinding against me, they definitely had my body feeling like a live wire. I felt so much. Lips were everywhere and so were hands. "This okay, baby? You wanna stop say the words."

How could I even form words when they both knew just how to touch me to keep me from wanting to stop? With her free hand, Santana took my hand and guided it under her dress, wanting to be touched as well. With no inhibitions, I saw no reason not to spread the love. Our actions excited Sam even more. His hands kneaded me roughly and it felt so damn good. "I need to fuck you. I need your pants off now. Can you do that for me?" Sam's voice was strained, and I knew he was trying to keep himself in control – keep the sex hulk at bay.

Santana was already standing, helping me off of Sam's lap. Her hands were making quick work of my jeans and underwear as her lips occupied me from thinking about anything else. My hands went to her hips, pulling her closer, after I was naked from the waist down. Allowing her for just tonight into our relationship was okay with me in this moment. She needed us tonight, and we would be here – the both of us.

We made our way back to a pants-less, condom sheathed Sam. With my back to him, I lowered myself onto him, hearing his hiss of satisfaction. Immediately, he started thrusting into me with his hands stilling me so that he could take control. I cried out in unexpected pleasure, feeling Santana's tongue flick over my bliss button. The sensations felt like too much. I felt like I would spontaneously combust from all of the pleasure - Santana's tongue, her hands teasing my nipples, and Sam continuous pounding of my play land. He had to wrap one arm around my waist to keep me in place, and his other hand covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. My body was shaking. I could not only feel the building climax in my abdomen, but my entire body tingled. It was like volcanic eruption when I finally came, biting down hard on Sam's hand to keep quiet.

"Come here," Sam beckoned Santana. She checked with me first before she leaned over me to kiss him. "She tastes amazing doesn't she?" he asked her.

"Hell yeah. Quiero un otro sabor," she murmured as Sam licked her lips clean of my juices.

Sam was positioning us so that I was laying on my back. Moving back, he let Santana's tongue explore me once more as he kissed me. My hands fisted in his hair. "Oh God, Sam," I moaned as he sucked on the sensitive skin at my collarbone. "I need you to…Santaaaaannaaa." This girl knew how to use her tongue to have my hips rising to meet her, needing more, but I felt greedy. I'd already come once and neither of them had gotten their releases.

After directing them to change positions, Santana was laying down, I was positioned between her legs and Sam was behind me. Moving her panties aside, I experimentally circled her bliss button with my tongue and she whimpered. Sam was ramming into me hard as he directed me on how to pleasure Santana. Colorful language, moans, and grunts slipped between the three of us. We moved together like a well oiled machine and it felt wonderful.

Santana gave herself over to bliss first, but me and Sam followed in quick secession. I'd never been more exhausted in my life. Santana helped me back into my jeans while Sam disposed of the condom he was wearing. When he came back, me and Santana were cuddled on the floor damn near asleep. He laid down on the other side of Santana, and we both wrapped our arms around her. I kissed her on the forehead and Sam kissed her on the cheek, and that's how we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning to Rachel Berry's face looking down into mine, I screamed moving as far away as I could. "Mercedes!" she called. "It's morning wake up."<p>

"What…huh?" I looked around to see that we were in her living room, and Santana's hand was intertwined with mine as Sam cuddled with her. The two of them were stirring awake too.

"What the fuck? Oh Hell no! Trouty get your damn hands off of me!" Santana yelled, grabbing her head. "Oww!"

"Stop yelling," Sam said as he opened his eyes, looking around the room.

"I thought that all of you left early, but I came out here to make coffee for everyone that stayed and here you were," Rachel explained.

Rachel handed us each mugs, and Santana pushed hers away, running to the bathroom. I took an experimental sip, but I couldn't keep mine down either. Sam's only problem was he had a killer headache. After I returned from the bathroom, joining them in silence on the floor, he put his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"So…how'd we all wind up in Rachel's living room?" I asked once Rachel had left, trying to recall the details of last night.

Santana shrugged, but I felt Sam smiling in my lap. "Oh, baby, it was fuckin' amazin'!" he exclaimed. As he started recounting the events of last night, they started to come back to me little by little. Santana and I looked at each other in utter shock. I didn't know what to say as Sam continued to explain in very explicit details what went down between the three of us. "I don't need another thing. I can die a happy man," Sam concluded.

"You're telling me that we were so drunk that we had a threesome and you didn't think to stop it?" I asked, my eyes narrowing on him.

He looked up at me with a huge grin on his face. "Now why would I do something like that? I asked you if you wanted to stop, and you didn't say a thing."

"Men," I muttered. Looking over, I caught Santana's gaze, but I was so embarrassed. I didn't know what to say to her.

"You don't have to look at me like I have some type of disease, Wheezy."

"I'm not!"

Santana was on her feet and heading for the door. Sam lifted his head and I got to my feet, catching her before she opened it. Wrapping my arms around her from behind, I whispered, "Tana, no one is judging you, or thinking any different of you. I was embarrassed because I didn't know how you would feel about what happened."

Sam came up and wrapped his arms around us both. "Mercy, let's take this to your house. We can talk it out there."

Sam drove and we were all silent as we made our way to my house. Thank goodness no one was home. I wouldn't want to answer any questions. As far as they knew Rachel was having a get together and then only the girls would be sleeping over. After getting inside, Sam went straight for the medicine cabinet. His headache was killing him. It was written all over his face. I'd heard that greasy food was a cure for a hangover, but as soon as I opened the fridge, nausea overtook me. I slammed the door shut. "Maybe food isn't the best way to go."

Santana was standing behind me in the doorway. "I really wasn't trying to start anything last night when I kissed you. In my head, it was the only way you would believe me."

Taking a seat at the table, she sat too. "It's okay. I wasn't exactly complaining about things. So it wasn't Sam you were after last night?"

She laughed. "God no! Trouty is safe. It was Brittany. I…love her."

"And it hurts to see her with someone else. I've been there," I admitted. "Things worked out in my favor. There's still time. You just have to have patience."

Giving me a half smile, she thanked me. "You're alright, Wheezy."

"You too, Satan."

We went upstairs to find Sam curled up in my bed with his head buried under the covers. "Aww, my poor baby's got it worse than us." Both of us climbed into bed with him and fell fast asleep. These hangovers were a bitch. Maybe Alcohol Awareness week isn't such a bad idea because dry heaving at the smell of food wasn't big on my list of favorite experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>So…what did y'all think? Told ya it would get a little crazy. Thanks as always for the reviews past, present, and the ones yet to come!<br>**

**Translation: Quiero un otro sabor – I want another taste.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did it wouldn't be on Fox. It would probably be on late night HBO!**

**Some of the dialogue was borrowed from the Sexy episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Mercedes's POV**

"Retha, she's pregnant. I wanna kill him! How could he knock her up!" Santana ranted going off on a Spanish tangent.

We were in the girls' bathroom, and I stopped in the middle of glossing my lips. "Who exactly are we talking about?"

"Brittany! Keep up!"

"Artie got Brittany pregnant?" I asked in disbelief.

"Wheezy, if you don't start keeping up, our new found friendship will be over. Yes Artie!"

"Oh my God! What is Britt gonna do? What is Artie gonna do?" I was freaking out as if it was me. I didn't see how they could support a child. Brittany could barely take care of herself, let alone a child.

"How am I supposed to get her out of his clutches, if they have a baby?" Santana was starting to pace.

"Whoa, slow your role, Satan. I promise you, if you try to take her, shit is going to get real."

She whipped around on me, giving me her Lima Heights glare. It could be scary, if you let Santana intimidate you. I wasn't scared of her, so I brushed it right off, holding her gaze. "Says the girl who stole her "soul sister's" man right out from under her nose."

With my hands on my hips, I looked her dead in the eyes. "You need not think you can scare me like you do Berry. Your words don't hurt me, Santana, because I can do diva way better. I shut down faster, and know how to erase the pained look in my eyes. I let my words and my demeanor ice you out. You may be able to hurt the others with your evil, but you can't fool somebody who has been hiding her emotions for years.

"You love Britt, but taking her from Artie? That will only hurt him, and now there is a baby involved."

Santana didn't say anything to me. She just walked out of the bathroom. Thank God it was lunch time, because I needed Sam's arms around me. I went into the auditorium and there he was sitting on the edge of the stage with his feet dangling over. When he saw me, he hopped down meeting me halfway.

That big, adorable lopsided grin of his was in place, but today, I just couldn't return it. Immediately his smile faltered. "Who's ass am I kickin', baby?" he asked seriously.

"Nobody's. I promise. It's…have you heard about Brittany?"

"Nothing more out there than usual."

He caressed my cheek and I still didn't smile or lean into his touch. Sam blew out a breath and grabbed my hand, leading me to a seat in the front row. He took a seat beside me, holding my hand. "This is something about Tana, isn't it?"

"Inadvertently, yes. Brittany is pregnant."

"You're kiddin' me! You lied, Mercy! I do have to kick some ass! Artie's! He should be smarter. Neither of them is…" Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He should be more careful with precious little Brittany." He'd said her name with such affection as if her were saying Stacy's name.

"Brittany isn't a kid, Sam, and can we really talk about being more careful? We've had a few reckless moments too," I pointed out.

At just the mention of our endeavors, Sam threw a wicked grin my way, and I rolled my eyes. He leaned toward me, his breath bathing my face. "We can have a few more reckless moments right now, if you want to." He inched closer, his nose touching mine. "I want to," he lower his voice to a whisper and his lips touched mine. "If you want to."

The way his lip turned up into a smirk, and his eyebrow rose, I knew he thought he had me right where he wanted me. Truth be told, he did, but I was strong. I could resist this man and his charm and seduction. I playfully smacked him on the arm. "I'm talking about babies, and here you are trying to make one!"

Sam pouted. "I'm not! Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Well, since no one can ever reach perfection, why bother with practice?"

I thought that would deter him, but all that wound up happening was him grinning. "If we didn't practice, how would I know what makes your toes curl? How would I know just the right spot to hit to have you screaming my name and praising the high heavens? Or that your favorite times are in the dressing room in front of the mirror."

Sam paused to lick his lips, and my thoughts were screaming _Shut up!_

Of course he kept speaking. He even got up and kneeled in front of me, looking up into my eyes. "You like watching me fuck you, watching my hands appreciate your breasts. You like my "love faces" as you call them. You like it when I'm moaning your name - when I'm powerless to your will. You love it when I'm whimpering and begging you for more."

His hands were sliding up to my hips. When he reached them, he pulled me forward so that my body was against his. I didn't wait for him to come to me. My lips crashed into his and my tongue plunged into his mouth. Sam pulled me to the floor with him. He was on his back with me on top. My kisses were relentless. I didn't let go until we absolutely needed the air. I sat up, looking down at him to see a very prominent smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?"

"I put you and your little argument on the hush mouth."

"Oh, I'll show you the hush mouth." I ran my hands under his shirt and gently raked my nails down his chest and abs.

A moan escaped him then. Sam let out a deep breath and said, "You just wait 'til I get you home."

Leaning back down, I pinned his hands above his head. "Is that a threat?"

My breasts were mere inches from his face and he leaned up, biting me through my shirt and bra and an involuntary whimper escaped me. "It's whatever you want it to be."

"You're playing with fire, Evans." I kissed him before taking his bottom lip between my teeth and biting him.

When I finally let go, Sam gripped my hips and I felt him grind against me. "If you're fire, I guess I'm just gonna have to douse you, Mizz Jones," he drawled.

He stared at me and I back at him. The both of us were very competitive and neither of us would stop until someone was thoroughly fucked and screaming for more – screaming out the magic words "you win". It was essentially a battle of who could fuck who the best. This was my favorite game he and I played, and I always played to win. The bell rang, breaking us from our stare down. I looked at him with a wicked grin. He shook his head, going to grab his backpack. As he did, I slid off the panties I was wearing under my knee length skirt. When he returned, they were dangling on my finger. I folded them up and stuffed them in his pocket. I was only inches from his face when I said, "I want you to have the knowledge that for the rest of the day, I'm panty-less."

Sam couldn't say anything, and I'd say that was one for me, none for Sammy so far. I sauntered off, leaving him still standing in that same spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

My Mercy was walking around with no panties on….Damn that thought had me wanting to chase her out of the auditorium, skip all my damn classes and take her straight to my house. I knew she was teasing me, and her panties felt like they were burning a hole in my pocket. The knowledge that they were there weighed heavily on me, and was all I could think about.

Once I forced myself to move, I figured two could play this game. Most of the time, she got me good and made me her bitch when she challenged me, but not this time. I was going to fight fire with fire. When I got to my class, trying to avoid the dirty looks my teacher gave me for being late, I pulled out my phone.

**You have no idea how bad I want to lift up your skirt and bury my face between your legs.**

**Sam! Stop!**

**Damn, Mercy, I can taste you on my tongue right now.**

**Sam…**

**I can just imagine you moaning my name, with your head thrown back as you sit on top of my desk.**

**Sam PLEASE STOP**

**You're begging me not to stop, and you know I won't stop till you cum for me.**

**SAM FUCKING EVANS THIS IS NOT FUNNY STOP IT!**

**Your panties in my pocket aren't funny either. I'll stop when you stop.**

**Turning my phone off and ignoring you!**

**I'll see you in the choir room in ten minutes ;)**

I'd say that was a job well done. Mercy hardly ever turned her cell phone off. I'd gotten to her so bad that she had to turn it off to ignore me. She couldn't just not look at her phone because she played on it throughout class sometimes. If it was on it was so tempting for her to watch the time or play Angry Birds. Mercy was so smart that sometimes she was a few chapters ahead in her classes.

When the bell rang, I noticed Mercy wasn't at her locker waiting for me today. I made my way to the choir room to find her already there. Too bad for her that nobody had taken the seat beside her. She had her books in the chair. "Unless you plan on sitting in my lap, I'd like to have a seat."

She sighed, moving her books. I moved the chair closer to her and when I sat down, I 'accidentally' brushed up her thigh. "I hate you, Sam Evans."

Kissing her cheek, I smiled. "That's okay, baby. When I get you home, I'm gonna make you hate me so good."

Mercedes huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as entered. "Alright, folks, it's time to get focused, Regionals is in a week." Mr. Schue frowned. "Artie, are you okay?"

With all the attention turned to him, I noticed how pale he was and he seemed in shock. "My life is over. How am I supposed to support a baby?" He looked to Brittany then. "How could you not tell me about this?"

"Wait, Brittany, are you pregnant?" our teacher asked.

The girl started to sprout off a story about the stork building a nest on top of her garage and that it was getting ready to bring her a baby. There were different degrees of shock and relief registering on everyone's faces at that moment. I, for one, took a sigh of relief. Thank God this wasn't happening for them.

After that, Mr. Schue excused himself and told us to think of songs for our set list. He said he'd return shortly. I was gearing up to mess with Mercy some more when Santana asked me to talk to her outside. Of course Mercy had no complaints.

In the hall, she checked to make sure no one was looking and she wrapped her arms around me, sinking against me. "She's not pregnant," she said over and over. I wrapped my arms around her smoothing her hair soothingly. "If this has shown me anything it's that I don't want to lose her, Sam. I love her."

"You wouldn't have lost her. I'm sure she'd always be there for you, Tana."

"No, you idiot, I don't want to miss my chance at being more, but I freak. Last night, she asked me about us, and I said some many stupid things in my panic. It's like I push her away. I push everyone away."

"I think you need to do some soul searching. Is this what you want? And you need to ask yourself why the panic even starts."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes when she looked up at me. "The whispers, the labels. I don't want to be treated like they treated Kurt."

"Are you kidding me? No one can out bully Santana Lopez."

She laughed. "Your girlfriend. Apparently Wheezy can shut people down with just a look."

"Yeah mean when she flips to diva? Yeah, but she can't bully me, and neither can you. I know the both of you too well."

When we got back in the room, Mercy had changed seats and she was now sitting beside Tina, leaving me no room to be near her. Mr. Schue had written the wordy sexy on the board and had us all confused. He explained that along with preparing for Regionals, he wanted to spend the week educating us on sex, since some of us were lacking in that knowledge. He told us he'd invited Ms. Holiday.

She came in and the first thing she said was, "Sex, is like hugging only wetter!"

"Yeah it is," Artie agreed.

I looked over at Mercy, grinning, and she rolled her eyes but was smiling all the same. Ms. Holliday started calling people out, starting with Finn. She asked him about thinking he got his girlfriend pregnant via hot tub, and then Brittany thinking the stork brought babies. Then she commented on her views on people choosing celibacy, since Rachel had asked the question. Basically, she thought they were naïve.

To end that awkwardness, she began singing Joan Jett's _Do You Want to Touch Me_. Oh I was going to enjoy this. It would give me the perfect opportunity to tease Mercy even more. For the most part we were all dancing in our seats watching Ms. Holliday, Brittany and Santana provocatively dance around the choir room. Little by little other people started to join in until she told us all to join in. The boys stood in a line across from the girls. I was in front of Mercy hitting body rolls and hip thrusts just to give her a little taste of what's in store for her later. As she moved her body in time with the music, I got lost in her actions instead. Mercy closed the space between us, grinding up against me. She was definitely paying me back for earlier. I was trying so hard not to be affected, but she was working me over. Ms. Holliday came back through the line breaking up those of us who had closed the distance.

By the song's end, I realized it had done more to help Mercy get the upper hand on me than me on her this time. My mind was on an endless loop of what I wanted to do to Mercy, and I'd zoned out for the rest of Glee that day. We were going to go to my house to study, but her house was closer.

I was speeding all the way there. All the action at school, well that was just the pre-game. As soon as the front door was closed, the games began. I pushed Mercy up against the door, my lips colliding with hers, and my hand immediately going under her skirt. "Damn, you're already wet for me, Mercy?"

She didn't answer.

Circling my thumb around her clit, she whimpered in surprise. I plunged my fingers inside of her while steadily teasing her with my thumb. My pace was almost frenzied from the start. I needed her incapable of countering, because I knew as soon as I let my guard down, she would turn the tables on me. Mercy was riding my fingers wildly, so close to orgasm. "Sa…Sammmmy…" Mercedes tangled her fingers into my hair, tugging hard so that she could assault my neck with kisses. My hand faltered in its rhythm and that was just the slip up she needed to use her free hand to unbutton my jeans.

I swallowed hard as she began stroking me through my boxers. Damn this round just might have to be a draw. Hell no it wouldn't, she was going to come before me. I would not lose this time, considering that most of the time I always lost. Quickly I put some distance between us, but dropped to my knees, lifting her leg over my shoulder."You're going to come for me, Mercy, and you're going to come for me right now." I wasn't playing fair, not giving her enough time to realize what was happening. My tongue replaced my thumb on her clit as my fingers pumped fervently. Mercy was coming undone then. I could feel her body shaking.

"Fuck!" she screamed with her head against the door, her eyes tightly shut and her hands fisted into my hair. There was no way she could hold out any longer. No way she could deny me her sweet juices. I took everything she gave, and when I was done, I let her leg down and stood, licking my fingers.

The next thing I knew, Mercy was pushing me hard. I didn't have time to steady myself. She kept pushing until I was falling over the arm of the couch. She followed right behind me with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She bit her lip and tugged down my pants and boxers in one swift move.

_How in the hell could she make a Harry Potter reference sexy right now!_ I only had time for that one coherent thought before Mercy's lips gently brushing up and down my dick jumbled everything. She used her lips and the tip of her tongue to tease me. I nearly lost it when her lips wrapped around me, slowly bringing me into the hot cavern of her mouth. I hissed out in satisfaction. I had to fight an internal battle for control every time this woman's lips wrapped around me, but today, it seemed like a losing battle. My eyes rolled back in my head when she took me all the way in. My hands fisted into her hair. "Oh, God, Mercy don't stop baby. You…fuck…please don't stop," I begged. Begging was useless, because she did stop, looking at me as she licked her swollen lips. I was practically panting. She couldn't do this to me. "Mercy, please, fuck me, suck me, somethin'!"

"Say the words, Sam," she whispered, her breath caressing my cock.

As agonizing as this was, I was not admitting defeat. This time she was even pulling out all the stops. "In your dreams, sweetness."

"Oh really? Because in my dreams, you bend me over the couch and-"

"Well, darlin' that can be arranged!"

Moving to sit up, Mercy put her hand on my chest to stop me. All it took was her tongue swirling around the head of my cock to make me come, and she wore a cocky smile after I'd come back down from my high. "Oh my God you don't play fair, Mercy!"

"Did I ever claim to?" She smiled, standing and taking off her shirt and bra. She even did a sexy little shimmy out of her skirt.

I stood, kicking off my shoes and then my pants and boxer and then my shirt followed. I took the condom out of my back pocket and placed it on the arm of the couch. This is where the game kicked up a notch. Now we played to win. We looked at each other for a minute before I started to circle her. She watched my every move, but I knew I would get her before she got me. As soon as I was behind her, she went to reach for the condom. It was like the starting point. Whoever got to the condom first picked the position. When she made her move, I made mine, grabbing her from behind and gently pushing her toward the couch. I had her hands above her head, and I pinned them against the wall. As soon as I had her pinned, I leaned over to grab the condom. Using my teeth to rip it open, I took it out and rolled it on. Mercy didn't even try to wiggle out of my grasp. She just accepted defeat.

I nudged her knees apart, and aligned myself at her entrance. Instead of making a move, I kissed her neck and back, nibbling on her soft flesh as I went along. My nibbles became full on bites as she moaned, begging for more. The more she wanted wasn't what she got. "Sammy, please," she begged but I still hadn't moved.

"Are you gonna admit defeat?"

"Nev-"

I silenced her by plunging into her roughly all the way. Her words were cut off by loud moan. I pulled almost all the way, and she whimpered from lack of contact. That feeling was only brief because I rammed myself right back in. I loved fucking Mercy from behind. The way her ass rippled when I smacked it, and the way she bent over a little bit further for more turned me on more than I thought possible. I wanted to say that I was an ass man, but I loved her breasts just as much. One of my hands went to her left breast, squeezing and kneading, while the other went between her legs to tease her clit all while I was thrusting furiously into her over and over. Mercy could barely speak. Only unintelligible screams were coming from her. My face was buried in the crook of her neck. Mercy felt almost too good to handle.

"Fuck yes, Mercy. Say the words."

"NO!" she screamed throwing her head back against my shoulder.

"Mercy, say the fuckin' words. You know I win." I was rolling and tugging at her nipples and biting her shoulder. I could feel my release building. My body felt as tense as a tightly wound coil.

"No! You don't get - SHIT! Oh fuck!"

She was coming and dragging me into an explosive orgasm of my own. I knew I'd left teeth marks on her shoulder as hard as I'd bitten her as I came. I kissed her shoulder before pulling out of her and laying on the couch. Mercy finally made herself move and she came to lay beside me. I was so tired, I could barely move.

Mercy kissed my cheek. "Have you been letting me win?"

I grinned down at her, kissing her forehead. "Maybe I like it when you hold me down and have your way with me just as much as I like to have my way with you."

"If my parents weren't going to be here in thirty minutes, I would make you pay for always letting me win."

Mercy was getting up to put on her clothes. I grabbed my things and headed to dispose of the condom. When I came back from the bathroom fully dressed, Mercy was holding out her hand. "My panties."

"Nope. I'm keeping them to commemorate my victory."

She grumbled, going up to her room to get another pair.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee found Santana, Brittany and Ms. Holliday singing <em>Landslide<em>. Seeing the emotion and unshed tears Santana fought really got to Mercy. She understood not being able to be with the person you love, and I understood too. She and I lived it for a time. My girl's head was resting on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her. I kissed her forehead as I felt a tear fall onto my shirt. The loaded glances between Tana and Brittany, the tears rolling down Tana's cheek, almost got me too. My friend was hurting, but quickly switched back to bitchtana when Rachel made a comment on their song choice. The look on Brittany's face as she told Rachel not to label her for that song was one of disappointment.

I wanted to go after Santana when she left, but I knew that she needed her space. I knew that when she wanted to talk, she would find me or Mercy. What I didn't know was it would be when me and Mercedes were watching – more like making out to – _Under world_ at my house. There was a knock on the door. When I answered it, I saw a sobbing and shaking Santana on my doorstep. She seemed to fall into my arms, and I led her to the couch. She went from my arms to Mercy's, curled into my girls lap, but she didn't lose contact with me. Santana gripped my hand for dear life.

When she'd calmed enough to talk, she said, "She chose Artie. She loves him too."

That night, Mercy and I consoled our friend. My parents didn't complain about us being awake past our curfew and even cleared it with the girls' parents to spend the night. We had Cool Ranch Doritos and ice cream as comfort food. Like the night at Rachel's party, we fell asleep on the floor with Santana between us – the both of us holding her tight as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Before y'all ask, yes they even sat down and made up rules to their little game!<strong>

**Hope it was enjoyed by all! It's a very smutty chapter! As always thanks for the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/n: Dialogue and some plot from Original Song was used here. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Mercedes's POV**

The focus this week was on Regionals. We'd gotten a letter from My Chemical Romance that basically shut down our idea of singing their song for the contest. It was all thanks to Sue Sylvester. She was playing dirty. Things in the club were getting weird. It seemed like a lot of backstabbing was floating around in the undercurrent. Quinn was all of a sudden kissing up to Rachel, but I knew that smile she wore when she suggested we take Rachel's idea of original songs. She was scheming. After school that day, I followed her out of the choir room.

"Hey, Q, wait up." The blonde turned around and gave me a genuine smile. "What's going on with you these days?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since when does Quinn Fabray kiss up to anyone?"

Her smile faltered and she quirked an eyebrow. "It has nothing to do with you, Mercedes. I suggest you stay out of it before you're on my shit list too."

It was odd hearing Quinn curse, but I knew she did it occasionally. Most of the time it was when the HBIC was in charge. She wasn't a Cheerio anymore, but she needed something to make her feel in control. I knew Quinn's ways. She was wearing "bad bitch" armor right now.

"No one has done anything to you. Why would anyone be on your list?" I was confused. I thought things were going well between all of us Glee kids. We hadn't been in any arguments or fights at all.

The girl shook her head with a laugh. "You stole Sam right out from under my nose, Mercedes. I'm not letting this happen again."

"I've apologized and I thought we made amends for this."

"Just because I forgive doesn't mean that I forget."

Thinking about her initial statement, I said, "Again? What do you mean again?"

"With Finn."

"You're dating Finn?"

"Have been for weeks, and I see Berry sniffing around, getting him alone and serenading him. It's not happening this time. I'm keeping her close to make sure it doesn't happen." Her voice was cold and the way she looked at me told me that she still held a bit of animosity for me.

I softened toward the girl. I missed the girl I knew before – not the angry one hell bent on hurting everyone. "Q, you can't keep carrying around all this anger. You need to let it go. If you want, just let it go on me. I deserve some of it anyway."

She laughed humorlessly. "What you did is completely different than what Rachel's doing." She shrugged. "With you, it wasn't the Sam of it all. It was the fact that it was you. You were doing this to me. I didn't love Sam. I thought I could one day, maybe, but after I reevaluated the situation, I realized why I was so angry. Someone I loved had double crossed me, but then I realized that's how you must have felt every day since I put that Cheerio skirt back on."

"So what do you plan on doing to Rachel? I mean don't get me wrong, Berry is annoying, but she's a friend too."

"I just want her to see that she doesn't belong with Finn. She needs to realize that he and I were meant to be together, and she was meant for other things."

I grabbed the girl's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Hurting Rachel isn't going to help. If Finn loves you, there's no need for all that. If he doesn't love you, just let him go."

"Mercy, I miss the way we were. I miss you as a friend. One day, I hope we can get that back – the sleepovers, cooking with Mrs. Jones, just talking with Mr. Jones." She smiled, choosing to ignore my advice about Rachel.

I pulled the girl into a hug. "It's all there whenever you want it back. When you can find Quinnie, just know Mercy, Pop Jones and Mama Trice are waiting." She gave me a squeeze. Before heading toward the parking lot I said, "Let it go, Q." Sadly, I knew she wouldn't. I knew Quinn would break Rachel. I almost felt sorry for the girl.

None of us needed any of this drama this week. On top of that, Sue Sylvester was acting downright insane. She'd put dirt in San and Britt's lockers. The bitch even threw sticks at me and Sam. I was ready to go at her, but Sam was there holding me back. He said I didn't need to get suspended for hitting a teacher right before Regionals.

Even Santana had put her bitchtastic shades on this week. After that night Sam and I consoled her at his house, it was like she snapped. She distanced herself from everyone, and general bitchiness oozed from her more and more every day. I didn't think anything of it when she was insulting Rachel. She did that on a daily basis. It was only when I witnessed her icing out Brittany did I get concerned.

I felt like we were all putting on airs. There were so many things going on yet, here we all were, sitting here looking at rhyming dictionaries like Quinn wasn't out to hurt Rachel, and Santana wasn't shutting everyone out because Brittany had hurt her. I was sitting beside her, hoping I'd get to talk to her, but she stood announcing that she and Tina had been working on an original song about Sam. Me and Sam shared a quick glance at one another before she started singing.

"It's called Trouty Mouth," she announced with a smile.

_Oh God no!_ I thought.

"Wait, what's it called?" Sam asked Mike.

"Trouty Mouth," Mike answered with a smile.

When I looked up at Sam, he wasn't smiling. He just sitting there stone faced and emotionless. When she started singing it was worse than I expected. I mean Santana could sing practically anything and it sound good, but the lyrics were just horrible. Everyone around was either looking at Sam or laughing at him. He looked like he wanted to cry.

_Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth  
>Is that how people's lips look<br>where you come from in the South  
>Grouper Mouth, Froggy Lips<br>Wheezy loves suckin' on those salamander lips_

She'd even put me in the damn song. I couldn't believe this. Poor Sam was hiding his lips behind his hand. I was hiding behind a book as people continued to stare at us both. Santana pretended that she didn't notice she was hurting Sam's feelings. She kept right on singing this offensive song.

_Wanna put a fish hook in those lips so cherry red  
>If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head<em>

Artie and Brittany mimicked being hooked in the mouth and I couldn't believe Mr. Schue was letting this happen. How could they all just sit there and laugh like that at my baby. I was about to intervene when Sam stood up. From the way his jaw was clenching and unclenching, I could tell that he was upset.

"Okay, could we stop? Stop with the mouth jokes," Sam demanded.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Sit down. I'm not finished."

"Yes, you are!" He looked down at Mr. Schue again doing nothing as this all played out. "Mr. Schue we're not doing a song at Regionals called Trouty Mouth."

Finally the teacher stood. "You know what, I have to agree with Sam on this one, but such a good first effort. I just don't think it's got the epic feel we need for Regionals."

Sam sat back down beside Mike and covered his mouth with his hands. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text message as Puck sang the song he wrote for Lauren.

**Baby, are you okay?**

I watched him look at his phone, but he didn't answer, so I sent him another message. **Don't you shut me out, Sam.**

He sighed before typing. ** We'll talk later.**

After Glee was over, we went to my house. Sam plopped down on the couch. I curled up next to him. "Santana is just being Santana, Sam. I'm not saying that it's right, but that's just who she is. She tends to hurt the people she loves sometimes."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean the song didn't hurt. It took me back to when I used to get picked on about my lips. Everyone in the choir room laughed at my expense today."

"Sammy, there's nothing wrong with your lips."

He scoffed, and I lifted his chin so that he could look into my eyes. "I love your lips and everything about you, Mr. Evans."

Sam gave me a half-hearted smile and I knew drastic measures were in order. "Get up. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Mercedes led me up to her room to look in the mirror above her dresser. "What do you see, baby?" she asked.

"Me and you."

"I mean when you look at yourself, what do you see?"

I took a long hard look at myself in that mirror and suddenly, all I could see were my flaws. "My roots, because I need to dye my hair and cut it and my big mouth."

Mercy shook her head and smiled a little. She grabbed the chair at her desk and commanded me to sit. She sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. Mercy ran her fingers through my hair, and I closed my eyes at her touch. The back of her fingers caressed my cheek and her finger tips ghosted over my lips.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. The first time I saw you…" she laughed to herself. "My heart practically stopped in my chest. Everything around me stopped with just that nose scrunch and smile. I thought you were beautiful – completely out of my league – but amazing all the same."

Abruptly, she stood. "Take off your shirt."

I frowned. "Huh?"

"Shirt off." She waited patiently as I did what she said. "Pants and boxers too."

I stood taking off my shoes and following with my pants and boxers. Mercy turned toward her closet, reaching for something near the back. When she turned back to me, she had a silk purple scarf in her hand. My heart was hammering, because immediately my body knew something great was about to happen even before I could completely comprehend it.

"Sit," she said, and I sat without question, not taking my eyes off of her. "It's come to my attention that you're always telling me how beautiful I am, how pretty, and how sexy, but with all that going on, I can't completely express just how handsome, adorable, sexy, and fucking insanely hot you are. So you're going to sit right here and let me show you how I feel about you." Mercedes walked around me, her hands trailing across my chest before she made her way behind me. She took my arms and pulled them behind me. I felt her wrapping the scarf around my wrists. "If it hurts just let me know," she warned.

I doubted if it would. There was enough slack in the scarf that my arms were lax in their position. Her hands lightly ran up my arms. "It's about time we get some long overdue Samuel Clark Evans appreciation."

I liked the sound of that. Mercy was right though. I was busy complimenting her and being the man in charge, that I rarely ever let her have the control. Today, she was taking it from me. She wasn't asking for it.

Mercedes squeezed my biceps and whispered near my ear. "I love your arms. Sometimes, it's so hard to concentrate in class. Just writing sometimes causes you to flex, and I have to suppress a whimper." Her lips brushed across my right shoulder and her tongue trailed up my neck. Her fingers touched my cheek. "I love it when you blush. It's adorable, and then other times, it's a dead give away to your dirty thoughts." She walked around in front of me. Her fingers lazily traced my lips. "These lips. Good God, all you have to do is lick them and you send a pool of wetness to my panties. And when we kiss…" She didn't even finish as she pressed her lips to mine, her tongue exploring my mouth.

She straightened, looking deep into my eyes. "And, baby, that sexy stare in those dangerous green eyes gets my pulse racing. Half the time I don't even believe you know you're doing it – like now." She had a point; I didn't know I was giving her any kind of sexy stare. I was just transfixed on my seductress. This woman's lips moved down my chest, and her tongue traced over every ridge of my abs. She was getting closer and closer to my growing hard on. My breathing was coming quicker in anticipation. Mercedes hovered there for just a few seconds before licking up my inner thigh, still avoiding my cock and moving on to repeat the action on the other side.

"Mercy," I groaned.

My girl smiled. "The way you say my name, I like that too."

Finally her tongue darted out and licked the underside of my cock and I hissed. "Shit, Mercy." I watched her bite her lip at my reaction. "Fuck me now, tutee ayunil. Oe kin nga." I truly needed her. I was going insane from all the teasing. My dick was almost painfully aching.

I watched her go over to her nightstand and grab a condom. She laid it down and started to give me a strip show. My hands were balled into fists behind me as she danced and touched herself. She stood in front of me without an ounce of insecurity, and her confidence in herself made her even sexier. I swallowed hard and my eyes drank in the beauty before me. I watched intently as she grabbed the condom and tore open the wrapper and painfully slowly put it on me.

Mercy straddled me, lowering herself onto me. Her hands went around my neck, her forehead touching mine. Our eyes locked as she rose and fell on me. "I love making love to you. Baby, I love you." Her lips touched mine and our tongues tangled. My hands itched to touch her, but I couldn't. Mercy was in control. She was loving me, showing me how much she loved everything about me. The words fell from her mouth over and over. The faster our bodies moved together, the quicker the words came. I was nipping at her neck, marking her, when the waves of bliss overtook me. I bit down harder than I intended and she screamed, letting the waves take her as well.

Her lips crashed into mine and her hands roamed up and down my chest. She leaned closer, reaching to untie my hands. My lips were everywhere, kissing whatever I could reach. My hands kneading her breasts once I was free. She rolled her hips and her back arched into my touch. "Babe, you up for round two of Sammy appreciation?" I asked her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes's body was shaking under mine as I pounded into her repeatedly on her bed. Her parents had gotten home ten minutes ago and we were still going. Her door was cracked and it was risky, but it felt too good to stop. She begged me not to stop, so I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. They wouldn't be suspicious that I was practically fucking their daughter into the mattress. In all honesty, the fact that her parents were right downstairs, and the fact that the door was cracked made it even hotter.<p>

Mercy's legs were wrapped around my waist, and one of her arms around my neck while her free hand was clawing at the sheets. She was biting her lip, trying not to scream as she was coming undone. I buried my face into the crook of her neck to muffle my grunts. This girl drove me crazy on the daily. I'd never experienced sex with anyone like I had with Mercy. It was always mind blowing.

We lay there only a few seconds to catch our breath before she pushed me toward the bathroom throwing my clothes in after me. She cleaned up and dressed in her room. By the time I came back, she had our rhyming dictionaries out and was ready to get to work on writing a song. She was laying on her stomach on her bed, writing.

I smiled. "Damn you're pretty." I walked over moving her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. It was habit now to kiss her tattoo. It was like a reminder to me that this girl truly did love me as much as I loved her.

"Don't start that," she said without looking at me. "Three rounds should have been enough."

"I can go for four," I whispered in her ear and smacked her ass.

"Sam!" she squealed.

I came around and looked at her notepad. She had a bunch of lyrics written and she'd asked me to help her. I mostly backed her up or told her what sounded good together. She'd had the song practically written already. We were laughing at some of the lyrics when her parents popped their heads in to check on us.

"What's all the laughter about?" her mom asked.

"A song I'm writing for Glee," Mercy told her.

"Food will be ready soon." Mr. Jones said. "Sam, at this point I don't feel like I need to say you're welcome to stay. You should already know."

"I do, Mr. Jones, and I planned on staying."

After dinner, I headed home for some quality time with my own family. We all sat around watching the Harry Potter marathon on TV.

The next day, Mercy and the girls worked on her song during study hall, lunch and Glee class. After school, she was ready to perform. My baby was damn sexy when she was singing. She was working the choir room like never before. All that sass and confidence I noticed in her last night was here too. She was singing about confidence, about never changing or compromising who she was. Her song, _Hell to the No_ had everyone dancing. Mercy was hitting notes that gave me chills. I even made a sign, and I watched as she smiled bright at it. When she started rapping though, I almost lost my shit!

When she was done, everyone was cheering, and then Mr. Schue brought his ass to the front trying to rain on my girl's parade. "That was really good, but um – "

"But my butt, Mr. Schue that song was amazing." She was standing up to him finally.

"It was great. I'm just not sure it's Regionals material." Of course he wouldn't think it was Regionals material, but we all knew it was awesome.

Santana raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, I wrote another verse to _Trouty Mouth_."

Instead of saying anything, I just let my sign say it all. Hell no that was not about to happen. Our teacher told us the greatest songs came from a place of pain, and we all could relate because Sue always brought us pain and suffering. She filled lockers with dirt, threw sticks at Mercy, and called to have Tina's last name changed to Cohen-Loser. That was when Mr. Schue got the inspiration for us to write a song called Loser Like Me.

That week, we'd practiced hard and worked harder than we ever had. We'd gotten our song written and of course, Rachel wrote a song and Mr. Schue loved it, so again she was getting a solo at Regionals. When the competition rolled around, we were all feeling confident. We'd cheered for all our competition, but we cheered harder for Kurt and the Warblers.

When it was our turn, the crowd went crazy for _Loser Like Me._ There were red and white foam fingers everywhere and we had a standing ovation before the song was even over. Mercedes was standing right beside me and I couldn't help but touch her shoulder in all my excitement. There was no way we could lose.

When they called our name as the winning choir, we went wild. The only thing that stopped our celebration was Sue punching the announcer. My mouth flew open. Mercy looked at me. "No she didn't!"

"The fuck just happened?" I asked her before we both burst out laughing. I hugged her close.

"Victory party for the Evans and Jones families at my house?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Thanks as always for all the reviews. I'm overwhelmed by the response to the story! <strong>

**tutee ayunil - dream woman  
><strong>

**Oe kin nga - i need you  
><strong>

**Trouty Mouth was sung by Santana (Naya Rivera) also I had to change I to Wheezy in the lyrics just to fit my storyline. **

**Hell to the No by Mercedes(Amber Riley) **

**Also, the use of the silk scarf was a request from Jill. I hope you liked it! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this idea came about from reading Mariposafria's review. This wouldn't leave my head and it was practically writing itself in my mind. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Outtake <strong>

**Patrice Jones's POV**

My husband and I arrived home at the same time. We saw our daughter's car in the driveway and my husband gave me a knowing nod. We knew Sam would be there. Getting into the house, Michael plopped down on the couch flipping on the TV.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Relaxing, snuckums." He smiled, giving me a mocking kissy face. I couldn't stand that nickname.

I hopped on top of him. "Mikey," I gave my best whining voice, knowing he hated whining and being called Mikey.

"For the love of –" Michael started, but cut it off when we both heard a very distinct sound.

Mercedes was giggling. "Saaammy!" she drew out the word.

"I hate it when she's giggling like that. That boy is up to no good."

"It takes two to be up to no good. Don't paint our daughter out to be a saint. You know just as well as I do that she's just like you."

Michael didn't know about the overlap of Sam and Cedes's relationship, and it was a secret that I wouldn't ever divulge. I didn't want to tarnish his view of his princess, even though she was doing a pretty good job of that on her own with all the giggling upstairs.

"Pattie, I'm a grown ass man. I can get frisky with my wife if I want to."

"She's about to be a grown ass woman soon," I pointed out, standing and grabbing his hand to help him off the couch. "C'mon, get up and cook mama some dinner."

"Keep me company," Michael said, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I was giggling then. "Michael David Jones, if you don't put me down!" I wiggled and squirmed.

It was only when he arrived in the kitchen did he let me down. He was smirking as I slid down his body. Rolling my eyes, I said, "See, just fresh!"

He barked out a booming laugh and put on his kiss the cook apron and of course he wouldn't start cooking until I did just that. It was only a few minutes after Michael started cooking and I started setting the table that a distinct thumping sound started. Michael dropped the knife he was cutting up vegetables with and turned. "Hell to the no, this is not happening," Michael protested, glaring at the ceiling.

"They are moving furniture. They are moving furniture. They are moving furniture," I chanted.

"Pattie, stop lying to yourself. That boy is upstairs defiling our daughter."

I covered my ears, trying to live in denial, but my husband wasn't having that. I watched his fists clench and unclench. "I'm going up there and I'm going to rip his –"

"Sit down!" I yelled as he walked past me. I grabbed his arm to stop him. He stopped moving and looked down at me with nothing but defiance in his eyes. "We are going to sit down and talk calmly about this, do you understand?"

"That's my baby up there."

"She's not a baby. That girl is the same age we were…"

Sighing he backtracked to the kitchen table and sat. I sat in his lap, cupping his cheek. "Honey, remember how we handled David?"

"Make his life awkward as hell by shopping with him to buy condoms, explaining in detail about each one, and sitting him down for the grown up version of 'the talk'?"

"You bet your ass," I said and the thumping grew louder causing the light fixture above the table to start shaking. "Except this time, we're going to need some help."

My husband looked up at the light, and I was thankful that I was sitting in his lap. From the look on his face, he might have thrown me out to go kill Sam. He was always the one to take action before thinking, but there was no need for taking action. We'd treated David like an adult when he started making the adult decision to have sex. We gave him the tools he needed to protect himself and his partner, but that didn't mean we hadn't made him suffer along the way.

"If we rush in there screaming, ripping off parts of Sam that our daughter likes –" I laughed at the way my husband's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Be serious, Pattie."

"They will only resent us, and do what they do in secret. They may even get reckless about it."

"Why aren't you taking this more seriously?"

"Because I'm not a contradictory parent. I remember what we were like in high school, and how our parents screamed and yelled. They kept us apart and we had to sneak around. I don't want that for either of our children." I was trying my hardest to block out the noise. "I need to make a call."

"What's going on in that devious mind of yours?"

I went into the living room to grab the phone. I dialed the number. "Hello," was the drawled response I received.

"It's Pattie."

"Hey, sugar. How's it goin'?"

I ran halfway up the stairs with my husband hot on my trail, wearing a quizzical look. "Chris, do you hear this?"

I held the phone in the air for a few seconds before placing it back to my ear. "What is that? Something bumping against something?"

I took the stairs two at a time back down. "Oh something's bumping alright. That, my friend, is the sound of our kids twisted up doing the nasty!"

Chris started to laugh. "Say what?"

"You heard me, Chris! Better yet, you heard _them_."

"I'm pretty sure I taught that boy better than that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. I know it happens, but I taught him to have more respect. If Sharon finds out though…"

"You're going to have to tell her, because I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

**Mercedes's POV**

My parents had been so weird these past couple of days. They've been talking conspiratorially and having phone conversations with I didn't even want to know who. It was only when I came down for dinner that night, did I really feel like something was up. Mom had cooked a ton of food, and I eyed the table setting as well.

"Are we having company?"

My dad raised an eyebrow and my mom smiled. The doorbell rang then and the two rushed forward, but stopped. "Cedes, baby girl, why don't you open the door?"

"Okay." I got up and made my way to the living room. Opening the door, I was greeted by the sight of Sam and his parents.

"Hey, Mercy," Sam said awkwardly.

"Hi," I replied curiously. "I didn't know you guys were coming over."

"Neither did I. They forced me into the car and wouldn't say where we were going."

"Cedes, don't be rude. Invite our guests in." I stood back to let them in the house.

"Now, Pattie, you know we're practically family by now," Sam's dad said.

My mom grinned, nodding her head. These two had a friendship I'd never understand. I didn't even know how the two had gotten so close, but Chris Evans was the brother my mother never had. She got along great with Sharon as well, but Chris was her BFF.

Each of Sam's parents hugged me in turn, and then Sam kissed me on the cheek, hugging me to him and giving me a gentle squeeze. "What the hell is going on?" I asked in a whisper.

"I have no clue!" He kissed me once more before we turned to join our parents in the dining room.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Mrs. Evans asked as she noted us holding hands.

I noticed as they sat, they left one space on each side of the table open for us. Sam had to sit between my dad and his and I between the moms. The food was already on the table and we said grace before digging in. Conversation swirled around me as I spent my time wondering what was going on here. It was only when Mr. Evans said, "So, kids, you're probably wonderin' why we're all here right now?"

"Feels like some kind of intervention," I mumbled.

"You get that feeling too?" Sam asked.

My dad looked at Sam. "Sam, you know I like you, but I'm having a hard time suppressing the urge to rip off your manhood right now."

My mouth flew open and so did Sam's. "Sir, what…what did I do?"

"Sam, I taught you better than this. I taught you respect, and Mercedes, I know you were taught some respect as well!" Mrs. Evans said.

I shot her a bewildered look and Sam was giving an identical one to my father. Mama got up then, standing and throwing her hands up exasperatedly. "Chris, can you believe this? They ruined it! They ruined the plan."

"What plan? What's going on here?" I asked.

"Darlin' your parents overheard you and Sam the other day, Pattie called me so that I could share in her horror," Mr. Evans explained.

"Oh my God." I hid my face in my hands. Between my fingers, I saw Sam's face turn beet red. Looking down in embarrassment, he rubbed the back of his neck, but he was smirking. "Sam!"

He looked up at me and then at the moms in turn. "We were moving furniture." I just laid my head on the table. Of all the things he could have said, he chose this!

"Oh really? It was very rhythmic." Mama smiled, resting her chin on her hands.

"You see, Mercy needed the some motivation to work on her song, so I was doing a Stomp production for her."

His dad sat up and looked at him with an almost identical grin that my mom had. "Stomp? Do give us an example of this production."

Sam grabbed his spoon and fork and began beating on the table. It was quite humorous the lengths he was going through to prove his story correct. None of the parents bought that for a second. When he was done the table went quiet, and he looked over at me proudly. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and all I could do was mouth "I love you" before laughing myself.

When they finally stopped, my mother said, "Sam," she started giggling again. "We love you as much as we love Cedes that's why we've brought you two together. All of us want to at least know you're being safe."

"Yes, Mom, we're being safe. I promise," I answered honestly, figuring that it was the best policy.

"And you're treating this little lady with respect?" Chris asked Sam.

"Like a queen always," I assured.

It was my dad that looked sternly in my direction shocking me by his question. "And you, Ms. Fresh, are you treating Sam right?"

"As sweet as my mama's apple pie," Sam informed him.

"No pressure on either side?" Mrs. Evans asked in clarification.

"Never," Sam guaranteed.

"Of course not," I added.

This conversation was so weird. I expected yelling and disappointment, but our parents were handling this very well. They were discussing this with us calmly, giving us the option to show our maturity. Of course, initially they wanted to embarrass us and have a little fun at our expense, but now it was clearly a time for adult conversation.

"It's great to know you respect each other, now can we ask that you two show us a little respect as well?" My mom asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam spoke up. "I genuinely apologize for…moving the furniture around in Mercy's room."

"I apologize as well," I told my parents.

My mom wiped her brow. "Now that that's over, and you guys are clear that we are _all_ too young to be grandparents, I think we are all in understanding that none of us want to hear that. Show respect to get respect."

"Wait, so does that mean I won't walk in to see you guys on the counter?" I visibly shuddered just thinking about the horror I witnessed.

"And y'all won't use my bed for happy time?" Sam jumped in.

"We're grown. When you get a house, you can do whatever you want," my dad informed us. "Now can we stop talking about sex and get back to dinner?"

I knew the subject made him uneasy, so we all got back to eating. After we ate, we even played Monopoly, though Mom and Mr. Evans cheated by merging their assets and becoming Christtie and playing as one. They were ruthless, and won the game.

When the game was over Mrs. Evans stood. "Well, we should get home so we can pick up the kids from the neighbor's house."

Hugs were exchanged, and Sam grinned at me before bringing me into his arms. "This was…interesting," he whispered.

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you," I pointed out.

"Don't pin it all on me, Miss feels -too-good-to-stop." His lips brushed against my ear when he said it, and I shivered. Sam gave me a knowing smirk before walking out the door behind his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this outtake! I'd love to know what y'all thought of the parents!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs.**

**A/N: Some of the dialogue came from the Night of Neglect episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

**Mercy's POV**

It was just another day in glee club, and I happened to look up at the board to see Mr. Schue writing out a math equation. Instantly, I knew this would be a hot mess waiting to happen, and as soon as he said the words "salt water taffy" my assumptions were confirmed. Did this man honestly think we were capable of selling all that taffy? What made him think people wouldn't laugh in our faces or worst slushie us for even attempting to step to them with some lame ass sales pitch. Hell to the no was on the tip of my tongue as everyone else was giving disapproving comments as well, but Mike Chang brought our attention to their even lesser appreciated academic decathlon team, The Brainiacs. I was all for supporting my friends, but all Mike's speech brought on was Mr. Schue raising our goal of taffy sales. It was safe to say glee club that day was unproductive and useless.

At my house, Sam and I were stretched out on the floor. I was reading and he was making quick work of distracting me by leaving love bites all over my neck. All of a sudden, I felt Sam start to laugh, burying his facing into the crook of my neck from behind.

"What's so funny?"

"Mr. Schue! That equation was nowhere near right!" Sam was now laying on his back, wiping tears from his eyes, he was laughing so hard. "He's not the brightest bulb in the bunch, is he?"

"Obviously not if he thinks that people are going to buy some taffy and from us! We get no respect at that school and you think someone is actually gonna take the time to listen to some lame sales pitch we have?"

"He could've said candy bars and wouldn't have gotten as much grief," Sam suggested. "Who can't resist some chocolate?" Sam pulled me back against his chest and the tip of his tongue trailed up my neck.

Smiling, I said, "I know I have trouble resisting some white chocolate." Taking his hand, I let my tongue dart out and swirl around his index finger before licking the length of it.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Sam warned.

"It won't be me that can't finish something I've started," I mumbled.

Sam sat up then, looking at me seriously and catching the slight snide tone in my voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we have exactly fifteen minutes left of the hour you spend with me before you have to get into your Mystery Machine and drive off to solve cases with Scooby and the gang."

"I'm sorry…_what?"_

"Sam, we spend an hour together. Just one, and we don't talk until we see each other in school. You've been distancing yourself, and I just don't understand why," I answered honestly, but hated the vulnerability I heard in my voice.

A couple of weeks ago, Sam had started coming over for only an hour and giving me the shifty reasons that he had to leave. When I'd ask him about it, he'd talk around it or try to distract me with kisses. Maybe this is what happened once we were settled into our relationship. We'd completely stopped going out, which didn't bother me as much, except we'd even stopped hanging out for long periods of time.

"I'm not distancing myself. I promise. It's just that I've got stuff going on." He shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing that you need to get frown lines worrying about." He kissed my forehead and his phone's alarm went off. "I'm fine…We're fine…everything is fine." Samuel Clark Evan must not have realized that I knew him well enough to know that that last sentence was such a false bravado. His eyes betrayed him. They showed just a hint of vulnerability, just a tiny bit of uncertainty, and I knew my baby wasn't okay.

"Your middle name may be Clark, but you aren't Superman. You know I'm here, right?"

"Mercy, I'm okay. I promise. I'll call you tonight. I didn't realize you felt like I was distancing myself." Sam stood and I got up to walk him to the door. His hands framed my face and he kissed me. "I love you. You know that, right? I love you," he reassured.

"I love you too." I kissed him one more time before he was out the door.

The next day, Mr. Schuester had a new and improved fundraising idea, and this one was a hell of a lot better than taffy. He called it Night of Neglect and said we would only be doing songs by neglected artists. I was cool with that, but when Rachel Berry opened her annoying mouth to say she was a neglected artist, I wanted to slap her silly. If anyone in the club was neglected, it was me. Always passed up, never heard, good for only belting out that last note no one else could reach. That was me, useful only when they saw fit. I was used to it by now and had even come to accept that I would only sway in the background, but Night of Neglect was a night I would get to shine. I wouldn't have to sway to Rachel's tired Broadway rendition of God only knows what. All eyes would be on me center stage in the spotlight.

After being dismissed, we were all throwing around ideas of what we would like to perform. Tina said she would be doing something by Lykke Li, and Mike would finally get his time to shine as a one man dancing machine. As soon as Mr. Schue announced this new fundraiser, I knew what artist I would be singing a song by.

"You're forgetting about the most neglected artist this glee club has ever seen, Aretha Franklin," I explained.

"Neglected? She's like the queen of soul!" Lauren countered.

"I auditioned for this club singing _Respect_ and she's got none since, so I'm doing Aretha."

To my unpleasant surprise, Rachel just had to put her two cents in. "Awesome, Mercedes. Awesome all of you guys. Those songs are great appetizers to my main course, Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On_. It's going to be our finale."

_That bitch! Always assuming she can have the glory spot. I am so fucking tired of this club being the Rachel Berry show._ _It's high time I speak up._

"I was kind of hoping I could do the closing number." There I'd said it, and it wiped the smug look right off of her face. Before she could argue with me about it, Finn came up with Sunshine Corazon drama.

Don't get me wrong, the girl could blow and if her followers could help us raise more money, I was all for her singing with us until Bitchel said, "Fine. Mercedes, you're okay with being bumped to the decidedly less glamorous middle spot, right?"

_Hell to the no I am not!_ Yet, cowardly, I said, "Um…sure…I guess." _No, Cedes, they are waiting on a one hundred percent certain answer. Just say no! But they're all looking at me expectantly. If I say no now, they'll blame me for not raising enough money. _"Absolutely," I mumbled defeated.

It was useless anyway. Rachel always got her way no matter what. She had Schue and everyone else practically eating out of her damn oversized man hands. One can only fight so long with no victory in sight before giving up completely. I felt defeat wash over me and my shoulders sank. I really couldn't stand to be in the room any longer.

No sooner than I'd walked out the door did I feel arms wrap around me from behind. "Baby, why'd you just give up like that? Where's the never back down diva I know?"

"She's tired, Sam. She's tired of fighting to prove herself and no matter what she does it's never enough."

"It's enough for me." He kissed me on the cheek and squeezed me reassuringly.

I believed him. I truly did, but even Sam was a touchy subject at the present. I just wanted him to confide in me, but maybe he didn't trust me enough. I blinked back tears thinking of that. My friends didn't believe in me and my boyfriend didn't trust me. I didn't know what had brought on this distance between us, but it was very much there sometimes.

Wriggling out of his grasp, I said, "I've got to get to the library. I'll see you later."

It was in the library that I saw the light. The errors of my ways had been pointed out to me by none other than Lauren Zizes. She showed me that I wasn't getting respect, because I didn't even respect myself enough to fight for what I want. I was too nice to those damn New Directions kids. Asking them for respect day in and day out, but now I would just demand it. The diva that had been hibernating was now reawakened thanks to my new manager Ms. Zizes, and all I could say was good luck New Directions the divatude is on.

That night, I puzzled my brain for the perfect song to sing to shut Rachel up once and for all, and to show everyone I deserve to shine as well. I realized that in focusing on showing up Rachel, I would be selling myself short. I needed to feel whatever I sang, and I did have a few things I wanted to tell a select few friends. There were only a few songs that I could choose to get them to actually hear me.

I couldn't ponder too long because my phone vibrated with a message from Sam.

**I miss you…** it read.

**I miss you too. What are you up to?**

**Thinking about you. Oh guess who is MC-ing NON!**

**You?**

**MC White Chocolate at ur service!**

**OH GOD NO! **I replied jokingly.

**You know I'm amazing. Idk why u r acting like I'm not.**

**If you insist.**

**I do. C'mon baby stroke my ego! Let me think I'm awesome.**

Rolling my eyes, I almost laughed at picturing his pouting face. **You are the awesomest…and will be the best MC anyone has ever seen.**

**Yeah…that's it…keep stroking!**

**Nasty!**

**I didn't go there! That was you!**

**Can you blame me?**

**Not one bit ;)**

We flirted back and forth through text messages for most of the night. When I hadn't responded to one of his texts because I'd drifted off to sleep, he called me. Groggily, I answered.

"Hey, baby, sorry to wake you," he whispered.

"Sammy, why are you whispering?"

He ignored my question. "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

I wanted to smile at his words, but there was sadness in his voice that ripped at my heartstrings. It was so clear at that moment what I had to sing. There was no other option in my mind.

"Hivahaw nimwey," I said, telling him sweet dreams. I knew that would put a smile on his face.

The next day, I was dressed to kill, my hair was on point, and my divatude was in place. I was ready for any curve balls they would throw at me today and not accept anything less than the best. When the so called "benefit heads", Finn and Quinn, came to me, Lauren and I had my demands ready. Most of them were so ridiculous that we would laugh our asses off if they actually went through with getting them. When they asked if there was anything I needed, I said, "I need a bowl of green M&Ms and by bowl, I mean large bowl…really a small barrel. I need humidifiers, lots of humidifiers, a team of humidifiers whose only job is to make the air Mercedes breathes more humid!"

Both of them seemed utterly shocked to hear me making demands. Quinn gave a pitiful, "We'll try our best."

I held up a finger to let her know I wasn't done. "Before every performance, I like to wash my hands. And after doing so, I like to dry them…on a fresh puppy." It was so hard to contain my laughter, but they seemed to respect Berry when she went all diva on them. She got every solo just because she practically demanded it, so I justified this as my turn to get all that was due and finally be heard- even if it was ridiculous.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked as if he'd heard me wrong.

"I believe you heard Miss Jones. In fact if I were you, I'd get a whole litter of fluffy puppies just in case she decides to take a post-show shower," Lauren suggested.

When they finally were out of earshot, Lauren and I died laughing. It was so ridiculous not even we could take it seriously. Surprisingly enough, my demands for green M&Ms and a team of humidifiers had been answered and I found out that they had Puckerman searching the pounds for me a puppy. After finally feeling like they heard me – too bad I had to say outrageous things for them to listen - Rachel tells me Sunshine is taking my closing spot, and I have to go on before the both of them.

Before I could say anything, Lauren spoke for me with yet another silly demand. "Fine, but Miss Jones isn't happy about it, and in exchange, she's demanding that during the day of the benefit, her feet never touch the ground."

I almost cracked up at that one, but I knew where she was coming from. So many divas before me had been carried into performances, and if I couldn't have the best for last factor, why not go for the spectacular entrance and performance factor?

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, uncomprehending.

"Oh did you not see Celine's wedding?" Lauren asked.

"Carried in," I explained.

"Cher's come back tour."

"Carried in."

"Gaga at the Grammy's."

"Carried the _hell_ in."

A frazzled Rachel attempted to put the pieces together. "I'm sorry. Are you saying that you want to be carried in, in a giant egg?"

Lauren and I conferred before she said, "We'll get back to you on that."

I smiled. We were not making this easy on the talent management director or whatever Rachel was calling herself. She hadn't made Glee Club easy on me, so why would I bother making this easy for her? I was enjoying seeing her squirm, doing whatever I asked for a change.

Disaster struck on the night of the show. Sunshine Corazon pulled out of the benefit, leaving only six people in the audience, and at least four of those six were only there to make our lives hell by heckling us until we cracked. There was no way in hell I was going to step foot on that stage. By the time Tina's performance was done, I was sitting in my car. My diva façade had cracked and all of my insecurities came floating back to me. Resting my head against the steering wheel, tears began to fall. _Was I really not as good as Rachel Berry? Were there reasons I never got picked for solos when most of the group had? Was Mr. Schue ashamed to put the curvy girl in the spotlight? Why didn't any of my so called friends fight with me to get my turn to shine? Did they not believe in me either? _ I felt betrayed, unloved, unwanted, and invisible. The tears came faster, searing me with shame as they slid down my cheeks. Every thought slashed deeper and deeper, nearly shattering my self confidence, downgrading my self worth.

A knock on my window startled me and when I looked up it was Sam. "Mercedes, let me in it's raining."

I hit the unlock button and he slid in. He was drenched with his hair sticking to his forehead and his shirt clinging to his body. It was a mighty fine sight that I was in no mood to admire. I wiped the tears away as he said, "Everyone's been looking for you."

"I'm not going back in. My demands weren't met," I quickly put some pieces of the diva back together.

"Well if you don't go back in there, they can subtract an MC from their list too," he told me.

"Sam, you can't do that. The show is already a train wreck."

"Without you."

I shook my head. "You guys have Rachel. She's the showstopper."

Sam took a frustrated breath. "You told me on the phone last night that this song was for me and Tana. Don't we deserve to hear it?" With his hand on my chin, he forced my gaze up to meet his. Sam's eyes were shinning with such intensity as he continued. "Put Rachel Berry in her fuckin' place, Mercy. Show her that she can't follow you. Get out of this damn car and make people remember your name tonight. Shut the hecklers up by just doin' what you love."

His lips touched mine in a rough, but passionate kiss, sending fire throughout my body. When he released me, I said, "Do you want me to go or stay because that kiss…"

"I want you to stay, but you need to go."

Sam got out of the car, coming around to open my door for me. Pulling out my umbrella, I hopped out of the car. Sam and I argued over who should hold the umbrella because him crouching down so far was too funny. I finally gave in, letting him hold it, but I threatened to kill him if he let my hair get wet. Once we were inside, he looked at me and his lips twitched.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"A puppy, Mercedes?"

"You should have seen the look on Finn's face! It was worth it!" I laughed, and he joined in.

When we got to the choir room, we heard the others asking Lauren if she could do anything to get me back. As I walked in, Finn made a sarcastic remark about one of my demands and I rolled my eyes.

"I do have only one more demand." I watched as Finn gave me the WTF look, Sam raised an eyebrow, and others sighed. "I demand that all of you get your butts out there and watch me sing." Cheers erupted all around as they got up to go to the auditorium.

I took off my coat and noticed Sam lingering still. "I thought you were supposed to be the MC?"

His cheeks flushed and he bit his lip before saying, "I believe you requested to be carried in?"

"I was just joking about that."

He held open his arms, walking closer to me. "Well, I wasn't, so…" Sam didn't say another word. He scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the backstage of the auditorium.

My feet finally touched the stage once were standing behind the microphone. The curtains were still closed and I was glad. This moment got to be just mine and his. I would cherish it forever. Sam's arms were around my waist and he was looking down into my eyes. "When I was new to Glee Club, I assumed you got every solo. The first time I heard you sing, I was blown away. You're not second best. They just don't know how to handle you. Baby, you should know you're better if only because of the simple fact that you won't stomp all over people to get what you want. You put yourself last. You have to give to get. Mercedes, you give some much and so far you haven't reaped the benefits, but your day is coming. That Grammy is gonna look good on our wall."

His words left me speechless, especially that last sentence. All I could do was replay it in my head. This boy believed in me – even more than I believed in myself sometimes – and he planned to be by my side when I won my first Grammy. I'd never even pictured that journey being possible with someone by my side, but now I couldn't imagine it without him. Sam knew I was shocked speechless because he kissed me and smirked.

"Knock 'em dead, okay?" he said before being swallowed up by the curtains.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, Miss Mercedes Jones," Sam introduced.

The music began to play and the curtain slid open. I located Sam immediately, sitting beside Santana. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to pour my heart out, singing only to the pair. This first verse was for Sam. I wanted to help him through whatever it was he was going through. Even if I couldn't physically do anything, I could be his shoulder if he just let.

_Ain't no way for me to love you,  
>if you won't let me.<br>I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man,  
>and that's the way it was planned.<em>

_Oh, it ain't no way (ain't no way).  
>It ain't no way (ain't no way).<br>It just ain't no way, baby (ain't no way).  
>Ain't no way baby (ain't no way).<br>It ain't no way for me to love you,  
>if you won't let me.<em>

This second part was primarily for Santana. She'd been giving us the cold shoulder lately. Pretending that bitch was the only thing she was capable of being. I'd hung out with Santana. Sam and I had held her while she cried. We knew there was more to her than she let on. Inside she was hurting, but I wanted to be there for her.

_**Stop trying to be someone you're not.  
>And if you need me to love you, say, say you do.<br>Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that  
><strong>_

_**I need you**__._

I really emphasized each word, making sure the two heard me loud and clear. I needed them just as much as they needed me –even if they didn't want to admit it. They were such strong willed people, and asking for help wasn't something they did too willingly. I understood that well, but they needed to understand that I was here, begging them to let me help.

_Oh, Oh, it ain't no way.  
>I'll tell you that it ain't no way,<br>It ain't no way.  
>It ain't no way, baby, no.<br>It just ain't no way.  
>It sure ain't no way<br>It ain't no way for me to love you,  
>if you won't let me<em>

Watching my friends give me a standing ovation was so satisfying it almost brought me to tears. Sam and Santana weren't standing. They were sitting, with what looked like a death grip on each others' hands. They seemed to each be lost in their own heads, not truly realizing that the song had ended until the last notes died down and all that was left to fill the air were the cheers of my friends.

I found Rachel waiting just off the stage behind the curtains. "Alright, girl, time for the closing number. Go bring the house down." There was no bitterness or anger in me anymore. I'd sang my heart out to the people that mattered. All I really wanted was for them to understand. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"Are you kidding me? Nobody can follow that. The house has been brought down. That was the closing number," she told me.

At a loss for words, I just hugged her. I had just been given my "best for last" moment while also letting Sam and Santana know that I was here for them whenever they were ready to talk. I was going to go meet them, but I found them, hands still twined, waiting for me in the dressing room. Santana looked like she'd been crying, and Sam's jaw clenched and unclenched like he was holding the tears at bay.

"I'm always here. You two know that right?" I asked them and their response was to hug me. Between the two of them, they squeezed me so tight like I was a life preserver. I didn't know what was happening with Sam but I knew it wasn't something he was ready to talk about. Santana was just hurting and it would take time for her to get over Brittany – if that is even possible.

We stood there, embracing until the auditorium was completely dark. Not one car remained besides mine, Sam's, and Santana's. Eventually we had said our goodbyes, but I didn't question it when they followed me home. We all piled into my bed and watched movies. When Avatar was mentioned, Santana nearly tried to kill Sam for just suggesting it. It was late when they left, but I didn't mind. If all they needed me for right now was to be a good friend and girlfriend, that's what I'd be. When they needed an ear to listen, I'll be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. It was hard to write. I don't like distantsad Sam or sad Mercy. Please review and let me know what you think :) I really appreciate it! Sorry that it was smutless this time. It just didn't fit into the plans for the chapter.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. **

**A/n: A lot of the dialogue came from the Born This Way episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Mercy's POV**

With this new added booty camp that Mr. Schue was starting I barely got to spend any one on one time with Sam, but I still got to see him being his goofy self during our dance camp. I loved him, but sometimes his moves were questionable at best. To his credit though, he'd never outright flailed so badly that he accidentally broken my nose, like Finn had done with Rachel. I inwardly cringed as I saw his hand come into contact with her nose.

The next day, however, she was standing in front of us in the choir room talking about how she was debating a nose job. She sprouted off things about how she likes herself and she's accepted how she looks, yet she still wants to alter her nose. Rachel even used an excuse of a nose job possibly helping us at Nationals. I call bullshit on that. Rachel has insecurities just like the rest of us – her nose being that insecurity. Mr. Schue tried to reason with her, bringing the possible risks to the forefront of her mind, when Santana interrupted.

"Hold up. Could we all just get real here for a second? I hear that Rachel's got a bit of a schnoz. I mean I wouldn't know, because like Medusa, I try to avoid eye contact with her. But can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things that we wouldn't change about ourselves?" I didn't know where she was going with this, but I knew coming from Santana, this wouldn't be some uplifting speech. She was like Sue Sylvester in the way the even her good intentions wound up tearing people down sometimes. "I mean, I'm sure that Sam's been at the doctor's office and rifled through pamphlets on mouth reduction. I'll bet Artie's thought about getting his legs removed since he's not really using them anyways. And I'm definitely sure that Tina's looked into getting an eye de-slanting."

Tina turned to look at the girl who'd just in one go insulted almost half of New Directions. "That's extraordinarily racist."

Santana shrugged. "I'm just keeping it real."

"Sorry, Santana. I'm a beautiful person. I'm in love with myself and I would never change a thing." At that moment I admired Tina even more than I already did.

Mike looked at his girlfriend. "Is that why you're wearing blue contacts today, Tina? Self-hating Asian," he mumbled. _Way to be a supportive boyfriend, Mike!_

Still Tina had defended herself, saying that she was just merely keeping up with fashion she's seen in magazines. Finn tried to put a positive spin on the conversation by giving a positive and negative to himself. He admitted that his dancing bothers him and that he almost killed Rachel, but he was comfortable with the way he looked. Yet Satan was out and she was ready to crush yet another person's self-esteem.

"Oh please. You have weird, puffy, pyramid nipples. They look like they're filled with custard or you could dust them with powdered sugar and they could pass for some sort of dessert." Sam reached out to open Finn's jacket and I had to fight back a laugh. I didn't know what I was going to do with that boy.

"Look, maybe Rachel's fine with having an enormous beak. Maybe she needs it to crack hard seeds. All I'm saying is that if you look in the mirror and you don't like what you see, you should change it," Santana continued.

Our teacher finally intervened by saying that the thing that we'd most like to change about ourselves was the most interesting part of us. That might have been true, but this is high school. No one cares about that here. There's a certain mold that you have to fit into or there is a guaranteed slushie with your name on it. "Well, maybe, but at this school, the thing that makes you different is the thing that people use to crush your spirit," I explained.

After school that day, we had a break before Glee and the boys had to fit in a work out, so Tina and I had plans to meet Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean. The surprising thing was that Santana had invited herself along as well. It was a beautiful friendship all of us had. We all acknowledged that Santana was a bitch sometimes and we knew that what she said and did was just a part of who she was. I knew a little bit more than the rest of them, though. I knew her lashing out was because there was a part of herself that she still hadn't accepted fully yet. Even as we sat talking to the boys, she was zoned out until we started begging Kurt to come back to McKinley. I'd missed my bestie so much and the fact that even Blaine knew he missed us as much as we missed him only made me want him back more. Yet Kurt's safety was the utmost concern for all of us and I'd rather have him safe and visiting sometimes than have his well being at risk.

When we all got back to the choir room, Ms. Pillsbury was there and Mr. Schue was writing the word "acceptance" on the board. He was trying to say that this club had a problem with that, but I pointed out, "No that's crazy, Mr. Schue, we love each other." We were one big dysfunctional family.

"No, I won't deny that you accept each other, but you don't accept yourselves. This week's assignment has two parts. I want all of you to sing songs about accepting yourselves for who you are – the best and the worst parts."

"What's the second part?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we're gonna do a group number by the queen of self-love, Gaga. We're gonna perform her anthem to acceptance, _Born This Way."_

Ms. Pilsbury then explained that she would be helping us make shirts with a word or phrase that best describes the thing about us that we are most ashamed of or we'd like to change but we can't because we were born this way.

At home, I sat between Sam's legs with my back resting against his chest as we sprawled across the couch watching TV. Lately, he'd been very preoccupied and in his own mind. I just gave him his piece of mind, and let him hold me. All of a sudden he said, "So that assignment is pretty heavy this week."

"Yeah. We're delving into our insecurities and broadcasting them for the entire club to see."

"You know what song you're gonna sing? I can't imagine much for you to be insecure about. You're beautiful, talented, and an amazing person." He kissed the top of my head.

"That's only how _you_ see me. I don't see myself the same way others see me, especially you."

"Mercy, you're the most beautiful girl I know."

I deflected his question of song. I knew what song I was going to sing, but I was going to need the weekend to actually work on it and get the nerve up to actually perform it. Turning slightly so that I could look at his face, he smiled down at me and kissed me. "I know what I'm going to do. I just want it to be a surprise. This is an insecurity even you don't know about."

"Now I'm intrigued." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well you're gonna stay that way until Monday. What about you? What's your insecurity?"

"You mean other than the trouty mouth?" He pointed to his lips. "I guess what I'm mostly insecure about, you already know. It's my personality. I came here trying to be someone I'm not and I failed miserably. You saw through to the dork and well here I am." Sam shrugged.

"I love you. I love your trouty mouth." My lips softly touched his in a gentle kiss. "Your big hands." I placed his hand close to my mouth, letting my breath caress his long fingers before placing a kiss in his palm. Running my hands under his shirt, up his abs and across his chest, I noticed him bite his lip. I turn so that I'm facing him as my hands continue to wander down to his backside, sliding my hands under him to give his ass a squeeze. My hands then found their way to his knees, moving up his thighs as my lips touched his and my tongue barged into his parted lips. I knew this was just mindless teasing – for me and him. I missed being physically intimate with him, but we never had the time anymore. I knew even now it was almost time for him to go. That was only confirmed when his alarm went off, but Sam's lips were busy and his hands had a firm grip on my ass.

"Sam, your phone," I managed to tear myself away from his addicting lips to say.

He sat up then, looking at the time. "Shit. I fucking hate this!"

Sam had startled me with his outburst. "What, Sammy?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said, caressing my cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you. Monday after school I'm free, so can we finish this then? I miss you." He kissed me again.

I sighed. "So we've resorted to scheduling sex now?"

"Mercy, I'm sorry." Sam looked pained like whatever he was going through was torturous, so I quickly dropped the subject.

"No. I'm sorry I brought it up. That's fine. I get to spend hours with you, and I'm definitely okay with that. Call me this weekend?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't get to see him at all.

"Of course."

On Monday, there were three performances. I'd prepared for mine all weekend and I was nervous and excited all at the same time. My parents were encouraging as they watched me practice. Now it was time. I sat and watched Rachel and Quinn do a mash up of _Unpretty _and _I Feel Pretty_. It was a really beautiful cover. I mouthed the lyrics with them. _Unpretty _was one of my all time favorites. I felt Sam lift my hand only to feel his soft lips press a kiss to the back of it, causing me to smile. Right before the song's end, I saw Mike kiss Tina on the cheek. We understood what they were saying without them having to say a word. They were telling us that to them we were beautiful. The action actually relaxed me as I stood to do my song. Taking a seat on the stool up front I looked at my friends, paying close attention to my boyfriend as he gave me a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. The music started up and I began to sing.

_Little girl with the press and curl  
>Age eight I got a Jheri curl<br>Thirteen and I got a relaxer  
>I was a source of so much laughter<br>At fifteen when it all broke off  
>Eighteen and went all natural<br>February two thousand and two  
>I went on and did<br>What I had to do  
>Because it was time to change my life<br>To become the women that I am inside  
>Ninety-seven dreadlocks all gone<br>I looked in the mirror  
>For the first time and saw that HEY...<em>

When the chorus came, I reached up and took off the wig that I was wearing especially for today. Underneath the wig I was sporting Bantu knots. Not too many, just enough for an efficient Bantu knot out. I placed my wig on the piano and I stood, taking each knot down as I sang the chorus.

_I am not my hair  
>I am not this skin<br>I am not your expectations no no  
>I am not my hair<br>I am not this skin  
>I am a soul that lives within<em>

I continued to take down my hair and finger comb through it during the second verse. I watched all the faces of my audience range from amazement to shock at what I was doing and what I was saying. If I was being honest with myself, I was shocked as well that I had the guts to do this. The face that mattered the most was Sam's. His smile grew bigger with every new curly lock I revealed.

_Good hair means curls and waves  
>Bad hair means you look like a slave<br>At the turn of the century  
>Its time for us to redefine who we be<br>You can shave it off  
>Like a South African beauty<br>Or get in on lock  
>Like Bob Marley<br>You can rock it straight  
>Like Oprah Winfrey<br>If its not what's on your head  
>Its what's underneath and say HEY...<em>

_I am not my hair  
>I am not this skin<br>I am not your expectations no no  
>I am not my hair<br>I am not this skin  
>I am a soul that lives within<em>

At this point all of the knots hand been taken out and I finger combed and ruffled it. Taking a rolled up purple scarf out of my back pocket, I brush my hair back from my face and put it on like a headband. It didn't really matter if it wasn't perfect, what mattered was the point that I was making. Looking at each one of my friends in turn I sang these questions.

_(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>Does the way I wear my hair make me a better person?<br>(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>Does the way I wear my hair make me a better friend? Oh<br>(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>Does the way I wear my hair determine my integrity?<br>(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
>I am expressing my creativity<br>(Whoa, whoa, whoa)_

Seeing Sam beaming at me with so much pride that I could tell he was barely containing it, gave me even more courage to own the choir room. My friends were cheering even before I'd finished the song.

_Breast Cancer and Chemotherapy  
>Took away her crown and glory<br>She promised God if she was to survive  
>She would enjoy everyday of her life ooh<br>On national television  
>Her diamond eyes are sparkling<br>Bald headed like a full moon shining  
>Singing out to the whole wide world like HEY...<em>

_I am not my hair  
>I am not this skin<br>I am not your expectations no no  
>I am not my hair<br>I am not this skin  
>I am a soul that lives within<em>

Before I could finish uttering that last note, Sam had left his seat, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up. He seared me with a kiss before saying, "You are amazing. You owned this assignment, and your hair is fucking beautiful." Sam leaned in for another kiss and the choir room grew quiet as he practically devoured me for all eyes to see.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Mercedes that was great! I believe Finn is next?"

Collecting my wig, I sat down beside Sam to watch Finn's performance. He sang and Mike danced. Finn tried to follow, but bless his heart was all I could say about his dancing. When he was done, the poor thing was all smiles as he asked if he was getting better. No one had the heart to tell him that he wasn't.

Rachel took the floor then, telling everyone about the consultation she had for plastic surgery. Tina spoke up, trying to talk some sense into her. "We know, and we think it's a terrible idea."

"Okay, blue eyes, you're such a hypocrite," Rachel accused.

"I admit, yes, I don't like my eyes sometimes – the shape, the color – but your self-hatred, Rachel, has helped me see the light."

"I love myself." Rachel clutched the folder she was holding closer to her body.

"Not enough, clearly. When you get a nose job, when you change your eyes, when you bleach your freckles, you're just announcing to the world, 'I don't like myself very much'. The drams of this week have made me realize if I don't have many Asian sex symbols to look up to, I have an obligation to maybe become one myself. My new mantra is 'be the change you want to see in the world'."

Mike looked at his girlfriend with pure adoration in his eyes. "I love you so much right now." He leaned in to kiss her, and, like Sam, got a little carried away except Mr. Schue had to pull him away from Tina.

Rachel was undeterred, showing us a picture of what she would look with a nose like Quinn's. The picture didn't really look like her and even Puck tried to talk her out of this foolishness. Finn even spoke up, telling her she was beautiful, yet not even that could help.

After glee was over, I drove Sam to my house. On the way there, a thought struck me. "How did you get to school this morning?"

"Oh…uh…Dad dropped me off."

"Ok. Is something wrong with your car?"

"No. My parents' car actually, so we are sharing mine right now."

We got home, and Sam headed straight for the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips. I had to smile because I loved his familiarity with my home. It was like it was his as well. My smile fell when he was eating those chips like they were going out of style. I frowned. "Are you okay? Do you want me to make us some sandwiches?"

Sam stopped chewing. "I'm cool. You don't have to."

"Stop lying, Sam. You know you want a sandwich."

I shook my head, gathering the things for sandwiches. I listened to Sam humming and smiled. "I love your voice. I could listen to it forever," I admitted.

He smiled back. "Well, I guess we'll just have to take turns then, because I love your voice too, Ms. Jones.

We ate our sandwiches in comfortable silence and afterward we retired to the living room, putting on a movie that neither of us had intended on watching. As soon as Sam had put it on, he walked over to me, capturing my lips with his. My hands tangled in his hair that had gotten a lot longer. I never wanted his kisses to end. I wanted to feel his body pressed up against mine, so close that I could feel his heart beating against me. Sam looked down at me. "I've missed you," he murmured against my lips.

"Then don't stray too far. I'll always be right here." I needed him to know that I could take the distance as long as he knew he could always close the gap.

Sam quickly rid me of my clothes and his while his lips and tongue paid homage to every inch of flesh he unclothed. He whispered 'I love yous' into my skin, making sure that I knew how he felt about me. It was like he was trying to reassure me that we were okay, that even if he was going through something he couldn't talk about, it had no effect on our relationship. Every chance I got, I tried to convey with my lips that I understood.

That day Sam and I made love repeatedly. Each time, we held one another's gaze and our fingers were intertwined as we came. It was something so intense, something so perfect that I didn't want to ruin by speaking. It was as if speaking would make it unreal. It would take away the content feeling of being in Sam's arms. It was as if no longer would I feel his legs tangled with mine, or his lips occasionally brushing against the back of my neck to kiss my tattoo.

It was only the sound of my mom yelling that brought us back to the here and now. "Sam, Mercedes, we're home. Put some clothes on!"

We did just that and headed downstairs. "How do you know our clothes were off?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." Mama winked at me and began to smooth down Sam's hair.

I was about to walk Sam to the door when my father said, "Sam, you're not staying for dinner?"

"Oh no, sir, I've gotta get home."

Standing on the porch, I asked, "You sure you don't want a ride home?"

"No. I need to go for a run anyway."

"Text me when you're home."

Sam kissed me goodbye and started jogging down my driveway.

School the next day could only be described as sheer and utter fuckery. Figgins was in our faces with Karofsky, asking us to hear him out, but I didn't want to hear a damn thing he had to say. He'd walked around like he had no remorse after Kurt left. I'd given him the benefit of the doubt. The Dave I used to tutor was sweet, but I don't know what this guy had to prove. He was the reason I didn't have my best friend here, and I wasn't about to sit here and pretend that I gave two fucks what he had to say.

As soon as the words "hear him out" came out of our principal's mouth, Sam said, "How 'bout we punch his face out?"

"Right," I backed him up.

The rest of New Directions were right there with us, agreeing. It took Mr. Schue to get us quiet. Dave began with his lame apologies, talking about the fact that he had a hand in slushie facialing all of us. Looking over at Sam, I knew he was thinking about his facials and mine. I watched his fists clench and unclench. What surprised the hell out of everyone was when Dave said that Santana helped him see the light. _Hell no. These two were up to something else. Satan helps no one without an agenda of her own._

"This glee club is not complete. Not without Kurt. So I've taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave to see if maybe Kurt would consider coming back and help us win Nationals." Santana came down from the risers to stand beside Dave. "I did this for us, and then something funny happened." She reached out her hand to him and they twined their fingers. "Something called love."

_That bitch cray_, is all I could think. She doesn't love Karofsky and he doesn't love her. Sam and I exchanged a glance and I knew he was fuming right now. How could she even think of teaming up with Karofsky. The thought of it made me and everyone else in the room want to throw up. To make this shit worse, he had the nerve to say he wanted Kurt to come back, and they've started a club called the Bully Whips to end bullying.

After class, Sam punched a locker and I flinched. "What in the fuck is her problem? What the hell is she thinking!"

"Sammy, calm down. Santana is scheming. I know it. She doesn't care that much about Nationals or Kurt for that matter. She is all about number one."

"So she'd be willing to risk Kurt's safety for her own gain?"

"Have you not met our friend, Sam?"

"I have, but I've also met the girl that cries on our shoulder. I've met the girl that we've held while she cried herself to sleep. That girl is compassionate, nice even."

I hugged myself to him. "I guess at some point we've got to try to her her find that girl." I took his hand, inspecting it. "How's the hand?"

"Hurts like a bitch, but okay." I kissed it.

That week, things were already in motion for Kurt to come back to school. I knew that it would be bittersweet. We would get him back, but he would be leaving Blaine and the Warblers behind. I decided I wanted to do something special for Kurt when he arrived, so that led me to be standing in Dalton Academy lost.

"Well, hello there, beautiful. Don't you look out of place."

I turned around to see a smiling Wes. "I was actually looking for Blaine – without Kurt preferably."

"Whatever the lady wants, the lady shall receive." He kissed me on the cheek.

These Warbler were dripping with charm. He went to get Blaine and after being enveloped into an enthusiastic bear hug, I got right down to business with organizing Kurt's welcome/farewell. Blaine loved the idea and was thrilled that I'd asked him and the guys to sing at McKinley.

The next day, I'd gathered all of New Directions outside, and Puck, being late asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, my fellow Glee Clubbers, it's noon, which means…it's official."

"What's official?" Sam asked.

I could barely contain the smile I had. My bestie was back. I didn't even answer. I let Kurt do it for me. From the top of the stairs he yelled, "My transfer! Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley." We all cheered for him as he gracefully ran down the stairs and straight into my waiting arms. I couldn't be happier to have him back. I snagged the top hat he was sporting off of his head as he was being passed from arm to arm by our friends. "Let's get ready for Nationals," he said.

"Not yet," I touched his arm. Kurt had such a surprise waiting for him. "See there's a reason we're meeting here today. There are some people that wanted to say good-bye to you, Kurt."

Blaine and the Warblers came down the stairs. "Kurt, Dalton's going to miss you."

They started to sing _Somewhere only we know, _serenading Kurt. Finn hugged him and then I followed before he said his last good-bye to the guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I'd said it a thousand times, and I'd say it again. My girl is amazing. She'd organized this entire thing for Kurt. Walking back inside, I caught her hand. "What?" she asked with an adorable smile still on her face.

"I've never met someone who loves like you. You're just beautiful inside and out, baby," I told her, kissing her temple.

In the choir room, Kurt sang us a song, and all of us had matching smiles. We'd truly missed him. After that, it was time for me to perform my song for this week's assignment. When Mr. Schue called me to the front, I was a little intimidated. "How could I follow Kurt's performance?"

"Baby, you're amazing!" Mercedes yelled, cheering louder than the rest.

Grabbing a guitar, I began to sing.

_If I live to be a hundred  
>And never see the seven wonders<br>That'll be alright  
>If I don't make it to the big leagues<br>If I never win a Grammy  
>I'm gonna be just fine<br>Cause I know exactly who I am_

The chorus to this song, actually defines me well. It just took Mercy coming into my life for me to actually figure out that I'm fine just the way I am. She's taught me that my friends would love dorky Sam just as much as cool jock Sam.

_I am Rosemary's grandson  
>The spitting image of my father<br>And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
>Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy<br>But I've got friends that love me  
>And they know just where I stand<br>It's all a part of me  
>And that's who I am<em>

_So when I make a big mistake  
>And when I fall flat on my face<br>I know I'll be alright  
>Should my tender heart be broken<br>I will cry those teardrops knowing  
>I will be just fine<br>Cause nothing changes who I am_

Instead of singing to the entire group, I sang only to my Mercy. She was the reason that I accepted the dorky side of me, and the smile she was wearing was infectious.

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
>I'm a loser; I'm a winner<br>I am steady and unstable  
>I'm young, but I am able<em>

_I am Rosemary's grandson_  
><em>The spitting image of my father<em>  
><em>And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy<em>  
><em>But I've got friends that love me<em>  
><em>And they know where I stand<em>  
><em>It's all a part of me<em>  
><em>And that's who I am<em>

As soon as I took off my guitar, Mercy was out of her seat and hugging me. "All you've ever got to be with me is who you are. I love you no matter what."

I really hoped that was true. So many times I'd wanted to lean on her and tell her things, but every time I imagined the look of pity on her face. Somehow, if she knew what I was really going through, I felt like she would treat me differently. Neither my family nor I wanted to become _that_ family. We were strong. We were fighters. We would pull through.

Shaking myself, I realized she was still talking to me. "Sam, are you alright. Everyone is gone to change for _Born This Way_, but you kinda zoned out and they figured we were having a 'moment'."

"I'm fine. Is there a crime against getting lost in thought while holding my girl?"

Mercedes smiled up at me. "What were you thinking about?"

"You. Always you." It wasn't a lie. She was always on my mind.

We all got dressed and reconvened in the auditorium. Mr. Schue came in revealing that his t-shirt had said 'Butt Chin'. My girl was the first to say something nice. "I like your chin, Mr. Schue."

I had to shake my head. She was so much to so many. She always knew what to say or do to make a person feel better. She was always there when her friends needed her. Mercedes went above and beyond for all of us, and I think that was part of the reason I didn't want to reach out to her. She already carried a load with everyone else's problems. I didn't want her to have to carry the heavy burden of mine.

After we did our number, my dad was out front waiting to pick me up. I had to work the late shift at the Pizza place tonight. I hadn't expected Mercy to follow me out front, but she had. Dad had brought Stevie and Stacy along and as soon as they saw her, they jumped out of the car running. Stevie was first, because he was faster. She scooped him up into her arms, hugging him tight before doing the same with Stacy. "I've missed you guys," she told them.

"We miss you too, Mercy," Stacy told her.

The kids didn't say much more, because they knew that no one outside the family was supposed to know about our situation.

"Maybe when things settle down with Glee, I can come visit you guys?"

"Maybe," Stevie said sadly.

"Guys, head back to the car. I'll be there in a second." Now it was time for me to do damage control.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No clue." Kissing her cheek, I said, "Trouty Mouth loves No Weave, always remember that." I was referring to our shirts and she laughed.

"I love you too."

I got into the car, watching her as she watched us drive away. These past few weeks, I've been trying to tell her just how much I loved her, because our stolen few hours a week just weren't enough. All I really had now was my love for her. I had no money, and my family didn't even have a house anymore.

Stevie and Stacy looked sullen in the backseat. This entire situation had been hard on them. They had to understand so much at such a young age. They missed Mercy, but there was never a time to see her, and since I hadn't told her about the situation, there was no way I was bringing her by the hotel – a place I could never refer to as home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! I really do appreciate all the alerts, favorites and reviews! <strong>

**I had fun with this one. Now I'm wishing that Mercedes would have gotten to sing a song for the assignment as well. What did y'all think of the song choices?**

**And I know we're all missing Sam's POV, and he didn't get that much of a POV this time but next chapter he will definitely have a lot to say. (It's the Rumors episode :( )**

**Songs: I am not my hair by India Arie**

**Who I Am by Jessica Andrews**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: A lot of the dialogue came from the Rumors episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Mercedes's POV**

Rumors were surrounding me, engulfing me. Normally it would be fine to hear a few rumors, but not these. I never wanted the read what I had in the school's lame ass newspaper. It was plain as day and in my face. The words weren't making sense. The sentence was ridiculous. Sam and Quinn meeting up at a hotel? It was just mindless gossip. Even so, I couldn't take the judgmental eyes at lunch, so I hurried from the cafeteria before Sam or the others made it there.

Escaping to the auditorium, I sank against the wall backstage, rereading the article once more. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Sam loves me. I kept repeating these things to myself over and over, but it wasn't like Sam had never cheated before. He cheated on Quinn with me. What would stop the reverse from happing?

_No!_ I thought to myself. _Sam would tell me if he wanted to move on. _

Feeling a buzzing in my pocket, I looked down at my phone. **Baby, where are you?**

I couldn't answer him right away. Though right away turned into not at all. I just needed time to sort through this in my head. I didn't want to say anything that I would regret later, so I just stayed in the auditorium. When he came looking for me there, I tip toed to the bathroom in the dressing room, holding my breath until he left. I was being a coward.

Putting on my big girl panties, I finally made it out of the auditorium, after skipping my class before Glee. That made me early, and I was already seated when Sam came in. He barely made it through the door when Finn came in with Rachel in his wake.

"What the hell is this, dude?" Finn asked, reading the article. "What blondie former cheerleader is having a secret moonlight motel rendezvous with another big lipped blondie?"

Sam looked shocked, like he hadn't seen the article. "Where does it say that?" he asked.

"Right on the front page of the school newspaper!"

While Sam was reading, Quinn stood. "You don't seriously believe this do you?" she asked Finn.

"Well, why shouldn't I? Why wouldn't he do the same thing I did tried to do to him?"

I was biting my lip, hoping to keep tears from springing to my eyes when Sam looked up, looking past Finn and straight at me. For a long moment, he seemed to be trying to tell me something without words, just his eyes. Sam looked very apologetic, but for what? Was this true and he was apologizing for it?

Our connection was broken when Santana came in yelling, "This is your fault! You told everyone that I played for another team on your ridiculous melted cheese show."

"Wait, are you mad?" Brittany asked. "You do play for another team. You were on the Cheerios, and now you're only on the New Directions."

"And you couldn't have thought of any other way to say that?"

"I swear I'm going to punch your face off!" Finn brought my attention back to the situation with Sam then as I watched him push Sam.

"How can you accuse me of cheating when you were trying to sneak in and steal her from me when we were dating!" Sam shot back, pushing the boy in turn.

"It's funny that you can even consider it dating when you were _cheating_ with Mercedes!" Finn countered.

I was frozen. I couldn't say a word and I couldn't move. It was like I was watching a horrible high school movie jam packed with unnecessary drama. The thing that kept me rooted was that this was real mother fucking life. This was my fucking life and my damn boyfriend that was being accused of cheating as I sit my denial ridden ass here just watching.

Late as ever, Mr. Schue intervened and Finn stormed out. There was no rehearsal happening today. Santana left, and Quinn soon followed. After the shock of it all sunk in, everyone seemed to trickle out, but I was stuck, left sitting in the same spot while everyone around me left except Sam. He sat beside the seat in front of me with his back to me. When everyone left, neither of us said a word.

It was me that finally spoke. "You didn't deny it," I whispered, my voice cracking as I tried to hold back my tears.

He shook his head. "It's not true, Mercy," he whispered as well.

"Look at me, and tell me that, Sam."

Sam turned to face me and I saw his jaw clench. He closed his eyes for a second before looking directly at me. "I promise you," he said with conviction.

I believed him. I truly did, but there was that tiny seed of doubt that once it had been implanted there was no uprooting it. My heart was fighting with my brain. It wanted to immediately put up impenetrable walls around my heart, but my heart was full of love for Sam. If these walls came up, Sam might never get back in. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm the war within me.

"Can we just hang out and put this behind us?" I asked and I saw Sam frown.

"I can't hangout today. I don't have time. I've got…things to do."

_Things or Quinn_ I wanted to say but refrained. "That's cool. Call me when you get the chance."

Sam kissed me and we went our separate ways, me to the parking lot and Sam to the front of the school to wait on his dad. That night, Sam didn't call and if I was being honest, I didn't expect him to. I skipped dinner, opting to go straight to my room and hide from my problems under my blankets. I escaped into a different world by reading cheesy romance novels, only picking the ones with hard struggles and angst so that I could give myself a legitimate reason to cry.

The next day in the choir room Mr. Schue and Ms. Rhodes sang a song, and he got all inspired to channel all our negative energy into singing. He wanted us to pick a song from the Fleetwood Mac's Rumors album, and sing about it. Already, I wasn't feeling it. There wasn't a song on that album for what I was going through. I would just sit out for this assignment.

Thus far no more drama arose, but nothing between Sam and me happened either. By nothing I mean absolutely nothing. Our relationship seemed so dead I could hear crickets chirping when we sat silently next to each other in Glee, at lunch and in Spanish class. I couldn't blame him entirely. Those walls were slowly rising as a self preservation mechanism to save myself from further hurt.

In Glee, things were okay. I was fine as I watched Finn and Quinn do a very tense duet, and I looked around to see a lot of unhappy faces in the room. Us glee kids just couldn't seem to get our shit together. Sam didn't even show up today, and I couldn't help but wonder where he was. What took the cake, upsetting me the most though, was Rachel's bitch ass, bringing the rumor back up in hopes to get her manly hands back on Finn. This bitch wasn't fooling me.

When the couple finished singing, Rachel said, "I prefer Quinn's duet of Lucky with Sam better. Since you and Sam have become a lot closer lately, maybe you guys should do duets together more often."

"Where is Sam?" Artie asked. "Quinn and Kurt are both here today, so we know he's not doing the dirty."

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. Kurt too? My best friend and my boyfriend. I started putting pieces together. Sam had worn Kurt's jacket the other day and when I asked him about it, he gave me some line about it being cold and he let him borrow it. That wasn't the first jacket of Kurt's that Sam had been sporting though.

Conversation turned to the Finn, Quinn, Rachel triangle and I tuned out. This was ridiculous, but there was photographic proof. Finn and Rachel staked out the hotel, and they'd seen them. Getting up, I couldn't take anymore. I needed some air, and I needed for my world to stop turning in a direction I didn't recognize. My hands were shaking as I retrieved my keys from my pocket.

I'd crossed the threshold and made my way into the hall when I heard Kurt calling me back. I sped up, but he caught me. I turned around when he touched my shoulder. "Mercedes, I'm not doing the dirty with Sam."

"Then what are you doing?"

Kurt seemed to falter, and he looked down at his shoes before looking back up at me. "I can't believe you. Quinn I would expect this from, but not you. Not my best friend!"

"Mercedes –"

"No! No, Kurt. Let's forget about me for a second. What about Blaine?"

"Blaine has nothing to do with this."

"Right," I said before heading to my car.

I couldn't drive because I so upset I was seeing red. What the actual fuck was going on in my life right now? When did my boring life become something off of Jerry Springer? What was the world coming to when my brother from another mother was sneaking around in hotels with my boyfriend? I didn't cry, no tears came. I was just angry at this point. Trying to calm down was useless, the more I isolated myself in the confines of my car, listening to love songs on the radio, the more pissed off I got.

Going back to the choir room, I saw that it was empty with the exception of Brad. Everyone must have left on break before we started after school practice. "What's up, Brad?"

He just gave me a nod as he fiddled with the keys on the piano, but what surprised me was the melody he was playing. I smiled, tapping my hand against my thigh. This song was old school. I only knew it because my dad was a fan of The O'Jays.

I started singing along with the musing letting anger fuel on my vocals.

_(What they do)  
>(They smile in your face)<br>All the time they want to take your place  
>The back stabbers (back stabbers)<br>(They smile in your face)  
>All the time they want to take your place<br>The back stabbers (back stabbers)_

_All you fellows who have someone  
>And you really care, yeah, yeah<br>Then it's all of you fellows  
>Who better beware, yeah yeah<br>Somebody's out to get your lady  
>A few of your buddies they sure look shady<br>Blades are long, clenched tight in their fist  
>Aimin' straight at your back<br>And I don't think they'll miss_

_(What they do)  
>(They smile in your face)<br>All the time they want to take your place  
>The back stabbers (back stabbers)<br>I keep gettin' all these visits  
>From my friends, yeah, what they doin to me<br>They come to my house  
>Again and again and again and again, yeah<br>So are they there to see my woman  
>I don't even be home but they just keep on comin'<br>What can I do to get on the right track  
>I wish they'd take some of these knives off my back<em>

_(What they do)  
>(They smile in your face)<br>All the time they want to take your place  
>The back stabbers<br>(Back stabbers)  
>Low down, dirty<em>

The rest of my song was cut off as people started coming in. Artie wheeled by giving an unenthusiastic murmur of "Wonder who that's about". They'd all heard my song, Kurt especially because he wouldn't look at me. As Sam walked in, Tina and Lauren each took an arm and lead me to sit between them.

Rachel started us off by singing Go Your Own Way to Finn. We all got lost in the lyrics to the song, seeming to forget the shit that was tiptoeing near the fan, but as soon as the music died down, shit got real.

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to sing a love song to my guy?" Quinn asked.

"You're such a hypocrite, you little miss perfect prom queen," Rachel responded. "You're a cheater who cheats in cheap motels with Sam." I sat motionless because this time we were going to find out once and for all what the hell was going on. I couldn't take too much more pretending to be okay.

"Nothing is going on between Sam and I," Quinn informed us.

"Enough, guys," Mr. Schue, tried to intervene.

"You know, I blame Sam for all of this, and Rachel. I blame her too," Santana joined in.

"What did _I_ do?"

"I'm sure you did something."

"See, I'm with Santana. I mean why doesn't Sam have anything to say about this?" Lauren weighed in.

"Guilt," Mike added.

"Seriously, dude, what you're doing is not cool. They both have boyfriends!" Puck pointed out.

My heart was racing and ripping apart with each passing comment. Sam had been silent, and he was so rigid in his seat. I wanted to scream at him to tell them it wasn't true.

Finally, Sam spoke up. "Shut up! Look, I'm not messing around with Quinn or Kurt or any one of those guys. They're just helping me."

I couldn't stop the words that came next. "Oh is that what we're calling it now?" The look Sam shot me was pained, like _I_ had hurt _him._

"Wait. Hold on! How were they helping you out?" Our teacher asked.

Sam sighed and hesitated before saying, "Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister."

"Then why were you in that motel?" Finn asked.

"Because that's where I live now," Sam snapped. "My dad lost his job a few months ago, then we lost our house, and now we live in that motel in one room." Sam stood. "Are you all happy? The truth's finally out."

I couldn't breathe and tears were clouding my vision as I watched Sam leave the room. I jumped out of my seat to follow him. Calling his name repeatedly, he still left the room. I was practically screaming as I scrambled after him in the hallway. We were outside when I started screaming his name at the top of my lungs. He whipped around on me. "What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"Hom-" he laughed darkly. "The motel."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Thinking I was fucking Kurt and Quinn, or the fact that I'm homeless?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

He shook his head. "You didn't just doubt me, you didn't trust me. You, Mercedes Jones, the love of my life, the star in my sky. It's for the best though."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"Don't make me say it, Mercedes. You already know."

I shook my head as tears fell rapidly. Sam was crushing my heart. "You…you just need some space to think."

"Oh, is that what we're calling it now?" he repeated my words from earlier before turning and walking down the road.

My brain couldn't get the message to my legs to move, but something was shaking my body violently. It only took me a minute realize that it was sobs racking through me. I sank down onto the front step of the school. I felt cold and lost, seeming to be missing an important piece necessary to function. I sat staring at the road as if he was going to come back, but he didn't. People filed past, cars drove by, but never Sam. The sun was starting to set, and I still hadn't moved.

"Mercedes there you are," Blaine said. "I came to visit Kurt and there apparently was a school wide search for you and Sam."

I barely registered his words. All I know is that when he realized that I was crying, he sat beside me, pulling me into his lap, letting me sob onto his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Pov<strong>

We lost our house, I lost my guitar, and now Mercy. It was my decision to break it off, but I had to. Between school and work, I had no time to spend with her. I had no money to take her out on dates and nothing to give anymore. I was useless, and she deserved better. Yes, it hurt that she hadn't trusted me, but it allowed me the out I needed so that I wouldn't drag her down with me.

I had managed it without a single tear, because it was for her own good. My pain didn't matter as long I was no longer hurting Mercy. She needed a guy who could be there for her, like I used to be.

On the way home, I couldn't get the utterly broken look on her face out of my head, but I couldn't give myself over to the emotions threatening to overtake me right now. When the motel finally came into view, it only made things worse. This was my life now. Summed up in two words, it could only be described as agonizing misery.

Putting on a mask of indifference, I went inside prepared to babysit while my parents went job searching. Stacy and Stevie were too busy with their homework to notice anything off about me, and I literally passed my parents on the way in while they were on their way out.

I just sat, letting things happen around me without really taking in what was happening. The kids did their homework almost in silence, sensing that I wasn't in the mood to talk. After their homework, Stacy laid down, and I got her pillow and blanket so that she could nap. Right as I got her comfortable, there was a knock on the door. Peeking out, I saw Rachel and Finn. "Um, I'm trying to get my sister to sleep." I started to close the door when Finn held out his hand.

"Dude, dude, please. Just let us in."

"Hi, I'm Stacy," my sister said from behind me.

Rachel smiled down at her. "Hi, Stacy. I'm Rachel. This is Finn." She pointed at her companion.

"Well, she-she's up now." I opened the door wider to let them in.

They looked around, trying and failing to keep a neutral expression on their faces. "It beats a cardboard box underneath an overpass, right? We keep the rest of our stuff in my car."

"This is everything you own?" Rachel asked.

"We sold everything else." _Even my guitar_, I thought sadly.

The kids interrupted my thoughts asking to watch tv. I tossed them into bed, giving them the best smile I could muster.

Finn asked what happened, and I explained the shitty turn the recession had caused our lives to take. Last in first out is the rule when employers have to cut back and because my dad was the last in, he was the first to go.

"You know, when the bank takes your house, they literally…take it. They come by one morning and kick you out of your own house, just lock you out." That would be something I never forget for as long as I live. The memory haunts me every day.

"I brought these for you," Finn handed me a duffle bag. "I know Kurt was trying to help you out, bringing some of his old clothes, but I don't really think that sequined riding pants are for you."

"Thanks," I said, looking down at the bag.

I knew Finn and Rachel meant well, but when I told them I may not be able to be in Glee Club anymore, I couldn't help but wonder if it was for their own selfish reasons or did they really care. I loved Glee, but I couldn't afford the trips, and I needed to babysit Stevie and Stacy. I didn't have the time anymore for anything but working and babysitting. I didn't even have time for Mercy.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of that thought, but I could already feel tears welling in my eyes. "You guys don't understand."

"Yes, we do," Rachel assured as Finn opened the door and came back in with a guitar case.

He put it in my hands without a single word, and I couldn't believe it. I stood there staring at him for a second and he explained. "Quinn told us you hocked your guitar." It was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I'd do it again if my family needed me to.

I sat it down and opened it, looking back up still in utter disbelief. "Did you guys buy this back for me?"

"The whole Glee Club did," Rachel said.

At that moment, it was all too much. All the emotions that I'd been holding back so that I could be strong for my family seemed to flood out. Right in front of my siblings and Rachel and Finn, I started to cry for all that was lost to me, and for this selfless act of my friends. I couldn't believe that they would do this for me.

Stayce came up and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Don't cry, Sammy." That broke something deep within me. My sister was comforting me, and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and I couldn't control the ache in my chest.

"We need you, Sam. Okay? And you need the music," Rachel told me.

There was knock on the door and voices arguing on the other side. Finn opened it to find Kurt, Blaine, and Mercy on the other side. Mercedes was looking down at her hands and she stumbled when Kurt practically shoved her inside.

"Can Blaine and I take the kids for ice cream?" Kurt asked.

I hesitated and Rachel added, "We'll be there as well. Four pairs of eyes and it's right around the corner."

The kids had heard the magic word and they were practically begging. I nodded and soon after, Mercy and I were left alone. She stood awkwardly at the door. "You didn't trust me either. What did you think, Sam? That I would break up with you?"

I didn't answer, knowing that she would try to dispute my logic. "I just can't do this anymore. I can't take you on dates, and I can barely spend time with you. I can't call myself your boyfriend if I'm barely being a friend."

"I don't care about dates, Sam."

"Do you know how many days these past few weeks we've actually talked? Five, and two of those were arguments."

"Then we won't date…"

"Mercy, I can only offer you shitty friendship. That's all I have to give. I can't call you every night because I work, and when I get home, I'm so tired I fall asleep immediately. I can't see you every day, unless it's during school hours. I won't drag you into this with me." It pained to do this, but I had to.

"So…" she chewed on her bottom lip and wouldn't meet my eyes. "we go back to being friends?"

I nodded. "It's the only way."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all enjoyed it. It was hard for me to write. I'd love to hear your thoughts.<strong>

**The song Mercy was singing was Backstabbers by the O'Jays.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: So Sam and Mercedes wouldn't just let me end on that note. I had to do something else, so here is a short add on to chapter 19. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 (part 2)<strong>

**Mercy's POV**

A week had passed since Sam and I had broken up, and I hadn't told my parents a thing about it. I was still coming to terms with it myself. He wanted to be friends, but I wasn't sure if I could do it. I was unintentionally shutting him out. Seeing him in class and after school in Glee Club was difficult. I'd make sure that I wasn't in his immediate vicinity, but I would always catch him staring at me sometimes. I couldn't fault him though. I did the same thing.

Tonight, I was curled up on the couch with a stuffed teddy bear that Sam had bought me. We'd named it Evan Jones, sort of combining our names. I clutched it to my chest tightly as I watched The Notebook.

"Mercedes," my mother called my name just as the credits were rolling and I was wiping stray tears from my cheeks. "You're watching another tear jerker?"

"Yes."

"What's up, sweetie? Talk to me." She sat down next to me.

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

"Is this about Sam?"

I nodded. "He and his family are homeless, mama. They live in one room in a motel."

My mom didn't give me a chance to tell her about the break up, she said, "Call him."

Confused, I asked, "What?"

"Call Sam."

Grabbing my phone, I dialed Sam. The phone rang only twice before he picked it up. "Mercy!" he sounded so excited and I winced at the ache I felt in my chest at his eager tone. I'd missed his voice, his laugh, and his smile.

"Hey, my…my mom wanted me to call."

"Tell him to put his dad on," Mom directed.

I nodded, relaying the message and handing her the phone. "Christopher Evans, how could you!" she yelled. "You're my best friend and I should have known. I could've done something." Mom paused. "I don't pity you! There is no sympathy! How could you even think that! Chris…Chris listen, pack your things. You're moving in with us."

Frowning, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mom was actually about to move an entire family into our house. It was big enough, and we could afford it with no problem. Who was I kidding, they did it for Quinn without even really knowing her well. They'd just known that I vouched for her. Sam and his family was an entirely different story. Sam wasn't just my boy - ex boyfriend – he was a part of the family. Our parents were close friends, and no matter happened between Sam and I, nothing would change that for them.

"We have room!" Mom argued. "The kids can move into the David's room or the guest room, or they could have separate rooms. You two could have the basement, and Sam could have his choice! Or he could bunk with Mercy. At this point, I don't care. I just want you guys out of there. _Please!_"

There was a long pause and my mother was shaking her head in disagreement. "First of all, I will buy Sam more minutes for his phone since I'm running them up. Don't you dare hang up on me!" Was my mother crying? "Just let me help you!" she begged. "Chris, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

There she was, standing in the doorway awkwardly, wringing her hands. She was beautiful as always and a sight for sore eyes. I missed her like crazy.

"What boxes are coming today?" she asked instead of saying hi.

I pointed toward the few boxes we'd packed up already, and she walked past me to retrieve one of them. I touched her shoulder, but she kept walking like she felt nothing. I'd done this to us. When I said we could go back to the way we were, I didn't mean literally that we'd ignore each other, but I guess I couldn't have my cake and eat it too.

"I can't believe we're moving out of this hotel and into your house," I tried making small talk as we moved boxes to her car.

"My mom is stubborn."

"And my dad couldn't stand hearing her cry."

Mercy looked up into my eyes. "She loves him…and y'all." But I knew she wasn't talking about her mother when she said what she said.

"He loves her…and the rest of your family too."

For a long moment she just stared at me before rubbing the back of her neck, and I knew what was there. Her very permanent tattoo was now a reminder of what we weren't. Looking away from me, she said, "We were supposed to be permanent."

"I'm sorry. Do…they know?"

She shook her head no, knowing that I meant her parents. "Mine either, but I guess they'll find out now that we live under the same roof."

"Oh, um, apparently there's a problem with the basement, so you have to sleep in my room until it's fixed. Unless you want to sleep on the couch, or something?"

"I suppose it's okay. Friends have sleepovers, so we can think of it that way. We can sleep feet to head. I'll sleep on top of the covers if that makes you more comfortable," I babbled on.

"It's fine. I know where we stand."

I felt a pain in my chest at the sad tone of her voice. This was no picnic for me, but it would be even harder now. There would be no avoiding her. I would see her every morning, at school, and every night after work. Part of the reason I set her free was because I wouldn't be able to see her that often, but now I would see her more than I ever thought possible.

"Mercy, don't do this. I wanted us to be friends, not strangers." Walking over to her, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"I don't know how to do this," she admitted, and truth be told, neither did I.

* * *

><p><strong>This will certainly make Prom Queen interesting! And also to JessiMae, the song will be in the next chapter! I used it as inspiration for this one and I know exactly how I'm going to incorporate it next chapter! Thanks for that blast from the past!<strong>

**Thanks as always for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm blown away by the response I continue to get from this story!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/n: Some of the dialogue was borrowed from the Prom Queen episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Sam's POV**

Restless sleep was all I seemed to be getting these past few nights, and I wasn't the only one. I felt a shift and before I opened my eyes, a foot kicked me in the shoulder hard. I nearly screamed out. "OWW!" I rubbed the place I'd been kicked.

"This isn't working," Mercedes murmured, sitting up.

I sat up as well and we stared at each other. "Well, maybe sleeping feet to head is the problem. If we…slept normally it maybe wouldn't be a problem," I suggested, ducking away from the death glares.

"Do what you want, Sam. I don't really care."

Mercedes turned her back to me and laid back down while I moved from the foot of the bed to the head. My hands itched to touch her, just to hold her. I inched closer to her, so that I could share her pillow, when she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Can I at least have a pillow?" At the foot of the bed, I didn't even have one.

Frustratedly, she sighed. "I need these to help me sleep."

"I need my head elevated to help me sleep too." I invaded her personal space, forcing my way onto the pillow as well. My hand rested on the curve of her hip before it slid around her waist pulling her closer. It wasn't planned, it was instinct.

"Don't touch me."

"Just trying to make us both fit on the pillows."

"Remove your hand before I break your arm," Mercedes threatened.

I took this as a challenge. "I'd like to see you try."

She twisted my hand in such a way that brought tears to my eyes, but then it was on, we 'wrestled' and rolled all over the bed until we fell to the floor with a thump. While we were on our sides, and she was unsuspecting I grabbed her hands, holding them above her head as I hovered over her. "Are you going to stop hitting and kicking me tonight?"

"The kick was an accident, but you deserved the hit. I asked you to keep your hands off of me."

"I'm sorry, okay? This is hard for me! I…" I wasn't going to say it. I didn't want to make this worse, but my actions did. Leaning down towards her, our noses touched, and I breathed in the scent of her soap from her shower hours ago.

Her lip trembled, and she whispered, "Please go. Sleep on the couch." She shrugged. "Better for the both of us."

Getting up off the floor, I gathered my blanket and headed downstairs, thinking about the first night our family came to stay with the Jones's.

_It was a miserable affair for both me and Mercedes. We had agreed it best not to let our families know that we weren't together right away. So when we pulled up, she held out her hand. "Give it to me." _

_We held hands but our fingers weren't interlocked like normal and we barely spoke to one another. When nightfall came and we all retired to our bedrooms that's when we made our mistake. As we slept, with a pillow barrier separating us, I heard Mercedes start to cry and she squirmed in bed. I looked over the barrier at her to see she was still asleep. Before long she started to scream. Throwing the pillows aside, I shook her from her nightmare and she clutched at me, clinging to me. Putting some distance between us, I reassured her that everything was fine. Out of old habit, our eyes locked and our lips touched. With dueling tongues and roaming hands, we got caught up in the moment, lost in a world where heartbreak didn't exist. Yet all we were really doing was shattering what bit of relationship we did have left._

_I don't know what came over us, but just as suddenly as it came, it left just as quickly. Mercedes's brown eyes gazed into my green ones. "We can't just kiss and make up, can we?"_

"_Sweetheart, we lost trust in each other. As much as I wish making love to you would solve our problems it won't. I think we gotta do some soul searching. I don't know why I didn't trust you with this secret, but until I can fix my own insecurities we won't work."_

_Mercedes didn't speak again. She just nodded, turning her back to me. In the quiet of the night, I had to pretend not to hear her crying, and the next morning, we had to pretend that everything was fine. _

Laying on the couch in what must have been the early hours of the morning, I heard a bump and a curse. Sighing, I sat up. It was obvious I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Mrs. Jones came into the living room, flipping on the light and I squinted from the sudden brightness.

"Sleeping on the couch?" she asked. "You and Mercedes have a fight?"

"I…actually the fight was a week or so ago. We're just plain old not together now," I admitted.

"Why?" She took a seat across from me.

"I didn't trust her with the secret of my living situation and she didn't trust that I wasn't cheating on her."

Mrs. Jones raised an eyebrow. "You two have some major problems."

"Tell me about it." I laughed humorlessly.

"Can you answer me this? Why didn't you feel you could trust her?"

I thought long and hard about that answer. It was the sole reason that any of this started. "It wasn't my lack of trust in her…it was my pride."

Mrs. Jones placed a hand on top of mine. "I think it was more than pride, Sam."

As she was saying it, I was adamantly shaking my head to disagree. She laughed at me, patting my hand as she stood. "If you want her back, you might want to work on that denial you're carrying around."

The next morning at school was a nightmare. Everyone was talking about Prom. I'd heard so much about it from Quinn when we were together that I never wanted to hear it again. What made it even worse was Mercedes's foul mood. She walked into the choir room that had just been buzzing with talk of that godforsaken P word.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked, taking the seat in front of me.

"Prom dresses," Lauren answered.

I leaned back against the wall with my leg crossed over my knee and my arms behind my head. I was trying to give off a relaxed look, because I knew everyone was about to turn all attention on me. Half of them still didn't believe that we'd broken up.

"Thank God I don't have to worry about that, I'm not going." She crossed her arms over her chest and everything about her read that she was trying hard to believe what she was saying. I knew her body language. I knew when those indifferent diva walls rose. Like when she crossed her arms over her chest, she was trying to hold herself together and stay strong. Her entire body was tense with the internal battle she was fighting.

"Why not," Kurt asked in regards to her not going to prom.

I didn't want to hear her answer. I already knew what she would say, but that didn't mean that hearing that sad tone in her voice didn't break me. "'Cause nobody's asked me," she admitted. I felt like I was dying on the inside as just that one sentence sent pangs through my heart. My job as her boyfriend was supposed to be to make her smile, to keep her happy and I'd caused her nothing but despair.

As if hearing that wasn't enough misery, our teacher came in with more talk about prom, and he even wrote it on the board. "Please tell me we're not doing songs about prom," I tried to plead, but my voice to my own ears sounded lifeless.

"Nope, we are the prom. Figgins has asked us to perform," he explained and my world seemed to spiral even further.

Now I was stuck, forced to attend this event. Mr. Schue talked about how important this event was for us, and it was our rite of passage. He said that he would stagger the performances so that everyone has a lot of time to dance with their dates and that's when I could tell Mercedes was about to lose it. She excused herself without waiting for a response, high tailing it out of the room. All eyes were on her retreating form.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Mercedes doesn't have a date for prom," Quinn informed.

Brittany tried to make it sound like it was okay not to have a date to prom. She shrugged. "So, I don't have a date. I'm just gonna dance, and all your dates are gonna ignore you and come dance with me, so your dates are really my dates."

All eyes seemed to turn toward me for a second as if they expected me to do something, but what could I really do? We weren't together, and she really didn't want to see me. Kurt and I exchanged glances and he said, "I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes."

Rachel jumped up then. "No, let me." She rushed out of the room at that moment.

While they were out, Artie said, "I have the perfect song I want to hear Mercedes sing at prom. Mr. Schue, if we could talk for a second?"

The two set to hushed whispers in the corner and they kept throwing glances in my direction. I didn't know what Artie had up his sleeve but I knew I would probably hate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

Prom prom prom that's all I heard now. That's all my friends talked about, and then I got to the choir room and it was there too. I had a prom dream once. Just once, I believed Mercedes Jones could finally have it all. The guy, the dress and the Cinderella moment, but life restored the natural order. I was back with nothing. The dress nor the moment mattered. All I really wanted was Sam, but I messed up and so did he. As I walked out of the choir room my vision started to blur with unshed tears. I was a mess, and could barely keep it together in public. This is what I didn't want. No one should have this power over me. No one should be able to make me this upset.

As soon as I opened my locker, Rachel was beside me. "Hey. You know I don't have a date to prom either."

I looked at her and sighed. "You know, I know that I talk a good game about not needing a man, and I don't. I just wanted to take a date to prom – not just any date…Sam. I want the dress…and the guy and a damn corsage," my voice cracked and I turned away from Rachel, putting on my jacket to give me a reason to have my back turned. I didn't need her to see just how vulnerable and broken I was.

"Somebody…somebody still could ask you," she stumbled over her false hope.

"It's this Saturday," I said doubtfully, turning back toward her. "I just wanted to be Cinderella…just for one night. One night where a guy would look at me under those corny crepe paper streamers and say 'you look so beautiful.' And then he'd grab my hand and ask me to dance." I looked down at my hands while I admitted my prom dream. "Isn't that what prom is supposed to be about?"

"You're not gonna go to prom alone," Rachel promised. "You'll go with me."

_Oh dear God kill me now! _That statement was so sad that I wanted to laugh. "That's even more depressing." Rachel meant well, but my prom dreams didn't include her. She wasn't the man of my dreams and we wouldn't really enjoy ourselves. It would wind up being another meeting of the lonely hearts club.

"I have a plan," she assured.

At lunch, Rachel told me to meet her in the auditorium. I'd been waiting for about ten minutes, twiddling my thumbs and trying to keep my mind off the very place that Sam I shared so many memories. I didn't need tears to start clouding my vision or to feel that familiar ache that seemed to be a constant in my life. As I stood by the piano, I heard voices. "Is this a surprise party or something?" I heard Sam ask as he and Rachel came into view. "Because my birthday was last week."

I almost smiled, because the Evans and Jones families celebrated his birthday last week with a small party. I baked red velvet cake and our moms decorated it. Our dads barbecued, and of course it wouldn't have been a Sam Evans party without Cool Ranch Doritos and Avatar. We were civil and we even laughed a little at our families' attempt to make us smile. Sam thanked me for the cake and the Star Wars guitar picks I had bought for him. Even if we weren't dating, I wanted him to have a great birthday. He'd been through a lot.

Rachel brought me back to the present when she stood beside me. "Mercedes and I have a proposition for you."

I knew what her plan was. She was not only trying to get us a prom date, she was trying to mend a nearly broken friendship. We'd talked this over so many times before she actually went to get Sam. Rachel had given me so many pep talks. She believed that I could do this. I could get through this. All I had to do was just ask, seeing as he would never say yes to just Rachel.

I smiled at him for the second time in the course of two weeks – the first time being his birthday party. "We were wondering if you'd like to go to prom with us."

Sam's face revealed no emotion as he looked at me. Rachel sensed his apprehension and soldiered on. "Kind of like a three way date, but not the dirty kind."

His eyes are locked on me and he's genuinely smiling for the first time in a while, yet he nervously chuckles. I frown at his mixed action, but then he explains in that fake cheerful way like everything is fine when clearly it's not. "That sounds great, but I can't afford to take one girl to prom; I don't know how I'm gonna take two." His smile fades and he's being absolutely real and honest now. If only that had been the case before.

Before he can say anything more, Rachel pulls out a wad of money, and I can practically see the objections forming in his mind. "What's that?" he asks.

"Our prom budget," Rachel explains.

As soon as the last word is out of her mouth, I start to speak. We agreed that the best plan would be to not let him get a word in until we had fully explained. "You're gonna have to borrow a suit from your dad. We're gonna buy five dollar dresses down at Goodwill, and make our own corsages out of flowers from my mom's garden."

Rachel picked up where I left off. "And we can walk to prom and then use what's left to get the $8.99 all you can eat pasta special at Breadstix, but you know, the twenty dollars, it's not charity, it's a loan."

He hadn't said anything, alternating between looking down at the money and back up at us. "So…you'll go with us?" I asked cautiously.

Sam looked at Rachel and then his eyes trained themselves on me and I watched the smile spread across his face. "It would be an honor."

Sam held out his arms and the two of us leaned in to hug him. We stood there like that for a while, and it isn't until I feel both of his arms wrapped around me that I realize Rachel had silently slipped away. It feels nice to be in his arms, to feel relaxed and at ease. "So you really want me to be your date."

"We really do."

He pulled away, looking down at me. "I'm not asking about Rachel."

"I do. I think we should at least be friends. We should cut the silence, cut the awkwardness and just be. Everyone else breaks up and they can be friends, right?"

"Right." Sam pulls me in tight to his body just once more before saying, "Okay then buddy let's get to class."

"Sam…"

"Huh?"

"You're laying it on a bit thick."

"Sorry."

Time seemed to fly past. Most of our week was spent rehearsing songs, and there was a number that Artie wanted for me and Sam to sing, but he wouldn't reveal it until the Friday before prom. When we weren't rehearsing, we were getting things together for prom. Sam had gone shopping with Rachel and me to help us pick out our dresses. I was helping Rachel find one when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"This is the perfect dress requesting Ms. Mercedes Jones's attention."

It was beautiful. The dress was not only my favorite color, purple, but it had rhinestone detail that added to its beauty. Taking the dress from Sam, I went to try it on. It fit perfectly, and there were no alterations that needed to be done. After making the purchase, I surprised him by wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you."

"I didn't do much, Merce, just spotted out something I knew would look great on you. I'm still a little upset that you didn't let me see it."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't see the dress before prom day."

"Isn't that for weddings," Sam pointed out.

"Why can't you give us this night without laughing at us?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not laughing," Sam lied.

"Keep talking and your butt will be making corsages alone!" I threatened.

"Ohh, I'm _so _scared," Sam taunted.

* * *

><p>It was prom day, and I was on pins and needles with excitement. I had two performances. One of them Artie had been very sly about organizing. Sam and I never got to practice it together on Friday, and the lyrics weren't lost on me either. After prom, Artie and I would have words.<p>

Sam and I got ready and Rachel and to our dismay Jesse St. James arrived. There were so many pictures taken I was seeing spots by the time we walked out the door. We were all chattering as Rachel drove us to Breadstix. Once there and seated Rachel asked me to do a little twirl in my dress. I did and she said, "Mercedes, can I just say that you look fierce in your dress?"

"Totally, Mercedes," Jesse agreed. "You both look smoking."

My eyes cut to Sam for just a second and I saw him mouth the word 'hot'. I smiled, but addressed Jesse. "Damn straight we do."

I sat down beside Sam and he asked Jesse his thoughts on the bolo tie, and I could have punched Jesse in his face for dissing Sammy's tie. He stroked it lovingly after Jesse had downed his fashion sense, and I gave him a pat on the shoulder, whispering,"I like the tie, Sam." He seemed to perk up at that.

Conversation turned depressing when we found out that Rachel 'can't keep a secret' Berry had spilled her guts about Sam's family business. It was obvious it was just a conversation segway for him. He didn't really care all that much. He was too busy announcing that he would be a show choir consultant, and further showed his basicness by talking about the recession, which he knew not a damn thing about.

Dinner had gone relatively well without much incident, and then it was prom time. The gym was decorated with lights, streamers, and stars everywhere. We snagged a table, but somehow managed to get separated as Jesse dragged Rachel off to dance and Sam had to sing with the boys. I wound up at a table with some other girls I knew from Math class just so I would feel less lonely. I danced as I watched the boys break out dance moves I'd never seen before. I had to hand it to them though. _Friday_ was a horrible song, but they'd made it fun somehow.

The boys exited the stage, and Rachel took their places. A slow song came on, and my companions had gone to find their dates so that they could share this dance. I sat at the table alone. Fiddling with my corsage, not wanting to look up at everyone paired off, sharing intimate moments with the ones they loved. It would send that ache back in full force. A lump was forming in my throat as the song continued.

"Mercedes," I heard a very familiar deep voice say.

My head snapped up and I answered almost immediately. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful." Sam held out his hand to me. "Would you like to dance?"

For the life of me, I don't truly know the reason for my hesitation. Maybe I was scared. Maybe deep down I knew that this dance would change things between us, break down that barrier we'd been building up for weeks. Taking his hand, I said, "I'd love to."

As we walk out onto the dance floor, Sam twines our fingers and I started to giggle. "Your palms are sweaty. Were you nervous?"

He pretended not to hear me, instead pulling me closer until there was no space between our bodies. Sam was holding me so possessively. "You hesitated. Were you afraid to dance with me?" I bit my lip looking away, not answering him. "How 'bout we play a game? Real or Rumor."

"Okay. You only agreed to come tonight because of Rachel and the three way date."

"Rumor. She'd asked me before, and I turned her down. I agreed for you. You would rather be here with someone that doesn't break your heart and make you unhappy."

"Rumor. It's you or no one at all."

"You still love me," Sam said, looking into my eyes awaiting my answer.

"Real," I admit looking down at our feet. Sam lifted my chin so that we were eye to eye. "You still want to be with me."

"Real. You don't want to kiss me right now."

"Rumor," I said as he leans in and I close my eyes.

"Mercedes, Sam, you guys are up," Blaine informs from behind me and I sigh.

My hands that were around his neck, and his that had resided around my waist both dropped to our sides and he straightened. "Thanks, Blaine," Sam said almost sarcastically.

We took the stage, preparing to sing the song that Artie had picked especially for us. This would be the first time I'd attempt to get through this song without tears – the first time I'd be singing it to Sam.

The music started up, and Sam took the first verse.

_To just act like we never were  
>To come around and not show hurt<br>How dare we greet by shaking hands  
>Just months ago I was your man<em>

_Verbally we agreed  
>It was over and we were through<br>I'm trying to compose myself  
>But I just can't get over you girl<em>

Sam had sang the entire first verse while looking straight ahead performing for the crowd. It wasn't until the chorus came that he trained his eyes on me and started to adlib just a little.

_We can't be friends  
>We can't be friends (Mercy you know I can't go on being just your friend)<br>We can't be friends  
>'Cause I'm still in love with you<em>

My verse was starting now, and I slid my microphone off the stand and walked closer to the crowd just to get away from his weighted gaze.

_I went by Mother's, saw your car there  
>To her you're still family, and it don't seem fair<br>For everyone to just go on_

Forgetting the crowd, I walk straight over to Sam, grabbing his hand and singing the rest only to him.

_And I've tried and I can't do it  
>'Cause I'm still torn<br>I've tried to think of you  
>As just another love in my past<br>That didn't last  
>But it's not that simple baby<em>

_We can't be friends  
>We can't be friends (if we can't be lovers)<br>We can't be friends  
>'Cause I'm still in love with you<em>

Sam and I were mere inches from each other as we began to sing together.

_You may see me staring  
>Or catch me in a daze<br>May see me hang my head  
>When you come my way<br>Don't get too close to me  
>And expect me to behave<em>

Sam started to sing the next line and his eyes revealed the promise of his words.

_I might just steal a kiss_

I joined in with him then.

_If you come near my face  
>What I'm trying to say<em>

Sam started to sing the chorus once more when I interrupt, singing.

_Can you look me in the eyes_

_And honestly say_

_You don't love me_

He has a comeback.

_Mercy you know_

I smile and reply.

_Sammy I know_

_I'll never ever_

_Find another love like you_

Sam admits something powerful through song while caressing my cheek.

_I love you too much_

With our foreheads now touching, we finish the song.

_We can't be friends  
>I'm still in love with you<em>

The music dies down as his lips gently touch mine, and it feels as if I'd been holding my breath for weeks. I was finally exhaling. Applause erupted, jarring us from our own little word and we rejoined our dancing friends as Blaine took the stage for an upbeat dance number.

Sam and I didn't talk about the kiss. We just danced the rest of the night away. By the end of the night, we found that Rachel had ditched us in all the drama she was mixed up in. Sam captured my hand in his. "We can walk."

I smiled, twining our fingers. "You know we have to talk right?"

"I'm well aware, but tonight, we dance." Sam grinned and twirled me. All the way home we danced. We danced on the sidewalks, and we danced in the empty streets. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts :)<strong>

**Song used is We Can't Be Friends by Deborah Cox featuring R.L.**

**Also their game of Real or Rumor is based off of Katniss and Peeta's game of Real or not Real in Mocking Jay. (I just finished the book and that game stuck with me)  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**  
><strong>Notes: This is where OLS tends to veer from the episode a bit more.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mercy's POV<strong>  
>Nationals were quickly approaching and Mr. Schue had hired Jesse St. Douchebag to be our consultant, but there was one good thing that had come out the whole thing. We were going to have auditions for the lead this time around. Finally there would be no biased opinions and I could finally be heard. I walked around my room getting dressed and humming <em>Listen<em> from the Dreamgirls soundtrack.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sam came up behind me as I stood in front of the mirror. Half dressed. I had on jeans and a bra but nothing else. His hand trailed down the bare skin of my stomach. For a brief moment, I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Sam, we're not a couple!" I protested, coming to my senses and moving from his grasp.  
>"Oh yeah? Because it sure felt like we were just a second ago, and last night when I had my hand in your pants, and my lips on your neck…" he trailed off and I bit my lip just thinking about it.<p>

After prom, we were supposed to be just friends. We couldn't be more without building trust, but it was so hard to resist wanting to kiss him or touch him. Better yet, when he wanted to touch me. That was the difficult times, because I was weak and just because we stopped trusting each other somewhere along the line, that doesn't mean I stopped loving him.  
>Turning toward him quickly, I closed the distance. My hands framed his face and my lips crashed against his. I threw myself head long into that kiss before pulling away. "And where are we now? After this we're still friends."<p>

"We're doing this all wrong and I don't exactly know how to fix it. Like how do you rebuild trust? It's not tangible. You can't physically rebuild it. It's a mental thing."  
>I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of exactly how to fix it or how we even got to this place in our relationship. "This is something not even some grown folks go through, Sam…"<p>

"Yeah, being homeless and working for my family was something not even a lot of adults could understand."

Looking down at my hands, I replied, "I would have understood…I would have done all I could to help you in any way possible. But you didn't want my help…"

"Oh no, baby, it wasn't your help I didn't want. It was your pity…"

"Do you honestly think I could pity you, Sam? Where along the lines did you get this idea that I would have a problem with your situation?"

"The same place you got the notion that I would cheat on you with Kurt and Quinn."

The argument had ended the same way they always did with him leaving the room. The truth was I had no clue why I'd come to that conclusion before. I had no clue why my insecurities had gotten the better of me, but so had his. Prom had sent us into a love haze and reality had brought us crashing back down. We wanted to be together, but working out our problems was holding us back. We were in over our heads and neither of us knew exactly how to fix it.

School that day did nothing for my mood. I was already down, but the news of Coach Sylvester's sister dying had brought down even more. Sue was a horrible person sometimes, but any fool could tell she loved her sister. Pictures of the woman were all around her office, and as far as I knew, she was the only person Sue actually called family. I'd lost family members before, and I knew how it felt, so when Finn put his foot down and told Jesse that we were planning a funeral, I would back him one hundred percent. Between auditions for the lead number, the funeral and nationals practice, I wouldn't have time to think about Sam…until he climbed into bed with me at night.

Night time was different. It was as if the same rules of the day didn't apply. As soon as the lights went out and he climbed into bed, things seemed to shift between us. In the dark of night we allowed ourselves to forget our problems. I allowed him to hold me, and he allowed me to twine our fingers. Sometimes we didn't speak, just that small action was enough. Almost reassurance that one day we'd get back to the way we were. One day the trust would come back, but until that day this limbo was all we got.

The next day it was easy to throw myself into thoughts that didn't center on missing Sam, even when he's more with now than he had been before. It was the day that I would audition for the solo at Nations. To say I was on pins and needles would have been an understatement. I knew that finally it was my chance to show them what I had, what I was made of. My nerves got even worse when Santana came back into the choir room. I heard her before I could see her.  
>"Hijo de mil putas! No me jodas! No me jodas!" she yelled.<p>

"What happened?" I asked hoping that the fiery latina would calm down.

"Jesse St. Dickface. He's thinks he's just going to sit on his ass and insult me. He has another thing coming!"

"Woah! Woah! Hold up! He insulted you?" I couldn't believe that Mr. Schue would allow this man to come into our auditorium and insult members of our club. "We can insult each other all day long, but for some outsider to come up and insult one of us…he has another thing coming."

"Now, Aretha, don't go telling him off until _after_ you've got the spot at Nationals. You know what, just leave that ass to me. St. Dickface just signed up for an appointment to get beat down."

Shaking my head at Santana, I headed off toward the auditorium for my audition. I'd had a song in mind to sing, but as I stood there looking out at Jesse and Mr. Schue, my nerves took over. I was second guessing myself. Closing my eyes, I tried to get my nerves under control, but I decided to sing from the heart. That hadn't steered me wrong yet. I started to sing, and the band followed my lead with the song change. With my eyes closed, I just let go.

**Sam's POV**

"What are you doin' here, son?" my dad asked as I sat on the Jones' couch watching television.  
>I looked up at him with a frown on my face. "What do you mean? I'm just watching tv."<p>

"Our girl is at her audition right now, son…"

"I know that…but I doubt she wants me there." I could feel my heart hurt at having to admit that. "We're not together and sometimes, we're barely even friends. It's just…the circumstance, and I just…maybe we just lost it all when we lost trust."

Dad took a seat beside me. "Sam, your problem is you don't let people in, and it's her problem too. Two people that block each other out when the going gets rough will never rebuild what has crumbled. There's gotta be some give, son. You two might have talked, but did you talk about the right thing? Did you talk about the loss of trust? Did you talk about that?"

I felt like a kid that was getting scolded. It wasn't a scolding, but he wasn't holding back. Dad cared about my wellbeing and my happiness –this I knew without a doubt – but he cared about Mercedes's too. Somewhere along the line my family had accepted Mercedes into the family with open arms and didn't plan on there being a return policy. Both families believed in us, even if we were young. Our parents knew love when they saw it.

"No… We talked," I finally told him. "We talked about how much we still loved each other and how we should just be friends until we worked things out, but we don't know how to work things out."

"Don't know how, or won't? I think it's the latter. I think that both of you are stubborn and instead of trying to figure out how to go from there, you're stuck at who's at fault, and who wronged who. That's not as important as 'can we move on from here'," he continued to lecture in an even voice.

I sighed. He was right…but then again, when is he ever wrong? "So what should I do? How do I try to fix it?"

My dad laughed…he actually laughed and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Don't ask me, Dora, you're the explorer." I side eyed the hell out of him for that response, but didn't say anything. "For one, our girl is all alone at this audition with no support, no one cheering her on, and the one person she'd probably want there more than anyone is here. He's here watching animal planet."

"Dad…that's Avatar, not animal planet."  
>"Coulda fooled me. Now go do what you have to do."<p>

I hopped up, heading out to my car to make my way back to the school I'd kick myself if I missed her performance. I'd heard her absentmindedly singing the song around the house. She was excited about this audition and it was important to her. I just hoped Dad was right and she actually wanted me there. Once I made it to the school, I slipped into the auditorium just in time to see her take the stage. She was beautiful, as always and lost in the song. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as comfortable as when she was wearing sweats around the house up there on that stage. It was where Mercedes Jones belonged – on stage, wowing everyone. Sam had to admit that he wasn't expecting the song choice and even after he heard words coming from her, he realized she was singing to him. She was trying to tell him something even though he wasn't there, and he would listen.

_Some say I'll be better without you_  
><em>But they don't know you like I do<em>  
><em>Or at least the sides I thought I knew<em>

_I can't bear this time_  
><em>It drags on as I lose my mind<em>  
><em>Reminded by things I find<em>  
><em>Like notes and clothes you left behind<em>

_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done_  
><em>I won't rise until this battle's won<em>  
><em>My dignity's become undone<em>

_But I won't go_  
><em>I can't do it on my own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

_I won't go_  
><em>I can't do it on my own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>I'm willing to take the risk<em>

I knew that I could have been reading too much into the song, but then again I knew Mercedes. She didn't sing a song unless she felt it, and right now, I could tell she was feeling this song. I knew how Adele sung this song. I'd heard it many times, and I knew that Mercedes was putting emphasis on the words that meant something to her. She was making the song uniquely hers as her voice caressed each note. She opened her eyes as she admitted that she was willing to take the risk.

Mercedes's eyes fluttered open as she sang the second verse of the song, but she hadn't looked my way. She didn't seem me, and I was glad. Mercy was in the zone and I didn't want throw her off, but of course my luck ran out as she sang the bridge.

_Will he... will he still remember me?_  
><em>Will he still love me even when he's free?<em>  
><em>Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me?<em>

_When we spoke yesterday,_  
><em>He said to hold my breath and sit and wait<em>  
><em>"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"<em>

Mercedes's eyes met mine and she stopped. Just stopped singing as if seeing me had snapped her out her zone and brought her back to reality. I slightly shook my head, trying to spur her on as the music continued and Jesse St. Asshole sat there with a smirk on his face. I opened my mouth and the words started to flow.

_He won't go_  
><em>He can't do it on his own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>He's willing to take the risk<em>

I made sure that my eyes were locked on hers. Made sure that she knew they weren't just lyrics to me either. Mercedes and I had to fix what was wrong with us because there was no way in hell that I'd give up on what we had. No way in hell that I'd let our love die. My girl finished the song, and bit her lip nervously as she waited for Jesse and Schue to render the verdict on her performance.

Scuester was smiling. He'd told her he enjoyed it, but it was Jesse St. Jackass delivered the 'lazy' line that I got upset and was ready to go to him and through him. But I wasn't the only one. Mercedes was on stage, already making her way down. She was a woman on a mission, but I didn't want her getting in trouble. She could still get that spot at Nationals. Walking briskly, I made it to her catching her around the waist. "Let me go, Sam!" she protested. "You're lucky, St. James. You are lucky I don't come over there and shove this microphone where the sun don't shine."

"Hey, hey," I said into her ear. "Get him back when you've got the spot at Nationals. Sing your heart out, and shine then. That would be worst than the beat down I wanna give him. Make him eat his words," she told her in a soothing murmur. "And besides, we've got some things to talk about, Little Lady."

I pulled her into one of the empty classrooms. "So you want us to work, judging from your song, and Mercy, I want us to work. But I'm gonna be real honest. There was a part of me that didn't tell you because there's a part of me that wants to be the care taker. I wanna be able to take you on dates. I wanna be able to buy you things. I wanna to spoil you with the world and pull down the moon for you."

Her hand went out to caress my cheek. "Why can't I give you the moon? Why can't I bring down the stars and give them to you? I won't pity you. What you've already done for your family…I admire you. I think you're strong. Stronger than you realize, but you need to learn how to ask for help. Asking for help isn't for the weak, baby, it just shows how strong you are when you can push your pride aside."

"I can try, Mercedes. I wanna try, for you."

"I'm sorry for what I said about you, Kurt, and Quinn. It's not that I don't trust you. Call it left over lack of confidence. I remember how we got together, and sometimes my mind just wanders to the what if's. What if you see something else you like and you leave? Call it me guarding my heart, but it's what I've always done," Mercedes told me honestly.

Pulling her into my arms, I said, "Baby, promise me you'll try? Try to let me in? Try to believe in me?"

"Only if you promise me that you'll lean on me. If you can do that, I can do this, Sam, I can do this."

It would be hard, but I could do it. I could let her in. "I will. I promise." I looked into her eyes, my forehead resting against hers.. "I, Sam Evans, promise to lean on you, and love you to the best of my ability for as long as humanly possible."

Mercedes giggled, a smile brightening her features. "I, Mercedes Jones, promise to trust you, let you in and do my best to love you for as long as humanly possible." She leaned in pressing her lips to mine, sealing our promises with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been an insane amount of time since I updated but RL can be a bitch and so can writer's block. I hope y'all enjoy. And please excuse any errors. It's late. As always let me know what you guys think, and Merry Christmas :D**

**Song used was He Won't Go by Adele.**


End file.
